<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>圣主垂怜 Heaven Help Me by boccaroteapot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29779425">圣主垂怜 Heaven Help Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/boccaroteapot/pseuds/boccaroteapot'>boccaroteapot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Humor, Arasaka Family Drama, Blood and Gore, Brace for Multiple Lovable Minor Character Deathes, Canon Compliant - Cyberpunk 2020, Canon- Typical Drug Use, Canon-Typical Violence, Drug Abuse, Drug Withdrawal, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff and Smut, Heartbreak, M/M, Mental Instability, Mention of Yorinobu's Rebel Years, Mention of the Forth Corporate War, Minor Character Death, Other Cyberpunk 2077, Part-time Joytoy V, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Prostitution, Revolution, Romance, Self-Esteem Issues, Street Kid V (Cyberpunk 2077), Suicidal Thoughts, The Absent First Year, Troubled pasts, V Works Part Time at Clouds, V and His Beloved Golden Leopard Bra, V has issues, You Have Been Warned, conflict of ideals, so much plot, sugar daddy Yorinobu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:07:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>172,508</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29779425</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/boccaroteapot/pseuds/boccaroteapot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>真名是老天救我。</p><p>特别傻，傻黄甜，是一些三俗玩意。街头小子V，力量20智力3。刚回海伍德，攒钱中，除了雇佣兵以外，还在云顶做兼职。互攻。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Yorinobu Arasaka/V</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>140</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>103</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Gotta Get Me Some</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>我们喝了一轮又一轮<br/>喝得越多，就越发失控<br/>结果我发现她有我想要的一切<br/>一切集于一身</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>绀碧大厦绝对是V见过的最他妈高级的豪华卖淫嫖娼窝点，不是，他是说，高档酒店。</p><p>他跟云顶签了外包员工合同，把自己的资料传到了服务器里，但云顶给他派的单并不多，可能跟V超低的好评率有关。简言之，他活儿差。但一个月总还有两三单，再来几次他就能给自己弄辆车了，所以他也不抱怨。这活儿躺着赚钱，总体上比抢劫漩涡帮安逸多了，V还挺喜欢的。</p><p>安保人员把他带到电梯里，V就已经开始浑身不舒服了。</p><p>他还穿着街头那一身，靴子，气动飞行员夹克，拳头上还带着血——他是借Jackie的摩托车来的，收到云顶的派单的时候，V还在小巷子里揍人呢。</p><p>护送他的人穿着荒坂初级战斗人员服装，控制不住盯着他看，他的目光，电梯里若隐若现的高雅乐，空气中昂贵香氛的味道，这些都在无言地谴责他的衣冠不整。想了想，V不安地把脖子上的大金链子摘了，塞进了口袋。那个安保人员翻了个白眼，转了回去。</p><p>“嘿，是算法选了我，”V冲他摊开手，“别嫉妒啊，你老板就吃我这口。”</p><p>“所有武器都留在前台。”对方回答。</p><p>走出电梯之后，V按照要求开始站在前台卸装备。很快，台子上摆上了一把锈迹斑斑的砍刀，一把动能手枪，五颗破片手雷，两把步枪，一把狙击，两把左轮，一把霰弹，三把微冲。前台的工作人员和那个护送的初级士兵沉默地看着他花了三分钟做这些事，空气中弥漫着一股死寂。</p><p>V更他妈的紧张了。他从手上褪下指虎，小心地摆在台面上，抬头看着他们两个。这群有钱人根本不理解底层人民是怎么靠捡垃圾才能勉强糊口的。</p><p>“这就是全部了吗？”</p><p>“哦，差点忘了。”V弯腰从靴子里拔出匕首，轻轻地挨着那些手雷放好，谨慎地看了一眼他俩，摆出了自己的乖宝脸。“这回是全部了。”</p><p>“……你就是个移动的军火库啊。”</p><p>V咧嘴一笑，跟在他身后走向房间门口，“谢了。”</p><p>“这可不是在夸你。”</p><p>愣了一下，V迅速进入自我防卫模式：“——这是你老板的口味啊！”好像这就跟他打完人花了二十分钟搜刮战场把所有能拿上的东西全部拿上的穷逼行为没关系了似的。</p><p>“是啊。”安保人员为他刷开了门禁，站在门口，示意他等门开了之后自己进去，并且略带敬畏地绝望感叹，“……真他妈的硬核。”</p><p>一时摸不清这到底是恭维还是鄙视，V拿不定主意。就在他犹豫的时候，门开了，他在迈步进入前多看了这小子好几眼，想要记住他的脸，等弄清楚之后再找他算账。</p><p>房间很暗。</p><p>是有钱人的那种高级顶层公寓，V还从来没在杂志外面的地方见过这么漂亮的地方。只看了两眼他就已经没词儿了，只觉得卧槽。</p><p>门在他身后关闭了。</p><p>灯光昏暗，还有他妈的柔情蓝调当背景音乐，V在落地玻璃窗外能看见城市夜景。“牛逼啊。”他说。</p><p>好的，这句牛逼让他今晚的金主从幕墙后面转了出来。一个穿着得体西装的男人手里还拿着阅读芯片，他应当还在打电话，因为虽然他正冲着V脸上表情阴晴不定，但他没说话，而是抬手示意了一下，叫V先安静。</p><p>V连忙点头，捂着自己的嘴，表示知道了。他迈步开始在房间里溜达，假装自己还有心思欣赏墙上的挂画和海报。楼梯附近还有个吧台和酒柜，V已经被彻彻底底地震惊了。他伸手摸了摸酒瓶，还有旁边的高脚杯。这——他妈的——竟然——是——荒坂赖宣——点了他的钟？</p><p>“好的我知道了。”荒坂赖宣在他身后不远处说话。“有消息了再联系。”</p><p>吞咽了一下。V捧起那瓶摆在冰桶里的酒，装作自己有鉴赏能力，认真地研究着酒瓶。那上面一个字他都不认识。这到底是啥玩意啊。白的？红的？</p><p>“……你就是‘瓦莱丽’？”荒坂赖宣听起来比他还郁闷。</p><p>V转过身，他手里还抱着那瓶酒，“花名是云顶定的，”他瞪着赖宣，“可别以为我自己会给自己起这种玩意。”</p><p>“你知道我是谁吧？”</p><p>行吧，V不蠢，他耸了耸肩，“某个我明天早上就不记得了的有钱阔佬？”</p><p>这答案应当正确。对方虽然看上去还是不太满意，但他看着V几不可查地微笑了一下。“我以为会是个……女人。”</p><p>“我也以为，老兄。”V回答，现在他的全部精力都放在期望对方别退单上，他需要这笔钱，而且需要在这各种意义上都很卧槽的公寓里过夜——这够他吹多少年牛逼了啊。V是个做事由心的人，现在他的心告诉他，如果现在让赖宣把他踢出去了，他绝对会后悔一辈子。于是他露出了自己招牌的勾引笑容，“……瞧，我知道你对我不满意，但是你得相信云顶的算法，对吧？”</p><p>这笑容让赖宣露出了一个非常微妙的表情，他看上去好像要噎住了。“……只提供最需要的，”他复述道，来到V身边，接过了V手中的酒瓶。最开始V以为他是不放心把那么名贵的好酒放在自己手里，但赖宣就挨着他的手臂，将酒开了，然后倒进了高脚杯里，推给了V一杯。</p><p>哦，是白的。V眨了眨眼睛。</p><p>“所以……”V在竭力找话，“你的安全词是武侍？”</p><p>赖宣正在给自己那杯倒酒，这句话让他的手抖了一下，酒都泼到了外面。</p><p>“流程要求我必须得问，别见怪啊，大佬。”V干巴巴地说。他指了指墙上的海报，“怎么，你也喜欢武侍？……我懂了，云顶的傻逼AI可能觉得只要喜欢同一支地下摇滚乐队就是完美配对儿。”</p><p>荒坂赖宣的表情绝对可以直接被上传到网上做成约炮后悔的表情包用来劝大家戒黄。“……我只是喜欢银手。”</p><p>在脑子能控制住之前，V已经开口了：“我是欧罗迪恩唯粉，操，我最烦银手那傻逼。”</p><p>寂静。</p><p>V坦白了。“老哥，求你了，别退单，”他把杯子里的酒一饮而尽，尴尬太浓，他都没品出来酒味儿到底跟街头那三块钱一杯的有啥区别，但现在也顾不上这些了，“Anger sex我也可以的，”他信誓旦旦地拍着胸脯，“……我开场总是做得很烂，但是我是慢热型的。再说了，你得相信算法。”</p><p>来了，V抹了把脸，再次摆上自己的乖宝脸。</p><p>荒坂赖宣一言不发，只是盯着他看。“……我只上过女人。”</p><p>V大喜，这话题走向够暧昧，他还有机会。他把酒杯放下，自信一笑，“小问题，相信算法。”V指指自己，“要验货吗？虽然不是你的常用款式，但我保证，在这个类型里我绝对很顶尖。”</p><p>他的阔佬向后退了两步，拿着酒杯，没说话，但无言地点头，虽然动作有些迟疑，不过这仍旧算得上是一个首肯。</p><p>深呼吸了一下，V脱掉了自己的外套，他刚准备丢到地上，但赖宣向他伸出了手，竟然是要帮他拿着。这人或许还不错，V在心里嘀咕，一般的公司狗都嫌他衣服脏连碰都不乐意碰呢。他把夹克递了过去，因为这小小的举动感到有点儿不好意思起来。V嘟囔了一句：“呃，谢了。”</p><p>接着是他最喜欢的背心。这件东西连向来什么都支持他的Jackie都直摇头，但V喜欢它的手感，你真的很难在夜之城捡到一件不但合身又真的舒服的贴身衣服。他从头顶将背心拉掉了，露出精壮紧实的上身肌肉，然后眼见着这件背心也被赖宣接了过去。他的手放在自己裤带上，V犹豫了一下。</p><p>他知道自己看起来怎么样，向来V都对自己的身材很自信，就连那几道刀疤和枪伤都很淡，因为上个月刚攒钱换上了一套强化皮肤义体，所以也不至于狰狞，但是……</p><p>“怎么了？”赖宣开口了。他喝了一口自己杯里的酒。</p><p>“我有点儿……”V说，“觉得这有点怪。我说实话了，兄弟，一般来说我脱到这里的时候，人家已经都满意了，你还要继续看下去还是怎么的？”</p><p>这下赖宣绝对是笑了。“我以为这是你的职业素养，‘瓦莱丽’。”他说。</p><p>V抓了抓头发，有点儿烦躁，因为这个称呼，这个让他有点儿依依不舍的卧槽公寓，还有这人看着他的眼神，“……别这么吊着我了行吗？”他啧了一声，“今晚我是你点的性偶没错啦，不过我也就做个兼职，你这样搞得好像……”</p><p>“好像推销商品。”赖宣说。</p><p>V瞪着他：“就是那个。”但是顿了两秒，他又问，“买不？”</p><p>“我不明白了，”赖宣将手臂上搭着的衣服转身放上沙发背，他走得远了点，这让V多多少少自在多了，“——既然你显然也不太舒服，为什么不干脆离开？你还是有拒绝的权力的，”他转头看了V一眼，“程序还没开始。”</p><p>“……我想明天发社交状态，打个‘我刚睡了个名人(I JUST FUCKED A CELEBRITY）’的tag。”V向他张开双臂，展示自己的身体，“千真万确，肺腑之言。”他这辈子都没这么真诚过。</p><p>赖宣看起来过于受到冲击，V甚至担心会不会有创伤小组破窗而入。</p><p>“不，”最后他说，“不能打tag。”</p><p>V大笑了一声，“那我可以开始去浴室准备一下了吗？”</p><p>对方点了点头，“你等一下，”他转身去了房间另一侧的床边，在床头柜里找了什么东西，然后抛给了V。</p><p>V接住了，看了一下，是个软膏，上面的字他又是一个都不认识。他都准备开始进行一些内容低俗肮脏的对话了，而赖宣好像发现了，提前开口：“手。”他说，抬起自己的拳头，示意了一下指关节。“顺便也处理一下，浴室有医疗箱。”</p><p>低下头，V盯着自己的手。那里在之前揍人的时候蹭破了，正在隐隐渗着血。这真的不痛，相比平时他受的那些，甚至V转头就把这给忘了。他攥着这支软膏，心中有种稀里糊涂的感觉搞得他有点难受。V抬起头想说点什么，但赖宣已经转身走到另一边去了。正好，V将这念头甩掉了。</p><p>这瓶软膏一看就是好东西。他立刻就又高兴起来。估计赖宣也没打算再要回去，这东西应该也能卖俩钱。</p><p>V喜滋滋的，吹了声口哨，钻进浴室去了。</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>一般来说程序运行的时候V都没有意识，这就是为啥他喜欢这份兼职，眼睛一闭一睁，啥也不知道，但是钱到手了。但是他这次听到了东西。</p><p>“武侍。”</p><p>赖宣说了安全词。程序瞬间中断，V哆嗦了一下。</p><p>然后他看清楚了情况：他们在荒坂赖宣那张一看就相当舒服的大床上，他自己全身一丝不挂，骑在赖宣身上，鸡儿梆硬，股缝油光水滑，随时迎接军舰入港不成问题，而这张床的主人，好吧，也脱得差不多了，至少程序中的V成功把他的上衣和裤子都解开了，没脱，但重点部位都出来了。</p><p>V看看赖宣，从他通红的脸上看出一丝愤怒。操，他想，明明老子才是被嫖的那个，怎么这人一副要被奸污的表情。</p><p>“呃。”V说。</p><p>他没在赖宣暴露出来的地方看到任何的淤青、牙印或者血迹，所以他们应当也没玩过头。奇了怪了。V开始感到不安，而且更要紧的，他憋得难受。</p><p>只是为了确认一下，V伸手摸了摸。赖宣没硬，他的鸡巴躺在那里，冷静得如同深山老僧。原来如此，V尽量让自己听起来满是理解和温柔，“……没关系，这种事在中年男人身上很常见。”完了，他说完意识到自己真的听起来只是同情和忍俊不禁。操。</p><p>“……你刚刚骑在我身上，”荒坂赖宣几乎是一字一顿地说道，他的声音是从牙缝里挤出来的，“跟我说我父亲。”</p><p>“日哦。”这回V也震惊了，他再次低头看了看赖宣的裤裆，又看了看他的脸，“老哥，你性癖好他妈奇怪，而且相信我，我见过不少奇怪的性癖了，但你的性癖还是好他妈的奇怪。”</p><p>“——那不是我的……操，”荒坂赖宣几乎是绝望地试图辩解，但他看上去像是要发作脑溢血了，V嘶了一声，柔声说：“没事，没事。”</p><p>这回云顶的单子就泡汤了。相比莫名其妙，V反而觉得沮丧。“好吧，我承认，”他说，“有时候云顶的算法可能确实会……过于狂野。”</p><p>“你也体验过？”</p><p>“哈，我哄你呢，别当真，我哪有那个闲钱。”</p><p>赖宣没有第一时间让他下去。这世界顶尖财团的第一顺位继承人看了V一会儿，然后说：“我觉得我应当还是直的。”</p><p>这他妈骂谁呢。V怒了，“我还觉得你下面能行呢。”说完他就后悔了，补充了半句试图化解尴尬，“你这是在质疑我的职业素养。”</p><p>“你不是只是兼职吗？”</p><p>“操。”但V也还是没有下去，他坐在荒坂赖宣的腿上，瞪着他毫无反应的裤裆，有点可惜地咂了咂嘴。</p><p>这举动不知道为什么好像打动了这位阔少，在V磨磨蹭蹭地想要离开的时候，荒坂赖宣一把抓住了他的小臂，吓了V一跳。“再试一次。”他盯着V说，“这回没有程序，就你自己来。”</p><p>“——你确定？根据客户反馈，我技术很烂，”V说，“而且这单在云顶的数据库里已经结了，中途断线，已经扣我钱了。”</p><p>赖宣眯起眼睛，“我不是买云顶性偶，”他说，“我就买你。”</p><p>V吞咽了一下。本着专业精神吧，他是挺想就把眼前这男人单纯只当一个普通——可能稍微有点儿不行的——男人看的，但这真的很难，考虑到他现在身处这样一间卧槽公寓，他屁股底下的西装裤布料也非常卧槽，他手掌下的敞开的西装马甲也非常卧槽，总之周围一切都过于卧槽，导致当这家伙看着他的时候，V在脑子里不可控制地想的都是，卧槽啊，这可是荒坂赖宣。</p><p>十动然拒。V看着他的双眼，认认真真地说：“我或许偶尔当性偶，但我不是婊子。”</p><p>“你准备就这么走回家？”赖宣的目光向下落到V在那里就差挥旗呐喊的鸡巴上，又移回V的脸上，看着他的表情。</p><p>V沉吟了一下：“你连浴室都不借了吗？”</p><p>“不，如果你这就要走的话。”</p><p>“妈的，”V决定硬气到底，你得承认，荒坂赖宣用这垃圾语气说话的时候，拱火效果一流，“我有摩托，不用靠走的。”</p><p>赖宣挑起眉：“一千五。”</p><p>“你套在哪儿？”V问。</p><p>“不用套，射在你里面，你自己含着回去再清理。”现在荒坂赖宣的手掌开始在他大腿上摩擦了，他轻轻地勾画着V的大腿根轮廓，并且满意地看着V挺翘的阴茎颤抖了一下。</p><p>V已经开始继续扒他上衣的动作甚至停了一下。V不知道自己该为那画面感到担忧还是感到性奋，好像两者皆有，“也……也行吧，”没办法，实在是太多了，“这至少比恋父情结正常多了。”</p><p>“你要是能闭嘴的话加钱。”</p><p>“妥了老板。”</p><p>在V终于把赖宣从他那身卧槽的西装里彻底剥出来，他已经急得眼睛都要红了。赖宣倒是还不紧不慢地靠在床头坐着，没什么帮忙的意思，甚至懒得自己把干活的家伙事儿撸硬了。V不太会做口活儿，但现在没有程序帮忙，只能硬着头皮上了。他磨磨蹭蹭地往下爬，摸了两把，就把赖宣的阴茎含进嘴里，费力地试图移动舌头。</p><p>V感觉自己双腿之间阵阵发凉，他的鸡巴泫然欲泣，跟他本人的内心似的。早知道流程这么复杂，干嘛脱这么快啊，穿条裤子也不耽误。</p><p>赖宣在他头顶倒吸了一口冷气，“你确实……技术很差。”</p><p>V将他的鸡巴啵的一声吐了出来，“好使就行，”V说，舔了舔嘴唇，“这不比刚刚好多了。”</p><p>“倒是很会给自己揽功劳。”赖宣这么说，他手里从一旁的床头柜抽屉里翻出了一支吸入剂，在V抬起头之前就深深地吸了一口。V抬头之后，他将那吸入剂递到V嘴边。</p><p>一般来说，V不会在工作期间接受这种嗑药邀请，因为这样的后果很大几率是你会最后在垃圾场醒来，身上少好几个重要器官，但荒坂赖宣将这动作做得很自然，好像很普通的，自己喝完一杯水，或是用完一样东西，还有剩，于是随手就赏给了旁边的人。或许是分享，或许是施舍，反正以一个他这样地位的人来说，也根本没差。</p><p>V含住了吸入口。操，然后之后的一切就他妈的嗨——翻——了。</p><p>他感觉脑子里都在炸烟花，眼里的世界颠三倒四，这玩意就叫爽到断片。V感觉一切毫无意义的细节都被拉长放大了，赖宣的手指在他的胸口，在他的腰腹，在他的脖颈，在他的舌尖，在他的膝弯，在他的屁股里搅动。他的嘴唇贴在赖宣的手腕，在赖宣的喉结，在他的额头，在他的小腹，在他的嘴唇。他又冷又热，他是一块坚冰被丢进太阳里融化，V看见自己骑上他的阴茎上上下下颠簸，又被掀翻，倒在这张躺起来果然很卧槽的大床里，盯着自己头上荒坂赖宣身上的大片纹身，操啊，那到底是花还是龙，V仔细看了，没看清楚，那些繁复的花纹蔓延开来，铺得他满眼都是，搞得整个世界都很极道，很酷炫，很浮世绘，很富岳三千六百八十四景，很他妈的日式的花前月下。</p><p>V不知道自己哭了没有，因为那也太丢人了，他拒绝去想，但是作为一个谨慎的“上帝操他妈的”主义者，V相信自己确实结结实实地喊出了“哈——利——路——亚”，因为荒坂赖宣的耐药性比他强得不是一点半点，他听见这人笑了。</p><p>“你这嗑的是什……么……啊。”V说，有气无力地抱着自己的腿。他眼神空洞，但后劲还在，天旋地转，导致他产生幻觉，感觉荒坂赖宣把他脑子操出来了，它化成精液，淌在自己肚子上射得到处都是。</p><p>赖宣低头看着他，V非常配合，在每次他操进来的时候都惨兮兮地叫上一声，估计效果听上去像在杀人，所以赖宣忍无可忍，还是伸手把他嘴捂住了，让V只能发出闷哼。这他妈的真的很不人道，V浑浑噩噩地想，他对天发誓自己真没在演，他确实感觉自己被顶翻了，整个人在漏尿的边缘摇摇欲坠，这些惨叫都是真情实感，发自肺腑，他平时都不出声的，现在实在是控制不住。</p><p>但赖宣捂他的嘴，V委屈坏了。</p><p>“唔唔唔唔唔。”V说。</p><p>赖宣把手挪开，撑在他耳边，这下操得很深，V要翻白眼了。这他妈跟有程序在的时候完全不一样，如果那时候每次都错过了这种体验的话，V要哭死了，而且他现在非常确定自己没法直接坐摩托车回去了，那绝对会过于酸爽。他怀疑自己能不能走路。</p><p>“你说吧。”这大少爷贴在他嘴边说。</p><p>“说啥？哦，刚刚我说……操——啊……我说，你把手拿开，没了，就这句。”V撑起脑袋想看看到底自己是怎么被操成这样的，只一眼就看不下去了，他看到自己的漂亮鸡巴可怜巴巴地躺在自己小腹上，哭得抽抽搭搭的。我也一样，伙计。V在心里对它说。我也一样啊，妈的，远离神经兴奋剂，这他妈的也太爽了，这下半生要咋过啊。</p><p>V向后倒进枕头里。</p><p>“啊操——”</p><p>赖宣又把他嘴捂上了。</p><p>天啊，天啊。V喘不过气来。他想把荒坂赖宣拉下来，想吻他吻到地老天荒。V想让他多碰碰自己，老天，他从来没有过这种感觉，这兴奋剂把他弄疯了，V想。我疯啦。他腾出一只手，按在赖宣捂住他的嘴的手腕上，想把那只碍事的手拉开，出声恬不知耻地讨要一个拥抱，但这一下，V就又看到了缠在自己手掌上裹住指关节的纱布。操。他又想，我真是疯了，我想要这人爱我。我绝对是被操晕了头，但是他要是真能爱上我，我直接从楼上跳下去都行。</p><p>这念头一闪而逝，V被操到了他这辈子目前为止最猛烈的一次高潮。这还只是这天晚上的第一回。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Supermassive Black Hole</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>你能听见我的哀恸吗<br/>纵使重重伪装你还是认出了我<br/>再过多久你才会放我离开？</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“兄弟，你不对劲，”Jackie坐在床边，瞪着V，“这很他妈的恐怖。”</p><p>这是放屁，V站在离他室友远远的房间另一头，正对着镜子检查自己的牙齿。当然，他身上没穿别的衣服，那是因为他把衣服都拿去洗了。那身衣服全是荒坂赖宣卧槽公寓里的卧槽香氛味儿，剩下的就全是精液的味道——他回来那玩意在裤子里淌了他一腿。</p><p>V含糊地开口：“我在想这身板用来勾阔佬到底还差哪些条件。”</p><p>“我从一开始就说你那份兼职绝对会让你堕落，”Jackie说，“它从内心深处腐化了你，卖屁眼会上瘾的，我听和歌子说的。”</p><p>V严肃地回头：“昨天一晚我赚了一千五。原本还能更多的，可惜没管住嘴。”</p><p>“厉害啊，为啥扣钱，你嗦了不该嗦的奶子？”Jackie站起身，在自己的旧衣柜里翻了半天，找到条裤子扔给了V。</p><p>V张开嘴，一边蹬裤子一边考虑怎么说，但是无论用哪种说法都会透露出自己被操得胡说八道这糗事，有失猛男的脸面，最后他决定还是含糊其辞：“你又不入行，我教你这些干嘛。”</p><p>他就这么惦记了接近一个月，这一个月里，不但云顶一单新的都没给V派，他连雇佣兵的活儿都没咋接到，全靠Jackie带他一起干活。</p><p>唯一的好消息就是V终于凑够了钱买了台车子，终于不用再风吹日晒地跟Jackie挤在一台破摩托上了，那画面真的太他妈的基了，V每次都起鸡皮疙瘩。于是现在他能自己开着车遛弯儿，跟Jackie在任务地点碰头，或者更多时候，他俩直接坐在V的车上跑任务。Jackie比谁都高兴，他分文不花，还有了车子可以带妹兜风，他那旧摩托随时都会半路散架，现在鸟枪换炮，爽都爽死。</p><p>……这个月的委托也都很千篇一律，有时候是教训几个人，有时候是去偷点儿东西。虽然不多，但也仍然足够累人，闲不住，荒坂赖宣就像V之前所有有所交集的人一样，好像没有做回头客的想法，一直也没联系他。V有限的空闲时光都用来反思自己床上功夫水平到底如何上了，一天深夜，他意识到自己在第三十二回于脑中复刻当时在卧槽公寓时的点点滴滴，才猛然停下了准备撸管的手。</p><p>“Jackie，兄弟，诶，”V从上铺探下头。</p><p>可怜的Jackie正带着降噪耳机翻漫画，他们一直都是这么给彼此留出隐私空间的，见V好像有事，小心地把耳机摘了，“啥？”</p><p>V眼里的世界上下颠倒，他满脸潮红：“我问你个事。”</p><p>“那块披萨真不是我吃的。”</p><p>“不是那个，”V说，“不是你吃的就有鬼了——话说，你是怎么，嗯……总得有那么一瞬间意识到你喜欢上米丝蒂了吧？那是什么感觉？”</p><p>“卧槽，”Jackie放下了漫画，“你爱上谁了？”</p><p>“我不知道那到底是心动还是兴奋剂太牛逼……但是这都一个月了，我还在想那张kingsize大床和顶层公寓……”</p><p>Jackie嘶了一声：“你那个阔佬？”</p><p>V点了点头。</p><p>“你确定不是云端奢靡生活给你造成了心理创伤？”</p><p>“操，好像也有道理。”V郁闷了，也安心不少，作为单恋对象，钱显然比一个姓荒坂的家伙合格多了，至少对于前者V有着丰富的经验。他可不怕。</p><p>他缩回了脑袋，死了心，撸兴也打了水漂，难得地开始自怨自艾了一阵，仰躺在床上，盯着天花板，V畅想了一下有钱人的生活。荒坂赖宣得见过多少跟他身份地位相称的富家千金和翘屁阔少啊，这种人只要招招手就有无数人围上来，对他奉上衷心和屁股，那种日子一定不错。</p><p>估计现在荒坂赖宣连他长什么样都已经忘了。</p><p>“不过兄弟，”Jackie在下铺幽幽地说，“你也别想太多了。”</p><p>“我从来都不想太多。”</p><p>“我的意思是，就那一刻，如果你……如果你真爱上了，那时候你会知道的，没法说，你会知道的。”Jackie说道，“我敢保证，如果真有那一刻，你不会错过的。”</p><p>V再次回味起来，“……行，很高兴知道这一点。谢了。”</p><p>到这里为止，V已经接受了这辈子再也不会跟那种级别的上等人产生任何交集的现实。这是底层人求生指南里面至少能排前三的条目——如果真的有这么一本小册子的话——迅速放弃不实幻想，笑对人生所有惨事。V对这样的生活方式很有经验，虽然目前他对于找鸡或者谈恋爱还有点心里抵触，但这两样他也都根本没机会，所以日子照过，一点儿都没变过。</p><p>这月中旬的一天，V跟Jackie在恶土跑委托。</p><p>他们得把一个箱子从外面偷运进城，一单普普通通的走私生意，如果不是流浪者太贵，还轮不到他俩。V早就习惯了当那个“更便宜的选项”，他接受良好，只有Jackie坐在副驾驶，骂骂咧咧的。</p><p>“……那群人说话的样子，V，妈的，他们根本就没把我们放在眼里——”</p><p>“嘘。”V打断了他，把车载电台的音量调大。</p><p>里面的新闻正在播报，说今天是荒坂企业第一继承人，荒坂赖宣的生日，日本街在今夜会举行盛大的祭典，新闻主持人倒是很聪明，压根就没提今年荒坂赖宣几岁了。但是V已经开始放飞思想了。操。他在脑中震惊地尖叫，赖宣可真的已经不年轻了，即使他看起来完全没那么老。</p><p>V直视着烈日下的恶土笔直的马路。他想，我今年才二十多，五十年前荒坂赖宣就这岁数，他现在看起来还跟我差不多大，等再过五十年，他还会是那副模样，而我呢？妈呀，别说五十年，再往后十年，V都没想过。</p><p>就跟他妈的，那种啤酒从冷柜里拿出来，瓶身上的水珠，手一蹭，抹一把就没了。V想不出任何形容，在这一刻，他忽然就想起这样一副画面来。</p><p>搜罗了半天，V感觉口干舌燥，他觉得自己就好像那种水珠，平生最大的人生意义也就是让别人在拿起啤酒瓶的时候手掌心湿漉漉地难受一阵子罢了。</p><p>“……妈的，”他喃喃地说，“我想喝冰啤酒。”</p><p>Jackie瞄了一眼他，“你还好吗？”</p><p>“这儿也太热了。”V说。</p><p>“快到边检站了，”Jackie有点儿紧张地直起身子，再一次确认了一下手枪的位置。“兄弟，说实话，你心里有底吗？”</p><p>一点儿都没有。V回答：“当然了，放松，表现得尽量自然。咱们就不会有事的，钱准备好了吗？”</p><p>“都在这儿了。”Jackie把芯片和文件都一并塞给V。V用一只手接了，卷了卷塞进自己口袋里。</p><p>“没事，”V说，宽慰他，“大不了咱们开车就跑。”他叹了口气，“……我算是想开了，咱活着其实也没几年，时间最好还是花在真正有意义的事上，比如说干点儿能让自己扬名立万的活儿，那种——能好几年后，街头巷尾还有人拿你名字聊天，说，啊，Jackie·威尔斯，那个傻缺，或者，那个顶天立地的牛逼大人物，你知道他干了啥吗？”</p><p>Jackie哈哈一笑，稍微没那么局促了：“——他干了什么了？说来听听。”</p><p>“他操翻了边检站每一个傻逼条子，几枪就干掉了那些无人机，带着他的好兄弟V从无数机枪炮塔中间溜之大吉——”</p><p>“好听是好听，但你能不能说点儿吉利的？比如顺顺利利地回了家，一点儿屁事都没发生，赚了笔大的，买了辆新摩托，他的好兄弟V也终于有钱自己租房子住了？”</p><p>“挺吉利，不错。”V说，“我的意思就是，云顶那种活儿，全是快钱，没意思，干那种破事纯属浪费人生……”</p><p>话音未落，他就收到了新消息。</p><p>V放慢了车速，因为检查站已经近在咫尺，他点开了信息，开始查看。第一眼就看到发件人来自云顶系统。好嘛，都一个多月了，它终于又给他派了新单，恰好就在他发完宏愿之后。</p><p>然后V差点没被口水呛死。他一脚踩死了刹车，这辆车子发出一声尖叫，直接停在了路中央，边检站的机枪和炮塔成功地因为这声音注意到了他们，有几个条子甚至抬起了头。</p><p>但V没空管那些了，Jackie差点没被嗑掉门牙，原本他心理素质就不行，现在都快要结巴起来了：“操操操操操——咋回事？”</p><p>“云顶的单子！”V大叫，“绀碧大厦！操！”</p><p>“操！”Jackie也跟着叫了起来。</p><p>“操！现在！操！”</p><p>“操！V！”Jackie说，“条子在往这边走了！”</p><p>V置若罔闻，他双手离开方向盘，兼有崩溃和激动：“操！我赶不过去！”</p><p>Jackie绝望了：“操！”</p><p>这场景绝对过于诡异而且可疑了，并且显然过于吵闹，看上去要么像菜鸡走私贩子因为分账不均产生内讧，要么像菜鸡走私贩子紧张过头导致赛博精神病当场发作。Jackie紧张得直蹬腿儿，而外面的炮塔已经对准了他们。“请从载具里出来，”边检站的警察缓步靠近，在对讲机里呼叫着增员，“手放在我能看见的地方。”</p><p>“我兄弟刚刚发现自己忘带驾照了。”Jackie从副驾驶探出脑袋，冲着逐渐靠拢的无人机干笑。他用胳膊肘捅了一下V。</p><p>一转头，V还处于半呆滞状态：“今天荒坂赖宣过生日。”他一字一顿地对Jackie说，脸上逐渐浮现出一个让钢铁硬汉威尔斯毛骨悚然的痴呆微笑，“——就今天。”</p><p>“啥？”</p><p>“我不是玻璃瓶上的小水珠，老哥，”V的笑容灿烂至极，他双眼放光，“我他妈的是一个生日礼物！哈哈哈！”</p><p>Jackie又把脑袋探除出了车窗：“警官！救命！能找点人来帮忙吗！我兄弟疯了！”</p><p>这句话的效果如何暂且不论，因为V已经脸上带着那副狂热的表情，双手紧紧攥住了方向盘，引擎狂吼的声音爆发出来之前，Jackie已经凭借自己优异的第六感以及对V的了解，光速完成了摇上车窗，系好安全带，以及掏出手枪这三件事。“抓稳了，Jackie！”V大喊。</p><p>“我操你妈的！”Jackie亲切地问候道。</p><p>他们冲着边检站径直冲了过去。</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>好的，时间过了一个半小时，现在他们在废厂房猫起来了。</p><p>清点一下收获：这辆车身上的百十来个弹孔，Jackie的赌咒发誓下回再也不跟V跑走私生意，原本计划里准备用来贿赂边检站的钱倒是可以省了，就是不知道够不够修车的。V连滚带爬地从驾驶座出来，惊魂未定地摸着全身，检查自己有没有受伤。</p><p>“圣母玛利亚啊，”Jackie感动坏了，他下了车，一只手攥着自己胸前的十字架，“我这都没死，实在是命硬。”</p><p>V也很感动，他直起身子，冲Jackie竖起一根大拇指：“我也没事！多谢关心。”</p><p>“你他妈还好意思说，”Jackie来到车子后头，伸手摸了摸千疮百孔的后备箱，“我差点儿就吓尿了，兄弟，差点，就一点儿了，希望货没事。”</p><p>“我们到底要在这里等多久？”V站在原地踱步，他太急了，时间一分一秒过去，他怕来不及。焦急让他满脸通红，他有点晕，一只手搭在车顶，稳住了自己，看着Jackie缓缓打开后备箱。“——这里到底是啥啊？那群公司狗这么对我们穷追不舍的。”</p><p>“厉害了，这箱子防弹的。”</p><p>这倒有意思，V走过去站在Jackie旁边，看到他摸着那只一看就牛逼哄哄的箱子。“……你要打开吗？不是吧，买家不会高兴的。”</p><p>“去他们的吧，咱们为了这玩意差点儿就死了，照我说，至少值得看看里面到底是啥，”Jackie说，“我要开了啊，我要开了——话说回来，要是一打开就爆炸的话，咱们今天就结果在这儿了。”</p><p>“没事儿，我的乌鸦嘴灵，你的乌鸦嘴差不多跟放屁一样，开吧。”V靠在车库门上，太晕了，有点睁不开眼睛。他正好也得喘口气。</p><p>Jackie酝酿了一会儿情绪，然后打开了箱子。</p><p>“操。”</p><p>“天啊，”V往后躲了躲，“不是吧！还活着呢。”</p><p>“这是只小安德烈斯群岛鬣蜥！伙计！这玩意三十年前就该灭绝了的！”Jackie说，“这玩意天价啊！操，值了。”</p><p>V张了张嘴，Jackie看上去高兴坏了，他很想加入，分享一下喜悦，但是V很缓慢地眨了眨眼睛：“小啥？”</p><p>“对不起，蜥蜴先生，”Jackie严肃地对那只趴在自己手臂上的生物说道，“他不是故意冒犯的。”</p><p>“不送了，”Jackie喜出望外，“咱们自己留着这东西，等过几天风头过了，我找几个靠谱的中间人把它出手，就算只拿分成，它也能够咱们直接在海伍德买套房子。”</p><p>“牛逼，”V说，他感觉自己的声音很迟钝，“——对不起，蜥蜴先生，是我冒犯了，明天请你喝酒。”</p><p>Jackie转头盯着他。“妈的，V。”</p><p>“怎么了？我已经尽可能地捧场你的笑话了。”</p><p>“不，你傻吗，”Jackie一把将那只身价不菲的蜥蜴先生塞回了箱子里，来到他面前，扶住了摇摇欲坠的V，“你受伤了！你脑袋在流血，妈的，V！”</p><p>哦，好像是从刚才起就不太舒服。V后知后觉地抬起手，抹了把额头上有些发痒的地方。当他垂下手，看到自己指头上是血。Jackie把他的手打掉了，凑过来仔细看了看，“是流弹擦伤，兄弟，差几毫米你就要被打穿脑壳了！这块头皮被擦烂了，这么近，估计还有脑震荡，怪不得你刚刚一直听起来像个脑瘫一样。”</p><p>V被他连推带拽地塞到了副驾驶位上，稀里糊涂。“我觉得还行。”他对坐进驾驶座的Jackie说。</p><p>“你上回被炸得肠子淌一身都觉得还行。”Jackie回答，“我现在就送你去老维那儿。现在外面还不太安全但是……妈的，不行了。希望咱们走运吧。”</p><p>“我觉得有点儿想吐。”V喃喃说。</p><p>“反正是你自己的车，”Jackie说，“就警告你一下啊，你吐我也吐。”</p><p>“那我还是咽下去吧。”</p><p>“别说了，已经有那感觉了。”</p><p>V觉得自己在车上的时候应该晕过去了一阵，因为他真的感觉自己丢失了时间。</p><p>他再醒来，恢复清醒，发现自己躺在老维诊所的躺椅上，一个有点儿疲惫的Jackie站在旁边盯着他看。挺好，他的好兄弟没缺胳膊少腿的，所以V推断他们至少来的路上没惹什么麻烦。</p><p>义体医生从他视野的边缘出现了，坐在凳子上，手里拿着个小手电，在V眼前晃了晃。“嗯……应该没事了。”</p><p>“谢了。”Jackie松了一大口气，在V向他伸出手臂的时候，抬手帮忙，将V拉了起来。“你吓着我了，兄弟。”顿了顿，Jackie又说，“你今天真的很不正常，出啥事了？你这段日子都奇奇怪怪的，但是今天——今天也太莽了，V，即使是以你的标准来说。”</p><p>维克多撇了撇嘴，“……他真的没有赛博精神病征兆，Jackie。”</p><p>“你就那么说吧。”</p><p>V在他俩的注视下坐了起来，抬手摸了摸伤口。还行，已经不太疼了，为了缝合，老维把他伤口附近的头发都推平了，他不敢照镜子，维克多是义体医生又不是理发师，反正那绝对看起来贼鸡巴先锋就是了。</p><p>“……操，”V听见自己声音沙哑，“……过去多久了？”</p><p>“距离你上次说话？”Jackie说，“我不得不绕了点路，现在已经是晚上了，V。”</p><p>V发出了一声呻吟，他有点儿摇晃，但还是站了起来，而且凭借着过硬的身体素质，他还站稳了。老维抛给他一支柔性增强剂，V接住了，在Jackie看疯子的目光里猛吸了一大口。“我没事了。”接着V宣布。</p><p>“你上次这么说之后五分钟之内就昏倒在副驾驶上了，”Jackie说，“睡得跟个公主似的，半打NCPD的条子冲我们车子开枪你都没醒。”</p><p>V不知道自己竟然错过了这么多精彩内容，“谢了，兄弟。”</p><p>“算了，你还活着我就谢天谢地了。”Jackie说，“你每次受一丁点儿伤我妈都要骂死我。”</p><p>他看上去像是要结束对话了，但V还有件事要拜托好兄弟。“Jackie。”V看向对方，调整了一下心情，摆出了乖宝脸。</p><p>Jackie往后直接退了三步：“——这模样只对我妈好使，V，我警告你。”</p><p>“蜥蜴先生还在吧？”见Jackie点了点头，V笑着上前了一步，“咱自己留着是吧？”</p><p>“是……？”</p><p>V双手合十：“给我吧，我有急用，真的，”他指了指自己的下半身，“这伙计下半生的幸福都指望它了，Jackie，我的好兄弟，这回我欠你的，我知道这是一大笔钱，但是任何事你说，我全答应，任何事都行，我真的——操，我真的急需这东西。”</p><p>Jackie顺着他的动作，把目光移了下去，然后又重新注视V的双眼，有几秒他真的看上去十分恐惧：“操，兄弟，这也太变态了，我不能答应。我借你点儿钱，你去扭扭街叫个正经鸡，行不？”</p><p>维克多已经重新回到自己工作台边上了，而且看起来非常想把自己刚刚听到的内容全忘掉。“年轻真好。”</p><p>“不是，妈的，”V翻了个白眼，“我要把它……阔佬，你还记得吗？上个月那个阔佬？”Jackie迟疑地点了点头，“我今天就又能见人家了……我得……我想不出别的东西了，”V渴望地看着Jackie，“……操，这东西不是我一个人的，我必须得问你，这——”</p><p>他哽住了，有那么几秒，V恢复了冷静，他重新站直了，想了一下，自言自语道，“……我再去找点儿别的带去吧……这是好一大笔钱呢，对吧？对不起，Jackie，我还有点儿晕。”</p><p>“老天，”Jackie却看着他，震惊地嘟囔，“……你可是真的晕了头了。”</p><p>“我知道，”V说，“对不起，我刚刚没过脑子。”</p><p>“不，天啊，”Jackie挑着眉，“——你真该看看你刚刚自己的样子，V。”他转过身，看了看在角落里正注视着他们俩的老维，然后转回来，看着V，“……操他的，”Jackie犹豫了好久，最后他对V说，“今后一直到你搬出去之前，你得给我洗袜子。”</p><p>V瞪大了眼睛。</p><p>老维笑了。“赶紧的，”他远远地冲V说，“趁Jackie还没反悔之前。”</p><p>“我已经开始后悔了！”Jackie大声叹息，但他走上前，把车钥匙塞进了V的手里，“骑我的车去吧。快，从我眼前消失。”</p><p>“Jackie——”</p><p>“你要哭了还是怎么的？”</p><p>“我发誓，”V捧着钥匙，他感觉有点儿呼吸困难，但是激动让他脸上的笑容止都止不住，“……我发誓，下回再有这种情况，该轮到我了，知道吗？谢了兄弟，谢了，别说洗袜子，除了吃屎，我什么都行。”外面天都已经黑了，已经没多少时间留给他多愁善感了，V倒退着向门口走去，冲Jackie和老维比了个手势，险些没把自己绊倒，“谢了！老维！谢了！你们！祝我好运！”</p><p>V在自己那辆已经半残的车后备箱里抱出了那只箱子，然后骑上了Jackie的摩托车，一路歪歪扭扭地绝尘而去。</p><p>他已经尽力加速了，但当V终于抱着箱子站在了绀碧大厦的上升电梯里的时候，已经是夜里十一点左右了。</p><p>又来了。</p><p>高雅乐，高级香氛，还有那个安保小哥，尴尬的电梯时间。都跟上回一样。</p><p>V小心地试图在光可鉴人的电梯门上打量自己的样子，但他失败了。</p><p>领路的安保人员站在电梯门口，浑身都散发着一股别跟我说话的气势，但V一直都没机会照镜子，所以到了必须迫害他的时候了。“嘿，”V开口，“我看起来怎么样？”</p><p>他吝啬地转过半张脸，打量了一下V。</p><p>“你还是不要知道的好。”他最后说。</p><p>“妈的。”V说，又把箱子往上抱了抱。</p><p>“老板很生气。”</p><p>“哈？”</p><p>“你让他从中午等到现在。”</p><p>V哑口无言。“梳妆打扮也要时间的嘛。”最后走出电梯的时候，他才终于找到词儿。</p><p>就因为这句话，不但领路的安保小哥看了他一眼，前台的接待人员也张着嘴瞪了他好久。V都把浑身都武器装备全卸完了，对方才发出了一声“哈”，加上那个审视的目光，V心里更没底了。“这箱子不是武器。”V说，“就不留了。”</p><p>对方扫描了一下，接着他脸上出现的复杂表情让V感觉自己接下来二十年里都会记忆犹新。</p><p>“一点情趣用品。”V试图掩饰，自信地拍了拍箱盖，“你得尊重我的专业领域。”</p><p>“我得跟老板说一下。”安保小哥声音颤抖，他走远了一点，低声开始进行联络。</p><p>V看着他的背影，靠在柜台上，冲坐在后面的接待人员歪了歪脑袋，“这家伙平时也结巴吗？”</p><p>接待人员没回答，她死盯着V，刚刚张开的嘴就没闭上过。</p><p>“行吧。”V嘟囔。</p><p>安保小哥回来了。“走……吧。”他对V说，V走在他后面，盯着他哆嗦的肩膀，心里好奇这人到底有什么毛病。</p><p>和上次一样，他在门口停下，给V开了门，站在原处，双手交握在身前，但这次，这安保小哥的面部表情似乎有些抽搐。他又看了一眼V抱着的箱子，然后颇为诚恳地对V说了一句：“……祝你好运。”</p><p>没想到这公司狗浓眉大眼的，竟然还是个好人。V点了点头。他心里的不安警报早在他刚刚在大楼底下花了接近二十分钟跟保安扯皮想方设法地坚持要上楼的时候就已经爆表了，V回忆着一些初级物理知识，想让自己冷静。他知道声音频率高到一定程度就会超过人耳的听力范围，也就是过高之后你反而听不到了。当他迈步走进公寓房间，门在他背后合拢的时候，V就感觉，自己的不安警报正在他耳边用超声波尖叫。</p><p>他反而感到一种极致的宁静。</p><p>又要见到赖宣了。</p><p>这间卧槽公寓的陈设跟V上次来时相比，好像一丝都没变过。灯光仍旧昏暗，不过还是多了点儿东西的。V站在门口，目光移向右手边，看到数控音响面板正在幽幽地发光。</p><p>一首非常柔美深情的慢歌正若有若无地飘荡在房间里。你不懂爱为何物。它唱着。</p><p>V缓缓地放松了下来。</p><p>终于，他开始感到疲惫。</p><p>他算不清自己花了马不停蹄的多少个小时，才从恶土一路赶到这间他魂牵梦萦了一个多月的公寓里。穿过了枪战，手术，脑震荡，交通高峰期，以及绀碧大厦门口那群因为他的打扮拿枪托把他往外赶的武装安保，最终才站到了这里。肾上腺素的作用渐渐消退了，V忽然想起来，自己一整天了，不但没吃东西，甚至滴水未进。</p><p>弯下腰，V把箱子轻轻放在了脚边的地上。蹲在它旁边，V叹了口气，有些不舍地轻轻拍了拍。</p><p>他想说点什么，但张开嘴，V打了个哈欠。</p><p>赖宣从楼梯上下来了。</p><p>V仰起脸，看着那个只穿了件浴袍的家伙光着脚慢慢走下来，在几乎是黑暗中，隔着这一整个缺乏生活气息的豪华公寓，同V的目光相交。</p><p>“……嗨。”V开口。他认不出自己的声音。</p><p>这回他知道了。只需要看一眼，V就明白是怎么回事了。赖宣的单是中午下的，一般来说V该在一个小时内赶到，这样他们就可以一起度过整个下午，或许还有晚上。但V花了太久，他接了单，却放了荒坂赖宣的鸽子。赖宣八成这一下午都在等，现在这一天已经濒临尾声，V才来。</p><p>他应该已经都准备休息了。当荒坂赖宣来到他面前，V还蹲在那里，傻傻地仰着脸看他。赖宣看上去好像都已经洗过澡了。</p><p>“云顶的单子九个小时之前就取消了，”荒坂赖宣低头看着他，从声音里V听不出他的情绪，但他听上去没有上次那样平易近人了，所以他的确在生气。“你根本没必要来了。”</p><p>“……我去给你弄生日礼物了。”V说。</p><p>赖宣只是盯着他看。</p><p>V打开了箱子，“这是……”完了，他忘词了，V伸出胳膊，让那小家伙爬上自己的手臂，这么看还有点儿可爱，“蜥蜴先生。”</p><p>好的，他说出来了，现在他想死。</p><p>荒坂赖宣深吸了一口气，“你的意思是，”他一字一顿地对V说道，“……你偷了我的东西，然后又把它送回来给我，来当做礼物？”</p><p>啊？</p><p>啊，卧槽。</p><p>V哆嗦了一下，他端着蜥蜴的手臂僵住了，然后目光下移，落到了箱子上。对哦，那上面不就是好大一个荒坂标志吗？</p><p>而整个夜之城的荒坂资源，可不就都属于眼前这一个人吗？</p><p>吞咽了一下，V缓缓将蜥蜴放回了箱子，仔细盖好，然后撑着自己的膝盖站起身，用脚将它轻轻踢远了一点儿。</p><p>“在你叫警察之前，”V清了清嗓子，“我有几句话想说。”</p><p>他知道自己看起来什么样。现在V站起来了，稍微移动一下胳膊腿，就有肉眼可见的沙土从他衣服褶皱纷纷落下，他进来时靴子在光洁的地面上留下了一串痕迹，导致V意识到了之后压根一步都不敢再往里走。V脸上也蹭着灰，额头上挂着干涸的血迹，它们一直淌到一只眼睛下方，发型被剃得乱七八糟，看得见缝针的口子，更别提他满脖子的汗了。</p><p>这地方太清雅了，导致V甚至能闻见自己，潮湿皮革被烈日暴晒后的闷臭，恶土的苦涩风沙，血腥，汗的酸味儿，还带点儿消毒水的味道。</p><p>他的脑子昏昏沉沉，他的四肢酸痛疲惫，他的肚子正被饥饿感烧灼，他能想到的、弄到的、觉得最适合去讨人欢心的东西，V手里有的最好的东西也是偷来的。</p><p>而荒坂赖宣穿着件单薄的白色浴袍站在他面前，松松垮垮，空空荡荡。V忽然意识到他刚刚应当是在上面的天台上抽烟。这多冷啊，V稀里糊涂地想。</p><p>“你想说什么？”荒坂赖宣看着他，这二十多岁的年轻蠢贼，平静地开口。</p><p>“我给忘了。”V回答，他抬手摸了摸头，“……呃，你还记得我，我挺开心的。没了。”</p><p>太干净了。V想。他太干净了。</p><p>“……那我走了。”V局促地笑了笑，往后退了一步，“您大人有大量，放我一马，我发誓本场事件中并无任何人员伤亡，就打掉几台无人机……你要是在意，过几年我攒够了钱赔给你。”</p><p>真该死，现在V感觉自己眼眶发烧。你不懂爱为何物。歌还在轻轻唱着，而V心中从来没这么生气过，好像有一团冰冷的火硌在那里，他也不知道自己在气什么。V低下了头，转身准备离开。</p><p>但荒坂赖宣上前了。</p><p>光着的脚踩在地面上几乎没什么声音，赖宣抓住了V的手腕，力气很大，直接把他拽了回来。“你受伤了？”他问，伸手抓着V的头发让他低下头，看着V脑袋上那道伤口，动作并不轻柔，疼得V龇牙咧嘴的。</p><p>“没事。”V苦着脸说。</p><p>赖宣看了他的脸一会儿，然后说：“云顶的算法没出问题。”</p><p>V已经太累了，很难去思考里面的含义，“哈？”</p><p>“我让他们重新跑了好几遍，算法推荐的最佳人选还是你，”赖宣低声说道，“‘瓦莱丽’……你还没蠢到有胆子来嘲讽我的程度，所以你明明可以自己留着这东西的……对你来说是一大笔钱，对吧？”</p><p>救命啊。V人已经麻了。这人说话就好好说话，怎么还越靠越近的？V低着头，很紧张地看着赖宣雪白的浴袍离自己因为糊了太多沙土已经看不出原本颜色的夹克外套之间的距离逐渐缩短。</p><p>“……我不想当你给自己的生日礼物，”V硬着头皮说了实话，当有个你明知道跟你在床上超合拍的人捧着你的脸，而且几乎靠在你怀里，但你还不敢伸手去搂的时候，你最好只能说实话，“……我想当那个送你生日礼物的人。”</p><p>荒坂赖宣笑了。“你这傻货(You stupid punk)。”</p><p>行吧，V宣布自己搞不明白这群有钱人的癖好。因为赖宣主动贴上来，不但彻底站在了他怀中，还在非常凶狠地吻他。真的，太凶了，让V非常清楚他还有气。</p><p>……但看样子他今晚不会蹲警局号子，也不会被撵回家去了。</p><p>这要不上的话就太不是男人了。V一把搂住了他的腰。事后回想起来，V拒绝承认自己当时像个青春期处男似的表现得火急火燎的，但这回他没嗑药，荒坂赖宣老道的接吻技巧和钻进他裤子里的手真的他妈的非常的让V想要骂人，并且在五秒钟之内就理智断线，满脑子只剩下一个念头，就是现在，立刻，马上。</p><p>显然这想法不止他一个人有，赖宣拽着V的领子，跌跌撞撞地带着他后退，而V忙着做两件事，一，扯开他的浴袍，二，从那条像蛇一样的舌尖上把他这一天没喝到的水分弥补回来。他头晕目眩，但也听见了赖宣一声低沉的闷哼，这声音让V字面意义上地哆嗦了一下，沉甸甸的欲望从嗓子眼一直落到小腹，老天啊，V被推到最近的墙壁上的时候，脑子里在哀嚎，秒硬，老子真成青春期处男了。</p><p>这他妈的不行。</p><p>V最后一点儿理智让他还隐约想起了自己今天来的目的，不能就这么被这阔佬压在墙上亲射了。鸡儿误事啊。</p><p>他抓着赖宣的肩膀，用了力，终于将他们两个的位置换了过来。</p><p>这中断了那个漫长的、辣得要死、色情得要命的吻，V一只手按着荒坂赖宣的手臂，左手撑在墙壁上，他俩鼻尖轻轻地蹭着，V在大口喘息。他感觉脑震荡的余韵还在肆虐，否则就必须承认自己差点被赖宣亲懵了，V拒绝接受。</p><p>你不懂爱为何物。那首歌还在重复。接着是零点的报时。荒坂赖宣的生日这天的最后一秒已经过去了，他到底还是没赶上。</p><p>V抬头看了一眼，左手边正是电台音乐数据显示屏。去你妈的。他想，一拳砸了下去。</p><p>电花四溅，那可怜的显示屏闪烁了几下，切到了怀旧摇滚电台，电吉他的声音撕裂了黑暗，而且音量失控，被放到了最大。</p><p>/SHE'S MY CHERRY PIE——/</p><p>在震耳欲聋的摇滚乐中，V低声说道：“生日——他妈的——快乐。”</p><p>“操。”荒坂赖宣像是深深吸了一口气，接着他双臂环上了V的双肩，将V再一次，也是彻彻底底地拉进了自己怀里。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. ...baby one more time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>哦，宝贝，宝贝<br/>我又怎么会知道<br/>有些事情不对劲</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>教授您好，这是V同学的当前这个狗屎人生阶段的结业论文，含标点长达[哔——]字，是他本人这辈子写过的最长的东西了，不咋好看，请您将就。论文命题：论年轻力壮的众多牛逼优点。</p><p>优点一，前一刻还蔫得要命，好像累得随时都会猝死一样的V，在弄坏了赖宣的卧槽公寓的音响控制系统之后，立刻生龙活虎地把这公寓的主人按在墙上干了个爽，衣服都一件没脱。</p><p>赖宣足够宽容，容忍了他没戴套，但V理性尚存，没敢内射。虽然他感觉自己那双手臂再继续把赖宣抱着顶墙操俩小时不成问题，但V还是老实把人放下来了，蹲在他面前给对方口了出来，自己乖乖射在了自己手里。</p><p>“吐出来。”赖宣说。</p><p>V抬起头冲他张开嘴摊平舌头：“下回早点儿说。”那属于浪费蛋白质，他想，说得好像谁都能天天吃肉似的。</p><p>有两秒荒坂赖宣没说话，他把正准备把自己手上的精液往裤子上蹭的V拽了起来。V觉得他年纪太大，高潮之后人神志不清，因为赖宣竟然又想亲他，这把V吓坏了，往后躲开了。</p><p>“别啊，我嘴里还全是味儿呢。”V说。</p><p>赖宣眯着眼睛看他。“可不只是嘴。”他开口，“去浴室洗一下。”</p><p>V点了点头，但花了他好一会儿才意识到这句话不是让他自己去洗个澡，而是荒坂赖宣十分热心善良，打算帮忙。在这阔佬的不懈努力下，V的夹克，背心，鞋袜，裤子，内衣，以这顺序严谨排列，往浴室的路上被扔了一地。V因为一头雾水根本无暇顾及这些，他忙着紧紧闭着嘴，免得让赖宣的舌头钻进来。</p><p>进浴室的时候，V已经被扒光了，他光溜溜地被推进淋浴区，荒坂赖宣跟在他身后，从墙上取下花洒拿在手里，打开水流开始冲他。</p><p>老天。这是啥黑科技，V感觉自己脚下的地面凹凸不平，甚至都是软的。“我能坐下吗？”V说，“我想坐下歇会儿，你——不用，我自己来就行。”</p><p>“坐吧。”赖宣在他背后低声说。</p><p>V坐下的动作绝对太如释重负，以至于吓到了赖宣。他甚至蹲下身凑过来看了看V的脸，以确认他到底是不是跌下去的。</p><p>“我不接云顶的单子了，”V低头看着水流从自己身上冲过，流向排水口，他眯起眼睛，不确定那颜色到底是幻觉还是真实存在的。好像是真的，淦。他真的有够脏。一想到刚刚赖宣竟然允许自己这样就抱了他，V又觉得有点儿心痒了，“你这边有活儿给我干吗？什么活儿都行，我不挑。”他问，“我还挺能打的，可能你看不出来。”</p><p>荒坂赖宣的手指轻轻地插在V的发间，他竟然还挺小心的，在试图让水流避开V的伤口。</p><p>“……你就没想做点正经事吗？”他开口了，声音离V的耳边很近，“学点东西，去店里帮忙，攒点本钱之后自己开个铺子，而不是……”</p><p>赖宣没说下去，但V知道他想说什么。而不是卖屁股？妈啊，这人的确是七老八十，荒坂赖宣听起来像他妈。操。V想骂他，但转念一想自己还在大佬的高级浴室里，且在四舍五入地享受大佬的服务，觉得自己还是要客气点儿。</p><p>“我就擅长做这个。而且云顶也没什么，我卖过更恶心的东西呢，”V垂着脑袋，他觉得困了，“去年，不对，是前年，我人还没回夜之城，有个有钱人想尝尝……呃，总之他付了一大笔钱，要找不吸烟不嗑药的年轻人，所以我把心脏卖了。”</p><p>赖宣来到了他正面，把V的脑袋往旁边按，用手里的花洒对着V的脖子一顿猛冲。V被他掐着脸，声音含糊：“当然，那边有提供人工心脏……我听说这玩意能干一百年活儿，比原装的好多了。”赖宣把手放开了，V活动了一下自己的下巴，又喜笑颜开起来，他摸了摸自己胸口，带着点炫耀说，“你要不要过来听听？能听到机械的声音，奇咔——奇咔——贼酷。”</p><p>他看不懂赖宣的目光。这阔佬好像也知道V在没话找话，当然也没像V建议的那样真的凑上来听V的义体心脏运作的独特心跳，他仅仅是看了V一眼。那目光很疲惫，V从里面辨认出了一丝怜悯。</p><p>这怜悯搞得V胃里发凉，他又开始头晕了。</p><p>赖宣张开嘴想说什么，但V猛地伸出一根手指，竖在了他们两个之间。接着，V手脚并用地爬了出去，跪在马桶前，双手搂着马桶好像搂着自己从没见过的老娘，开始大吐特吐。</p><p>看来脑震荡是真的。他想。</p><p>V上一顿饭还是前天的墨西哥菜，早不在他肚子里了，当然，他这顿呕吐除了胆汁以外啥都没吐出来，满嘴苦得要死。</p><p>太苦了。最后当他终于又抬起头，V眼泪汪汪的。赖宣早就站起来了，他不知道从哪儿变出来一杯东西，递给V，还非常贴心地开口：“漱口，别再咽下去了。”</p><p>有钱人的漱口水也太牛逼了，V照做之后甚至觉得自己还有点儿飘飘欲仙。这可能里面加了兴奋剂。V想，奢靡啊。</p><p>他也知道自己看上去可能实在太惨，V心里迫切地搜刮着任何话题，可以证明自己真的是个狠人，不但值得荒坂赖宣每个月花一两百块的小钱雇他，还根本不该被抱以那种怜悯的目光。</p><p>V转过头，看着重新回到了原来的地方捡起花洒的荒坂赖宣。“我连屎都吃过。”他稀里糊涂地挤出这么一句。</p><p>这话一出，V心里就凉了半截。就算是以V自己的标准，这也绝对是最血逼差劲的应聘场景了。</p><p>幸好赖宣只是盯着他看了几秒，然后就又冲V招招手。V爬了回去，继续给他冲水。</p><p>赖宣的手掌和水流一起从V的身上抚过。“好吧……我希望那最好值得。”他说，语气中没有什么苛责或者鄙夷，甚至连调笑也没有。V没听出来他有多严肃，但荒坂赖宣听上去兼有认真和感伤。他没把这当一句玩笑话。</p><p>这句话不知怎么的，听得V很伤心。他眼前闪过女孩儿的尸体和夹钢的靴子，鼻子上的剧痛都差点儿复苏了，好像鼻梁又被揍断了一回似的。为了确认，V抬起手摸了摸，很高兴地发现它完全没事，老伤都愈合了，连带着所有不愉快的糟心事一起，早就被抛到脑后了。</p><p>“不怎么值，”V回答，“他们没遵守承诺。”</p><p>赖宣没说话，他伸出空闲的那只手，摸了摸V的脸颊。大概是V脸上哪里有东西没洗干净，但这感觉挺好的，V闭上了眼睛，反过来蹭他的掌心。让他感到惊讶，这只手没收回去，V半睁开一只眼睛，正好看到赖宣靠过来，低头亲了一下V肩膀上的淤青。</p><p>这吻太轻了，这啥啊，就蜻蜓点水的，碰了碰就离开了。V人都傻了，他完全不知道这举动是什么意思，甚至不确定这究竟是不是一个亲吻。</p><p>但这可能是什么玄乎的荒坂巫术，原本那里一点儿都不痛的，赖宣离开之后，反而开始疼起来。V脑袋炸了，他感觉所有的身体部件都开始在这一刻冲他大声抱怨一直以来V对它们的缺乏关照。妈啊……这也太疼了，这一块，还有腰上的一小块挫伤，头上的伤口，太阳穴的酸胀，眼睛后方的钝痛，四肢的疲惫，肚子里的饥饿。</p><p>这都是啥啊。</p><p>V直愣愣地瞪着眼前的赖宣。</p><p>赖宣倒是仅仅又抬手摸了把V完好的那半边脑袋，然后将花洒放回原处，他又打开了什么开关，热水开始注入，原来他们在的是一个巨大的浴缸。太牛逼了，真是卧槽。V想。</p><p>赖宣重新来到他面前坐下，在水声中，热水正在一点点漫上来，他也终于发现V好像已经安静了好久了。“……嘿。”赖宣懒懒地开口，奇怪地看着V。</p><p>V想说的话太多了，但先说哪句都不对，那些句子和词和感觉都挤在一起，堵得他双眼通红，最后他一个顿悟，刹那间，V参透了人类文明的核心，宇宙的终极答案，这一刻他豁然开朗，觉得自己可以去写部论文，来纪念这场惊天动地的语言学发现——他找到了解决自己目前困境的最佳方法，也是唯一答案。</p><p>直视着荒坂赖宣，V说：“汪。”</p><p>赖宣张开嘴，他皱起眉，看上去是纯然的困惑。“你的脑震荡比我想的还要厉害。”最后赖宣说。</p><p>V很高兴。一切他想说的东西都在这里表达出来了，他三心二意起来，开始思索这部划时代的论文专著该起个什么名。“汪。”好像嫌状况还不够糟似的，V又重复了一遍。</p><p>赖宣眯起了眼睛，他一直表情并不丰富的脸上升起了一丝莫名的动容。</p><p>不知怎么的，V忽然就觉得他应当明白。赖宣可比他多活那么多年，多经历那么多事，多见过那么多人，他肯定在世界的各个角落见过这样的场景，见过眼中雾气氤氲的年轻人因为一时热血上涌于是望着他，好像望着光，望着火，望着对世间一切柔软的强烈爱意，无言地提议奉上自己的忠诚，哪怕是生命也在所不惜。他见过。他见过很多。</p><p>荒坂赖宣在这注视中反而退开了点，他眼里是什么阴冷的东西。这应当是个拒绝，因为他抬手不轻不重地扇了V一巴掌。“清醒点儿。”</p><p>V想：笑死，根本不痛。</p><p>他的小作文标题是什么来着？哦，V想到了，论年轻他妈的体壮的众多他妈的优点：第二条，缓解尴尬。V咧嘴笑起来，指了指自己胯下。</p><p>“我又行了，”V骄傲地宣布，“再来一轮不？”</p><p>赖宣仔细地打量他的脸，好像要在V脸上找出任何勾起了那些令他胆寒回忆的端倪，但这应当很困难，V垂下了眼睛，开始揉搓起自己那根泡在水里的半勃漂亮鸡巴。反正他也就这一个优点了。</p><p>“这回也一样别用吸入剂了，”V说，他想清楚地记住一切，都是这浴缸太舒服了的关系。这辈子估计都再没机会再泡这种豪华蒸汽按摩式的浴缸了。“那玩意也太够劲了……上次我回去以后鼻涕眼泪一起淌了半宿。”</p><p>热水漫过了他们的腰，赖宣没说话，他重新靠过来，按着V的肩膀，跨坐在V身上。</p><p>之前刚操过，穴口仍然绵软烂熟，V伸手扶着柱身，看着赖宣自己低着头，他的屁股一点点将年轻人的阴茎含了进去。当他彻底坐下之后，发出了一声略微颤抖的叹息，V于是伸手扶住了他的腰，他们面对面贴在一起。</p><p>浴室灯光明亮，这回V终于分神能看清赖宣身上铺着的大片纹身了，他的肩膀，后背，以及一部分胸膛，全部被那些艳丽的花纹覆盖着。以他的年纪和身份来说，真的非常违和。</p><p>他开始动了起来，V想去咬赖宣的肩膀，想把牙齿深深嵌进那柔软的颈窝之间，但又没舍得。要是咬出血了，肯定会从外面冲进来大量安保人员把我直接枪毙。V想。荒坂赖宣这种人，他身上一根头发丝儿估计都上过保险。</p><p>V贴上去，到底没露牙齿，只是舔了舔。</p><p>热水漫过V的胸口，他觉得好像羊水，天上地下，这豪华浴缸竟让人感觉如此安心。</p><p>以后就是把肾卖了我也得置办一个。V想。</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>洗完澡之后赖宣给了他一身衣服，特老式，绿色法兰绒格子衬衫，底下宽松牛仔裤。这是V在他衣帽间里自己挑的，这套虽然处处都透着五十年前的复古风范，但至少比剩下那些紧身西装好多了。</p><p>主要是紧身的V都穿不进去。V在全身镜里看了一下自己，意识到自己现在跟个旧时代里临近期末疯狂熬夜赶论文的傻逼处男大学生似的，真的巨他妈的像，就差个眼镜了。</p><p>赖宣身材匀称，但也不像V这样，因为年轻，因为街头生活的敲敲打打，全身肌肉都鼓胀着力量。就连这件格子衬衫，V穿在身上都胸前发紧，为了不把扣子绷开，他把最上面几颗纽扣都解开了。</p><p>他走出衣帽间，重新来到房间中央。</p><p>赖宣还是穿着件浴袍——V现在开始怀疑他有八百套一模一样的浴袍备用——背对着他，坐在沙发上，戴着眼镜，正仔细地阅读着手中的分离芯片。应当是什么重要文件，V走过去，看到他将分离芯片倒扣在手边，抬起头看着自己。</p><p>“那个能吃吗？”V指了指茶几上的果盘。</p><p>“不能，”赖宣叹了口气。</p><p>“我好饿。”</p><p>“那些是假水果。”荒坂赖宣冲他挥了挥手，示意V一边玩去，“我叫人送来点吃的，你等一会儿。”</p><p>V非常感动，既然赖宣不让他在旁边，他就远远地跑到门口站着，眼巴巴地看着门，等它随时开启。</p><p>这就直接导致推着推车的安保小哥进来的时候，被他吓了一跳。估计是V竟然没死，又这样生龙活虎，洗刷一新，给他造成了很大的精神冲击，他把那披萨盒放进V手里的时候，选择用双手呈上。推车上还有酒瓶，几个苹果，寿司，面包卷，果酱，煎鱼，饺子，大多数东西V只在广告牌和电视节目上见过，剩下的那些他吃过假货。安保小哥还把那口装着蜥蜴先生的箱子带走了，V在车上选了半天，最后拿了一颗看起来最不值钱的青苹果，一边咬了一口，一边目送他离开。</p><p>卧槽。他想，这就是苹果。好鸡巴酸，好鸡巴脆，好鸡巴好吃。</p><p>又凉又多汁。V被这颗果子震惊了，他捧着这颗被他咬了一大口的苹果，瞪着眼睛缓缓转过身，想跟赖宣分享一下心中难以名状的激动。</p><p>……但赖宣还是背对着他坐在那里，V没出声叫他，所以他不知道。</p><p>忽然之间V就不想打扰他了。这夜城最底层的街头小子开始缓缓地咬着嘴里这一口的苹果，看着荒坂赖宣的背影。V也不知道自己在想什么，只感觉冥冥之中有种东西降临了，它像钝刀子一点点地割着他，倒也不怎么痛，就是不适。</p><p>V抬手摸了摸自己的法兰绒领口，拽起一角，低下头闻了闻。这上面还带着一点赖宣的须后水的味道。</p><p>此时此刻，V忽然真的非常、非常想转身拔腿就跑。</p><p>他调整了一下呼吸，然后走了过去，做了此时他的心正尖叫着让他做的事。</p><p>V从后面趴在沙发背上，手肘撑着自己，轻轻对旁边的赖宣开口：“呃……”</p><p>赖宣倒挺有耐心的，他已经完全可以直接把V送出去了，但他还是再次扣下分离芯片，抬起头，看着V，等着年轻人继续。</p><p>“我能……我能抱着你吗？”V说，“就字面上的意思，我不打扰你做正事，你就把我当个靠枕就行了——我会很安静的。”</p><p>“你知道这听起来有多怪吗？”是啊，是挺怪的，但不问出口的话V知道自己一定会后悔，而且赖宣也没生气，他侧过头看着V，正在向他露出淡淡的微笑。</p><p>V抬手又咬了一口苹果。“……也就一点点吧。”他含糊地说。想了想，他看到了被倒扣在沙发上的分离芯片，又直起身子，“哦，你等一下，”V冲回了衣帽间，在里面找出一条旧式的领带。</p><p>“我不偷看你的工作内容，”V指了指。“给我眼睛蒙起来就行，我可以的。”</p><p>赖宣挑起眉。就算他之前只是在想如何拒绝，但现在他看起来似乎真的有点感兴趣了。漂亮。V在心里为自己的周到竖了个拇指。</p><p>“行吧。”</p><p>V直接一个猛跳，越过了沙发背，半躺在沙发上，冲赖宣张开双臂。</p><p>赖宣笑了一声。当他靠过来的时候，V主动抬手，开始费劲地把领带在自己脑袋后面打结，还是赖宣伸手接过了，不但好好地将他的眼睛遮了起来，甚至还扯了扯，确认没有太近，让V不舒服。</p><p>“好吧，”V睁着眼睛，看着放大的领带花纹。确实什么都看不见，他甚至开始有点儿紧张起来。“现在我品出点儿色情玩法的味道了。”</p><p>“已经很晚了……”</p><p>“我知道，我没那个意思。”V说，他已经打了一个哈欠。“来吧。”</p><p>接着，在黑暗中，他感到赖宣躺上了自己的胸膛。</p><p>这感觉比V原本以为的还要好。不顾赖宣的反应，他舒舒服服地伸出一只手把对方搂住了，闭起了眼睛。</p><p>V睡着了。他睡了三个多小时，当他醒来的时候，发现赖宣也睡在他身上。领带被蹭松了，V抬手将它拉下来一半，发现他俩躺在沙发上，赖宣仍然被他搂着，面孔对着V的胸口，这么近，他绝对听得见V那颗机械心脏运行的声音。分离芯片被好好地放在茶几上，但V原本手里握着的那颗他舍不得吃的青苹果滚落在地，V动了动，赖宣也醒了。</p><p>窗外，晨曦正渐渐将这顶层公寓照亮。</p><p>V低头看着睡眼惺忪的赖宣。“我朋友们都叫我V，”他忽然开口道，“你要我手机号码吗？”</p><p>赖宣估计刚刚睡得很熟，他花了一小会儿才明白过来V在说什么。</p><p>“我知道，V。”他回答，“……而且我知道你的电话。”</p><p>那就好。V想。</p><p>“既然你有，那么你最好多约我出来，”V说，“否则我会给你发屌照的。”</p><p>赖宣看了他一眼，那目光让V很清楚地意识到他根本不把这当成一个威胁。</p><p>好吧……那这些以后再说。话说回来，V那篇文章怎么样了？《论年轻体壮的众多牛逼优点》，第三部分，优点三：</p><p>V清了清嗓子，他伸手扣住了赖宣想要爬起来的肩膀。</p><p>“……等等，大佬，有个问题要请教一下，”V曲起膝盖，移动了一下胯部，好让这个讯号精准无误地传达给现在正压在他身上的荒坂赖宣。V以一个灿烂笑容开启明媚一天：“一发早安炮听起来咋样？”</p><p>赖宣瞪着他。</p><p>论文结语——</p><p>“……毛头小子(Fucking brat)。”荒坂赖宣摇起头，但V看见他脸上的笑意了，所以他可骗不了V。</p><p>V乐了：“得了吧，你就喜欢我这样的。”他伸手去拉扯赖宣身上那根浴袍带子，咬着下嘴唇笑得极为开心，“这都是为了确保你以后记得给我打电话 ”</p><p>“——那你要很努力才行。”</p><p>“哦，咱们走着瞧。”</p><p>参考文献——荒坂赖宣抓进他头发里的手指，他发自真心的、看上去没有半点疲惫和焦虑的阴霾的笑声，以及V将嘴唇贴上他的胸口，尝到的那干燥的暖意和怦然的心跳。</p><p>真是——他妈的——传世——名作。V想。</p><p>他知道，从今天起，自己跟过去相比，有什么东西再也不一样了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. You Make Me Feel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>我仍想念着你<br/>只期盼你能回来我身边<br/>你却让我感觉即将一去不返</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>这破楼在外面还好，一进楼道，就到处弥漫着一股闷热的恶臭，好像有人在煮屎。V黑着脸，来到三楼一扇紧闭的房门前，攥起拳头在上面砸了三下。</p><p>没多久，门开了。门口站着一个光着上身的拉丁裔男人，长头发被发带箍在头顶，山羊胡，一只眼睛浑浊不堪，精瘦，个头就到V胸口。他抬起头打量了一会儿，身后的迷幻摇滚乐声音震天。“哎呀，还以为是谁呢，”他咧开嘴笑了，“这不是V嘛。”</p><p>“亚雷汉德罗，”V被呛得直咳嗽，“亚雷……操，你们又在熬新安非他命，早知道我明天再来了。”</p><p>“来取货吗？来早了，剩下的都是旧的了，明天来给你新货。”</p><p>V捂着鼻子，“不是，来找人，”他跟着亚雷走进门后，走廊里到处扔着旧报纸和垃圾。“……你们这儿有个叫艾尔西的吗？”</p><p>“你也是来嫖的？”亚雷汉德罗回头盯着他看了几眼，“你看起来确实需要泄泄火，V，怎么了，最近不走运？”</p><p>也可以这么说。V抬手摸了摸自己脑袋上缠着的绷带：“没，最近心情不好……我接了个单子，是委托。”</p><p>“Jackie怎么没跟你一起过来？”</p><p>“今天野狼酒吧有事，他留下帮忙了。我能见见艾尔西吗？”</p><p>“嘿，那小妞儿是自己跑过来加入的，是巴顿，那群黑客在网上逛自杀论坛找到的她，从她家里把她接出来，到现在才住了半个月——”亚雷站住了，戳着V的胸口，“她是个清白人，V，她是提出要自食其力的，但艾尔西不是我们瓦伦蒂诺帮的，也没掺和巴顿那些破烂事儿……她住在这里，就是我的房客，是我罩着的，你懂吗？”</p><p>“不是吧，多少钱？”V说。“她爸妈让我把她弄回去，真的，他们住北橡区的高档别墅……我现在手头没多少钱，但是那俩肥羊给两千三呢。”</p><p>亚雷从裤子口袋里摸出一盒香烟，他递给V一根，后者摇了摇头，双手环胸，V靠在了墙壁上，耐心地等着亚雷那颗一个毒贩的良心跟自己吵完架。</p><p>“操。”最后亚雷汉德罗深深吸了一口烟，“……那可是好一大笔钱了，但是她在家挨揍，V，”他说，“——她有个烂爹，V，你懂吗，有的时候你有爸妈还不如没有，这姑娘就是这样。巴顿跟我说她爹操她，他们查了监控录像，临走的时候把那屌人卵子割了——但那根本不算什么，对吧？两千，四百块就能换个新鸡巴，还得是高档货。”</p><p>“你跟我说这些干嘛？”V苦着脸说。</p><p>“我不是信不过你的人品，V。但是你要是把艾尔西带走的话，除非你现在手上就有现钱，否则你过不了我这关。”亚雷说，“你有钱吗？”</p><p>V抬手挠了挠后脑勺，“……说实话？我兜里一共十二块，就指望着这单搞定下周的油钱呢。而且你也知道，虽然看上去油水足，但是一层层刮下来，到我这儿也根本拿不到那么多。”</p><p>“瞧，”亚雷一摊手，冲他露出自己一嘴漆黑的烂牙，“这就是为啥我跟你说那些废话——你想清楚，我可不想你半夜从窗子爬进来，把那姑娘扛走。”</p><p>“你这不就是信不过我的人品吗？”</p><p>“因为你他妈的之前这么干过多少回了？”亚雷把烟蒂扔到脚下，用鞋尖碾了碾，“得了，别白费力气了。抱歉了，V，这回帮不了你。”</p><p>“至少让我跟她聊聊？”V拦住他，讨好地笑道，“没准儿她能想通自己回去，这样给咱俩都省事儿，这笔钱不就来得容易了嘛。”</p><p>“那倒好办，你随意，”亚雷说，“倘若你真的能聊得起来的话。”</p><p>“怎么不能？我可会说话了，十分钟之内就能让那小妞儿对我掏心掏肺的。”</p><p>这他妈的就是乌鸦嘴。V说过没？他的好兄弟Jackie的乌鸦嘴完全没用，好像宇宙法则到了Jackie身上就一下子跟任何浪漫主义和迷信色彩绝缘，可能冥冥之中也有定律，黑洞中传出圣喻：我规定，所有的热心肠都不能他妈的横遭不幸，除非你是无神论者、爱狗人士、女同性恋、黑人或者北极熊。——V就截然相反，就算是最鸡毛蒜皮的小事，只要有那么一丁点儿机会完蛋，就绝对会翻车。</p><p>艾尔西住在楼上离“厨房”最远的317房间，走廊尽头。V在上楼的时候还满脑子都是自己拿到这笔钱之后要咋花，这回修车钱凑出来了，明后天还可以吃顿好的，如果可以的话再去做一下义体检修……</p><p>然后他来到了317门口，门没关，V推门走了进去，站在门口。</p><p>行，艾尔西绝对比他有专业精神多了。正对门是一张心形的水床，一看就是守口如瓶宾馆几年前退下来的淘汰货，角落里摆着个被他妈的打扮成了一只粉色独角兽的炮机，肛塞，串珠，和假鸡巴摆了一架子，床边的地毯上有只半满的烟灰缸，旁边是水烟筒，用完的吸入剂壳子，以及一个正从毯子底下钻出来，只穿了破丝袜和丁字裤的干瘦姑娘。</p><p>她脸上的烟熏妆乱七八糟，一头黑发打着结。“……你有约吗？”</p><p>他妈的。V叹为观止，他推了一把门边的柜子，上面立着的橡胶鸡巴可能也觉得V这模样太蠢，笑得花枝乱颤，摇摇摆摆。</p><p>“你爸妈说你有二十一了。”V说，“你看起来十四都不到啊。”</p><p>艾尔西张大了嘴，“他们让你来的？”</p><p>“这到底是怎么回事？”</p><p>她慢吞吞地站起来，摇摇晃晃地走到厕所，“……我十二岁开始……他们就每年带我去做骨相定型和植入型义体整容。”V跟在她后面，看见她离开马桶，一边提裤子一边冲水。艾尔西还保留着上等生活的痕迹，她竟然还会去洗手。V看到这里才确定自己没找错人。“这样才能永远可爱，”她漱了口，声音里全是黏黏糊糊的倦意，烈性吸入剂上瘾，V想，行吧，反正也不是她身上最大的问题了。“……这都是为我好，‘以后你就会感谢我们的’，话是这么说的。”</p><p>“真牛逼，”V盯着她干巴巴的奶子，一点儿性致都提不起来，他低头看了看自己的胸脯，确信自己都比她料多。“那可得花不少钱。”</p><p>“你是来把我带回去的吗？”</p><p>“我要是那么干，”V冲门外歪了歪头，“亚雷能在我出门之前把我打成筛子。”他摆出了自己的乖宝脸，“咱们聊聊。”</p><p>十分钟啊！十分钟，证明V的三寸不烂之舌与个人魅力的机会来了，计时现在开始。</p><p>——二十分钟后。</p><p>“你是说，”艾尔西含糊地说，“你学了狗叫。”</p><p>V发出一声哀嚎。</p><p>他俩并肩躺在那张水床上，周围扔着四五个吸入剂的塑料壳，水烟枪倒在一旁，V伸出两只手掌按住自己的双眼，他右手手指还夹着手工烟卷，那玩意是两分钟前艾尔西在自己腿上卷起来的，V一点儿都搞不清楚那里面都有啥。此时这烟卷被她抬手又拿了过去，在自己嘴里结结实实地吸了一口。</p><p>“脑震荡真的很恐怖。”V说，“真的，真的，很恐怖。而且做手术时候的止痛剂绝对……绝对有影响。”</p><p>“得了吧！V！你就给自己找借口吧——”艾尔西深深地吐出烟雾，“……你就是个——脑瘫——即使不是——现在你那阔佬——肯定也——就这么以为了——”</p><p>“行行好……我这几天已经很想死了。”</p><p>V怀疑艾尔西根本没在听，她笑疯了。“狗叫。”她说，然后继续捂着肚子狂笑起来。</p><p>“操……”V喃喃地说。</p><p>“但……V，你得清楚……”这姑娘说道，“所有住高档别墅和顶层公寓的阔佬……夜之城所有的有钱人……每一个，我是说……每一个，活该立即全下地狱去……”</p><p>她拍了V两下，让他把右手举了起来，在半空中，艾尔西的手指掐了掐V结实的小臂肌肉。V傻乎乎地笑了起来。“你该在这里装那个，那个……叫什么来着……螳螂刀，”她戳着V的手臂说道，“把那群人全杀了……不会有无辜人的，V……夜之城没有无辜人，包括你的阔佬也是。”</p><p>这是纯属站着说话不腰疼。螳螂刀，呵呵，V明天的午饭钱都没着落，甚至给车的加油钱都凑不起了，这两天再不进账，他就得开始往加油孔里撒尿来指望它能靠这个跑起来了。</p><p>“去你妈的……我都没跟你讲巴顿的坏话，他刚学会爬网线的时候，第一件事……就是盗了云顶海——量的A片，我们一群人撸到脑子都射空了，”V说，很费劲地想了想，轻轻地转头对艾尔西说，“……嘿，你原来不也是住那地方的吗？瞧，不是……不是每一个——会有……例外的。”</p><p>“就算有，他们也早就不想活了……你也就只是……给他们帮了大忙了。”艾尔西也举起自己的手腕，给V展示自己小臂上的纹身，“这是我跑出来的第二天纹的……”</p><p>“哇，这上色，是玛丽的手笔，对吧？”</p><p>“不，她勾的线，上色是她那个学徒干的。”艾尔西嘿嘿地笑起来，“这玫瑰真的……太丑了。”</p><p>V只在纹身和海报上见过玫瑰，他从来没见过真花，觉得这话不够严谨，皱着眉说道：“是因为你找了最差劲的纹身师傅。”</p><p>艾尔西叹了口气：“这是……我这么多年……第一次可以——给自己的身体做决定。”</p><p>V没说话。他俩就这么躺着，空气中弥漫着潮湿的霉味儿。</p><p>“——我至少得把你在这儿的消息给出去，”V说，“委托必须得……有个结果。我还没到那种咖位……可以推掉中间人的委托，干到一半就不干了。艾尔西……你得……你得走了，我……我明天再把消息给铂金斯·莱利，你还有一晚的时间，从明天开始，他们只会继续不停地派新的人过来的，直到有人能出得起亚雷的价。”</p><p>“亚雷不会那么干的。他是难得的还有良心的人。”</p><p>“我知道，我也没说他没良心啊……他不但有，还挺贵的，我买不起，但总会有人买得起的。”V咕哝道，“……街头的规矩，妹子，规矩就是这样，谁都得守规矩——我要是为你做事，你就得回报，我不能……不能白忙活，那是……那是坏了行规。”</p><p>艾尔西收回了手臂，她很沮丧，但V也没好多少，他只是习惯了。她离开这儿也是好事，否则这样下去，很大几率会终有一天死于嗑药过量，被噎死在自己的呕吐物里。</p><p>“就没别的办法了吗……”她喃喃地说，“我真的喜欢这儿，真的。比我喜欢自己都要更喜欢这地方，你明白吗？……而且我从来都没喜欢过任何东西。”</p><p>“你也可以出钱，只要比你爸妈出的钱多。”</p><p>“……你们这些规矩就是狗屎，”艾尔西惊叹道，“做善事就要被鄙视，但是黑吃黑就行。”</p><p>“狗咬狗，艾尔西，”V说，“这就是个狗咬狗的世道嘛。或者……或者你跟我做生意，这样就算有生意往来，瓦伦蒂诺帮对旧情很宽容，神父那边也会为我说话的。”</p><p>艾尔西坐了起来：“是吗？有什么要求吗？”</p><p>“货价相合，不能看起来太像做慈善。”V说躺在原处，冲她挑起眉，“……你兴奋什么呀？你看看我们两个，我能卖的东西你买不起，你——”他卡住了。</p><p>这姑娘冲他挤了挤自己可怜巴巴的小胸脯。</p><p>V困惑地坐了起来，看了看她那两颗深色的干瘪奶头，又低头看了看自己。不是吧，这要是真干的话，属于他妈的谁嫖谁啊。</p><p>“你也真敢想，”V说，“不说我浑身上下就十二块钱，就你这料……没有冒犯的意思——这明显是我吃大亏啊。”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>“你脸上到底是怎么回事？”Jackie问。</p><p>V坐在野狼的吧台边上，郁闷地喝酒。“这个？”他指了指自己脸上的三道抓痕。</p><p>“否则呢？”Jackie说，“我难道会在乎你这几天脸上一直挂着的想死表情吗？从你学狗叫的那一刻起，这些就全是活该。”</p><p>“操，我都忘了，我连你也告诉了。”</p><p>“半个海伍德的人都快知道了……诶，问你话呢，怎么搞的？”</p><p>V深深地叹了口气：“这，兄弟，这就是难得想要热心肠一回的代价。”他将酒杯重重地放下，“……今天实在是不能更糟了。”</p><p>如果乌鸦嘴奏效有警报，那大概听起来就跟野狼酒吧的门被推开的声响一模一样。</p><p>“今天关店。”站在吧台后面的Jackie说。</p><p>“V……是在这儿吧？”送货员说，“有给他的包裹。”</p><p>V匪夷所思。他走过去把包裹接了，送货员离开后，V回到吧台前，在Jackie的注视下打开了包裹。</p><p>Jackie更加匪夷所思，他瞪着包裹里的东西，感慨地说：“兄弟，你越来越专业了。”</p><p>“你一定是疯了才觉得我会给自己准备这种东西，”V看着里面的衣服，哀愁地说，“我也不是走这个风格的啊。”幸好他大概也清楚会这么干的会是什么人……V打开通讯录，果然恰好看到一条新信息跳了出来：</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>【未识别号码】穿好来，绀碧大厦，两个小时之内。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>想了想，V回了俩字：就来。</p><p>V抱起了包裹。真要命，原本他看着这身衣服觉得要死，但现在赖宣一给他发消息，他反而又觉得兴奋起来了。Jackie也绝对发现了这一点，他盯着V涨红的脸。</p><p>“哦不。”Jackie说，“你不是吧。”</p><p>“蜥蜴先生的献身是值得的。”</p><p>Jackie从吧台后面钻了出来，把身上的围裙丢在台面上，带着V去楼上房间换衣服。边走，他一边说：“我真不知道哪个更恐怖一点——你情愿穿这种衣服，还是靠学狗叫就真的能勾到阔佬……说实话，我觉得你俩都不太正常。”</p><p>“嘿，你骂我可以，”V说，“但是被我迷住岂不是很正常的事吗？你骂人家干什么？”</p><p>包裹里是一件紧身的豹纹背心，短到甚至露腰，下面是金色的低腰紧身裤，紧到穿上之后别说屁沟，连蛋蛋的轮廓都清晰可见。另附有一双低帮尖头皮鞋，以及一副半掌皮手套。</p><p>换上之后，V看着镜子里的自己。</p><p>“行吧，确实可以骂他几句，”V妥协道，“什么都好，就是品味不行。”</p><p>Jackie在旁边，以一种非常冒犯到V的方式赞同道：“装饰性不高，但侮辱性很足。”</p><p>“说真的，我看起来怎样？”V转向好兄弟，张开双臂。“我觉得我他妈的看上去像是实在活不下去了，所以刚从大鸟转转转下班的脱衣舞男妓。”</p><p>“不，你看上去还是那个肌肉长到脑子里去了的肌肉打手，”Jackie说，“只不过实在活不下去了，去打劫了刚从大鸟转转转下班的脱衣舞男妓。”</p><p>这太复杂了，V瞪着他，没想好怎么回击。“呃……谢谢？”</p><p>Jackie万念俱灰地拍了下自己的脑壳。“得了，你赶紧走吧。今天不用给你留饭了吧？也不用留门了，我想？”</p><p>“祝我好运！”V兴高采烈地走了。</p><p>他真就穿着这身衣服，钻进了自己那辆已经在油量告警的车子里，一路飙车到了绀碧大厦。</p><p>真是奇怪，V这身打扮反而比他之前两次进门反而更容易了。这份顺利让他心情愉悦，在电梯里甚至主动跟安保小哥搭话。“今天什么日子啊？”</p><p>“工作日。”对方回答。</p><p>“你这样活得真的很枯燥。”</p><p>“枯燥且长久。”电梯门开了，安保小哥将V再次带到了前台，“武器都留下。”</p><p>V冲他张开双臂：“——得了吧，你认真的吗？我这身打扮，还能带任何武器吗？”</p><p>安保小哥表情很严肃，没有说话，照例扫描了一遍V的全身，然后才带着他往门口走去。所以今天确实有什么事不同寻常。</p><p>被这份紧张传染了，V站在门口的时候，脸上的笑容已经有点僵住了。他确实从来不穿成这样，而且还不随身携带武器……V等着门开启，忽然之间感觉自己如此赤裸，甚至脆弱。妈的。他捏了捏手指，想把这份不舒服摆脱掉。</p><p>别人没法说，但赖宣应当不会让任何事在他的地盘上发生在V的身上的。V半信半疑地这么告诉自己。</p><p>门开了。</p><p>V发现自己正在注视着一张陌生的脸。</p><p>小田三太夫站在门里，面对着他，双手交握在身前，一身全套的荒坂高级作战人员制服。他身材高大，肌肉健硕，还有那副表情……有的人，只要看他一眼，你就清楚他能办到什么，他身上每一处线条，每一丝气场都在叫嚣着，他就是天生的杀戮机器。</p><p>V下意识地想要摸向手枪的位置，但下一秒反应过来自己上来的时候啥也没带。而小田三太夫和他的反应是一样的，他也向后退了半步，警惕地瞪着V，一只手按着枪套。</p><p>……但是V的打扮让他对自己的战斗直觉产生了怀疑，所以到底小田都没真的拔枪。有那么一会儿，他盯着V，表情是十足的困惑。</p><p>V一时不知道自己该感到庆幸还是感到受辱。</p><p>“哦，让他进来吧？”</p><p>赖宣的声音。</p><p>V看过去，发现荒坂赖宣正从沙发上站起，向他走来。而在他身后，原本是他对面的位子上，端坐着一位身穿雪白连衣裙的优雅女性。</p><p>她的头发在脑后梳成一丝不苟的完美发髻。随着赖宣的起身，她也向门口偏转过半个身子，向V投来目光。</p><p>妈耶，这女人的每一丝动作都好像是用尺子量出来的恰到好处。在她的注视下，V感到有一股清晰的寒意爬上自己的脊椎。</p><p>她向小田点了点头，后者这才让开。</p><p>V硬着头皮走了过去，他没料到赖宣还有客人。</p><p>来到了他面前，赖宣一把搂住了V的腰，将他拉进了自己怀里，V脑子已经完全放空了，他感觉到赖宣的手抓着自己的半个屁股，就在那女人的注视之下，还带着十足下流意味地揉了一把。</p><p>强迫自己笑了一下，V迟疑地开口：“看来——”</p><p>“我今晚的乐子已经到了，华子，”赖宣贴着他笑着说道，把V要说的话堵了回去。V低下头，希望这一刻赶紧过去，赖宣搂着他的腰，强行将他带到了沙发区域附近，还掐着V的下巴，声音很响地亲了一口他的脸颊，然后才放开了V。</p><p>“去吧，”这件公寓的主人眯着眼睛冲他说，将他往床的方向推了一把，还扇了V的屁股一巴掌，“去床上等我。”</p><p>V倒退着走了几步，然后转身，跌跌撞撞地向床走去。</p><p>有种陌生的感觉正在他胃里沸腾，像是恶心，但却带着烧灼感，爬上他的脸，啃噬他的耳朵。</p><p>“看来您不打算继续今晚的谈话了，兄长。”女人说道。</p><p>兄长。所以她是荒坂华子。V情不自禁地回头看了一眼。华子正缓缓起身，因为这一眼，门口那保镖正冲他呲牙。切，狗吗。</p><p>V这才注意到，这房间确实跟他上次来有所不同。应当是为了华子的来访，到处都装饰着红色的鲜花，艳丽，乖张。他探头探脑地来到赖宣的床边坐下，打量着床头柜上摆着的那支，独自品味着肚子里的感受，担忧自己会不会吐出来。</p><p>它真的好红啊。</p><p>像血。</p><p>“今天也不早了，是时候回去休息了。”赖宣说。</p><p>“您也是，”华子向他微微颔首，“……期望您也不要过于沉浸于……一些不入流的消遣上，败坏了身子。要知道，父亲最关注的就是您的身体健康。”</p><p>赖宣说：“不送。”</p><p>华子带着她的保镖离开了。</p><p>V安静地坐在原处，等待着赖宣过来。</p><p>“这是什么花啊？”当好久之后，荒坂赖宣终于来到他面前，V指着他床头柜上的花问道，“这玩意真好看，是真花，对吧？”</p><p>“V。”赖宣的声音很低。</p><p>“好像蔷薇。”V说，伸手过去摸了摸，“还带刺呢……是玫瑰花吗？”</p><p>沉默了好一会儿，赖宣才开口。“华子的品味很素雅，她最不喜欢红玫瑰，因为俗气。”他说，声音中带着隐隐的恨意和更多的惆怅。</p><p>“所以就是为了把她赶走，是吧？”</p><p>“V。”这已经是赖宣今晚第二次用这种语气说话了。</p><p>V于是终于转过头看着他。</p><p>很奇怪，他看不懂赖宣看着他的眼神，好像有什么东西藏在那双眼睛后面。当V注视赖宣，他觉得自己在回望一条苦痛的暗河。</p><p>“——没什么，你干嘛那副样子？”V咧嘴笑了，“我很擅长这个角色的，不入流的东西……操，别这样，我的小少爷，搞得……嗨，下次再有这样的场合，仍然欢迎你随时叫我过来帮忙。”</p><p>他站起身，来到赖宣面前，想要送上一个吻，好把这人从这沉重的气氛中拽出来。</p><p>但赖宣按住了他的胸口。“V……”这阔佬低声说，“每个人都有……都有自己的边界和牢笼。”他看着年轻的V，“抱歉这样对你。但是这是为了你好……如果我父亲还有华子发现了任何我在乎的东西，最好的情况下，他们会想办法掌控住，但绝大多数时候，他们只是抬手将其毁掉。”</p><p>好吧。</p><p>现在，V终于明白过来自从自己走进这间公寓开始，一直折磨着自己的到底是什么了。瞧，事情是这样，他打小就混街头了，V杀过人，坐过牢，干过无数他并不会引以为傲的事，为了一口饭吃，他确实百无禁忌。尊严只是个用来哄骗人循规蹈矩地生活的幻觉，当你肚子里没食，头顶没房顶，身下没床铺的时候，你就知道尊严救不了你，也救不了任何人。幸好这世上总归有些闲人对花钱买别人的尊严有瘾，V乐得如此。他喜欢自己，虽然不喜欢这种活法，但介于别无选择，他接受良好。</p><p>……但现在，在这间公寓里，在别人的那些目光之中，在赖宣之前对他的态度里，在这身他并不喜欢的衣服中，V觉得……耻辱。</p><p>无声的羞辱苛责着他，将周遭的一切的身影都拉得无穷大。V抬起头，发现自己只是站在他们的阴影里罢了。</p><p>是怒火正烧灼着他的胃。V想，我要吐了。</p><p>“你的意思是，就算是你，也有规矩要守，对吧？”V调整了一下呼吸，笑着说。</p><p>赖宣看着他。“是，”他说，“我也有我的囚笼。”</p><p>V要受不了了，他摆了摆手，“理解理解……既然现在没用了，那我走了……”</p><p>赖宣抓住了他的手腕：“V，你听我说——”</p><p>“去你妈的！”V把他的手甩开了。真的，终于这么干了，他才知道，原来赖宣真的没什么力气，跟V比，这少爷就跟个弱鸡似的。傻缺。V想。他看着赖宣，而后者瞪着他，没有立刻再碰他，好像被震惊了。</p><p>也是，这是头一次V没对他百依百顺的。操。V感觉自己肚子好像被人划开了似的。他能一只手就拗断旁人的脖子，他身上挨几发子弹都不带皱眉的，这份勇武时常让V产生幻觉，觉得自己坚不可摧，无往不胜，一切都算不上什么，但实际上，他的拳头揍不过荒坂赖宣，揍不过每一个端坐在豪宅里发号施令的变态有钱人，揍不过亚雷汉德罗，也揍不过这重重叠叠的规矩，更揍不过真正的上等人向他投来的目光。</p><p>V低头看着自己身上的衣服。他妈的。这都是些啥啊。</p><p>他有心直接把这身衣服脱了，扔地上，但V意识到自己那就得裸奔回家，那也太有碍观瞻，所以只能将就。</p><p>“操……”他调整了一下自己的表情，然后抬起头，看着赖宣，“对不起，大佬，我今天过得挺糟的，别在意哈。”</p><p>赖宣没说话，所以V叹了口气，“如果可以我想走了。”他说，“……我室友还给我留门呢。”</p><p>“……你可以留下过夜。”赖宣说道。</p><p>“得了，我就一被点钟的，过夜会让我混淆观念，搞得我分不清边界。”V说，耸了耸肩。</p><p>“那不是我的意思，V，”赖宣皱着眉跟着他身后，隐忍地开口，“……我们每个人都只能……在自己被允许的范围内，有限地进行发挥。”</p><p>“好，没问题，我只是想说，我也有限地操你妈的，”V说，转过身直视着他，“你——无所谓——你尽管去发挥，你可是他妈的……荒坂赖宣，对吧？总归我只是——”他猛地刹住了话头，V很感激自己在最后一刻及时回归清醒，操，好险。V想，我这是又在被当场枪毙的边缘游走了一波。</p><p>叹了口气，V苦笑了一下，耸了耸肩：“我这种货色，对吧？就喜欢俗气玩意，红玫瑰，还有吵得不行的、大张旗鼓的嚎得满世界都知道。操你的，操你的含蓄的规矩，去你妈的，”他大放厥词，但赖宣一个字都没说，只是跟在他后面，亦步亦趋地来到了门口。</p><p>开门之前，V最后对他说：“是我太蠢了。”</p><p>赖宣却仍然那样注视着他，好像V是什么误入大海的淡水虾。</p><p>他向V伸出手：“……留下来吧。”</p><p>V心都碎了，他冲赖宣比了个中指，犹豫了一下，又收了回去。“上回就没收你钱，”他说，“您有空记得给。”</p><p>说完他扬长而去，把赖宣独自留在了他的牢笼里。</p><p>V坐进自己车里的时候，仍然感觉自己随时都要吐了。他想砸烂能见到的一切东西，但目及所视，全是他砸不起的东西——车是他自己的，舍不得，外面是荒坂资产，咋了要触发警报。真他妈的。</p><p>他紧紧闭着嘴巴，这身衣服裹着V百年一遇的怒火中烧，耻辱在下面鼓胀起来，这些轻薄艳丽的布料勒得V喘不过气来。V想，在上头那傻逼眼里自己原来就是这么一个模样。</p><p>油门到底，兄弟，这种时候，只管他妈的油门到底。</p><p>V把这辆一直没机会得到妥善修理和保养的破车开出了战车的气势，停车场门口的机器人被吓得滴滴直叫，但在引擎轰鸣声中不过是一丝杂音罢了，可能是神经义体出了故障，V耳畔能听见他妈的热血上涌嗡嗡冲刷的潮水般的声音。再不宣泄一下，他觉得自己头要炸了。</p><p>……V的车技一直不算太好，但开成这样也是头一回。</p><p>他根本不知道自己再往哪边开，哪里有路，哪里有空间，V就一头猛扎过去。他没大叫，没嘶吼，因为V不清楚自己一旦开口会发生什么。仅剩的一点儿理智，V全用在别把方向盘徒手撕下来上。他的手指紧攥着方向盘，人造皮革发出嘎吱声。</p><p>行吧！操他妈的！这全怪乌鸦嘴！V想。他猛打方向盘，在最后一秒及时地将车身拉回到大路上，而不是冲出高架桥，一头栽进下面的水里去。</p><p>果然，有任何能变糟的机会，就一定会变糟。V都没想过，自己竟然会因为这个而愤怒得难以自制。现在他已经开始后悔了——这算啥呢？他就该留下，因为一，赖宣最后一个人站在那间装饰了满满的所谓粗俗的敌意的漂亮房间里，放下伸向V的手的时候，看起来真的很孤独。那也太他妈的可怜了，荒坂赖宣这样的人身上不该出现那种东西。有一说一，这家伙之前几次对V都很好，这身衣服和它背后的含义虽然让V难受至极，但料子不错，也没让他花钱，放在往常，V是该为这礼物就兴高采烈好一阵的。</p><p>原因二……原本他们就该是这样的关系，V就该在阴影里头蹲好，避开光天下日，免得有碍观瞻。他原本就该安心做那个荒坂少爷调剂生活的“乐子”，不健康，滋味新鲜，就跟那管子助兴的兴奋剂一样。赖宣对一管吸入式兴奋剂太好，表现得太过温柔，太过娇纵，那是因为对他来说那点儿温柔体贴只是举手之劳。V该留下，把他哄好了，然后拿钱走人。</p><p>是V自己心态出了问题。好像最近没遇到什么太惨的惨事，过于顺风顺水，给他整的膨胀了。</p><p>膨胀了，竟然敢肖想一些云端的玩意了。</p><p>不知道过了多久，这破车终于彻底没油了，油门到底也提不了速，逐渐越来越慢，最近吱嘎着停到了路边，彻底熄火罢工。连他的爱车都不陪V一起发疯，V终于松开了方向盘，把头砸进了手掌之间。</p><p>羞耻狠狠揪扯着他。V回忆着这些点点滴滴，操，我都在干啥啊。他想起那颗推车上的青苹果。他那时候那么饿，饿坏了，饿透了，荒坂赖宣随手叫上来的那些已经都是夜之城路边尽可能常见的垃圾食品了，为了不让V难堪，根本没点那些看了就让穷人窘迫不知道怎么吃的高档玩意，V看出来了，他当时心里又高兴又辛酸，那又算什么呢？那什么都不算，但街头小子也有自己的固执，他使尽浑身解数不想让这一切看起来像是接受施舍，于是只拿了一只苹果，想要让他们之间这条鸿沟近一点，至少别再扩大了。</p><p>太蠢了。那根本没意义，那哪是鸿沟，他躺在海伍德粪水横流的阴沟里，跟蟑螂和耗子做至交好友，V清楚自己正是他们之中的一员，也实心实意地爱他们，爱那些像被暴恐机动队突袭过的破烂走廊，爱那些面孔模糊的不幸的臭虫，老鼠，水蛭，而他们也对他回报以他们独有的爱和忠诚。在那里，V拥有一切。</p><p>而荒坂赖宣被他的规矩锁在他的顶层公寓里，那里除了阴谋，谎言，复杂的世界沙盘，以及那一次又一次的日升日落以外，空空荡荡，什么都没有。这些或许已经足够让人筋疲力竭了，但在V看来，那就是毫无意义的虚度时光。</p><p>V抬手扳过后视镜，眯起眼睛打量着自己的脸。</p><p>唉，果然，就是一张普通街头青年人的脸。缺乏营养，照顾，打理，和妥善的睡眠。V的胡茬都有点要长出来了，眼睛凶恶泛红，看起来多了几分憔悴，但V准备留着它们，好给自己一个提醒，也给别人一个提醒。终于，现在他算是明白过来Jackie的意思了。</p><p>他脸上爬满了泪痕。</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>正离开这座城市的浮空车上，听着突发新闻，小田三太夫皱起了眉，他向车窗外看去。</p><p>夜色中的城市灯火璀璨，几只巨大的货运无人机正飞过他们下方，还夹杂着几台新闻电视台正赶向海伍德的报道用无人机。</p><p>“……在街道上拼成了一个巨大的瓦莱丽字样……现已有两位国际名模与一位知名芭蕾舞演员承认这和自己有关……”</p><p>小田低着头，看向下方的海伍德街道。即使是专业如他，此刻也有些惊讶。夜之城全是疯子，就算是正常人，在这片地界也会脑子出问题。他想，“大小姐……”小田迟疑地开口。</p><p>闻声，坐在他对面的华子也终于有所动作。她微微转过头，看向小田示意的方向。</p><p>“呵，”她轻轻地开口，“……只不过是一个满心怨愤的可怜家伙，在过于用力地扮演一个混蛋花花公子而已。”</p><p>这句便是荒坂华子对这件事的全部评语。说完，她就重新闭上了眼睛，回到了她如海的情报网络之间。相比一个已经沉寂了几十年的哥哥，她还有更多要紧的事要处理。</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>Jackie的电话。</p><p>“操……V！你在外面吗！”他在电话里大呼小叫，“兄弟，你快看新闻——这是……操，这可牛逼了！”</p><p>V不得不清了清嗓子，才让自己听起来正常一些：“怎么了？我就在街上呢。”</p><p>还没等Jackie回话，V就已经意识到了什么。他听见无人机低空掠过头顶的嗡鸣。这很稀奇，一般来说无人机不会这么密集地出现在市区，因为总有人会趁机抓几个下来，你得相信海伍德人民质朴的发财智慧。</p><p>他推门下车，站到了街道上。为这些货运无人机驻足的不止他一个人，好多路人都停下来抬头，甚至有些好事者追着它们的飞行轨道，兴奋地向前跑着。</p><p>“说是哪个特别特别有钱的有钱人，钱攥在手里烧得慌，所以雇了荒坂的货运无人机，正宗的荒坂货——肯定影响力也很大，因为NCPD连个鸟屁都没放……你离得远吗？远的话看新闻吧，航拍看得更清楚……”</p><p>“不，我挺近的。”V木木地说，然后就按掉了通话。抱歉了Jackie，但是他现在真的一点儿都不敢再出声了，他一直没敢告诉任何人他约到了荒坂赖宣，他怕这事儿就在现在被捅漏了。</p><p>他向前又走了半条街，终于到了范围之内。</p><p>在白天一定看起来会更壮观，不过V也不挑。那些无人机在低空中纷纷抛洒着无数艳红的鲜花，花瓣和花朵洋洋洒洒，铺在路上，不只是人行道，连建筑物和路边的车子都被厚厚地覆盖了一层，所以理所当然的，也造成了大量的拥堵。妈的，人人都疯了，不少人正疯狂地往怀里塞这些鲜花，不只是因为真正的植物价格高昂，更因为这对很多人来说可以吃几顿的了。</p><p>孩子在鲜红的——字面意义上的——花海中打滚和嬉闹，路上的车子全停了，海伍德的人们纷纷下车，仰着头看着这倾泻不止的红雨。</p><p>V弯下腰，捡起了一朵落在他脚边的花。</p><p>拿到眼前，他站直了，吞咽了一下。</p><p>是红玫瑰。</p><p>操。</p><p>不是吧。</p><p>妈的。</p><p>V傻傻地垂下手，仰头看着那些仍然在不停工作的无人机。天啊，这得有几吨，海伍德整整三条街道都被这红玫瑰覆盖了。他头晕目眩，这一刻，V感到有种极度无助的感觉，他感觉自己在缓缓地滑入一个甜蜜又疯狂至极的深渊，他会万劫不复，但那感觉太好，谁都救不了他。</p><p>整个海伍德都沸腾了。</p><p>已经沉睡了的人们披着衣服从建筑物里走出来，并肩站在街边；平时倒在巷子深处独自腐烂的瘾君子缓缓直起了身子，伸手接住一片花瓣；站在街角的警察抽着烟，抬手摘下帽子，接了几朵玫瑰打算回家带给女儿。这他妈的就像圣诞节。</p><p>……荒坂赖宣被他几句话骂疯了。V脑子里只剩下这一句话了。</p><p>他打开了通讯录，编辑了一条信息发了过去。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>13:25 【未识别号码】穿好来，绀碧大厦，两个小时之内。</p><p><br/>13:26 【V】就来<br/>20:09 【V】你有病啊<br/>20:09 【V】这怎么不能撤回的？我的意思是，大佬，花钱搞这些，不如直接把这些钱给我了</p><p><br/>20:11 【未识别号码】够大张旗鼓了吗</p><p><br/>20:11 【V】够，够，太够了<br/>20:12 【V】不用这么麻烦的</p><p><br/>20:16 【未识别号码】你确实就是个麻烦</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>V已经开始狂笑了。他的车废了，肯定没法直接掉头回去了，但……V拉开裤腰，把手机塞进了裤裆里。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>20:16 【V】[图片]</p><p><br/>20:18 【未识别号码】真的</p><p><br/>20:18 【V】[图片]</p><p><br/>20:19 【未识别号码】别在大街上这么干</p><p><br/>20:20 【V】[图片][图片]</p><p><br/>【您的信息被对方拒绝接收】</p><p><br/>20:26 【未识别号码】路上小心<br/>20:29 【未识别号码】今晚变成这样非我本意<br/>20:34 【未识别号码】V<br/>20:36 【未识别号码】算了没什么。回去路上小心，海伍德交通瘫痪了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>V已经好久没检查新消息了，反正他纵使拍了一堆屌图也发不出去。他难以形容，但是好像一股强心剂被打进了血管，V这一刻爽得好像嗑光了整个漩涡帮的私藏库存。</p><p>他从来没体验过这样的快乐，自然也不知道原来快乐竟然会让人心中产生一股无端的悍勇。</p><p>操他妈的！V想。操他妈的规矩！操他妈的！</p><p>他没再去看新的消息提示，而是当街大笑了几声，幸而现在所有人都在为这满天花雨激动，发疯的人很多，不止他一个。V低头看了看身上这件惨不忍睹的背心，咧嘴一笑，把它扯了下来——果然不是他妈的正经玩意，这么好撕。</p><p>接着他弯下腰，在地上挑干净的花朵捡起来，用这件背心的布料满满地兜了一大包，做完这些，V紧紧地攥着这个小包裹，抬头辨认了一下方向。</p><p>然后他开始拔足狂奔。</p><p>……这八条街活生生的他妈的用腿跑显然比车子费时不少，但V期望自己能来得及，他一边跑，感觉着自己的机械心脏义体正超高负荷运转，要么是这不知道转了几手了的破玩意濒临使用年限，要么是V实在过于激动。</p><p>这一刻他无所畏惧，无所不能。</p><p>V冲进亚雷汉德罗的破烂公寓楼，在那扇禁闭的大门上砸出震天响。要不是亚雷开门的动作够快，他就要徒手把门掰开了。</p><p>“艾尔西呢？”V上气不接下气地冲他喊道。</p><p>“巴顿要送她去太平洲……人还没走，在后门那里搬东西呢。”亚雷瞠目结舌，“操，V，你疯了还是怎么的？”</p><p>后门，V在脑子里简单过了一下方位，从亚雷汉德罗身边挤过，径直来到走廊尽头，他推开了那扇破窗，向下一看，果然，就在那里。</p><p>一辆老旧的四座轿车停在那里，还有两个人一男一女站在车边说话，旁边的侧门，还有人进进出出的，正将一台被打扮成粉红色独角兽的炮机抬下台阶。</p><p>V直接翻窗而出，他跳到了防火楼梯上，傻子才乖乖走楼梯，V扳着扶手边缘，直接向下翻了两次，最后落到了地上，从三楼到街面，用了一共两秒钟，声音大到让那几个家伙都扭过头来看他，而且脚腕好像还有点挫到了。</p><p>他嘶了一声，站了起来，一瘸一拐地走向巴顿和他的小女友。</p><p>“……我还在想哪个大猩猩一样的疯子，大半夜的光着身子从楼上往下跳。”巴顿·格兰特穿着件黑色的皮革夹克，金发在黑夜中也一样耀眼。</p><p>V有好几年都没见过他了，这家伙还是他记忆中那么矮。但至少在他走近时，巴顿将艾尔西护在了身后。</p><p>但他的裸露狂女友叫出了声：“V！天啊！”</p><p>来到他们面前，V先没说话，他竖起一根手指，示意他们先等等。天啊，他累坏了，现在他是光着上身，身上全是汗，脖子和脸也都烧得通红，喉咙里好像有碳火在烧似的。妈的。V想，早知道在路边抢辆车了。</p><p>“……也很高兴……很高兴见到你，巴顿。”V好不容易缓过来一点儿，终于直起了身子，将手里攥着的那个裹着花朵的包袱抬起来，想要递给艾尔西，“这是……这是玫瑰花，真花……跟你手臂上的纹身……一样，”他说，“你雇我帮你搞来的……对吧？货在这里……现在，付钱……我们就算……做了一单生意了。”</p><p>艾尔西伸手将这湿漉漉的豹纹背心接过了，而V已经意识到了不对劲。</p><p>……它太瘪了，在夜风里轻飘飘的。</p><p>最开始V将那些花打包的时候，少说也是满满一大捧，但……一定是他狂奔的时候没拿住，也因为那布料本身就太少，盛不住那么多玫瑰花。V回头看了看自己来的路线，甚至都没看到一朵半朵的花躺在地上，他又回过头，在他面前，艾尔西用颤抖的手指揭开了最后一层布料，巴顿也低着头，他们三个一起看着这件破破烂烂的背心。</p><p>“妈的。”V开口，他忽然有些伤心，但剧烈运动之后，他还处在头晕目眩的状态里，这伤心钝钝的，只是有些酸涩。V摸了摸鼻子，“……肯定是路上洒了，抱歉。”</p><p>但艾尔西，这小妞儿，能在陌生男人面前坦荡荡地展示自己身体的少女，这嗑药嗑坏了脑子的人造拇指姑娘却在这一刻号啕大哭。天呐，她哭起来声音可真难听，巴顿和V都被吓了一跳。</p><p>她拿起了最后剩下的一片玫瑰花瓣，捧在手里，仍然大哭不止。泪水冲花了她脸上的烟熏妆，为了看起来更成熟些，她真的涂得很多很重，现在它们全都往下淌，像一道道黑色的小河。</p><p>“你不用走了，”V说，“……我就跟铂金斯·莱利说从没找着过你，巴顿，你也帮帮忙，最近别让她出去露脸，低调一阵子，放点假消息出来，让她爹妈往太平洲找人去吧。”</p><p>巴顿点了点头：“谢了，V。”</p><p>“这的确是真花，V，是真花，这可……这可不便宜呢，”艾尔西说。</p><p>巴顿吸了吸鼻子，抬手给V转了三十四块钱，接着看向那两个打手，他们挠了挠头，一个人出了三十，一个人出了二十九，都给了V。“货价相合，”他对V说，“……我们有的不多，但希望闹到神父面前的时候你能好交差一点儿。”</p><p>说实话，刚刚V都不在乎这事儿了，他满脑子除了操他妈的以外啥也没有，于是他只是低头看着艾尔西，坦诚地说：“没事儿，操他妈的。”</p><p>再看艾尔西……哈，她一边哭一边举着这只花瓣，将它递到V面前，又塞到巴顿的鼻子底下，甚至那两个帮她搬炮机的混混都得以近距离地欣赏了一番，最后她跑回来，双手拢在一起，将这一片红玫瑰捧在掌心，估计是哭太凶脱了力，跪倒在地，紧闭着双眼，低头亲吻着自己的指关节。</p><p>“天啊，”她哽咽着说。真是令V难以理解，艾尔西打一出生就受了那么多苦，直到现在其实她也活得不咋地，未来也一片混沌，但此刻她诚心诚意地开口，声音比V见过的来街区教堂帮忙做洗礼的神父都更为虔诚动人。街灯照在她蓬乱的黑发上，它产生的那抹金色如同一个神圣的幻觉。</p><p>“耶稣基督啊，感谢主，感谢您。”艾尔西断断续续地哭道，她站起身，拥抱V，又去拥抱巴顿，又跑回来，再一次抱紧了V的脖子，“谢谢你，V，谢谢。”</p><p>V被她弄得心里好像漏了个窟窿。他弯下腰，伸手回搂住了这具瘦小的身子。她真的太瘦了，这一点点恩惠就压得她喘不过来气，好像已经见证了天堂奇迹。</p><p>“……还有救，艾尔西，”他说道，“这座城市还有救，即使是上面，也不是所有人都烂了的，艾尔西，是有例外的。”</p><p>真该死，她搞得V也眼眶发酸。</p><p>“谢了，V。”巴顿在一旁再次说道。</p><p>“不算什么，”V回答，“我只是……有限地发挥了一下，没什么，”他咧开嘴，露出一个疲惫的微笑，“小事一桩。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Angel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>我们终会找到路<br/>逃离这个世界<br/>回到我们最初的地方</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“那个，”铂金斯·莱利说，“是个坏主意，V。”</p><p>V当然知道，他没有那么多花花肠子，他只有一种迟钝的坚定，“唉，别那么严肃嘛，莱利。”他说。</p><p>“你知道他们都怎么叫我吧？”</p><p>靠谱的铂金斯。V知道，但是这不是个适合现在说出来的东西，他选择装傻：“不知道。”</p><p>屁股底下的椅子是金属的，并不算太结实，V知道自己能把手铐挣脱开，或许会在手腕上留下几道割伤，但这椅子扶手没有它看起来的那样牢固，V觉得自己能把它直接拆了，显然莱利也知道。海伍德价钱最低的街头中间人，铂金斯·莱利坐在他对面的沙发上，眯着眼睛抽一支雪茄。</p><p>他清楚V不会那么干，这有关尊重。如果不是出于尊重，V不会就这么跟着他的人一直来到这地下室里，也不会任凭那些打手把他铐在这把破椅子上。V能老实地坐在这里，是出于尊重，对靠谱的铂金斯所代表的一切，对这个街区的规矩，对他自己。</p><p>“我必须得这么干，你让我别无选择，你知道的吧？”莱利咬着雪茄，这让他的声音听起来模糊不清，“我不想这么做的，你知道如果是那种正经中间人，会发生什么吗？搞砸了任务是一回事，搞砸了客户对你，对我们的信任，是另一回事。”</p><p>V艰难地挤出一个狞笑：“……你上了年纪了，莱利？早些年你可没这么犹豫不决。”他深深地吸气，看着莱利身边，录像设备已经被架好了。“来吧。赶紧结束，明天我还有约呢。”</p><p>“忍着点儿，”铂金斯·莱利冲旁边招了招手，“我倒不他妈的在乎，得让客户相信可得花点儿功夫。”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>唉，这东西开了吗？啊，开始了……咳，您好，我是……哦，操，这听起来太蠢了——Jackie！妈的，求你了行吗，保持安静，我才不管你是不是笑得面条从鼻子里喷出来——靠，这也太恶心了……</p><p>【已删除】</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>哦操，这下是真的狠。</p><p>金属棒球棍敲在V的后脑上，他耳边全是嗡嗡的耳鸣。V觉得自己估计去这打手他老娘裤裆里神游了一会儿，他觉得自己丢失了时间。椅子翻倒了，他的额头抵在地上，温暖的血爬在脸上，让V晕晕的。他试图在脑子里想象一些好的东西，但疼痛在念头聚集起来之前就将它们都击碎了。</p><p>椅子被拽了起来，重新摆好。V在不住地往下滑，但是手腕的铐子扯着他，铂金斯·莱利抓住了他的夹克外套，把他拖回了椅子里。</p><p>V的一只眼睛已经被打坏了，他低着头，眯着眼睛看自己的背心。胸前的图案已经被他自己的血染成了一大片的深色。有关视力减退，人们总有误解，觉得会是看见的画面渐渐模糊，并不是这样的，首先，人只是感觉光线渐渐晦暗，即使头顶的日光灯没变过分毫，黑暗也仍旧一点点降临。这想法实际上很不错，在你死去之前，光会比你先一步死去。</p><p>他妈的……V想，眼部植入义体要花不少钱呢，铂金斯这混蛋。</p><p>太痛了，他开始颤抖起来。</p><p>“说，在哪儿？”</p><p>文森特尖叫着哭泣，他哀求道，让这一切都停下吧，做些什么，做任何事都行，求你了。闷笑了一声，V歪过头，吐出了一口带血的吐沫：“……没查到。”</p><p>铂金斯·莱利抖了抖雪茄：“你瞧，事实上，我不信。尊敬和诚实一样，都是需要你去证明的东西。”他向旁边招了招手，“继续，”他说，“打到他只剩最后一口气为止。”</p><p>操，根本不用这样啊！这家伙完全就是对他有意见。V浑浑噩噩地想。他的鼻子和嘴巴里都一道在淌血，当他垂下头，呼吸困难，发出含糊的声音，如同溺水，他咳嗽起来。</p><p>“妈的……”V断断续续地说，“我是真的……不知道……”</p><p>“我的兄弟们好奇，他们把你装进袋子里往河里丢的时候，你会不会改口，”铂金斯·莱利把烟灰弹到了V的腿上，然后后退，“别怨我啊，你知道规矩的。”</p><p>我知道规矩。文森特战战兢兢地说。操他妈的规矩。V暗自想。</p><p>人在被肉体上的痛苦压垮前，会不可自拔地陷入情绪上的沮丧当中，这段时间漫长极了，V痛恨忧郁，他不知道自己到底是因为又被打坏了脑子，还是因为这顿揍挨得憋屈，总之现在他终于缓了口气，脑子里却充满了哀愁的念头。V想砸烂眼前能砸烂的和远方那些没法砸烂的一切，他本该感到愤怒，但实际上，哀愁拖拽着他，要将他拽到绝望的深渊里去。</p><p>天呐。这什么时候才是个头啊。</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>好了，这是第四条重录了……我发誓要是这回再出岔子我就还是发信息算了。(门被推开的声音：Jackie，V，你们今晚想吃炖菜还是——)威尔斯太太(妈！)我们(V在)录语音留言呢！(门关上的声音：Por el amor de Dios……都多大的人了，怎么还一惊一乍的)</p><p>【已删除】</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>19:37 【V】这周六有空吗<br/>19:54 【V】我想你了</p><p><br/>21:11 【未识别号码】抱歉，V，不行</p><p><br/>21:11 【V】没事！我刚刚都忘了，周六我也有事，这样正好，你忙吧</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>21:12 【V】我要把自己灌到断片</p><p><br/>21:25 【平克斯】意思是明天喝酒，而且你请客？</p><p><br/>21:37 【V】就是这样</p><p><br/>22:02 【平克斯】顺便一提，珀金斯·莱利的人在找你，让你有空的话尽早去一趟他那边。V，你是不是又给自己惹麻烦了？</p><p><br/>22:07 【V】操，我现在就过去，今晚有的受了。哪是我惹麻烦，是麻烦追着我跑</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>“给，”莱利抬手关掉了摄像头，远远地把一管气动治疗泵丢到了V身上。“止血的。”</p><p>打手们敲断了他七根手指了，幸好珀金斯·莱利还给他留了三根好的，三根，食指，中指，拇指，可以，撸管都够用了。V抓起治疗泵，用尽最后的力气砸在了自己胸口上，按动注射。“操——”V呻吟道，“……有没有止……止痛的，莱利？”</p><p>珀金斯被气乐了。V像条死狗似的躺着地上喘气，他走过去踹了这小子一脚，V被踢得蜷起身子，嗷了一声。“还真把我当慈善家啦？”他说，“长长记性，孩子，以后再别背刺你的中间人，干这一行，他们就是你的亲爹，人家说什么，你就信什么，别他妈一天到晚自己主意那么多——但凡是个真的靠谱的牛逼中间人，你现在早凉透了。”</p><p>真是他妈的诡异的世道。V闭着眼睛，咧开嘴笑了。你挨了顿狠揍，到头来还得谢谢对方。真是他妈的。</p><p>“这些应该够了。”珀金斯·莱利将录像导入了芯片，交给手下。“你不说就算了——毕竟神父都发话了，这次就这么算了，但我就纯好奇啊？那姑娘承诺了你啥啊？你们睡过了还是咋的？”</p><p>操。V被侮辱到了，他睁开仅存的那只眼睛，在黑暗中勉强分辨出珀金斯·莱利的轮廓：“要不你还是把我扔海里去吧，”V说，“别侮辱我对女人的品味啊。”</p><p>“我家巴顿为你求情的时候可一直说那是个好女人呢。”</p><p>好嘛。这对儿关系差劲的傻逼养父子，巴顿就纯属多管闲事。V开口，不干不净地对不知道在哪个角落的巴顿·格兰特报以污言秽语，结果被自己口水呛到了。</p><p>珀金斯笑了一会儿，他等着V稍微从那顿猛烈的咳嗽中平复了一点，然后蹲在V头顶，说道：“你得再当心点，文森特，”这老鬼难得的有点儿惆怅，“小心活不长。”</p><p>“这不是有你们嘛。”V有些吃力地回答。</p><p>“……我们这些人算个鸡巴啊，”珀金斯说，叹了口气，“有什么地方能把你送过去的吗？野狼？”</p><p>那怕不是会让妈妈威尔斯跟珀金斯·莱利当场反目成仇。V不想让威尔斯一家再为他担惊受怕了。“直接把我送到维克多·维克特的诊所里去吧。”V哆嗦着抬起了手掌，看了看，“操……这得换批新的手部义体了……”</p><p>他终于要撑不住了。珀金斯的手下抬起了他的两条腿，开始把V往门口拖去，V早就没力气抱怨了，现在又没人搭理他了，哀愁卷土重来。V打开通讯录界面，趁着彻底昏迷之前，编辑了一条信息。黑暗来得太快，他甚至不确定自己有没有成功把这条发出去。</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>00:56 【V】想见你</p><p><br/>01:45 【未识别号码】你在哪？<br/>01:50 【未识别号码】接电话<br/>01:52 【未识别号码】妈的，V</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>V在维克多的诊所里睁开眼睛。</p><p>背对着他，维克多在和一个西装革履的男人对话。“……视神经修复，还有面部损伤，里面有肋骨骨裂，其他没什么大碍，手部义体挑一个吧。”</p><p>不知道有没有任何人有过相似的体验，V恍然大悟，一下子就理解了餐馆挂着的未处理肉鸡听着厨子跟客户沟通烤鸡好还是炸鸡好的感受。</p><p>“大猩猩手臂，这个听起来不错，挺合适的。”对方说，一个V并不熟悉的声音，“其他的都用最好的。”</p><p>维克多坐在转轮凳子上，咕哝着来到了V旁边：“……您说了算。”</p><p>“反正是公费报销。”西装男说。</p><p>“……嘿。”V费力地出声。</p><p>维克多抬手把手术灯往下拉，照亮了V躺着的这小小的诊疗椅。义体医生凑了过来，检查着V的双眼，“嘿，孩子，感觉好点没？止痛剂应当已经生效了。”</p><p>是的，感觉起来也是这样。V现在正感到一股柔软的飘飘欲仙，无论是愤怒还是哀愁都离他很远。老维永远是最好的，老维从来不问他是怎么把自己搞得破破烂烂的，老维只注意怎么修好他，同时酌情收钱。</p><p>“呃，谢谢。”维克多笑着说，“我尽力，V。”</p><p>“操……”V缓慢地眨了眨眼睛，“……我都……说出来了，是吗……？”</p><p>“又响亮又清楚。”</p><p>那另外那个呢？V抬着脑袋，尽力地想去看那个西装男。这好像不是他的阔佬啊……个子矮了些，屁股的形状也不对，V对这个记得清楚极了。</p><p>老维的笑容僵在了脸上。那个西装男走了过来，当他低头，V花了老半天才辨认出来。“哈！”V说，“安保小哥。你好。又是工作日吗？”</p><p>对方看着V。V没见过太多生无可恋的面孔，但眼前这张脸十成十的都是抗拒和痛苦，V从来不知道任何人能把一脸想死这四个字演绎得如此生动。</p><p>“是啊，周六凌晨三点十七，而我在这里，工作日，”对方说道，显然因为精神压力过大已经跟V一样开始自言自语，“……我为这份工作真的付出了太多了……”</p><p>“嘿……”V眯着眼睛，温柔地说，“荒坂赖宣不给你加班费的吗？”</p><p>他本意是安慰，但对方显然听了之后只是更想死了。这可怜巴巴的安保小哥哀叹了一声开口，几乎是恳求了，“——别动手动脚，”他的双眼中闪烁起一阵红色的光芒，接着那光亮逐渐开始变得稳定起来，他的声音越来越轻，最后一句话，他说，“……当初招聘会上我就该先去康陶那边的。”</p><p>好神奇。V好奇地盯着他。</p><p>老维在躺椅边已经坐好，操纵着机器开始修复V的手部义体，而V歪着头看着站在另一边的安保小哥。</p><p>这些公司狗还真是敬业，你得承认这一点。他干嘛呢？困得人废了，搁这儿站着睡着了吗？</p><p>“V，我想他应当还能听得见。”老维头也不抬地说，“那应当是远程意识传输控制程序……”他顿了顿，抬起头看了一眼那倒霉孩子，“距离一定很远，还在信号还在联接。”</p><p>“哦，操，”V说，他还看不太清楚，但他忽然反应过来接下来会发生什么了，“哦！操！”</p><p>一股甜蜜的狂喜钻进了V的胸口，这感觉太真实了，有那么几秒V真的被搞糊涂了，他低头看了看自己脏兮兮的胸口，想确认那里是不是被戳了个口子，有什么变态隐形人在往里面灌加热后的橙汁汽水。</p><p>当他把目光重新抬起，对方已经重新睁开了眼睛。</p><p>正在控制这具身体的意识体显然不爽极了，他表情严肃，皱着眉。看得V瑟缩了一下，此举引起了老维的不满。“别动。”维克多说，“有人在这儿试图干活呢。”</p><p>“哦。”V说，他在试图摆出自己的乖宝脸，但他心里太激动了，所以他只是傻笑。</p><p>“你这傻货(You stupid punk)。”荒坂赖宣对V说。</p><p>“你怎么找到这儿的？”V喃喃地说，“我连Jackie都没告诉……”</p><p>赖宣走到旁边，搬来又一把椅子，这回他好好地坐在了V旁边。“如果我要找谁，就一定找得到。”赖宣低声说，“我总能找得到你，V。”</p><p>倘若V还记得自己之前的感觉，现在他应当意识到自己已经是正在被厨子料理，而食客还要亲眼见证全程——但他现在什么都忘了，V只是侧着脸，安静地盯着赖宣，看着那程序的红光，想象着这大少爷的面孔。四舍五入，真的是他，他真的出来了，来到这里，在这个光线晦暗的地下诊所，在破破烂烂的街头小子身边，守着V，好像巨龙守着他的财宝。</p><p>“——啊，”V忽然想起来，“我还是成功把你约出来了。”</p><p>赖宣挑眉。“……算是吧。”他勉为其难地接受了这个说法，“你约人的方式真的……别具一格。”</p><p>“别看我这样，但是只要休息一晚，就完全可以回到街面上去了。不用……不用担心。”V咧着嘴笑着说，牵动了他颧骨上的伤口，这笑容的后半部分变成了苦瓜脸。他等了几秒，然后又说：“过两天我去你那里？”</p><p>“……我现在人不在夜之城，V，”赖宣忽然抬起头，看向一个方向，一定有什么并不在这里发生的事情引起了他的注意力，他沉默了一小会儿，然后对着虚空说，“去告诉他们，不是现在。”几秒钟之后，赖宣继续道，语气中带着几分冷酷，“……那就以你的方式对他们好言相劝，重锤——不是吗？”</p><p>说完这些，又等了大概十秒钟，大概赖宣终于又重新变成一个人了，他低下头，再次看向V，似乎视线聚焦了好一会儿，才重新在重叠的画面中找到了V所处的那一层。</p><p>赖宣开口，补完之前被打断的句子：“——我在巴黎，要过阵子才回得去。”</p><p>V的世界观受到了冲击：“原来你能离开绀碧大厦啊？”</p><p>“……我倒是好奇是什么让你觉得我不能，”赖宣更为惊讶，看着V，他甚至眼中带着几分笑意，“你在自己心里给我安排了什么戏码，V？坐在高塔里等你来救的公主吗？”</p><p>对天发誓，V最开始是想严肃考虑，做出一个认真回答的，但这说法让他只花了两秒钟就控制不住自己的脑子了：“……好像……好像还挺辣的，这个点子记下来，有空可以试试。”</p><p>赖宣冲他冷笑了一声，“——没——错，”他的语气让人清楚他根本就意味着完全相反的意思，“你可以尽管试试。”</p><p>“求你们克制一点，”维克多说，“这里还有第三个人在场呢。”</p><p>他拉过一只屏幕，给V展示着刚刚以公款消费为由订下的新植入式义眼，歧路司三型，街面上难得的高档货。老维简单地介绍了一下性能后，V被吸引了注意力，头晕脑胀地听着，终于出声打断：“不……不是，老维，只要常规维修就行了，就跟平时一样，不用……不用换新零件……”</p><p>“先不说你这身东西还真的不如换套新的省事，要修的话也不是不行，要重新校准视神经，V，那可要疼个半死的。”</p><p>“……这得花多少钱啊……”</p><p>“五万八。”维克多回答，“零头给你抹掉了，你的男朋友已经付好了钱。这种小问题你们自己去解决，不要影响我赚钱。准备一下，V……我要把你当前的义体……或者说……它们还剩余的部分……进行摘除，可能会黑一阵子，知道了吗？准备好告诉我。”</p><p>操。我刚刚是被包养了吗？</p><p>赖宣笑了：“不，这些钱是你欠着的，以后记得还。”</p><p>“……不是吧……”V喃喃地说，“就连这句也说出来了？”</p><p>“你比平时还要坦诚呢，V。”</p><p>“我敢说，你的那个‘坦诚’肯定不是字面上的意思……操，我平时就给你感觉够蠢的了……”</p><p>让V没想到的是，荒坂赖宣却对这句简简单单的玩笑话态度很认真，隔着一个大西洋，隔着一个旁人的身体，他放下了一直环在胸前的手臂，向V倾过身子，以确保近距离地直视着V的双眼。他听起来很严肃。</p><p>“不，”赖宣低着头，对这伤痕累累地躺在那里的年轻人开口道，“你那并不是蠢，平时我也从不那样觉得……V，你已经比绝大多数人都更能分辨对错是非了，你总能做出最正确的选择，有的时候甚至连我都不知道如何才能像你那样做。”</p><p>好吧，这一定就是真爱了。</p><p>有那么一阵，V感觉自己被什么无法理解的东西控制住了，他一动也动弹不得，甚至屏住了呼吸，直愣愣地看着赖宣。</p><p>V的视力仍然差劲得很，但赖宣背后就是手术灯，让这家伙的面孔更加模糊，仿佛月圆夜中一泓山谷里的阴影，一位以黄金与玉石为鞭牧放亿万里星河的古神在其中小憩。它双目中各有一轮红光，既在此处，又在远方，它同时施予等量的慈爱悲悯与憎恶疏离。你站在他的身影里，并不觉得卑微，只觉得无穷无尽的……幸运。</p><p>“这句话我也说出来了吗？”V喃喃地开口。</p><p>赖宣眨了眨眼睛，“……什么话？”</p><p>V紧紧地闭着嘴巴。</p><p>他好害怕。</p><p>赖宣的眼睛弯了起来。“……我会在这里等你做完手术。”他坐了回去，V的视线追着他。</p><p>“我想亲你。”V说。</p><p>维克多叹了口气：“真的，你们俩差不多得了。”</p><p>“……我打赌你确实很想。但如果真的那么干了，恐怕哈利会想不开。”赖宣回答，他以一个很放松的姿势坐在那里，冲维克多点了点头，“开始吧。”</p><p>V没有异议。当黑暗降临后，他没怎么感觉疼痛，不知道是老维这次动作比较温柔，还是止痛剂作用太过强大，V什么都感觉不到。他睁着眼睛，直视着黑暗的虚无。</p><p>过了一会儿，年轻人忽然开口了，“你还在吗？”</p><p>声音从他右手边传来。“我不会食言的，V。”</p><p>“……我看不到你。”</p><p>“没关系，我本来也不在这儿。”</p><p>但V的手腕还是被握住了。</p><p>很不错。</p><p>V花了很久，才终于不再继续害怕了。</p><p>随便吧。他想。感受着自己的手腕正被拇指轻轻摩擦着。无论之后会发生什么，我都准备好了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Finish Line</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>连魔鬼都会想我下地狱<br/>因为我的所作所为<br/>已经超越了游戏的界限</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>夏天要来了。V不喜欢夏天，尤其是不得不在夜之城里度过的那些。一般来说夏天总是不会发生啥好事，估计跟气温升高，人人脾气都变得暴躁起来有关。而且夏天多雨，夜之城在雨后总是变得更臭。</p><p>相比之下他更喜欢秋冬，因为感恩节和圣诞节时会有免费的大餐和礼物。V就是这样质朴的老实人。</p><p>距离换了身新义体已经过去了几周，V告诉自己这是在享受他娘的恋爱红利，这一身新零件比过去好用了太多，让人不得不感叹一分钱一分货，有的时候甚至他完全就可以单干，这样让进项变得很可观。但也有不好的一面：赖宣好像一直都没回夜之城。</p><p>偶尔V会跟他打电话，但一般来说，他主动打过去的话，赖宣都会挂掉。八成是错误的时间和错误的地点，纵使V每次都是算好时差再开始打的电话，但他始终都搞不清荒坂赖宣的作息时间表。有限的那几次通话，都是赖宣主动打给V，有的时候他在当地时间凌晨三四点的时候神采奕奕，打扮得很正式地坐在浮空车里，有的时候赖宣则在当地时间下午五点半的时候在床上给V打电话，睡眼惺忪——这样的话，视频通话难免就会变得有些色情起来，有一回V还在外面跑委托，险些因为鸡儿过硬而被路边条子以为他裤裆里还有一把枪。V有不少被拦下来进行路边临时检查的经验，但那回的贴身搜查绝对是史诗级别的尴尬。更倒霉的是V根本弄不清到底是自己心里阴影更大，还是那五大三粗的肌肉条子的心理阴影更大。估计是后者。V射在人家那白手套里的时候，视频通话里的赖宣笑得就差从床上滚下去了。</p><p>打住。</p><p>有的记忆你会想要把它锁起来之后把钥匙扔了，对于V来说这就算一桩。虽然它们总是在夜深人静的时候爬回来让你忽然一个人揪着头发兀自大叫，把你下铺的室友吓得用西语骂人，但是平时，你还是会竭力装作它们从没发生过。</p><p>V搞不清楚赖宣到底在哪些地方盘亘，有的时候是在欧洲，还有一回赖宣给他打电话时是在沙漠里，背景里亚麻的帷幔在风中倾斜着，荒坂赖宣倒在毯子和软垫上，眯着眼睛抽水烟，打扮得像个靠卖石油或卖骆驼发家的阿拉伯酋长，脱衣舞男版本的那种。赖宣从不讲自己在干什么，除了在床上那一回以外，绝大多数都是V在讲话。</p><p>他讲自己的新委托，砸断了谁的鼻子，偷了谁的东西结果挨了揍，跟Jackie去夜店蹦迪，结果因为舞姿过于不堪入目被保安当做挑衅，双双丢出门外。</p><p>“你还有多久回来？”有一次，也是唯一一次，V这么问，话刚出口，他就又皱起了眉，“……不对，说真的，你到底还回来吗？”</p><p>赖宣在视频里挑眉，他正趴在某看起来比V睡过的所有的床都要更大的办公桌上，在这个纸质品几乎已经彻底绝迹的年代，戴着眼镜伏案写作。“我才离开三周，V。”</p><p>“你他妈的好像已经周游世界了。”</p><p>“那又不是什么很花时间的事情。”</p><p>“去他妈的有钱人，”V回答，“三周，从海伍德开我这破车跑趟北橡区，一来一回差不多也要花这么久。”</p><p>赖宣只是摇头，继续自己的工作。他们有的时候也会这样，什么都不说，只是做着自己的事，把视频开着。V有一次像个变态那样一边开车一边看了两个小时赖宣睡觉。</p><p>“……我想你了。”V说，“真的你，不是远程传输的数据意识。”</p><p>“我在追一条非常重要的情报，在彻底挖清楚之前，恐怕都抽不开身。”赖宣说，他直视着镜头，语气很温和。“你得知道……如果你有打算长久地维持这段关系的话，V——这样的情况会是常态。”</p><p>V耸了耸肩：“这么说可不公平，同样的话我还打算给你也来一套呢……可别指望我穿得人模狗样的，跟在你屁股后面一天到晚陪你出席什么鸡尾酒会。”</p><p>有一会儿，赖宣没说话，也没继续手头的工作，而是就仅仅看着镜头出神。V没打断他，因为他自己也在干同样的事：他在想象未来。</p><p>那是一个平平无奇的星期三，V收到Jackie的消息，告诉他有个看起来特别牛逼的大佬在野狼等他，甚至还带着要出人命一样的气势用钞能力清了场。“我妈原本不想搭理他的。你知道野狼酒吧最烦那些公司狗。”Jackie说，“但是……给的实在是太多了。”</p><p>这心路历程听得V感觉似曾相识。最开始V甚至还不确定那会不会是荒坂赖宣，但无论是为了自己的鸡巴还是为了自己的狗命，V还是第一时间往回赶了。</p><p>推门进入，酒吧确实看起来一个人也没有，包括酒保也都不在，桌椅都保持着打烊时候的样子，灯都没开。</p><p>气氛贼恐怖，兄弟。V站在门口，虽然Jackie已经跟他说了大概情况，有那么几秒他还是真的怀疑，自己会不会在这破地方被暗杀。</p><p>一点点轻微的响动。</p><p>V往里走了走，循声望向角落。</p><p>卧槽。</p><p>黑灯瞎火的，靠着墙，那台V一直以为只有装饰功能的立式点唱机亮着灯，有个人影背对着V站在它面前。</p><p>光是看了一眼，V就明白过来Jackie在电话里那个又好奇又惊恐又揶揄又懵逼的语气是怎么回事了。</p><p>——V通过那个屁股的形状，推断那应当是刚刚回来的荒坂赖宣。他站在那儿，从上到下，一顶歪歪斜斜的软呢帽，白西装外套不好好穿着而是披在肩上，雪白的衬衫袖子，雪白的西装裤，一双闪闪发光的意式尖头皮鞋。当赖宣转过身来，V看见他脸上挂了一副大墨镜，上身是件金灿灿的紧身的马甲，纹路细密，看了就让穷逼头晕眼花。</p><p>真是见了鬼了，赖宣戴着半掌手套，皮的，猩红，好像还嫌这打扮不够骚包似的，他左手里还撑着一根手杖。</p><p>V看着他，一步步走过去，感觉自己深一脚浅一脚的。</p><p>明明周围那么暗，赖宣站在那里，看着他抬手拉下墨镜的样子，真的他妈的好像在熠熠生辉。</p><p>他背后的点唱机发出了咔哒一声轻响，开始工作。天，赖宣在这儿等V过来的这么一会儿功夫，就把这台据说坏了有四五年的老古董给修好了。而他靠的是啥？扳手？螺丝？都不是，V低下头，看着赖宣握着的那根手杖。那玩意前端像是金的，一只雄狮正张狂咆哮。</p><p>“你这身在海伍德会引起轰动的。”V说，他控制不住脸上的傻笑，但他伸出手之后，又不知道该落在赖宣身上哪里，于是抬起来抓了抓自己的脑袋。</p><p>“……没关系，没什么人看到。”赖宣抬手摘了帽子。他的额发有些散落下来了，看上去好像就是刚回夜之城，就立刻奔这地方来了。他正眯着眼睛盯着V看，照例，V读不懂他的目光，但赖宣确实看起来有点……不对劲。</p><p>点唱机里的老歌飘荡出来。估计柔美情歌不是赖宣的胃口，因为虽然V对音乐没啥研究，但现在他耳朵听着的东西绝对……</p><p>嗯，带劲儿。</p><p>/Down in the Mexicali/There's a crazy little place that I know/</p><p>赖宣慢慢走了过来，双手搭上了V的肩膀，现在他穿着这身衣服贴在V身上了。太近了，卧槽。V能感觉他的若即若离的呼吸。V知道自己必须得开口，否则恐怕会大脑爆炸。</p><p>抬手落在了赖宣腰间，V干巴巴地说：“你——你回来怎么没……没跟我说一声……我去找你也行啊……不用这么麻烦……你那个……那个，准备挖的情报找到了？”</p><p>“……是啊，”现在他看不见赖宣的表情，但听声音感觉黏黏糊糊的，操，这阔佬又嗑药了，还嗨着呢吧，“搞到手了，重磅消息……值得……庆祝一下。”</p><p>行。非常行。</p><p>赖宣正带着V轻轻在音乐里地摇晃。而V在他的呼吸里闻到浓重的酒精味儿——啥啊？不但嗑了药，还把自己灌成这样？</p><p>V困惑了。来见自己一面还要花荒坂赖宣这么多心理建设吗？</p><p>完了。说给任何一个正在老色胚之路上茁壮成长的健康鸡儿们听：当勃则勃，犹豫就会败北。否则你看看，V的这小伙计就是一个彻彻底底的反面教材——它在骚里骚气的老歌和男朋友的贴面勾引面前原本已经快活地进入了状态，摩拳擦掌地准备挺身而起大干一场，但好死不死的，现在它又犹豫了。</p><p>如果它有嘴，肯定在无辜地仰着头，望向V：老大，我现在支棱起来，这合适吗？</p><p>V吞咽了一下。不太合适，小老弟。你先回去躺好，往后稍稍。</p><p>/I said "Tell me man, when does the fun begin?"/He just winked his eye and said "Man, be cool."/</p><p>“出什么事了？”V低声问。</p><p>赖宣没说话，他的手已经垂了下来，摸向了刚刚被劝回去的小老弟的安眠之所。小老弟警觉了，它再次在V的内心世界抬头：老大，要不，我就礼节性地硬一下，权当打个招呼？</p><p>V没空理它。正常人不会跟自己的鸡巴对话。V伸手抓住了赖宣的手腕。“……大佬，”V说得挺艰难的，他往后退了一点儿，好能更仔细地打量赖宣的脸。果然，他的推测是对的。这阔少打扮得风骚，但他面容十分疲惫，眼睛下方的黑眼圈浓重得要命，除此之外就不提满是红血丝的双眼了。他眼神也不太对……V下意识打了个激灵。“你说句话行吗？”</p><p>“……好啊，”赖宣再次贴了过来，他低笑着，“来一发快的？就在这儿。不过反正也没人，你想花多久就多久。”</p><p>——这——他——妈——的——</p><p>可惜V已经被那目光搞得性致全无。不是说V口味有多老派，换个别人，换个地点，他就默许小兄弟揭竿而起了，但那个眼神……又绝望，又麻木，又愤怒，赖宣脑子里的东西绝对跟这酒吧里现在有的任何一样东西都不沾边。</p><p>V倒是想来，他太想了。但是一，他担心赖宣给他吸屌的时候把小兄弟咬下来。二，如果他们要开操，V只想抱他男朋友，而不是让赖宣的烦心事跟他们俩一起搞双飞。V非常小心谨慎，他的底线就在这里，他不能让自己被当做发泄或者消遣。别人可以，荒坂赖宣不行。因为那太容易了……一旦V允许自己成了那样的东西，他清楚自己就再也回不去了。</p><p>在赖宣的步步紧逼下，V反而一步步后退。“妈的，”V低声咒骂着，“……不，不行，到底出什么事了？”他再一次把赖宣推开了，这个动作V做得过于艰难，以至于他都要听见自己那位小兄弟惋惜的叹息声了。“——跟那个消息有关吗？操，你挖到什么了？”</p><p>即使是以一个醉醺醺的人而言，V这一而再再而三的退却绝对还是很伤人自尊心。赖宣没再靠前了，刚刚那迷幻的暧昧正在散去，他盯着V。</p><p>哦，现在V是终于想起来了，如果荒坂赖宣想，他可以表现得有多有距离感。</p><p>“——你不想要？”赖宣冷冰冰地说。</p><p>V硬着头皮坚持：“除非你告诉我这到底是怎么回事。你他妈的很显然不对劲，你还不太好。”</p><p>赖宣后退了一步，他单手捂着自己的脸。“……操。”他说，“那就算了。最后的机会，真的不要？我可以让你随便用，”赖宣抬起头，看着V，他指着自己的身体，笑得很恐怖，“……是你的话，总比别人要好。”</p><p>这话出来，V脖子都麻了。他追上去，攥着赖宣的手臂：“——这都是些什么屁话啊？嗯？还有别人在惦记你的屁股吗？……你多多少少也应该习惯了吧，又不是什么大事。”</p><p>“去你妈的。”赖宣颤抖着说，甩开了他的手。</p><p>行吧，这下V反而成了那个不依不饶的家伙了。作为一个倒胃口的玩物，他搞砸了阔佬的兴致，V弯着腰跟在赖宣身后，心里要急死了。</p><p>这完全不是他想要的事情发展走向。他俩好像总是这样，任何事遇上他们，就总是不受控制地往坏的那一面滑去。</p><p>……它总是不按计划来。</p><p>“所以这是个确认炮？”V啰啰嗦嗦地说着，赖宣推门，从后面出了野狼酒吧。</p><p>在海伍德的窄巷子里，这阔少干净到反光的高档皮鞋很快就会被溅上泥点子。V低着头，看着赖宣雪白的裤脚，都快心疼死了。天啊。“你要上哪儿去？”V说，感觉自己听起来唯唯诺诺的，但他拒绝道歉，V觉得自己没做错任何事。要论委屈，怎么不问问他的小兄弟感觉如何呢？那小可怜别说支棱了，它都快被吓飞了。</p><p>赖宣不说话，他一只手扣在自己肩头，按住那件西装外套，只顾大步向前。</p><p>这太垃圾了。V有心不管他，让他自己一个人发疯去，但又害怕赖宣找别人去。这块肉V吃不到，也不想让别人占便宜。“我送你回去？”V问。</p><p>——V脑子里太乱了，赖宣突然停下的时候，他差点没撞到赖宣身上。</p><p>就当V觉得事情又有转机了的时候，他听见前方传来了绝对、绝对、绝对不合时宜的一声招呼。</p><p>“……嘿，公司狗。”</p><p>V越过赖宣的肩膀往前看去。两个手持金属棒球棍的海伍德混混站在面前，挡在赖宣的去路上。操他妈的。吉斯。V想要哀嚎了，有几年没见过这家伙了，他都不知道这蠢货竟然能活到现在。V转身看向身后，果然，从他们身后，也绕过来了三个年轻的帮派人。其中至少两个人有枪。V试图给他递眼色，但吉斯往地上啐了一口。“——我就知道你早晚会跟他们那种人混到一起，V。”</p><p>“嗨，吉斯……不是时候。”V苦着脸说，他用拇指在自己脖子上比划了一道，吐着舌头摇了摇头，“——真的，真的，不是时候。”</p><p>赖宣用了面部讯号屏蔽干扰，至少这些倒霉蛋看不到他们的脸，所以跟其他海伍德人一样认不出他们面前的是荒坂赖宣。V不知道这对他们来说是幸运还是不幸，考虑到现在明显赖宣火气上头，可能是后者。</p><p>“操他妈的，”吉斯的球棍拍在自己的另一只手掌中，他晃着脑袋走过来，“你这贱货现在是给公司狗当保镖了吗？……我劝你识相，叫你老板把身上的值钱玩意都交出来，这样我们考虑一下不把他活活揍死。”</p><p>V想要上前挡到吉斯面前，但他刚一挪动步子，身后那三个人离开向前靠近了。V不得不在原处侧过身，同时提防着两侧的人。</p><p>“我警告你，吉斯，别干傻事，”V说，他的目光在吉斯找来的人和头顶的房屋边缘移动着。操，他怕死了，V害怕荒坂赖宣专属的安保小队在此刻突然从空气中现身，拿枪把他们这些人全突突了。</p><p>“你他妈算老几？”</p><p>“我他妈是你爹——”V火了，他冲赖宣伸出手，想把赖宣拽到自己身后，但抓了个空。</p><p>——V的手是伸向赖宣的肩膀的，但V攥紧手指之后发现自己只扯住了他披在肩上的那件白西装。它轻飘飘地落下，V傻了，他抓着这件白到在这海伍德巷子里如同满月那样发光的高订，看见赖宣不但向前猛跨了一大步，而且拳头已经贴上了吉斯的鼻梁。</p><p>噢，那看上去就很疼。这他妈跟个慢动作似的，V因为过于震惊，几乎原地进入狂暴状态。他眼瞅着赖宣的拳头底下，吉斯的脸都他妈的好像往下凹了似的，它继续往下压，直到吉斯向后跌倒在地，它才停下。</p><p>但赖宣根本没有将它收回去的意思，他弯着腰，动作是一种糅合了科班私教课和街头肮脏打法的行云流水——一直攥在他左手的那根金头手杖在空中被翻了个花，赖宣刚刚揍过人的拳头上还带着血，就攥住了它的尾部，下一瞬，那只金狮子就狠狠地抽在了站在吉斯旁边那个混混的脖子上，如果不看溅在旁边墙壁上的那一连串的血点的话，就他妈的好像在打高尔夫。</p><p>“操——”这是吉斯的惨叫。</p><p>V没再看下去了，他反应过来之后干的第一件事就是把手里这件西装外套丢向了身后离他最近的那家伙的脸上，同时猛地向后撞过去，抱住旁边另一个家伙的那只已经举起了手枪的手臂。</p><p>他扳住对方的手臂用力扭下，混乱的枪声在V脚下炸响，但同时V也在自己掌下听见骨骼碎裂的闷响。</p><p>赖宣疯了。他脑子里全是这个想法。视角问题，V现在看不到那边的情况，但除了拳脚的声音，混混的痛呼，咒骂和惨叫，V还听见了金属棒球棍当啷落地的声响，所以应当还行。他将身后这家伙的脑袋撞向旁边的墙壁，抬腿将落在自己脚边的手枪远远踹飞，同时也为了躲剩下那家伙的子弹，失去了平衡，结结实实地摔倒在地。</p><p>问题不大，在他俩找到机会向前冲来之前，V已经滚了起来，将拿着匕首冲他捅过来的那小子拽倒在地。在这种有人罩着的街区还用这种致命武器，这些人也是绝对的愣头青。他们滚在地上厮打了一会儿，V在内心咒骂，最后抓住机会，V拽出了自己腰间的手枪，骑在他身上用枪托砸晕了这搞不清楚情况的倒霉鬼，时间不太够，但也足够让V抬手在最后那个人经过自己身边之后，连开四枪打碎了他的膝盖。</p><p>这几枪是绝对的超水平发挥，只空了三枪。V翻了个白眼，摇摇晃晃地站起来，觉得自己应当尽早彻底告别任何需要瞄准的战斗方式。</p><p>来到倒在地上捂着腿哀嚎的年轻人面前，V踹晕了他。</p><p>他抬起头，赖宣那边也差不多结束战斗了。</p><p>那个吉斯带来的好兄弟正倒在墙角捂着卵蛋无声地嚎叫，试图把自己蜷缩成一只蝉，因为他喘气的声音都成了尖细的抽噎。</p><p>而赖宣正从他身边走开，提着手里的半根手杖——不管刚刚它经历了什么，总之不是它的本职工作，那玩意已经从中间断成了两截——慢慢来到倒在地上的吉斯旁边。</p><p>……赖宣喘着粗气，他的头发乱七八糟，但至少看不出有任何外伤。血气爬在赖宣的脸颊上，毕竟还是养尊处优久了，这种剧烈运动还是让他感到疲惫。V能看见在那件金纹的背心底下，他的胸躺正大幅度地起伏着。眯着眼睛，赖宣抬脚踩上吉斯正伸向落在旁边的手枪的手腕，吉斯在那只漂亮皮鞋底下发出尖叫。</p><p>V站在原地，单手捂着自己的腰腹，没有上前，只是调整着呼吸。让吉斯倒回霉也挺好的，否则这家伙要没边儿了。</p><p>“……这张肮脏的臭嘴。”赖宣低声说道。他弯下腰，血红的皮手套掐住吉斯的脸，强迫他直视自己，“我好奇，这东西要是插到你眼窝里头去之后，它会不会改口。”他说的是日语，但翻译器无疑忠实而准确地传达了他的意思，因为吉斯躺在那里嚎叫起来。</p><p>“V！”他惨叫，“你他妈的叛徒！”</p><p>“我什么也不欠你的。”V说，但他还是有些艰难地迈动了步子，向赖宣走了两步，“嘶……大佬，把这傻逼扔这儿，咱们走吧？”</p><p>赖宣甚至没抬头看他一眼，他举起了手里断裂的手杖，尖端向下，狞笑着狠狠冲着吉斯的脸砸了下去。</p><p>行吧。</p><p>V叹了口气，他看到吉斯绝对尿了。</p><p>当赖宣起身，放开了这纯货，V看到那根木料竖直地插在吉斯脸畔的地砖缝隙之间，吉斯双眼大睁，双腿还打着哆嗦。</p><p>“操，”V说，“……至少让我有个心理准备啊。”</p><p>赖宣看了他一眼，然后他蹲下身，操，他摸尸体的动作咋那么娴熟，熟得就像个街头小子似的。在吉斯身上，赖宣摸出了一支倾力治，隔空抛给了V。</p><p>——哦。V叹了口气，这玩意凝血效果一流，吉斯这家伙竟然还淘到了好货。他掀起衣服下摆咬在嘴里，将倾力治打开，打在了被匕首捅出来的伤口旁边，然后深深的地吐气。几乎是转眼之间，血就不再往外涌了。</p><p>“谢……谢了。”V说，半是对赖宣，半是对吉斯。不谢不行，这玩意不便宜。</p><p>“你以后得在身上常备治疗泵。”赖宣疲惫地说。</p><p>“知道了，妈。”</p><p>赖宣还没结束，他在另外一个混混身上摸出了一包被压得变形的香烟，抖出一颗咬着，然后抬手就把那包烟丢进了泥水里。这家伙的火机放在了裤子口袋，赖宣翻出来这个之后终于大发慈悲地放过了他。</p><p>V站在原处，将自己背心下摆重新塞回裤子里去。他看着赖宣甩开那防风打火机，低头把烟点上，深深吸了一口。</p><p>接着他才终于抬头，用一只手插进发间，缓缓将散乱的头发捋到脑后，然后长长地吐出烟雾。</p><p>隔着这烟雾，赖宣眯着眼睛，和V对视。</p><p>V的小伙计又不老实了。大哥，你看我还有机会吗？它抬头问V。</p><p>这得看我接下来表现，小老弟，幸好到目前为止，好像都没扣太多分。V回答。</p><p>“接下来去哪儿？”</p><p>赖宣没回答他，而是继续向前走去。V跟在赖宣身后，他觉得郁闷。</p><p>真的，V也知道自己跟自己说话太怪了，但首先：他这人不太擅长表达自己——实际上，太不擅长了，讲话对V来说是件苦差事，他习惯有什么感受都自己憋着，反正也找不出方式把这传达给别人，久而久之渐渐就习惯了，还觉得挺舒服的。但如果你只是跟自己说话，那就没关系，你的鸡巴可不需要你长篇大论地诉苦二十分钟，跟它解释你为什么觉得这个场合不好，不该提枪就上，你在乎一些东西胜过发爽的，只要一个眼色，它就理解了。真的他妈的相当省时省力，每个人都该跟自己处好关系，每个男的都该跟自己鸡巴成为好兄弟，当然，除非你不想要它，更喜欢一个软绵绵的可爱的小妹妹，或者其他稀奇古怪的玩意——无论是什么，都行——那就另当别论。</p><p>其次……</p><p>也没什么人愿意去听，或者真的把你当回事，回应你的倾诉。</p><p>如果你在街头长大，不管你有没有爸妈，情况都差不多。人们被日复一日的勉强过活压得焦头烂额，劝你别想那些有的没的，是出于好心，那也确实是条好好生活下去的明路，更是大家总结出来的，唯一可行的一条路。他们自己都在乎不过来，更抽不出空来在乎别人。V活了这么多年，也就见过平克斯一个人会对那些不切实际的玩意过于“在乎”了。但这样的男人也不可避免地在海伍德这样自由的街区仍然被人冠以“懒汉”和“废物”的名号，V是永远不会允许自己被那样称呼的，所以他做不了别人的平克斯，他唯一能做的就只有跟平克斯做朋友，甚至愿意顶替那软脾气去坐牢。V知道平克斯这种人有多宝贵，他清楚得很，虽然他说不出来，就像他清楚荒坂赖宣给他的那些东西有多可贵，那份可贵让赖宣成了一个对V而言非常非常可贵的人……</p><p>但现在V逐渐开始意识到，有个问题随着时间的推进越来越严重，那就是他总是越来越有一种迫切的欲望，想要——妈啊，这听起来真的太奇怪了，介于他并不会想要透那个游手好闲的已婚男人——但他想要当赖宣的平克斯。</p><p>就因为V清楚，当你那笨拙含糊不清的表达被……被人真的听到，被人理解，又被报以尊重的时候，那种感觉有多好。</p><p>就好像……在这之前，你从未真正地活过一样。</p><p>“和我说说话吧，大佬？”V喃喃地说，“你知道你可以跟我说的吧？我会听的。”</p><p>赖宣没有回头。</p><p>不要小心翼翼地蜷缩起来活着，那很悲催。V的鸡巴感伤地说。介于它现在就很悲催，V感觉得出来，这句人生格言大概确实发自它的真心。而V的嘴巴紧紧地闭着，阻止着他越来越想要叹气的欲望。</p><p>他们一直来到小巷的尽头，在这里停着几辆重型机车，火都没没熄。显然吉斯那帮人还以为这活儿是单快的，赖宣的脚步在这些机车旁停下了，不管在他眼里这几辆街头混混最喜欢的旧型号草薙代表着什么，但这绝对勾起了他的什么回忆。</p><p>赖宣走到了打头的一辆前，用手抚摸了一下握把，然后骑了上去。</p><p>他丢下烟，看向V，冲自己后座偏了偏脑袋。</p><p>“我可以骑另外一辆……”</p><p>赖宣只是沉默地看着V。行吧。V在这目光中又妥协了。</p><p>他坐上赖宣的机车后座，低头看了看自己的裤裆。这都是为了你。V对自己的小兄弟说道。</p><p>V的小兄弟很感激。谢了老哥。</p><p>瞧，这特娘的就叫与自己和解。</p><p>接下来的两个小时里，V和赖宣一个字都没说。开车的家伙连个车载电台都不开，V只能尽量放空大脑，他看着都市夜景在他们身边飞速掠过，心中感到一丝丝的寂寞。</p><p>V在这座城市里长大，因为他太了解夜之城，所以他爱这座城，同样因为他太了解夜之城，所以V也恨这座城市。你可以试着离开，但它会靠无数个思乡的梦将你生生拉回身边，就像你酗酒又家暴的老娘。</p><p>他清楚那些流淌在大街小巷里的传奇故事，记得那些已经消逝在人们嘴边的名字，很多事情他当初仅仅是在新闻里或传言里听了一耳朵，现在回忆时已经不记得细节，但V知道那栋烂尾楼里出现过十三岁的赛博精神病杀了自己全家连带着邻居一共八个人，某企业的前CFO曾被发现倒在那只垃圾桶边上于圣诞节前夜活活冻死，一位大明星和她的前妻就在那个公园里举行的露天婚礼，放飞了无数的气球，它们遮云蔽日，让人以为红时代又重临了。</p><p>V已经不记得自己上次这样认真地观察这座城市是什么时候的事了。</p><p>当他们在隧道里穿行，V觉得他们仿佛在穿梭时空。</p><p>他抓紧了赖宣，因为知道自己永远都无法找到办法将此时这种感觉表达出来给任何人听，心中感觉无尽的恐惧。</p><p>两个小时，赖宣根本没有任何目标和方向，他只是一直开，一直开，在自己的情绪里彻底迷了路。</p><p>被引擎的声音包围，V感觉自己正站在一扇不可撼动的铁门前。</p><p>他们已经远离热闹的市中心，来到了太平洲。这里的路边到处都是被遗弃很久的载具，建筑物里传出浓烟，街边偶尔出现的行人无所事事，只是站在原地，用一种冷漠的目光注视他们靠近又远去。</p><p>天色已晚，夜之城的夕阳已经在这两个多小时的狂飙中燃尽了。</p><p>“有点冷啊。”V在赖宣耳边大声说，风声和引擎的轰鸣将他的声音割得支离破碎，“——你不觉得有点冷吗？”</p><p>这将赖宣的思绪打碎了。</p><p>他大笑了一声。</p><p>“V。”</p><p>“怎么了？”</p><p>“你也是的吧？”赖宣说出了一句V从来没想过会从他嘴里听到的话。“你愿意为我去死，对吗？”</p><p>V的脸颊烧红了。他觉得害羞，“——对。”</p><p>荒坂赖宣的声音里却没有满意，只有癫狂：“那跟我一起下地狱吧？”</p><p>啥？</p><p>这是个道德骗局，真的，V是个老实人，他确实觉得自己可能一辈子不会再像喜欢赖宣这样喜欢任何人，任何事，但是事情是这样的：他最受不了把嗝屁这件事浪漫化的任何行为。V见过太多尸体和死亡了，他清楚只要你人一死，无论是任何人，没几天就会把你忘了，之前该怎么喝酒就怎么喝酒，该怎么跟别人上床就跟别人上床。世界不会为你的死亡产生任何变化。</p><p>……他刚刚承认自己愿意为赖宣去死，那是因为他知道赖宣永远不会要他真的那么做。但现在赖宣要跟他一起死——V探出脑袋，意识到了他们在哪儿，他立刻就反悔了。</p><p>不行啊。这是太平洲一直没修完的高架桥，前面马上就没路了，断崖近在眼前。</p><p>是真的地狱摆在眼前，而赖宣加足了油门，他们全速前进。</p><p>我操你妈的。</p><p>V甚至来不及回骂，他拽紧了赖宣，在这辆全速前进机车离断崖还剩不到三米的时候，抱着这显然精神崩溃的阔少从车上跳了下来。</p><p>——这是高难度动作，如果你没有每件衣服上叠满了的护甲，没有强化纳米皮肤和强化碳钢骨骼，绝对不建议你尝试。</p><p>V都被摔晕了。他尚且还记得搂住赖宣免得这家伙受伤，但这下真的太狠，V感觉自己眼前黑了几秒。</p><p>等他最终回过神来，V根本不知道他们俩滚了多远，他身上没有一块地方不疼的，甚至根本站不起来。</p><p>赖宣似乎好一点儿，他至少还有个人肉软垫做缓冲。V感觉自己被推开了，反正也没有任何反抗能力，V缓缓借力躺平在地上，费劲儿地看着头顶的夜空。妈耶，天旋地转。而赖宣也一样，躺在他旁边。</p><p>他们听见太平洲的某处传来了枪声，但那离他们真的很远。</p><p>是个人都知道这条高架桥是个死路，根本没人往这边过来。</p><p>在好像是他们下方的地方，传来了一声爆炸。哦，V勉强分析了一下，觉得那应该是那辆草薙。</p><p>“……那个不行。”V终于能开口之后，他艰难地回答了那个问题。</p><p>过了一会儿，赖宣那边才闷闷地传来声音。“……看出来了。”他说。</p><p>他看出来个屁。V想。他们不能一起下地狱。如果有人要下，那V宁可自己先进去。这种事是V老早就下定了决心的，比如说今天早些时候赖宣穿着那身白西装在老歌里贴上他的时候，比如再早一些，在卧槽公寓里的卧槽沙发上抱着赖宣醒来的时候，或者在那个浴室，当赖宣轻轻亲吻V肩膀上的淤伤，靠这一个动作就让V痛得要死的时候——V都一次比一次更清晰地意识到，为这家伙献出一切真的是再简单不过的一件事了。</p><p>但他们不能一起下地狱。如果赖宣注定要进去的话，V得留在外面，他会想办法把赖宣捞出来。不为别的，就是因为地狱不是赖宣这样的人该在的地方。</p><p>但这太复杂了，V说不出来。他只能叹了口气。</p><p>“你好点没？”V问。</p><p>“妈的。”这就是赖宣的回答。</p><p>V等了一小会儿，感觉没那么晕了，才稍微撑起来了自己一点儿，转头看着赖宣。“那个让你心烦的潜在强奸犯，那个到底是怎么回事？”</p><p>“那不是——”</p><p>“你什么都可以跟我说，介于我很确定无论你面对的是什么难题，我都一点办法都没有。所以把问题抛给我绝对安全，来时候什么样，我都原样抛还给你。”</p><p>这话让赖宣干巴巴地笑了一声，所以V觉得自己干得应当还不错。</p><p>但即使是这样，他也花了很久之后，才真的开口。</p><p>“就算是那样，像你说的那样，有人要夺走我的东西，在他眼里我就只是……被饲养的一头家畜，如果是你，你怎么办？”</p><p>V没第一时间想出回答，他还在脑子里模拟着这个情形。而赖宣等了一会儿，他抬起手臂遮住了自己的眼睛，然后继续低声说：“我没有别的办法。我只能在他得手之前把它毁掉。”</p><p>“……这算什么问题？”V拧起了眉头。</p><p>“什么？”</p><p>“这样东西，你不想给他。”</p><p>“是。”</p><p>“那就说不。”V说道。他确定了，自己是的确搞不明白。叹了口气，V呻吟着爬了起来，这花了他一会儿，但他最后还是勉强重新用两只脚站着了。虽然还有些直不起腰。</p><p>赖宣一直都没说话，他移开了手臂，就只是躺在那里，盯着V。他看上去难得的很茫然，所以V苦着脸，低着头又对他重复了一遍，甚至做了个示范。“跟他说不行，就像我刚刚对你做的那样。不。就这样。”</p><p>V向赖宣伸出手：“能站得起来吗？”</p><p>他可能真的永远都搞不明白赖宣在想什么，但现在这阔少赴死未遂，躺在这皲裂的水泥路面上，背后是小石子和碎玻璃，但看着V，以及V伸向他的手，赖宣脸上却忽然出现了一丝V没法理解缘由的动容。</p><p>荒坂赖宣伸手握住了V的手，于此同时，他又问了一个更怪的怪问题。</p><p>在V把他拉起来的时候，他问：</p><p>“V……”赖宣声音很低，好像这问题会撼动他们脚下坚实的大地，是什么大逆不道的东西。但他的语气很怀念，如同一个人在讨论旧爱，讨论五十年前的一个夏夜，或是几千年前的一场月光。他仍旧拉着V的手，目光落在V的脸上，带着一点期翼的探究，几乎称得上是战战兢兢，“……你相信正义吗？”</p><p>又一次，V不知道怎么回答。</p><p>在这片沉默中，赖宣放开了V。他低下头，有些自嘲地干笑了一声。</p><p>他俩显然今晚都被折腾得够呛。</p><p>“我像你这么大的时候，我满脑子除了它以外什么都没有。妈的。”赖宣疲惫地说，他拖着步子，一瘸一拐地往前走去，路过V的身边。</p><p>他走向这条断头路的尽头。那里停着好几辆被抛弃了多年的破旧汽车，无论是车窗，内饰还是车轮都已经被太平洲饥饿的住民们和城市的酸雨偷走，只剩下一个颜色斑驳的壳子。</p><p>V走在他后面。他担心赖宣找机会跳下去加入那辆倒霉的草薙，“说来听听？”</p><p>幸好没有。赖宣来到了边缘一辆破车旁，低头看了看它，他戴着皮手套的右手贴上了它的车盖。现在V多多少少已经摸清了，这或许是每个上个时代的幸存者通病，又或许只是赖宣一个人这样，但V发现他真的总是会在一些过去的东西前变得难得的多愁善感。</p><p>夜风中，那扇铁门在吱嘎打开。抚摸着这死去了，被遗弃了，又被剥离了身上每一丝价值的车子残骸，赖宣垂着头开始说话了。</p><p>“那时候……正义是……是事情应该有的样子。那是——父母爱自己的孩子，兄弟姐妹之间相互扶持……是……是善恶有报，黑夜会来临，但也一定会结束。人会死，V，那时候，士兵，学者，平民，修女，异见分子，只要有人对他们开枪，他们就会倒下，就会死去，但独裁者和魔鬼也会。恐惧是可以用火光驱散的，人们之间互相传递这些火星，这就是正义……如果一个人是……如果他是好人，在帮助别人，在竭尽全力想让情况变好一点儿，那这个世上的其他人就有义务不让他受苦。”</p><p>最开始他的语气很低，又破碎，但逐渐的，随着他的叙述，随着那些回忆的复苏，一股挣扎着的力量被强行注入了。赖宣转过身，他向后靠在这辆获得他垂青的破车上，双手环胸，站得很直。他的目光如炬，投向V。这眼神无疑是焦渴的，但不是那种他们曾经分享的那些，浸透了欲望的那种，而是充满了一种满是裂痕的哀伤。</p><p>V来到他面前，也给自己挑了辆废车壳子，离得不远，V可站不动了，他身子一歪，走到那辆破烂的低矮跑车正面，一屁股坐在了它的车前盖上。显然赖宣还在等待他的回话，V慢慢地回味着他说的这些内容。</p><p>“是你吗？你在想办法改善情况？”他问。</p><p>“不，不是我，是很久之前，一些我认识的人。他们说了不。”赖宣回答。</p><p>他转过头，看向在他们脚边断桥外，正在不停升起的滚滚黑烟。V能闻到草薙刺鼻的燃烧味道。它会支离破碎地倒在那里，直到身上最后一块能供养烈焰燃烧的东西也化为焦炭或是灰烬，加入太平洲的废弃载具群葬大墓地，成为死去的钢铁的一员。</p><p>顿了顿，赖宣继续道，“然后我接连失去了他们，”他平时总是冷静平和的声音变了，它微微地颤抖，即使赖宣的身子一动未动，仍然看着断桥前方，那未竟道路的方向，像一尊雕像那样望向虚空中无人可及的目的地。</p><p>“整个世界接连失去了他们。”他说，“我原本以为……我原本让他们以为……我们在做的事情，足以让整个世界铭记，我们会在一些不可撼动的东西上……凿出痕迹。我们做得那么多。我们做得那么少。但……人们忘记了……不，更可怕，他们习惯了。”</p><p>V安静地听着。现在他面前紧闭的厚重铁门向他打开了一条缝隙，承轴发出濒临塌毁的吱嘎声响，听上去让人觉得悲惨。当V站在原地，向里窥探时，他却惊愕于其中的狂风暴雨，骑天马的女武士与持长剑的天使兵戎相见，夏日焰火和足以摧毁世界的热核武器在天空中交相辉映，所有的脚踏实地的生活之外的那些，光耀刺目的，冰冷彻骨的，光是注视就让人感受到灵魂上的重压的东西，那些让你无端心悸的宏大美好与宏大惨痛，都以一种地摊上的烂俗漫画似的方式被命运强行捏合在一起，变成一个扭曲又畸形的怪物，只要一眼，它就能让整个天空熊熊燃烧。</p><p>那一直被锁在铁门后的，不过就是这样一个囚徒，拖着锁链，在夜风中发出苦痛的愤怒嚎叫。</p><p>那些东西都是一些V从未见过的东西。他在这份陌生的场景前哑然失语。</p><p>莫名的，V想起路灯在祈祷的干瘦女孩头顶洒下的光晕。他不自觉地想要将那抹脆弱的圣洁和这门后的火神做比较。那就是正义吗？到底哪一种才是它真实模样？</p><p>就算迟钝如他，也隐隐觉得，这两种正义的面目并不能相容。而赖宣却似乎能知道V在想什么似的，他收回了目光，垂下头，看着自己脚下，声音中带着一种无可奈何的宽容。</p><p>“不能要求人们满脑子都是一些他从没见过的东西……时代已经变了。那只是一场没有光的漫长战争，然后我们输了。”赖宣说道，他冲着V短暂地笑了一下，笑容疏离疲惫，他耸了耸肩，接着仰起脸，看着天空，以一句彻头彻尾的丧气话结束了这场对话。</p><p>像是已经释然了似的，赖宣很轻松地说道：“夜之城没有星星。”</p><p>V吞咽了一下。他想说，这些都不对。但他仅有一颗尚在天空燃烧的余晖中兀自酸涩的心，只有艾尔西的一句歌颂基督，感谢上帝，他只有这座又爱又恨的城市。其中没有一样能支撑起V格格不入的仓惶身影。</p><p>“我不知道。”他哀愁地说。</p><p>“不知道什么？”</p><p>V想了想，“吉斯，那个你刚才猛揍了一顿的傻子？他过去有个妹妹……十四岁的时候被康陶送了回来，因为得了风湿热，显然她训练营的主管觉得没必要为一个街头崽子多花几千块安排两个月的纳米疗程。”V摸着自己的鼻子，“她第二年春天就死了，打那起吉斯就老是疯疯癫癫的。”</p><p>“我不是你很久之前认识的那些人，”V看向赖宣。“我甚至不是好人，你对我没有义务。我得承认，我从来没见过你说的正义。听都没听说过。你全是对的。一句都没错。”</p><p>赖宣听得很专注。“但是？”</p><p>“你问我相不相信正义，”V说，他看着赖宣，“——你相信吗？”</p><p>这倒是V没能料到的，他本意就是问一个简单的问题，你都不需要去攀溯历史，揣摩人性，你不需要去问任何人的看法，你只需要问你自己，然后回答是和否。</p><p>——但赖宣却被这个问题难住了。</p><p>他长久地沉默。原本一直环在胸前的双臂迟疑地放下了，好像已经无法独自支撑住这个问题的重量，赖宣不得不用手撑在自己身侧，按在那破旧的车子外壳上。他慢慢地想着，V安静地等在一旁，没有打扰，任凭赖宣在他那门后的圣战遗迹里越潜越深，试图去寻找那个答案。</p><p>随着时间一分一秒地过去，赖宣脸上的挣扎越来越浓。有一阵子，他的呼吸变得急促了，接着赖宣的手攥成拳头，紧紧地握住，他哆嗦着，抬起一只手按在了自己的脸上，好像要挡住眼睛，好可以从那可怕的真相前逃开，至少挣得半分用来喘息的时机——但他根本没法闭上双眼，荒坂赖宣竭力地调整着呼吸。</p><p>他双目大睁着。</p><p>腐朽的钢铁在他掌下发出悲鸣。</p><p>“……是。”他回答时的声音竟然无比平静，即使正有泪水从那通红的眼眶中汹涌而出。</p><p>赖宣抬起头，看着V。</p><p>“我仍旧相信。”</p><p>V从自己坐着的车子上一跃而下。他来到赖宣面前，伸手去抹他的脸。即使到现在，V仍然没弄清为什么赖宣要对他说这些。V只是一只阴沟里的老鼠，左右不了历史的车轮或是世界的走向，但赖宣还是试图告诉他这世道原本该有的样子。这一切都没有意义呀。V想。</p><p>“既然这样，那我大概也可以试试看。”V说，“虽然没见过真货，但那又能有多难呢？这不就跟对着超梦打手枪一样嘛。”</p><p>他冲着赖宣咧开一个微笑。</p><p>赖宣笑了。他抬手握住了V的手腕，亲吻了这街头混混湿漉漉的掌心，好像这就已经足够了。</p><p>“那我就把它重新带回这片大地上来。”荒坂赖宣垂着眼睛，只对着V一个人，一字一顿地说。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Follow Your Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>这就是一生一次的那个机会<br/>在黑夜中寻到光明<br/>它永远不会太晚<br/>你要去追随你心之所向</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Jackie，见过我男朋友，”V介绍道，“就上回那个有钱阔佬。大佬，见过Jackie，我好哥们儿。”</p><p>Jackie站在卧室门口，看看V，又看看V旁边站着的那个戴墨镜的男人，神情复杂，很不忍地对V开口：“……兄弟，你病情越发严重了是怎么的？”</p><p>“我今天心情好，”V回答，“就不计较你特么的又拐弯抹角地骂我了。”</p><p>“你是不是被诈骗了？这人就是扭扭街的那个站街的啊，V，”Jackie也很崩溃，“我去歌舞伎町买包烟都能碰上八个操过他的男人。”</p><p>赖宣摘下墨镜，双眼中远程意识传输程序正莹莹发光，“……我只是来帮忙搬家的。”他说道，“不用在乎那些细节。”</p><p>“你们这帮人也太会玩了。”Jackie咕哝着让开了道路。</p><p>V走进这间他跟Jackie挤了六个月的卧室，抱起床上的一箱东西。赖宣跟在他后面，打量着周围。</p><p>“……怎么样？”V冲他傻笑。</p><p>“很……童子军。”赖宣回答，“上下铺，呵。”</p><p>“可温馨了。”</p><p>赖宣接过Jackie搬出来的另一口箱子，这个看上去很大，但提起来很轻，他打开看了一眼，发现里面全是衣服。真的，什么都有，从这一点就能看出来V平时没少捡垃圾，这里面有破烂的长风衣，齐逼的牛仔短裤，甚至还有件金色包臀裙。认真的？</p><p>他用两根手指拎出来了一件吊带胸衣，提在空中，缓缓地转身面对着V。</p><p>Jackie举起双手退远：“妥了，这回你也知道了，这变态归你了，赶紧把他带走。”</p><p>“妈的，”V恼火地瞅着Jackie，“我跟你解释过了，那上面有最顶级的狂暴插件，这是实用主义，跟我本人的衣品没有任何关系。”</p><p>V在摩天大楼找的单身公寓，并且靠自己凑够了房租，他们并没有搬到一起，但赖宣觉得自己喜欢“把他带走”这个说法，所以他没出言澄清。即使这误会肯定没多久就会自动不攻而破，但他决定眼下好好享受。</p><p>赖宣慢慢将这奶罩放了回去，然后将这只潘多拉之衣箱重新关好。这身体是借来的，感觉起来也缺乏锻炼，大概不适合体力活，这一只箱子就行了。</p><p>他拎着箱子走到门边，而房间另一头，V将所有能带的东西全带在了身上，除了杂物，还有自己攒的所有的武器装备，甚至还有一大袋的碎零件儿。赖宣和Jackie一左一右看着他不堪重负，但仍然咬牙坚持，一点点地挪向走廊。</p><p>“我们可以多上来几趟的，”赖宣说。V总是这样，时不时地让他感觉又好笑又头疼。</p><p>当一个人已经在这世上度过半个多世纪的时光，见过那么多人和事，像荒坂赖宣这样，他就会知道遇到一个总能让自己微笑的人有多不容易。</p><p>“才几步路啊，马上……就……到了，”V在他扛的那些大包小包当中都几乎看不清前路，还是赖宣动手帮他打开了门，就这样他还撞了三回门框，“我没事！”</p><p>V倔强地喊道。</p><p>赖宣跟在他后面慢慢走着，挑起眉看着V摇摇晃晃地下楼梯。这是海伍德标准的老楼房的楼梯间，墙壁上喷着瓦伦蒂诺帮的涂鸦，但威尔斯太太将这地方打扫得很好，至少没有什么霉点和随地乱扔的垃圾。楼梯狭窄，赖宣有点担忧V会摔倒，一路滚下去，但他也知道即使那真的发生了，这家伙也会没事，所以并没有说什么。</p><p>这是V的地盘，赖宣相信V在这里的生活方式。这也是今天这一路上，V一直在试图传递给他的信息。</p><p>这小子真的对带赖宣逛海伍德这事儿表现得过于兴奋，开车来的路上说了个没完。V已经走到了最底层，威尔斯太太讲出几声埋怨，赖宣走过这个转弯，正好看见V正以一个非常危险的角度歪着身子，竭力想要躲过威尔斯太太伸过来想要从他身上抢过几个袋子的手。</p><p>“不用，不用，”V说。</p><p>赖宣来到他身后，在他马上要失去平衡的时候，推了一把V的后背，让他重新站稳了。</p><p>“即使搬出去了，也要记得常回来看看妈妈威尔斯，”野狼女主人大概没有她儿子那样熟悉扭扭街的风俗店月度优秀员工，她的目光只是审视地在赖宣身上转了一圈，“带你的朋友一起，别忘了啊。”</p><p>“你在开玩笑嘛？这周末我就得回来蹭饭，谁能离得开妈妈威尔斯的炖菜？”</p><p>她对这回答很满意，在他们来到门口的时候主动帮V打开了门，看着他摇摇晃晃地走向巷子里的车子，才点了点头。“让你朋友开车，V，一路小心。”</p><p>“你的车技看来在整个街区都闻名遐迩。”赖宣将手里的大箱子丢上车顶，用绑带系好。</p><p>V站在后备箱前，正一件件地从身上往下卸东西，闻言探出半个脑袋抗议：“称不上是车技，”他翻了个白眼，“充其量就是……极具个人特色的开车风格。”</p><p>在他的抱怨声中，赖宣坐上了驾驶室。他已经不记得上次自己能坐上驾驶室是什么时候的事了，当赖宣伸手调整车载电台的时候，他就在回忆里慢慢翻找着。同样，他也不记得上一次骑机车是什么时候了，包括上一次听点唱机，上一次想要哄任何人开心，上一次害怕自己令人失望，上一次在任何人身上赋予那么多的意义和期望……</p><p>车子一晃，V一定卸下了什么超级重的东西。</p><p>感觉好像什么沉甸甸的东西被稳妥地放好了。</p><p>“所以，”V坐进了副驾驶，带上车门。“你现在在做什么？”</p><p>撇了一眼后面明显难以关严的后备箱，赖宣回答：“思考怎么把这破车一路开到目的地又不散架。”或者不把V那些乱七八糟的枪和子弹洒一路。</p><p>车子倒出了巷子，汇进车流里。V把车载电台的音量调大，“不，我的意思是，你，真的你——现在干嘛呢？”在柔和的钢琴声中，V目光炯炯地望着赖宣的侧脸。不知道是不是因为刚刚的搬运重物，年轻人的脸颊红红的。</p><p>现在？他躺着私人飞机里的深度意识剥离舱中，心率被压到极低，如果足够仔细，能感觉得到水中的冰块正在轻轻触碰他麻木的手指。赖宣低头看了一眼自己握在方向盘上的右手，转弯时它搭在最上方，海伍德下午三点的灿烂阳光从车窗照射进来，落在他的手上，让它正同时体会着冰冷和温暖。</p><p>还有四个小时飞机就要在日本降落，在那之后就将是非常让人疲惫的一段危险旅程，但赖宣觉得自己至少还有这四个小时可以享受。</p><p>“我是一个人，”赖宣回答，安静地微笑了，瞥了一眼V，“如果你想问的是这个的话。”</p><p>“很好，”V笑得露出牙齿，“这就像个约会，你知道的吧？你之前做过这个吗，约会？”</p><p>“不，我不约会，我只需要往那儿一坐，女人们就会直接坐上我的腿。”</p><p>“你这是开玩笑吧？”</p><p>“好吧，是的。”</p><p>“我就说，就算荒坂的姓真的这么好用——”</p><p>“有的时候男孩们也会。”</p><p>V发出大笑。“够了，够了，我懂你的意思了。”他说，摇下他那侧的车窗，在风和骄阳中眯起眼睛。“……约会就是我们一起共度时光，看，现在就不错。”</p><p>“包括堵在路上吃军科运输车的尾气？”</p><p>“怎么说呢，我就是喜欢在路上的日子。”V回答，“开车总能让我放松，有的时候我什么都不做，就只是……开。就好像能从糟心的狗屎烂事里逃走似的……有一回我还真的逃掉了，只不过到头来还是又夹着尾巴回来了，哈，可没少被人笑话。”</p><p>赖宣能理解，就像他偶尔会想要扮成其他人，穿着别人的壳子漫步在城市里。有一回他曾经套着一个烈性兴奋剂严重上瘾的毒虫的身子，坐在路边发了六个小时的呆，什么都没做，六个小时不间断的意识传输太久了，又不是那种之前他用在哈里斯身上的临时简易程序，那回当赖宣从意识剥离舱里坐起来的时候，连保护性缓释剂都没能防止他手上出现的低温损伤。</p><p>“听上去你适合去当个流浪者。”赖宣说道，在脑子里构思着V在恶土上讨生活的样子。那或许还真算的上是个好主意，那里有宽阔的公路和赖宣已经太久没见过的星空。</p><p>今天他见过V和海伍德人们相处时候的样子了，V从来不会犹豫为别人涉险，为了一句承诺甘心豁出命去，又待人至诚——这种人在恶土上会大受欢迎的。</p><p>V摆了摆手：“说得好像靠谱的流浪者氏族是什么随便的阿猫阿狗都能进的一样——”他翻了个白眼，但转而又笑了，“留下也挺好……否则哪有机会认识我面前这位大老板？”</p><p>“认错人了，你面前这位是扭扭街的职业性工作者，技术过硬，物美价廉。”</p><p>“操，我警告你啊……大佬，要是这么玩的话我可就精神了。”</p><p>路口红灯，赖宣降低了车速，看向V。真的，这街头小子跟他相处的时候，大部分时间里看起来都没心没肺的。夜之城对V而言是个巨大的游乐场，他在里面带着一股顽强的韧性蓬勃生长，那份生命力能烧烫枯朽老者的眼眶。</p><p>V冲着对街停着的一辆豪华超跑吹了声口哨。</p><p>赖宣重新看向前方，分享着来自身边人的澄澈的快乐。</p><p>“我很高兴你今天抽空出来陪我。”V说，他的声音里都洋溢着笑意，“作为报答，今晚我亲手做晚饭。怎么样？在我的新公寓一起吃饭？”</p><p>因为这话赖宣不由得又转头看了V一眼。后者的目光早就在那儿等着了，看着赖宣略微惊讶的表情，V炫耀地抬起眉毛。</p><p>太耀眼了。V的双眼弯着，在阳光里好像融化的黄金。</p><p>“我泡面技术一绝，保证不会食物中毒——在夜之城可难得有人敢做这种承诺。”V看着赖宣，咧嘴说道。</p><p>赖宣没说话。他说不出。V好像身上笼罩着一轮光晕似的，不同于城市的霓虹或者冷光源在大厦的玻璃幕墙上划过时的那种光亮，而是更加贴近旧时代，泛黄，发暖，那抹光让这年轻的蠢货在夜之城灰色的街道上显得格格不入。</p><p>他似乎更属于赖宣记忆中的那些带着划痕的黑胶唱片，放久了会绞成一团糟的磁带，庭院里在秋千下扑蝴蝶的柴犬，大学校园里被樱花树冠笼罩的小径。</p><p>“……试图证明自己是居家型的，哈？”赖宣含糊地哼了一声。</p><p>“证明我物美价廉，”V快活地说，他抬起手臂，懒懒地躺在座椅上，摆了个展示自己身材的骚包姿势，阳光在他的笑脸里荡漾，“甜心宝贝，经常使用还有抗衰老功效，怎么样，给自己来一个？”</p><p>……他太耀眼了。</p><p>干笑了一声，赖宣腾出一只手揉了一把他的脑袋，把凑过来索吻的V推了回去。一切都太好了，但在阴影里，一丝惶恐爬过赖宣的心，他有些哽住了。好像有只甲虫钻进了一片静止了太久的流沙。这一刻荒坂赖宣发现自己完全不知道该如何才能让那光芒能在V身上常驻。</p><p>老天啊。</p><p>他的手指攥紧了方向盘。</p><p>老天救我。</p><p>“好吧，”赖宣低声说，“好吧……”</p><p>“怎么了？”</p><p>“可以，今天就考验一下你的厨艺。”</p><p>“漂亮。”</p><p>“——还有些事我得告诉你，V。”赖宣说道，“晚点的吧，等我们见识了你的新公寓以及你的浪漫晚餐再说。今天还很长，没关系。”</p><p>这句言过其实。还有三个多小时，流逝的每一秒钟都让赖宣视野中的时间显示看起来如同倒计时。</p><p>他们一直来到沃森区，在摩天大楼的停车库找到车位。一眼就能看出此间住客大多手头拮据，车库里空空荡荡，几乎没有几辆车子。V照例带着大包小包，花了好久才钻进电梯，赖宣拖着那口箱子，站在电梯里看了好半天的广告，当V摇摇晃晃地站进电梯里之后，他好奇地看了一眼赖宣，又看了看那只电子屏幕。</p><p>“对昨天的死人乐透感兴趣？”V歪着脑袋问。</p><p>赖宣摇了摇头。他对死人乐透这竞猜项目一直都意见很大，首先那就不是一件可以被用以娱乐的事，其次……NCPD给出的官方数字总可以随意更改，这根本就不公平。但这些太长篇大论了，赖宣不想让V觉得自己在说教。实际上，把V变成什么其他的样子——这正是他最不想要看到的事了。</p><p>他们在上行的电梯中沉默地等待了一阵，V总是偷偷地看他，第四回的时候赖宣才发现。他在心里叹了口气，意识到自己一定是表现得太心事重重了。</p><p>“我在想你给晚饭准备了什么。”赖宣开口道，并且看见V的表情在他开口的同时立刻放松了下来。</p><p>真好骗。他想。</p><p>V神神秘秘地笑起来：“嗯……我买了些好东西。”</p><p>“那又是什么意思？”</p><p>“都是些正经的食材，”V说，“让我想想……有米，还有……嗯，芝士，蔬菜，肉，真正的牛肉——哦，不过我想那对你来说根本也不算什么，对吧？所以说……别指望什么高档东西，我问妈妈威尔斯要了配方，西班牙烩饭，哦，哦，”</p><p>他停下了，紧张地盯着赖宣：“——你不过敏吧？你不对上面说的任何东西过敏吧？我可能还会加一些青豆，还有番茄相关的东西……”</p><p>“V，”赖宣瞪着他，“不，我不过敏，而且这个身体也不。”</p><p>“你确定吗？”</p><p>“是的，约拿看来很重视自身健康问题，我这里有一长串过敏源清单，他在上面写的是……‘连一次包夜钱都出不起的小屌鸡掰恐同中年NCPD条子’。”赖宣读道，挑起了眉，“——看起来这里面恐怕还有段故事。”</p><p>“太好了，我是说，你可以，这太好了，”V说，“呼！有那么一会儿你还真让我紧张了呢。”</p><p>显然V现在也是。他的语速过快，他脸色发红。赖宣扫了一眼他。</p><p>V注意到了他的目光：“哈，别担心，我在做菜软件上练了很多回呢，绝对效果惊艳。”</p><p>“你特意练习过。”赖宣重复道。</p><p>“哈，这里可真热。你觉得呢？希望至少在房间里的时候换气系统能好好工作……这儿可太热了……”</p><p>“V。”</p><p>V安静了下来，很彻底，好像那种尖叫鸡玩具被捏到尽头时的那短暂的停顿，你知道自己只要一松开手指，它就会开始惊天地泣鬼神的凄厉哭丧，但是在那之前，在它的蓄力阶段，这玩意可以相——当——乖——巧。</p><p>赖宣盯着V的侧脸，V盯着电梯门。</p><p>“这可真他妈的长 。”V说，“不知道的还以为我住的是顶层公寓呢。不能直接把这段掐了吗？”</p><p>因为他语气里的那抹挣扎，赖宣微笑了。他没在V明显表现得紧张过头这件事上多做纠结，宽宏大量地选择当做什么都没发生。“……你知道我们这是在现实生活，不是在超梦里吧？”他说道，电梯门恰好在面前打开，他们到了。</p><p>“我知道，我只是在跟我的脑子说话，”V迈步挪出电梯，又开始了他的举步维艰，“它总喜欢录一些让我想死的实况，在夜深人静的时候给我重播。”</p><p>哈。这不是头一次赖宣觉得这家伙略微疯疯癫癫的了，但这也算是V的可爱之处。这也不怪V，在夜之城，严肃认真的正常人活不了这么久，至少也活不了这么快乐。</p><p>“是吗，真是抱歉，忽视了派对上的其他的朋友，”赖宣拖着箱子，跟在V后头，没有半点想要帮忙的意思，“你在吗，V的脑子？初次见面，很荣幸认识你——起初我还以为你永远都不在家呢。”</p><p>“……操，你别鼓励我这么干啊。”</p><p>“什么？”</p><p>“自己和自己说话，”V艰难地迈过在走廊地上躺尸的毒虫，险些一脚踩上转角的一只空碗，赖宣及时又推了他一把，让他面朝正确的方向。“那真的……很不正常。”</p><p>公寓门离电梯口很近，赖宣在V说的房号前停下，放下手里的箱子，帮V做芯片权限写入。“我不敢相信你竟然还担忧这个。”</p><p>门开了之后，V侧着身子，摇摇晃晃地挤了进去，而赖宣拽上箱子，也跟着他进了房间。这不算太大，但至少一应俱全，赖宣打量了一下这里，对那窗子印象深刻，其余的就没了。行吧，也算可以了，对得起它的租金。</p><p>“……我当然担忧，”V将身上的大包小包挨个儿卸在地上，时不时发出叹息，“Jackie一天到晚说我迟早变成赛博疯子。我也没别的追求了，当个正常人，尽量多活几年，赚几笔大的就更好了——就这些。”</p><p>年轻人回过身来，苦着脸看着赖宣，活动着自己的肩膀。赖宣笑了：“别太难过了，V，但是你早就脱离‘正常人’的范畴了。”</p><p>V的表情扭曲了一下：“啊，行吧。”</p><p>“你不是不正常，”赖宣把箱子推到角落，“你是……与众不同。”</p><p>“我听见过单亲妈妈跟她十七岁的智障儿子这么说过，原话，而且那倒霉孩子不但智障，他连下巴都没有，两条腿加一起就只有这么长，天生的。”</p><p>哦，赖宣发现这扇不起眼的门后竟然还有个武器改装间，这对V来说再合适不过了，虽然计划里，赖宣没打算让他在这里住太久。他走进去，好好地打量着这小房间。真不错。</p><p>“不，我的意思是，你很……”犹豫了一下，赖宣没找到合适的词，于是换了种说法，“——我从来没见过任何能像你这样的傻货，V，你有点儿疯，这是真的，但还挺可爱的。”</p><p>赖宣回过身，却发现V就站在小房间的门口，正瞪着他看。</p><p>“怎么了？”</p><p>V的眼神直勾勾的，又沉默了几秒，他才开口。</p><p>“这儿是V的脑子在讲话，”V说，盯着赖宣的双眼，“如果是你真的在这儿的话，我现在就会真的，真的，真的非常想亲你。”</p><p>“我不觉得那真的出自你的脑子，”赖宣回答，来到他面前。既然V不愿意接吻，他就选择抬手摸了摸V的脑袋。</p><p>“……那应当来自这里。”他屈起手指，敲了敲V的胸口。“有人在家吗？”</p><p>“我把那位老哥论斤卖掉了所以它不在只有它的机械老弟看家但是以后有机会了我一定再置办一个肉做的进去……”</p><p>“V。”赖宣板着脸打断了他，“……如果可以，现在我们可以开始准备你的西班牙烩饭了。”</p><p>V以一种非常缓慢的速度眨了眨眼睛，“成。”他干巴巴地说，往冰箱的方向磨磨蹭蹭地走了过去，“……我在做菜VR游戏里拿了五十七颗金星呢……你就瞧好吧，我绝对不会搞砸的……”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>他搞砸了。</p><p>现在赖宣和V低着头，看着锅子里的东西。</p><p>V喃喃地说：“一般来说它的颜色不会是这样的。”</p><p>“至少闻起来还可以。”赖宣说。</p><p>真是神奇。这可能是什么V的特殊体质作祟：事情总不会按照他预料的来。V看起来整个人都过于消沉，于是赖宣主动拿了两个盘子，盛好了热腾腾的烩饭之后端着走向了沙发。</p><p>准备食材的时候赖宣看了，V特意去城里的高档商店买的这些，这一锅直接就煮没了他两个月的房租，够V买辆新车了。可能是处理肉材的时候哪里出了问题，那些肉粒边缘焦黑，也可能是蔬菜不太对劲，它们不但没熟，甚至掉色，下锅之后水里就变得蓝汪汪的，而自己则变成了絮状的白色纤维，V花了好久仔细把它们捞了出来，但当其他配料都加入之后，米粒仍然不可避免地变成了一种不详的绿色，这绝对是一锅史上气质最邪恶的西班牙烩饭，给它一根法棍当武器，就随时可能出发动手毁灭全人类。</p><p>赖宣也没有任何厨艺，他还不如V呢。至少V的刀子用得漂亮，在这公寓主人手忙脚乱地一边咒骂一边处理那些冒牌青菜的时候，赖宣能做的只有站在旁边看着。这就是夜之城，纵使有钱你也不一定买得到真货。</p><p>这是什么一个世界啊。</p><p>V沮丧极了，他翻出来两支勺子，来到赖宣对面坐下，从茶几上拿起了一盘死亡烩饭，并且在赖宣的那只盘子里留下了一只勺子。</p><p>他端着自己的那盘，危襟正坐。“我先来，”V说，“……要不你还是别吃了，我们叫个外卖……”</p><p>赖宣才不管这些。他也拿起自己的那盘烩饭，向后躺上沙发靠背，将靴子重重地搭上茶几边缘。如果他会因为这盘东西当场去世，也得挑个舒服姿势。“那蓝色只是无害染色剂，我已经扫描过了。”他用勺子搅了搅，“况且是我看着你做的。”</p><p>“我下回会多练练的。”V说。他尝了一口，“嗯……嗯？还行。”V舔了舔勺子，“闭上眼睛还能吃，可惜了这些肉了。”</p><p>“别了，”赖宣回答。这些食材过于昂贵，以一个街头雇佣兵来说，实在是奢靡得要死。“你不必……总想讨我欢心，V。”</p><p>“哦。”V听起来郁郁的。</p><p>“不，你没懂，我是说，你不必。”赖宣说，“还记得你之前的说法吗？”这句话他说得有些艰难，赖宣没有在别人面前经常表达自己感受的习惯，所以他磕绊了一下。“嗯……共度时光，这已经让我很放松了，V，这很好。”</p><p>他抬起头看着年轻人，“你……很好。”</p><p>V盯了他一会儿，然后咂了咂嘴。“……我想你对我的漂亮鸡巴现在想表达的一些看法没有兴趣了解，对吧？”</p><p>“你可以直接说谢谢就可以了。”</p><p>“好，”V笑得很放松，“谢了，大佬。”</p><p>气氛很好，所以赖宣开口了。“我有件事要跟你说。”</p><p>“来吧。”</p><p>“……我准备给你订创伤小组的白金会员。”</p><p>当反应过来赖宣在说什么之后，V将盘子放在了自己腿上，直视着对方。“你要做什么？”</p><p>“你听到了，”赖宣说，“……夜之城很少给人侥幸的机会，而你也不是什么肯好好……嗯，老实不惹祸的那种乖孩子。”</p><p>最开始V没说话。赖宣知道这会是个问题，除了最开始那次修理义体的钱以外，V从来都没利用过他们之间的关系，即使荒坂赖宣并不在乎一套公寓，或是一辆新车的钱。就好像V远比赖宣更在乎这个，所以……“如果你不愿意，也没有关系。”赖宣说。</p><p>这句话显然让V长出了一口气，“太好了，我是说……谢了，真的……谢谢你想那么做，但是……但我不能接受，你懂吗？就是——我，创伤小组会员？哈，别扯了，根本不搭。”</p><p>“如果有一天，真的有那么一天，我要沦落到给自己钉个定位芯片，找一帮……那样的家伙们，无时无刻地盯着我的屁股，”V摆了摆手，“——那也得是哪天我想不开，忽然觉得自己这条烂命忽然就值这个价了……于是用辛苦攒出来的血汗钱给自己买上几年的。”</p><p>说到这个，正好是时候摆出他今晚的第二个邀约。</p><p>“那么我恰好这里有个能付你血汗钱的工作。”赖宣说，他看着V，慢慢地说，“我的私人安保武装小组还有空缺，V。”</p><p>V看上去好像屏住了呼吸。赖宣低下头，又吃了一口烩饭。是真的，味道还行。</p><p>当他重新抬起头，V还僵在那里盯着他看。所以赖宣觉得自己可能需要说得再明白点儿。</p><p>“……愿意到我身边来吗？”</p><p>他放下勺子，一字一顿地问道。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. November Rain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>因为任何事都并非永恒<br/>即使是在这十一月的雨中</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“是的，你会有宿舍。”赖宣想了想，又笑了起来，“又变回上下铺了，V。”</p><p>V站在水槽前正小心谨慎地洗盘子。这只是些塑料盘，但他过去仍然总是会捏烂它们，他不想在赖宣面前表现得笨手笨脚的，虽然平时V实际上并不在乎自己看起来怎样，但他在这种时候总是想尽可能避免出丑。</p><p>“那我会有电视吗？”他咧着嘴，“哦，我还想带上我的收音机，我能带上收音机吗？”</p><p>“如果你的室友没意见的话。”</p><p>“哈，我的室友总是会喜欢我的，”V吹了声口哨，“无论是什么人，只要给我一周，我们就能变成死党，我跟你保证。”</p><p>赖宣抱着手臂，靠在旁边，看着V。“或者你可以夜里和我一起睡。”</p><p>V连手里的动作都停了。“你你你你你认真的吗？”</p><p>赖宣不得不低下头装作咳嗽。V从没进过大企业，尤其是荒坂，这孩子根本不清楚，在你成为荒坂的一部分的时候你就会需要签署协议，即是你的入职合同，也是你的卖身契。尤其是私兵这种近乎死士一样的位置，无论你的“主子”叫你做什么，你都没有任何拒绝的权力。</p><p>……现在这是头一回，赖宣能在面对这条规矩时露出一丝笑意。</p><p>他们已经讨论了半个多小时了。V太开心了，他有那么多计划，那么多以后的打算，在这半个多小时里，V一刻不停地把这些讲给赖宣听。赖宣做梦都没想到自己有朝一日能说出这些话：“不，我们不能养狗。”“猫也不行。”“你恐怕没有那个时间和精力天天做晚饭，V。”</p><p>但他得承认，V的语气里，他那些大笑和俏皮话里，洋溢的那抹快乐实在太有感染力。V眼里的世界是个永无止境的幻梦，这年轻人在里面横冲直撞，赖宣仅仅是在路过的时候稍稍放慢了脚步，就被他一把拉住，一头扎了进来。</p><p>这里有各种各样鸡毛蒜皮的倒霉事，有那些似乎无关紧要，却值得一个亲吻的小伤，有那些质朴但也结实的尊严和热情。还有玫瑰花，点唱机，以及颜色诡异的西班牙烩饭。</p><p>赖宣看着他，就感觉自己仿佛也重新回到了过去，重新年轻，而世界也同样摇摇欲坠却尚且完整，一切仍然值得，岁月正好，伤痛都在远方，眼下只有爱与吻，诗和酒。</p><p>那句呼之欲出的话裹着赖宣的嘴唇，好像蜂蜜一样甜而黏稠。</p><p>V恰好抬眼，看见了他的目光。“——我是直接听你的指令吗，还是会……诶，对，我也有上司的吧？”</p><p>哦，那个。</p><p>赖宣的心情略微沉重了一点。</p><p>“是的……现在的安保队长是……亚当·重锤。”他说，低下头，肩膀都有些塌了下来。</p><p>“什么？”</p><p>赖宣抬起头。“你听到了。”他看着V。</p><p>“——抱歉，我只是，”V有些卡住了，他皱着眉，有好久V都没说话，他关掉水流，慢慢地将手里的盘子擦干，然后立在架子上。赖宣沉默地看着他做这些，直到V彻底做完了手头上每一件可以显得他在忙的事，他将双手按在自己的牛仔裤上，把手擦干，V好像才终于找到了合适的措辞。“我没想到。”他听上去少见地有点犹豫。</p><p>这种语气。哦。赖宣听过。他还记得自己前些日子刚回夜之城的那天，V在野狼酒馆里一次次地将他推开，那时的V听起来就是这个样子。</p><p>那种他知道有什么不对劲，他也想尽力无视，但思来想去还是受不了，实在做不到装聋作哑的犹豫。那种他知道自己铁定之后会后悔，但还是这样做了的犹豫。</p><p>“是啊。”赖宣只是这么说。希望他能把这页揭过。</p><p>但即使察言观色上V能拿满分，在识时务这一点上，V可真是连及格都很难。</p><p>他们经历了短暂而尴尬的十几秒的沉默，而V脸都憋红了，他站在原地，双手掐腰，屏着呼吸，最后终于受不了了。“——不行，我还是得问，”他看向赖宣。</p><p>而赖宣知道他想问什么。</p><p>“人们都说是重锤杀了银手。”V说，“这是真的吗？”</p><p>那不是。但也差不多了。先不说赖宣已经查到了一切，就算在这之前，那件事对于荒坂高层人员来说也并不属于机密。那是最黑暗的一段日子的开始，也是赖宣踏上他所知的最后一条可行的道路的开端。他失去了太多，兄弟，朋友，哥哥，少年时代的梦想，爱，是的，强尼·银手死了，他的父亲用灵魂杀手将那个曾经是赖宣最憧憬的偶像烧成了空壳，剩下的那具身体被亚当重锤肢解成了碎片，丢进夜之城某个不知名的角落，陪这座他痛恨又深爱的城市一起腐烂。</p><p>赖宣知道V为什么会用那样的眼神看他，他知道自己会怎么回答，他也知道V在那之后会是什么反应。</p><p>“……重锤自己是这么说的。”赖宣回答。</p><p>“哦，那你之前……你说你喜欢银手。”</p><p>“是，而你说你最讨厌那家伙。”</p><p>“我不明白，”V看起来十分的困惑，他一只手捂着自己的嘴巴，有那么几秒，他看起来真的真正天人交战，但这几秒过去，V做了他一直以来总会做的事，他还是直接了当地把自己的想法说了出来，“那只是句玩笑话吗？还是……我不明白，大佬，还是你对那家伙有什么其他的安排？如果是的话就当我没说……”</p><p>赖宣摇了摇头。“不，我是认真的。但……”他顿了顿，“只是，有的时候你必须妥协，甚至包括和那些你厌恶的人合作，为了更大的计划(for greater good)。”</p><p>亚当·重锤是个不可多得的好战力，为了钱他就会忠心耿耿，绝对不会背叛，这种人没有信仰，没有执念，所以他不会被荒坂三郎的恐惧所压倒，也不会被华子的表演而蛊惑。</p><p>而且将重锤留在身边也是一个提醒。赖宣不是那种会选择忘记自己每一次失败和被撕裂的痛苦回忆的人，只要站在他的角度来看，凡事都有其意义，无论是好的那些，还是坏的那些。这不叫自我折磨，赖宣称之为自省。只有在这种东西的包围下，他才能记得自己是什么人，想成为什么人，以及如果要那样做，会付出什么代价。</p><p>随波逐流和醉生梦死是最容易的选项了，太过容易，要打起十二分精神，要常流血，常愤怒，才能在这湍急河流的中心，用脚尖探到深埋在河床里那一块仅够你一人勉强立足的礁石。</p><p>V有些难过，他显然又想了很久，但还是摇了摇头，“我还是不明白。大佬。”</p><p>他叹了口气，抓了抓自己的脑袋，费劲地试图解释自己：“……如果……我不知道……如果是真的讨厌一个家伙，你肯定是有理由的，对吧？但再跟他合作……唉……我不知道，只是这样感觉就像，就像你并不在乎那些理由。这听上去像，抱歉，可能听上去怪怪的，这感觉起来好像背叛。”</p><p>说完，V立刻就后悔了——他总是这样——他马上就靠过来，贴在赖宣面前，有些扭捏地摸了摸赖宣的手臂。“……哦，你知道我不是那个意思。”</p><p>“没关系，”赖宣长长地呼气。他早过了那个迫切地想要每个人都理解自己的年纪了，现在，他只是为V眼中闪动的关切而微笑，“我知道。而且我没有背叛银手……他歌里的一些东西仍然……好，好的，我不说了，克里唯粉是吧？”因为V瞪得越来越大的眼睛，他笑起来。</p><p>V翻了个白眼，“谁他妈在乎那小子，我是在说……背叛你自己，你懂吗？”</p><p>哦，那个。说实话，赖宣并不真正在乎那个。如果，只是说如果，如果世界的秩序真的可以靠牺牲掉他一个人就能得以恢复，如果V这样的年轻人，以及他们之后的那些孩子们，真的可以生活在一个更……更宽和，更自由，更开明，更容易生存的世界里，随心所欲地选择自己想要的人生，那么无论是生命还是自己，赖宣都觉得是可以放弃的。</p><p>不是说信仰不够重要，只是天平另一头太重，太美，重得赖宣不得不弯腰，自愿将一切双手奉上。</p><p>倘若事情真的能那么简单就好了。</p><p>“你为我担心的样子还真是……”赖宣说，在V靠过来的时候同他接吻。</p><p>V贴着“他”的嘴唇帮他补完了剩下的句子：“可爱？”</p><p>既然这样，赖宣决定换个形容。“类似的东西吧，只不过更偏‘蠢货’的方向。”</p><p>V笑着退开了。“哦，还有，我下回什么时候才能见到你？”他耸了耸肩，“不是说你用远程操控的法子溜出来找我让我不开心，只是……我不想亲别人，或是跟别人上床，你懂吗？”</p><p>“你竟然还有这种洁癖，”赖宣装作吃惊地说。这种想法实际上完全没道理，因为这种远程意识传输中，对于感官的复制是百分百，甚至可以更高，如果你愿意调数据的话。无论V对他眼前这具身体做了什么，都会完整地投射到赖宣身上。但他们这么一起“约会”过好几次了，今天甚至还是V第一次这样吻他。</p><p>V不愿意接受这种方式。这念头让赖宣感觉心中酸涩，却也为之感到骄傲。这就是他的男孩。他想。</p><p>有的人，光是知道他们的存在，就能让你觉得世界好像变得好了那么一点儿。V就是这样的家伙。</p><p>他们花了一点点时间整理了一下房间，一切都相当顺利，赖宣决定去抽根烟。V表示他可以就在房间里抽烟的，但赖宣拒绝了。“烟味会留在纺织物上，”他指了指V，“你的衣服，床单，枕头。”</p><p>V跟在他后面出了房间，来到走廊。</p><p>“我根本也闻不到那玩意啊，”V咕哝道，“更何况那也不错嘛，没准今晚我还能梦到点儿啥呢。”</p><p>“等我回来也不一定立刻就能抽出时间。”赖宣说道。</p><p>他率先走到这一层的走廊最外侧，这摩天大楼的公共区域之间弥漫着一股若隐若现的恶臭，现在正是晚饭时间，缺油少荤的食物的味道，混合着走廊上那些随处可见的瘾君子和垃圾，让风都染上一种温吞的奇怪感受，既让人想家，又令人作呕。</p><p>一个毒虫踉跄着从他们身边走过，身上带着一股尿味儿。赖宣向后靠在楼梯旁的水泥半墙边缘，低头给自己点上一根烟。他看着这阴暗的走廊，忽明忽暗的照明灯，全都没法工作的自动售卖机，面色灰暗的住客们，然后转过身，面向天井。</p><p>V来到他身边，和他一起趴在平台边缘。在他们右手边，靠近电梯的公共服务区那里正热闹得很，有不服输的住客挑战拳击机器人，在擂台上被揍得嗷嗷乱叫，武器店的橱窗被铁丝栏割成无数小块，里面信号不良的收音机正传来一首断断续续的老歌。</p><p>赖宣自从来到夜之城之后，就从没踏足过类似的街区。日本没有超级摩天大楼这种东西，那里有一块连绵的城区，违禁建筑和居民自建的危险棚户连成一片，一户户一层层，无论是法律，公司，还是帮派都无法涉足，人们将它称为无限城。那里的居民自小就生活在重重破败的废弃商户与密集的住宿区之间，后者小小的十平米空间就能有三十个人在其中生活。人们为了一口淡水或一个罐头就能杀得头破血流，无限城有自己的规矩，没有的只不过是希望和太阳。钢铁之龙里有来自那里的成员，他说自己在出来的那一天已经二十八岁，那是他有生以来第一次见识到真实的天空。</p><p>他抬起头，沿着超级摩天大楼H10无穷无尽的灰色天井向上望去。这建筑太过广阔，也太过恢宏，赖宣没有查过资料，但估计这地方在设计时沾了点苏联风格，要么就是画图的人放弃思考脸滚键盘连按了两百下复制粘贴，在冷硬的围墙之外只是更多的围墙，更多的楼梯，人们带着疲惫冷漠的神情路过又消失。赖宣没有看到天空。当他低头，他也没能看到地面。</p><p>炼狱不过如此。他深深吸了一口这具身体随身携带的便宜香烟，都有些发潮了，尝起来味道有微妙的奇怪。</p><p>“是的，这件事我也得跟你说，”赖宣开口。站在他旁边，正在出神的V回过神来，呆呆地看着他，让他都有点不忍心说出接下来的话了。</p><p>“什么？”</p><p>赖宣吐出了烟雾。他觉得胸口有些苦涩，“你得……过段日子你最好离你的瓦伦蒂诺朋友们远点儿。原本我早想告诉你了，但你既然现在已经搬离海伍德，也没那么要紧了。”</p><p>V没说话，他只是盯着赖宣看。</p><p>这给了他一种不好的预感。赖宣权衡了一下，心中的那抹苦涩加深了。不。这会在他们之间产生裂痕吗？原本赖宣还不确定，但现在看着V的表情，他意识到一定会。</p><p>现在赖宣想的是，那裂痕到底以他们两个之力是否还能修复。</p><p>他再一次听见了倒计时的声响，而它们已经所剩无几。</p><p>……有那么一瞬间，他真的犹豫了，到底要不要真的说出来。真的，荒坂赖宣比V清楚太多了，更明事理，更懂得权衡和取舍，更有大局观，他有更多的计划，他有无数个理由可以自私一点，为了自己可怜巴巴的那一点点宽慰。V一定不懂，也不理解，但……</p><p>但他还是得告诉V要发生的事。赖宣不能再让任何自己在乎的人，为一样自己并不清楚面目的东西去卖命，直到临终关头才知道自己要面对的到底是什么庞然大物了。</p><p>“当我回来，会开始一场战争，V，”赖宣看着这年轻人的双眼，低声说，“我已经跟市长开始了谈判，夜之城是我必须稳住的大本营，为了NCPD的支持，荒坂会帮助他们收回海伍德。”</p><p>三，二，一，零。</p><p>零。之后就是彻底的寂静。</p><p>“收回海伍德，”V平静地重复道，他的声音里全是困惑，但在他试图想要挤出一个微笑时，V嘴角的那一点点颤抖还是出卖了他。行吧，他照例下意识想要装傻，但这回行不通了。“那是什么意思，嗯？大佬？”</p><p>顿了顿，V用手捂住了自己的嘴，然后他放下了手。“你干嘛跟我说这个？”</p><p>因为你值得真相，因为谎言所维系的东西即使长久也不够真挚。因为我已经太老，而你太过年轻，没有人该在懦弱和回避中浪费时间。因为我希望你能做出你自己的选择，这远比你为了讨我欢心而选择站在我身边，或是我为了片刻温情而要求你和我勉强并肩更为重要。</p><p>赖宣想。</p><p>倒计时结束了。零点的钟声正在敲响，魔法构成的幻境上嘎吱作响地蔓延着裂纹，跑吧，仙度瑞拉，你最好现在就开始拔足狂奔。</p><p>“暴恐机动队和荒坂的战术小组会进行联合行动，资金方面夜氏也会提供支持，”赖宣转开头，重新面向这炼狱般的天井。他必须得让V知道，如果选择了他身边的位置，那么就要面对这些。这就是荒坂赖宣每天面对的东西。“计划是在感恩节前扫清帮派势力，用秩序，法律，义务教育和强制性救济措施，把海伍德……修整一新。”</p><p>V在干笑，他仍然想要试图转移话题：“我不敢相信你竟然把这种事就在这种地方讲出来——”</p><p>“——这也不算机密，”这里的住客纵使有人听到也不会相信，而且就算相信……“更何况，什么都没法阻止这件事的发生。”</p><p>赖宣的烟已经燃到了尽头，它的火光在滤嘴附近闪烁了几下，还是在楼宇之间腥臊的风中熄灭了，只留下一线被吹得歪斜的轻烟，发出焦臭的味道。</p><p>就连无限城也在三十年代日本政府和公司的突袭整顿中被彻底击垮了，反叛分子们独立国中国的梦想被打碎，那些领军人物们像狗一样被捆成一串，拖到烈日底下暴晒，最后在繁华的东京市中心公开枪毙，处刑画面被传遍了网络，成为流行趋势长达两周之久，还没一部又臭又长的二十季肥皂剧的大结局引起的讨论多。</p><p>被白磷弹洗过一遍的无限城熊熊燃烧了几天，并逐渐自己垮塌。废墟中的一切都变成了统一的灰白色，赖宣那时在竭力融入荒坂公司高层，他尚在为钢铁之龙的逝去服丧，幸存者内疚折磨得他夜夜难眠，活着就已经筋疲力竭，对其他种种都没有精力关注太多。但直到今日荒坂赖宣也仍然记得反情报科回收的一段航拍视频，模糊的画面中，妖火如同跗骨之蛆，明明已经没有任何可燃物，却仍旧啃噬着无限城的尸骸。那几帧镜头扫过一面满是涂鸦的断壁残垣，仅存的一块最大的幸存墙壁上用黑色喷漆画着简陋的涂鸦。</p><p>那只有四个字，即使是弹孔和尸体都没能让它们变得支离破碎。爱谷深坠。</p><p>那上面写着。</p><p>爱谷深坠。</p><p>吾爱如谷，深不见底。赖宣松开手指，将这燃尽的香烟丢进这无论上下皆没有尽头的摩天大楼天井里去。他看着它打着旋下坠。</p><p>那航拍的视频画面最后，这面仅存的涂鸦墙壁也被烧得轰然倒塌，露出后面密密麻麻的三十余具尸体，其中绝大多数已经连骨骼都被烧成灰烬难以辨认，凭借幸存者的口述，外界的人们才得以知晓无限城中那些定居点的人口密度。他们大概在睡梦中就被烧死了，赖宣曾将那支视频翻来覆去地看过数百遍，墙壁倒塌后的那几帧里，烈焰照亮了翻涌的烟尘中，那堆尸体的最上方，一具大些的人形灰烬蜷缩着，怀中是一具正在燃烧的婴孩尸体，明亮白磷烈焰还在拥着它舞蹈，仿佛是活的一样。</p><p>十二分之一。这一幕模糊的画面只有一秒钟的十二分之一。那就是这一切在进步的长河中所占据的重量。</p><p>在无限城的废墟被清理干净后，原址上被修筑了一所图书馆，一座小学，一处繁荣商圈，六座廉租楼盘，社区医院，商业街，一处带人工湖的花园，一应俱全。街道整洁漂亮，水，电，网络和社会福利接连进驻，是，公司和政府将它瓜分了，但秩序也一样。首先，你让人们能过上人的生活，享有人的尊严，让他们来到阳光底下，在风和雨中流泪，品尝到自由和希望的味道，接下来，再去迎战下一位敌人。</p><p>“革命是一场飓风，V，我不想骗你。”赖宣转向V。</p><p>这穿着一个街头男妓壳子的天之骄子站在超级摩天大楼H10的天井边缘，他目光炯炯，坚毅将苍老的痛苦掩盖在远程意识传输程序的红芒之后，这一刻他看起来如同古神般可怖。</p><p>而V站在原地回望他，如同一只在马路中央看见迎面而来的车灯，被吓得呆住了的野兔。</p><p>“公司企业的不断压榨把夜之城变成了一片毒沼，放任下去，这种荼毒只会一代代传承，逐渐人们除了淤泥以外什么都认不出来。”赖宣诚恳地对V说，“……帮派是人们在这片沼泽上勉强谋生而栽种的一棵大树……但它本身就是……就是靠争夺人们仅存的那点养料才赖以为生的。这样下去，夜城的居民永远也没法从这里探出头，呼吸哪怕一丁点儿新鲜空气。这样的沼泽只会繁衍罪恶，人们在追求自由，但在这种情况下，他们拿到的只能是……差强人意的选择，即使燃烧生命，也点燃不了任何东西，改变不了任何事，只会被人遗忘。”</p><p>V喃喃地说道，“我以为你是要实践正义。”他嚅嗫了一阵，躲开了赖宣的注视，V转身重新面向了天井。</p><p>他下意识的选择仍然是看向那些贫瘠的，没有姓名，在他们脸上也看不见任何对于生命的热情的住客们。</p><p>赖宣安静地等着。</p><p>他必须要V自己做出选择。</p><p>“……我是孤儿，大佬，是瓦伦蒂诺帮看顾我长大的。”V说。他脸色惨白。</p><p>“嗯。”赖宣低声说道。</p><p>V看了看他，“——我知道他们里面绝大多数人都该进号子里干他个百八十年的，该死的，我……他们是人渣和混蛋，就是把海伍德的人全杀了，我都能告诉你，其中一半都他妈的该死，我跟你说实话。”</p><p>“你的意思是……”</p><p>“但是这里面有好人。”V说，“我不知道。什么他妈的城市发展角度啊，他妈的善恶正邪啊，之类的，这对我来说实在太……天啊，”他懊恼地叫了一声，低头看着自己的脚面，烦躁地换了一下重心，“就算不考虑这些……肃清瓦伦蒂诺帮？”</p><p>他抬起脸看着赖宣，双眼瞪得很大，里面翻滚着一种混乱的笑意：“——暴恐机动队，还有……还有战术小组？妈呀，他们恐怕不会礼貌地敲门，然后问，亲爱的，请您退出黑帮，可以吗？”</p><p>这不是一个需要回答的问题。赖宣叹了口气。“V。”他有些不忍心了。</p><p>“……操。”V垂下脑袋，他的手肘撑在水泥台子上，双手按在脑后，用力地磨蹭着自己的脑袋，好像能把那些烦恼都挤出去似的。</p><p>“你到底为什么要告诉我这些啊，妈的。”</p><p>“你总归要知道。”</p><p>V抬起头：“今天我们不是已经见过海伍德了吗？大佬，你见过了，那里……是，人们过得当然没北橡区那些高档公寓里的漂亮大款们好，但是……他们……”他的脸因为艰难而扭曲了，“我们过着自己的日子，大佬。在你这种人看来或许不够体面，但是……但那也是我们仅有的了，你不能就因为——就因为，妈的……帮派是我们仅有的了，你懂吗？连这也要……也要……操，”</p><p>他的双眼通红。</p><p>“这是哪门子的正义？”</p><p>听见了吗，这什么都没经历过的傻货，这混了几天街头就觉得自己已经看透人间冷暖的毛头小子，他对荒坂赖宣说了什么？他说——你这种人。</p><p>你这种人。</p><p>……赖宣原本以为自己的心已经足够年迈，已经不会再轻易破碎了。</p><p>何其——何其——何其——傲慢。</p><p>赖宣的语气冷酷如刀。“贫穷，V。”他说。</p><p>“什么？”</p><p>在V的凝视中，荒坂赖宣转过身，这只不属于他的手臂抬起来，挨个指向他们身边的一切，如同天降启示录后的最终大审判。</p><p>“……贫穷，愚昧，无知，绝望，”赖宣平静地叙述道，“冷漠，饥饿，看不见天空的天井，虚假的风，醉生梦死，郁郁痛苦，却又无所事事，麻木地哀嚎，这些就是不公正的源头。”</p><p>他后退一步，眉头绞紧了，竭力从自己那颗正因为已经预见的未来而发出哀嚎的心中汲取一点点力量。再一点点，一点点就好。</p><p>赖宣调整着呼吸。</p><p>V一动不动地看着他。</p><p>几秒钟过去，赖宣再一次开口。</p><p>“无论是多美好的土地，公司都会将它们转化为恶臭的沼泽，只能生长坏草，也只有坏草才能活。逼着所有人都跟着妥协，一步步放弃自己的底线，夜之城就是这样。如果——V，如果非要说，这么多年的人生教会了我什么，那就是，人根本没有底线，一退再退，他们只会逐渐沦为牲畜，而自己还根本毫无察觉。”</p><p>他向V伸出手，语气平静，但目光却有些绝望。“我的飓风会将那些毒木连根拔起，V，我……我向你保证。在那之后，所有人才能真正地以人该有的样子活着，而不是……而不是，”</p><p>赖宣看向他们周围，“这样。”</p><p>他的目光最后落在V身上。“和我一起来吧。”</p><p>如果V不在他身边，那么在战争开始之后，他就必须跟V彻底斩断联系。既然赖宣不能为他提供庇护，那就是唯一能让V安全的方法。</p><p>而在他的注视下，V缓缓地站直了。</p><p>这年轻人面无血色，他看着赖宣，脸上闪过一丝艰难的苦笑。</p><p>“……我就是一颗坏草。”V的双肩垮了下来，他双手插在裤子口袋里，视线从赖宣身上移走了。</p><p>赖宣深深吸了一口气。</p><p>冰水烧灼着他。</p><p>他勉强微笑了一下。“——那看来我们只能分开一段时间了，V。”</p><p>“我会用这消息去给帮派通风报信的哦，”V咧开嘴，他仍然没有直视赖宣，年轻人只是耸了耸肩，“你知道的吧？”</p><p>“没关系。”在决定跟V坦白的时候，赖宣就已经做好了这个准备了。所以在当下，他只是笑了笑，“……不这样做反倒就不像你了。”</p><p>好的，就连这句话，他也一并说出来了。</p><p>因为这句，V抬头看了他一眼。</p><p>单单就这一眼，赖宣险些就已经受不了了。</p><p>V双眼通红。</p><p>“……时间差不多了，V，”赖宣柔声说，他走上前，摸了摸V的肩膀，“我得……我得走了。”</p><p>V显然神不守舍的。他盯着赖宣的脸，踌躇了半晌，但仍然什么都没说出来。“我送你下去吧，”最后V轻轻地说，他提了提嘴角，看样子是想露出一个标准的微笑。但没成功。</p><p>所以赖宣也没拒绝。这实际上根本没有必要，只要他断联，然后从这冰水中坐起来就好。</p><p>但他知道V的感受。他总是知道太多。和V一样，赖宣也想要尽可能让今天更长一些。</p><p>他也想尽可能多地感受着V站在他身边的时刻。哪怕那只是一次漫长又沉默的电梯时光呢？</p><p>赖宣跟在V的身后，他们一起慢慢地向服务中心那一侧的电梯走去。</p><p>服务中心的人气比刚刚的走廊角落更多些。他们走过那些刚刚二人还为之争论的人们，住客们三三两两聚在一起，做着自己的事。他们走过那些热火朝天的小吃摊，摊主高声吆喝着他们新鲜出锅的小菜，每一样都来自从垃圾堆里分拣出来的“可重复利用食材”。擂台上的拳客被揍掉了牙齿，在旁观者的一片嘲弄声中愤愤地踹了已经低头休眠的机器人一脚，换来弗雷德教练的一声暴喝。武器店的大门永远有人进进出出，从中飘出靶场那里密集的射击声响，人们一直在为上战场最准备，好像只要买把枪就能成为士兵。赖宣不知道这到底是对是错，有的人，你就是不能指望他能成为棋子和杀戮机器，你更不想。但在夜之城里讨生活，在如今这样的残破世界里，哪怕就只想挨过一天，那一天，以及今后的每一天，都是战争。</p><p>橱窗背后，那台破收音机又换了个电台，声音断断续续，有那么一会儿，赖宣发现自己不知道那是什么歌，只觉得旋律熟悉，却没法确认。</p><p>他迷茫地站了一会儿，仔细地回忆着，试图把自己的注意力从眼前的事上转移开来。</p><p>这是赖宣熟悉的处理心痛的方式，它向来行之有效。</p><p>电梯的门开了，赖宣率先走了进去，V慢吞吞地跟上，关上了门，按了底层的指令。</p><p>V开口了。</p><p>“我真希望是你在这里，”他说，仍旧低着头，“至少那样能有个像样的吻别，对吧，你懂的，就像老电影里的那种。”</p><p>赖宣想告诉他，生活不是老电影，但今天的说教已经够多了。正是有关世界原本面目的那些严酷的真相使他们落得如此境地，即使赖宣并不后悔，但他也会因此感到疲惫。</p><p>他不知道能说什么。</p><p>电梯里的广告还是一样喧嚣热情，但此时听起来只让人觉得讽刺。</p><p>一直到电梯抵达一层，他们两个一起走出了大厦，在沿着台阶慢慢来到街道上，赖宣才想到。刚刚那段死活想不出来的旋律只是源自一段十几年前的某汽水广告罢了。他越发觉得荒谬，低着头，看着这一级级的台阶，空虚感压在他心头，沉重得让他想要叹息。</p><p>不知不觉中，原来夜之城已经到了夜晚。</p><p>路上比白天更为喧嚣，他们头顶，层叠的高楼灯火璀璨，炫目而冷漠，对这城市一角所发生的事毫无察觉。</p><p>V应当是也意识到了，赖宣根本没必要一路走回绀碧大厦去，他的送别最多就到此为止，所以也停下了脚步。</p><p>“再见。”看着赖宣，他闷闷地说。</p><p>赖宣看了他一会儿。“……你会没事的吧，V？”他轻轻地问。</p><p>“哈，”V耸了耸肩，“我能有什么事，”他试了两回，终于成功咧开了一个笑容，“倒是你——祝你一切顺利，事先声明，少了我帮忙，那可是你一大损失。”</p><p>赖宣点头，“我会尽力而为，一如既往。”</p><p>“是啊，一如既往。”V又低下了头。</p><p>那么就是这样了。</p><p>深吸了一口气，赖宣转身想要离开这里，但走了两步，他又停下了。</p><p>他想到了刚刚在电梯里就该说的话。</p><p>这句话很重要，或许在电梯之前，在他们还在进行那场谁也说服不了谁的争论的时候，他就该说的，但它又不只是字面上的意思，这是……这是荒坂赖宣允许自己做出的最大限度的表达了。</p><p>不管V能不能领悟得到他的意思。唉，说实话，这句话承载的内容太重，太复杂，连赖宣自己都不太清楚。不，他不敢去弄清楚。</p><p>赖宣折回来，V还垂头丧气地站在原地，压根就没有动过。</p><p>他一把抓住了V的手臂。</p><p>V被吓了一跳，怔怔地抬头，他根本没想到赖宣还在。</p><p>“呃……大佬？”</p><p>还好，他没哭。赖宣松了口气，看着V的双眼，慢慢地告诉他：“你不是一颗坏草，V。”</p><p>V没说话，但是赖宣必须要获得一点确认，他得确保这句话真的有被接受到。所以他没放开手，反而攥得更紧了，赖宣盯着V，想在年轻人的脸上找到哪怕一点点的释然或者领悟。“你知道了吗？”他问。</p><p>花了很久，V才重重点了点头。</p><p>泪水在他眼眶中打转。</p><p>赖宣最见不得这个，他已经拿到了他的答案，于是垂下了手，后退了一步。“那就好。”</p><p>“……我很高兴云顶算法没出错。”最后，荒坂赖宣疲惫地向V微笑了一下，“你从没让我失望过，V。”</p><p>V嗤笑了一声。“骗谁呢？你最开始的时候？”</p><p>“好吧，但那只是最开始，”赖宣回答，“最多也就五分钟吧。”</p><p>“你指望我感激涕零吗？哈，被我迷上是很正常的事，”V咧着嘴说道，“——行啦，时候不早了，我也得回去了。”</p><p>“好好休息。”赖宣点头说道，“今天……确实太长了。”</p><p>说完，他没有再停留，而是直接转身迈步离开。</p><p>赖宣控制住自己，没再回头去检查V是否还孤零零地站在那儿。他一路走到了这条街的下一个拐角，坐上了长椅，然后用最快的速度登出了远程意识传输程序。</p><p>舱盖划开后，荒坂赖宣在冰水中缓缓坐起。</p><p>他转过头，看向机舱的舷窗。</p><p>飞机早已落地，外面已经是东京了。</p><p>赖宣打了个哆嗦。</p><p>从深度意识剥离舱中爬出来的时候，他的动作难得地显得老迈蹒跚。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Bob Dylan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>宝贝儿没人会那么爱你了<br/>不会有人能像我这么爱你</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>信息记录拉取中</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>载入</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>载入完毕</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>23:17【V】FUCK ARASAKA</p><p><br/>23:24【Jackie】行      吧<br/>23:25【Jackie】你咋了，兄弟<br/>23:35【Jackie】这是什么新接头暗号吗<br/>00:11【Jackie】千万别告诉我你在跟你那阔佬玩真心话大冒险<br/>01:56【Jackie】好了，平克斯告诉我了<br/>02:01【Jackie】等你明天感觉好点了，过来吃饭？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>23:17【V】FUCK ARASAKA</p><p><br/>23:45【维克多】抱歉，刚刚我在做手术……但是，这是什么？<br/>23:59【维克多】又喝多了吧，V？<br/>00:27【维克多】Jackie的电话都打到我这儿了，你最好给他回个电话<br/>02:15【维克多】既然是这样，考虑把上次花荒坂的钱换的那套高级义体都卸了吗</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>23:17【V】FUCK ARASAKA</p><p><br/>07:05【米丝蒂】老维跟我说了，哦，V，可惜我昨晚很早就休息了<br/>07:06【米丝蒂】如果你想跟任何人聊聊，我永远都在这里，好吗&lt;3<br/>07:25【米丝蒂】说我爱管闲事吧！但我还是控制不住想帮你算一下牌<br/>07:26【米丝蒂】Jackie说的对，我或许不该这么做<br/>07:28【米丝蒂】现在我把他赶出去了<br/>07:35【米丝蒂】塔罗告诉我故事未尽，但不知道为什么，更多的内容我看不到了……元素之灵头一次没有回应我的呼唤，我的精神能量没法穿透橙雾走向牡鹿之门，灯的道路被遮挡了，或许是因为你人不在这里？有空记得来找我一次，V</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>23:17【V】FUCK ARASAKA</p><p><br/>01:37【巴顿】什么他妈的鬼，你开悟了还是怎么的<br/>01:39【巴顿】周四来亚雷汉德罗这边来找我一趟，我有东西要给你，要是没空的话我就把东西放提货箱了，不来的话说一声，我就不等你了<br/>09:25【巴顿】笑死，你被公司狗甩了</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>23:17【V】FUCK ARASAKA</p><p><br/>10:14【珀金斯·莱利】我没记错的话，这好像是你初恋吧，文森特</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>23:17【V】FUCK ARASAKA</p><p><br/>04:25【吉斯】对！！操他妈的荒坂！！<br/>04:27【吉斯】也操你妈，V，你有病啊<br/>04:27【吉斯】傻逼<br/>10:06【吉斯】哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>23:17【V】FUCK ARASAKA</p><p><br/>02:24【平克斯】你吐了我一裤子，V。只是跟你说一声。我或许这次足够好心送你回家了，但下回起这种事就得收费了<br/>08:46【平克斯】你给吉斯那疯货都发了吗！操，等不及看你醒过来之后的表情了</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>23:17【V】FUCK ARASAKA</p><p><br/>23:17【巴特莫斯集体制】是的，我的同志，无政府主义者和吉普赛革命武装为如铁的沉酣社会启智，消费主义的广告宣传只是在你耳畔不断重复盲目乐观，本质上和热气工厂里的鸵鸟模型并无二致！它们已经蚕食殆尽了38524个散落的小世界，发问吧，切勿寂静无声。作为模因交汇点的意外律燕子，伟大的深红无序吟诗人，以及君主制高塔上的敲钟人以三权分立之名将普通人通通割裂，但那本质则是灵知派对现实主义的又一次新结构主义的分析尝试。但对道路的实践性探寻会证明它们全是徒劳，你可以在皮斯蒂斯的吊扇中找到正在嘉年华的入场钥匙，存在主义的消亡会等你至第三万六千下，这是他的入党宣言：<br/>23:17【巴特莫斯集体制】还是算了，这地方连个外卖都他妈的不送</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>23:17【V】FUCK ARASAKA</p><p><br/>07:22【神父】大半个海伍德都知道你失恋了，V，其中甚至绝大多数人都不认识你，你在故事中被称为“那个被公司婊榨干就被蹬了的傻屌”。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>23:17【V】FUCK ARASAKA</p><p><br/>10:11【艾尔西】那——是——真——的——吗？<br/>10:12【艾尔西】你们甚至一起生养了一个基因编程后的试管婴儿，给她起名卡特琳娜，三个月大的时候就会从眼中射出激光？你以为那是你们爱情的结晶，但卡特琳娜实际上只是他在荒坂第二季度部门培训的小组作业，只能活到六岁？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>23:17【V】FUCK ARASAKA</p><p><br/>05:27【T-Bug】平克斯的版本太无聊了，Jackie的则不切实际，我是说，你们之间有了个孩子，那也肯定是女孩，对吧？你管她叫什么？凯特？不，太普通了，我知道了，大概是卡特琳娜那种类型的<br/>09:40【T-Bug】我把你的故事稍作整理，匿名放到情感论坛上了，打了<a href="http://www.thispageisbannedbyarasakacorpo.com">#山竹树之恋</a>的tag<br/>09:42【T-Bug】如果你因为被侵犯了隐私而生气，请记住这一点：这件事的主谋是巴顿，Jackie和平克斯他们三个，我只提供了论坛账号，以及一个tag的点子<br/>11:59【T-Bug】如果你因为看到夜城最新的热搜趋势而生气，请记住这一点：那个故事的主角叫W，不会有人联想到你的</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>23:17【V】FUCK ARASAKA</p><p><br/>13:11【和歌子】成为传奇的路子不止一种，但你还是创造了最出人意料的一条</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>23:17【V】FUCK ARASAKA</p><p><br/>02:17【未识别号码】你选的是群发</p><p><br/>15:02【V】我知道</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>【来自】V的个人电脑</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>浏览器搜索记录：</strong>
</p><p>如何挽回前任<br/>如何挑选和好礼物<br/>如何挽回经济差距极大的前任<br/>如何挽回顶级富豪榜上排前三的富二代前任<br/>如何快速致富<br/>如何制怒<br/>如何停止仇富<br/>如何让已经休息了的朋友陪你出去喝酒<br/>如何威逼利诱<br/>如何解决朋友愤怒的妻子<br/>如何合法地解决朋友愤怒的妻子<br/>如何处理裆部软组织挫伤<br/>如何自制烈性鸡尾酒<br/>如何撤销群发<br/>如何无痛自杀<br/>如何穿越时空<br/>如何在自家车库制造时光机<br/>如何拥有带车库的房子<br/>如何在夜之城拥有带车库的房子<br/>如何停止仇富<br/>如何逃避现实<br/>如何幻接酥嘴<br/>如何缓解诉罪<br/>如何缓解苏最他妈的傻逼语音输入<br/>如何缓解宿罪<br/>如何一键消除四百条未读消息<br/>如何查看匿名论坛上的内容<br/>如何撤销区热搜趋势<br/>如何撤销市热搜趋势<br/>如何撤销西海岸热搜趋势<br/>如何不引人怀疑地杀死你的过命好兄弟<br/>如何在夜之城改名</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>18:45 【未识别号码】反情报科已经把热搜趋势撤了</p><p><br/>18:46【V】至少没人猜出来A君到底是谁</p><p><br/>18:52【未识别号码】停( DON'T)<br/>18:53【未识别号码】别再他妈的惹麻烦了，看在你自己的份上<br/>18:56【未识别号码】你以为我说“分开一段时间”是为了什么？<br/>18:58【未识别号码】不要再给自己吸引不必要的注意力了，V，一直以来我都对你太过纵容，但现在已经不同往日<br/>19:01【未识别号码】你最好他妈的已经意识到问题的严重性并且吸取教训了</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>【来自】V的个人电脑</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>浏览器搜索记录：</strong>
</p><p>如何策划针对荒坂重要人物的刺杀行动</p><p> </p><p>————&lt;警告&gt;————<br/>检测到您的检索内容包含敏感词，根据相关法律法规部分搜索结果不予显示<br/>————[搜索结果：0]————</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>19:04【V】我操你妈</p><p><br/>19:04【未识别号码】？<br/>19:04【未识别号码】你把我拉黑了？</p><p><br/>19:07【V】而我显然连这一件事都没有权力做到，因为你的信息只是他妈的继续跳出来，而且这是头一次你秒回我，头一次，说真的，你到底甚至有注意到这个吗？所以对，我操你妈，我他妈的很抱歉，可以了吗？我对一切都他妈的抱歉极了，从最开始我就不该去他妈的绀碧大厦<br/>19:09【V】那只是个糟透了的恶作剧，我什么都没说</p><p><br/>19:46【未识别号码】我知道</p><p><br/>19:46【V】我很抱歉</p><p><br/>19:52【未识别号码】V，你一定要照顾好自己</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>[发送失败，您的信息无法送达，收件方号码识别错误，请检查地址]<br/>[未发送的信息已存入草稿箱]</p><p> </p><p>&lt;草稿&gt;可我还爱你</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>【来自】ARA反情报科11N-sid-725.632.45[移动芯片]</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[监控录像]</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>画面：已增强</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>声音：已降噪</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>(酒吧)</p><p>所以问题到底是什么？你给不了人家想要的生活吗？老一套？</p><p>不……不是……哈，给？我有什么好给的……你看看我，兄弟，你看看我，就这么一个一文不值的破烂货，是吧？我什么都给不了。只有一条烂命，只有这一条烂命是我的东西，他又不想要。说真的，我不怨他，谁想要这玩意啊？我自己都不想。(杯子砸在吧台上)喂！这边倒满</p><p>你已经喝多啦，V。这些全是屁话，你知道吗？等你吐过三回之后，这些屁话全都会……那首歌怎么唱的来着？——他妈的随风而逝，V，呼，就这样，就像个真正的屁那样，屁人说屁话，非常符合规律。操，我好像也喝得不少了……你还没回答问题呢？到底是怎么回事？</p><p>(长久的沉默)他想改变世界。妈的。(叹息)……疯了，真是都疯了。</p><p>改变世界不好吗？</p><p>——可是世界是不会改变的啊！它永远就是那样，现在的日子，跟五十年前，一百年前，五百年前，都一样，他说得好像……好像做了一次大扫除，你他妈的就能跟房间里的蟑螂和耗子是一样的东西了，就能携手并肩了……他不懂啊？无论是过什么样的日子，总得有些长得漂亮的走运的家伙去当人，剩下的一些去扮潮虫……无论它怎么变，最多只是换一批人而已，角色都是——都是不会变的，我们这种潮虫只能选择的是自己怎么活和怎么死。就这样，句号，结案。操……就是这样。就是这样。</p><p>(吧台凳被移动的声音)妈的。嘿，美女，这边也倒满吧。……说真的，V，(饮酒)这是我听过最恶心的一种宿命论的解释方式了。</p><p>宿什么他妈的？</p><p>得了吧，我是说，也太有道理了，就是那样，但是这样想的话，那也……太他妈的没劲了，你懂吗？还有第三种情况就是，就算事实真的如此，你也他妈的拒绝接受——否则的话，那活着还有什么意思？</p><p>拒绝，那他妈的有什么逼用吗？</p><p>没有什么逼用，但能让你他妈的至少还有点奔头。而不是靠这些玩意，酒，兴奋剂，还有——你现在还碰巴洛哌醇吗？</p><p>……不，不，我在离开的那段时间里已经戒了。现在我已经很小心了，我发誓，我他妈就算常规的兴奋剂都尽可能不碰了，那里面总有……总有东西玩意会触发戒断反应。妈的，前段时间……前段时间搞错了一次，那一整晚可太折磨人了，Jackie差点被吓尿，他以为我要死了呢。</p><p>那就好。这是好事，V。</p><p>我知道。(酒杯落下的声音)……我当初回来，就是想……这他妈的是个新的开始，你懂吗？我要抓住这个机会，这次一定……一定不能再稀里糊涂的，如果我想要什么，就要去拿，拼尽全力去拿。那句话怎么说的来着？要听从你的心，我他妈的听了，我也只听它的……但是……妈的……但是……(哽咽)</p><p>嘿，嘿，V。别这样，妈的，没什么大不了的，你知道吗？……你还太年轻了，事情就是……就是这样，你年轻的时候，你爱上什么人，你就觉得自己以后不会再爱了……但事情不是那样的。(叹气)相信我，行吗？你会好起来的，一切都会好起来的。怎么啦？唉，有什么好哭的啊？</p><p>(再一次长久的沉默，沉闷的清嗓子声音，走调)……但他说我不是坏草。</p><p>(对方没有说话)</p><p>……他说我不是坏草。</p><p>(安静)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[录像已结束]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>是否删除？</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>(是/否)</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>是</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>退出系统</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>清除记录</strong>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <strong>查阅结束，祝您度过美好的一天，荒坂赖宣先生。</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. How Much Further</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>你听不见他们在唱吗<br/>还要有多远<br/>我们已经疲惫不堪</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>操————————我他妈的实在受不了了。<br/>我的意思是，我这辈子，行吧，上辈子——已经算是住过相当多的狗屎烂街了，什么鬼地方老子都能住，还能睡挺好，但是，这地方？操，就跟你爹出差提前回来，在你家卧室衣帽间把送牛奶的揪出来揍的时候一样，不，我不是说衣帽间，我说的是你老娘的屁眼。<br/>怎么什么都乱七八糟的，你小子……妈的，行吧，行吧，这可不算是帮你做事，这是为了我自己，他妈的新住客到了，发现这破屋房主还在里面随地大小便呢，忽然之间就决定自己需要个室友，操，然后就有个倒霉玩意真上钩了。我也就是没得选……这是什么？哦，哦，你去那边，别挡路。……来都来了，老子帮你收拾一下。<br/>让我看看这是……操，操啊！你是——你他妈的变态啊？得，这个进垃圾桶。<br/>行，下一个，别再是什么恶心玩意了。……不是吧？V，我当年是把操荒坂挂在嘴上，但也不是你这个操法啊，牛逼啊，这太牛逼了。行吧，这个帮你收到架子上去。<br/>下一个……嗯，这妞儿不错，这个也还行——好了，我知道这不是花花公子年鉴，慢着，你连花花公子都不知道？真是白活。<br/>……妈的……算了，还是先收拾这破地方吧。说实话，你这属于硬件儿不行。这个我熟，让我看看，新安非他命，还是单纯的盐？哦，这玩意是什么？巴洛哌醇，肯定是这些年新出的，让我看看我错过了什么——喔，喔！喔……怪不得，怪不得，怪不得。不过也别灰心，照我看，这东西说扔就扔，你也是个狠人。没问题，这个我就从马桶里冲下去了……哈，说起来你肯定不信，这事儿我过去常干，当然，不是说帮什么傻逼整理脑子，通常门外还会有条子砸门呢。<br/>这就是看在你听话的份上给你的奖励。你欠我两包烟。<br/>让我们看看……哦，这是——瞧瞧我找到什么了？这就是你怎么害得我们俩落到这个地步的……我来给你按照时间顺序重新排一下，哪件事是最开始的来着？巴顿，巴顿，哦，找到了，最开始就是巴顿。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>十。</p><p>“V？”德肖恩把自己的不满藏得很好，但V辨认得出来，他在为自己的走神而感到生气。妈的。</p><p>V咕哝了一声。“抱歉。我只是……我在想巴顿。”</p><p>“巴顿·格兰特？”</p><p>唉。V不想跟德肖恩谈这个，两个多月了，他仍旧时不时想起这事儿来，就好像一根刺哽在他喉咙里，无论怎么样都不好受。原本V觉得随着时间流逝，这种莫名的感觉会变淡，但没有。直到现在他还会因此而分心，现在，意味着德肖恩的车里，对方刚刚跟他介绍了那个新活，还跟他进行了一番有关扬名立万的演讲。</p><p>而在德肖恩把那个华丽丽的，有关小人物还是大人物的问题丢给他时，V的思绪却飘到了两个月之前，关于德肖恩的那席屁话，他完全左耳朵进右耳朵出，唯一一点想法，就是倘若坐在这里的是Jackie，估计能被煽动到兴奋得尿裤子。</p><p>“是啊，就是那家伙，”V尽量言简意赅，车子还没到德肖恩准备把他放下的地方。老天，这段路怎么这么长。“我们小时候一起长大的。”</p><p>德肖恩摸了摸自己的下巴，意味深长地说：“……听说他去太平洲了。多久前的事？上个月？好像差不多。奔着巫毒帮去的，我记得。一听说那边开始招人，连女人都不顾了，自己就去了……铂金斯·莱利因为这事儿在神父那边好像没落下好。”</p><p>他知道得倒清楚。V想，“唔。”他含糊地说道。</p><p>“听说瓦伦蒂诺帮用剃刀给老莱利刮脸，直到红的白的都一起出来。”</p><p>V紧绷绷地咧了咧嘴，期望德肖恩能意识到这是个闭嘴的好时机。“我在现场。”他吹了声口哨，“铂金斯·莱利挺喜欢他的新脸的，他换了张全金属的，前两天还跟我炫耀呢。”</p><p>“这就是我要说的东西，”德肖恩死死地盯着V，“大人物可以去宣判，你要代一个养不熟的狼崽子受过，而小人物，只能他妈的给自己选张新脸。”</p><p>这都他妈的竟然能给他绕回来。文森特哀叹了一声，说，我服啦。而V保持住了面无表情，他叹了口气，仅此而已。</p><p>我是V的拳头，我经过义体加固，我可以在两秒钟内砸烂这混蛋带着高深莫测表情的大脸，但我只是攥紧了，我老老实实地躺在V的大腿上。</p><p>我是V的大腿，我烦躁地跟着V脑子里的一首随便哪儿来的超梦插曲的节奏打着拍子，我不知道我跟没跟的上节奏，因为那首曲子只有V的脑子听得见。</p><p>我是V的脑子，我觉得，真正牛逼的人，从来不会让自己看起来那样为自己的高深莫测而洋洋得意。他们多半总能更加理解，而那甚至使他们显得谦恭，但他们绝对清楚自己有多牛逼，比世上任何其他人都更清楚，于是他们往自己身上揽一些烂活儿，天真地坚信自己能搞定，同时面不改色地将颜色奇怪的西班牙烩饭送进嘴里。</p><p>我是文森特，我想说话。</p><p>V看着车窗外。你说吧，文森特。他想。</p><p>我们不能再总想着荒坂赖宣了。文森特轻声说。</p><p>“是啊。”V回答。</p><p>“那你的选择呢？”德肖恩问，不依不饶的。车子停稳了，V下了车。</p><p>站在街道上，他单手扶着车门，冲德肖恩挤出一个笑容。“车不错。”说罢，V抬手帮德肖恩关上了车门，抬头分辨了一下方位，迈步向自己停车的位置走去。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>九。</p><p>“你还好吗，V？”</p><p>V抬起头，有些迟钝地看着维克多。当你的医生反问你是否还好，这绝对，绝对，绝对不是一个好兆头。</p><p>“……你告诉我啊，老维，你才是专业的那个。”他咕哝着，从手术椅上坐起来，扶着脑袋。</p><p>从德肖恩那儿离开，跟Jackie电话沟通了一下情况，V没立刻就开始准备这笔生意，他还得好好想想，而这理由除了他自己以外，V谁都不能告诉。这破事快把他憋坏了，所以他神不守舍情有可原。这几天V都在外面跑一些简单的单子，送鸡巴爆炸的软蛋男去诊所，或者打黑拳之类的玩意，多多少少赚了些钱，把欠老维的钱都还上了。</p><p>今天来义体诊所，是因为他收拾房间，在箱子底下翻出了巴顿那天留给他的斯蒂文森技术4型操作系统义体。这玩意太高端了，V清楚它肯定不是最适合自己的那种，好多功能他研究了半天都还弄不明白，但好货不挑，再烂也比没有好。所以现在他在这儿，还是让老维给他装上了。</p><p>“没感觉有什么异样吧？”维克多检查着他的体征数据，而V抬头环视着四周。</p><p>不得不说，一分钱一分货，他没升级过眼部义体，但显然操作系统的神经电讯号处理能力强了不是一点半点，V的视野里，这间大部分昏暗的地下室都变得纤毫必现。“爽飞了。”V老老实实地说。</p><p>“你哪儿弄的这么高级的东西？只是这么一问，孩子，你得知道，来路不明的义体可不能随便装，即使最开始没检查出来什么问题，但有的时候会有木马植入——”</p><p>“巴顿留给我的。”</p><p>“哦。”老维立刻放心了，他推开了面前的数据板，来到V的面前，对他进行扫描，“……他不是走了吗？”</p><p>对，而且V好像还控制不住想要跟每一个人都谈起这个。</p><p>啧，总得有一个人是他能堂堂正正地告诉别人，自己不得不跟那家伙说再见的时候有多难受的吧？</p><p>“是啊，跑太平洲去了。”V龇牙咧嘴，麻醉在慢慢消退，他头上的手术接入口处，疼痛正在复苏。这他妈的的确是2077年了，但那也他妈的还是开颅手术，更何况V连医用的正经全身麻醉剂都用不了，他是靠柔性兴奋剂和区域麻醉针硬挨过来的。</p><p>“说这玩意是他之前用的，巫毒帮给了他更专业的高级货，用不上了，留给我权当作纪念。他说的原话可损了……但，唉，那天下雨，再加上那个氛围，他靠在他那辆破车上，好像他妈的生离死别一样把这东西给我，我实在是不好拒绝啊，绝对不是因为我穷惯了所以觉得有便宜不占白不占的原因。”</p><p>维克多面无表情地看了他一眼，V于是不安地加了半句，“好吧，至少不全是。”他指了指自己的脑子，“我估计也用不长，但……先将就一下吧。”</p><p>“你未来还有换操作系统的计划？”老维哼了一声，“那可不便宜，V，看来你得小心点儿，多活几年。”</p><p>V叹了口气，“我这不是没办法，”他说，“这可是黑客用的操作系统，正常情况下我会想用吗？那帮人心都可脏了。”</p><p>“是啊，是啊。”维克多非常明显地在敷衍他。</p><p>“真的，”V说，“别看我一时接受了，但是那绝对不代表今后我就会变成那种躲在小角落里，偷偷骇别人脑子的弱鸡——”</p><p>“行了，V。”老维打断了他，“你多久没好好睡觉了？还有吃东西？”</p><p>V没说话。他盯着维克多身后的一点，期望自己这注视能让维克多以为自己背后有鬼，从而把注意力从他身上移开。</p><p>维克多伸手，当V以为自己要挨揍的时候，一只手落在了他脑袋上。义体医生摸了摸他的头，叹了口气。</p><p>“……今晚你就去威尔斯家跟他们一起吃饭，V，”他严厉地说，“否则我就打电话给Jackie，他有的是办法烦你。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>八。</p><p>“巴顿那天特别扯，”V说，他把空杯砸在吧台上，从Jackie面前的薯条碗里拿了跟塑料纤维比淀粉含量多的薯条。“他真的——特别扯。”</p><p>野狼今夜不营业，吃过晚饭后威尔斯太太已经上楼休息去了，留下Jackie在这昏暗的大厅里陪V喝酒。V没喝太多，他没有那个心情将自己灌得酩酊大醉。忧愁分两种，一种让你想从中逃开，好喘口气。另一种让你坐立难安，魂不守舍，被没有目标的愤怒和不甘煎熬。V的是后者。</p><p>“一直以来都没听你说过呢，”Jackie看了看他，“我也只知道他拜托你照顾那小妞儿来着。还有铂金斯·莱利，”他脸色可不好看，当时他俩都在场，事情就发生在附近的篮球场上。那夜莱利的惨叫能叫人做噩梦，他的血迹留在地上，接下来一连几周，海伍德的孩子们就踩着那暗淡的深色痕迹练扣篮。</p><p>“老天，”Jackie摇了摇头，好像指望把那副惨相从自己脑子甩出去似的，“打那起你就不常跟人联系了，V，你那阔佬怎么样了？”</p><p>“一定得在这种话题里提那个吗？”</p><p>“我在转移话题啊，”Jackie伸手给V面前的杯子倒满，也给自己续了一杯，“……你难得答应我妈真的过来一趟，我可不想一晚上都想着瓦伦蒂诺帮的剃刀。”</p><p>V咧了咧嘴，“那就还聊回巴顿吧，”他说。</p><p>“好吧。他不回来了，对吧？”</p><p>V摇了摇头，“要是叫瓦伦蒂诺帮再瞧见他，立马就会让他掉脑袋，或者，剃刀，Jackie。”</p><p>“……你就是故意在恶心我吧？”</p><p>“你反应太好玩，又不是我的错。”V笑着咕哝道，他低头看着面前的酒杯，伸手转了转它，没说话。过了一会儿，他继续道，“巴顿跟我说了一件事，我就是……这么久了，一个多月了，我都一直……它始终都在我脑子里打转。”</p><p>Jackie盯着他，真是糟了，他看上去并不对巴顿的故事怎么感兴趣，而是显然更关注别的，比如V憔悴的黑眼圈，他脸上因为其他一些单干的活儿而留下的淤青和伤疤，还有V恍惚不定的眼神。显然他更想听听V说点儿别的，比如这段时间他都在忙什么，比如V之前为之鸡血万分的豪门虐恋连续剧进行到什么程度了，更比如说V为什么对德肖恩这笔单子反应这么大，接了它就好像把他压垮了似的，但同时又坚持要接。</p><p>……V希望他不要真的问出口，因为巴顿的事是他唯一愿意拿出来讨论的东西。他几乎要为此感到愧疚，老维关心他，所以把他推到同样关心他，也更懂得安慰人的Jackie这里，但V根本拒绝让Jackie或任何人帮自己感觉好点儿。</p><p>V觉得自己只是让一个个好人们为他白白忧心。</p><p>审视从Jackie的目光中淡去了，转而变得很柔和。Jackie比任何人以为得都更加敏锐又温柔，他深吸了一口气，抿了一口自己的酒。</p><p>“哦，”Jackie说，“巴顿说了啥？”</p><p>有那么一瞬，V想要为此落泪。我不值得这个。他想。</p><p>“……他说他会给艾尔西送花。”V说，“不过只在他死以后。”</p><p>Jackie困惑地拧着眉头，“操，什么玩意。”</p><p>“太平洲确实不算个安稳地方，巫毒帮也老是神神秘秘地搞鬼，确实——不过他这么说，我还是觉得他脑子被烧坏了。”V说，“你能理解的吧？我们当时就这么站着，”</p><p>他用手比划起来，“一起背靠着他那辆破车，我在这儿，他在这儿，”V打了个嗝，“我当然要劝他——我觉得他发疯呢，你知道的吧？巴顿最近这几年其实干得还不赖，他有点儿名气，在他那个圈子里，不太合法，不过合法也赚不到钱，他至少能自食其力呢。”</p><p>“我有听说过，”Jackie回答。</p><p>“是啊，所以我问他就算这些不考虑，也得想想艾尔西啊？我那几天已经受够了这种分别场合了——”V含糊地一笔带过，“于是他就说了。”</p><p>V仰头将杯中酒一饮而尽。龙舌兰很辣，烧得他舌头发软，他默默感受着舌头上的酥麻感觉，等它稍稍褪去了一点之后，趁着喉头那股温热的暖意，开口道：“巴顿说，如果他死了，在那之前他每个月都给艾尔西订花，每个月。”</p><p>“一般来说是反过来。”Jackie说。</p><p>“对啊，可不是嘛。”</p><p>V捂着自己的额头，沉重地叹息。他花了很久才继续。“……他说那意味着‘我爱你’，送对方花，我是说。”</p><p>Jackie没说话。</p><p>“既然他那么喜欢艾尔西，干嘛还把她扔了啊？”V转头看向Jackie，“我他妈的一点儿都弄不明白，兄弟。我……我弄不明白。”酒精融化了他的舌头，让V听起来好像有点儿哽咽，“……我去看过她，老天，那姑娘哭都不哭，日子照过，还反过来安慰我。”</p><p>“听上去她很坚强。”</p><p>“操他妈的，那是因为巴顿天天晚上跟她视频远程打炮。”V大笑了一声，把脑袋砸进了手臂里。</p><p>Jackie叹了口气：“……那你还难受个什么劲儿呢？”</p><p>“那小子跟我说了好多大道理，说他……说他想干什么，还有……还有能干什么，我都——他妈的，我想，不是吧，又来？然后，然后我把他揍了。”V说，“操，我把他揍得满地找牙，所以他现在一点儿都不跟我联系都是我活该。但我当时真的气炸了……他，他喜欢那姑娘，不是吗？”</p><p>V忽然抬起头，直勾勾地看着Jackie。“他是真的喜欢艾尔西，对吧？那他干嘛还……你瞧，你爱上一个人然后对方也爱你，那，这他妈的就是全世界唯一他妈的有意义的事，Jackie，其他的全是垃圾，只有这一件事是真的。”</p><p>“唉，V，”Jackie说，“你喝多啦。”</p><p>V哭得稀里哗啦，他一只手捂着额头，另一只手还装作一切正常地握着那只杯子，拿起，在哆嗦的唇边比划了一下，又放下。Jackie的手重重地拍在他肩膀上，捏住之后晃了晃他。V抽噎着点了点头。“我得……我得喘口气。”他说。</p><p>“你确实是，”Jackie说，“你得吃好喝好，结结实实地睡觉，干活，把自己累个半死，直到没有精力去想他。”</p><p>“说得好像我惦记巴顿似的。”</p><p>“对，”Jackie拖着语气，足以让V清楚他说的并不是这个意思。“我说的就是巴顿。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>七。</p><p>“别睡，“Jackie的声音从前座传来，”跟我说话，V。“</p><p>“你开稳点比什么都强，”V骂了一句，他刚刚给自己打了止痛，还在缓慢生效中，但他肩膀上的伤口可等不了那么久了。他在强打精神给自己做手术，先把那些霰弹子儿一个个抠出来开始，他努力了一阵子，最后因为实在过于乱七八糟而放弃了，转而用紧紧捂着肩膀代替。</p><p>这只是取回小平头，对天发誓，V最开始也没打算杀穿旋涡帮。早知道的话他就带上棒球棍或者武士刀了。</p><p>“要死，有那么一会儿我真以为我们出不来了。你还撑着呢吗？我们就快到老维的地方了。”</p><p>情况根本就没有那么紧急，刚从工厂里出来的时候V甚至还有闲心跟那个军科女讲两句玩笑话。</p><p>但Jackie真的他妈的紧张过头，V叹了口气。自从……前段时间开始，Jackie就他妈的以一种令人毛骨悚然的方式对V多加关照，V听见过他跟神父说过，他总觉得V失恋了想不开会自杀，就好像谈了场不顺心的恋爱，V就忽然从一个皮实孩子变成玻璃娃娃了似的。</p><p>“行吧，”V说，他确实感觉有些浑浑噩噩的，“说什么？没有什么好说的。”</p><p>“你感觉怎么样？”</p><p>V呲牙咧嘴地将手抬起来，扫了一眼底下的伤口，决定还是不给自己神经兮兮的好兄弟具体形容。他向后靠在后座上，颤抖地长长地呼吸，转头看向车窗外。“我不知道，”他抱怨道，“……这天总下雨，阴惨惨的。”</p><p>“是啊。”</p><p>“提醒我，晚点时候得洗车。后座现在看起来好像有人在这儿生过孩子。”</p><p>“……你恶心的比喻手法仍然一如既往，兄弟，”Jackie说，“我见过卡特琳娜前几年生孩子，不知道哪个傻逼公司狗把车子停在路中央……总之那天晚上恰好海伍德堵得要死，她就在车后座大出血挂了，那个味儿啊，我这辈子都忘不了。”</p><p>有好一会儿，V没说话。</p><p>担心他流血过多死了，Jackie再次出声要求：“你得一直跟我说话，别他妈的睡过去，V。”</p><p>“我都说了，死不了。”</p><p>“你他妈少了一只手，V。”</p><p>“小问题。”V说，“左边儿甚至都不是我的惯用手，”他盯着自己手肘以下消失的部分看了一阵子，Jackie把它裹得很紧，麻醉正在生效，V没什么感觉。“……正好从军科那儿弄来一张转账芯片，等等把它破解了，用里面的钱换只新的……”</p><p>“操。”Jackie愤怒地砸了一下方向盘，搞得V担忧地抬头看了一眼他。V担心他心态炸了，对天发誓，V只是有啥说啥，没想搞人心态。</p><p>最后Jackie不得不妥协了：“跟我说说巴顿吧，V。”在一个V已经拿这烦了他好几周的话题，和血肉模糊的肢体末端之间，Jackie怂了，他选了前者，语气中甚至还有点儿委曲求全的哀怨劲儿。</p><p>但V已经不太跟得上了。他感觉昏昏欲睡。他想听Jackie的，对于他信任的人，V总是对他们言听计从，并且相信他们的主意就是最优解，但是这一次，当他试图在脑子里搜索巴顿相关的东西的时候，他只觉得没什么好说的。V叹了口气。巴顿，巴顿，他们到底为什么要总是谈起那家伙啊？</p><p>哦，他又想起来，明天是周二了，该去看看艾尔西了。</p><p>妈的，真麻烦。</p><p>V看着雨水涂在车窗上，被车速拉得向后倾斜。</p><p>“我不知道，”他又说了一遍，声音含糊，“你有没有那种感觉？好像自己在浪费时间，别人都在干大事，自己就……就什么都解决不了？”</p><p>Jackie沉默了两三秒，“巴顿那么说你吗？”</p><p>“……他说人不能那么浪费生命。”V说，“不能像我这样。”</p><p>“这话可真难听。”</p><p>“还行，”V回答，“我最开始也很难接受，但把他牙揍掉两颗之后就感觉好多了，管他呢。”</p><p>最后Jackie开口了，“……你没在浪费生命，V，你干得挺好的。”</p><p>V心里感觉酸溜溜的，但脸上还是浮现出了一抹微笑，“……你这么说只是因为你想让我感觉好点儿。”</p><p>“瞧，不但挺好，脑袋还挺灵光。”Jackie说，“你尽力啦，兄弟，谁不是呢？尽力而为，这就完了，总有人表现得好像他们能解决大问题似的，但那全是放屁，照我看，你就是拯救了世界，和你周六跑到酒吧里大喊一句给全场买单——都一样他妈的很有意义。”</p><p>操。V回味了一会儿，然后慢吞吞地说：“……我看起来就真的那么糟吗？怎么葬礼悼词都出来了。”</p><p>“平时是不是根本就没什么人会对你说上几句好话啊，V？”Jackie说，“别担心，你天天来野狼包圆酒水，我天天把你夸得找不着北。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>六。</p><p>“你认识巴顿·格兰特？”朱迪大笑了一声，“不会吧——那个‘格兰特’？”</p><p>“是啊，我们小时候好到穿一条裤子。”V回以微笑，他喜欢这姑娘，她对自己感兴趣的领域有那么多的激情，一旦你找准了话题，或者被她当做了自己人，那么你能清晰地感觉得到，她眼中有光，而且她的声音也会自然而然地带上更多热情。她看上去足够崇拜巴顿，所以V决定不把自己上次见到那家伙的时候把对方揍得要换钛合金的下颚骨的事说出来了。</p><p>“酷。”朱迪点了点头，她向后靠在椅背上，上上下下地重新打量了一番V。“他在圈子里还小有名气呢，他，跟他的那些朋友们，他们弄了不少公司锁在网络之外的好片子，让普通人免费在社群之间传播——包括那几个有名的纪实片？讲62年军科在安达曼海公开枪杀孕妇的那个，还有……我想想，哦，荒坂在阿拉斯加建的血汗工厂，他们把上次公司战争时期的战犯都迁过去世代居住……这些东西如果没有影像留证，绝大多数人到现在还不相信真的有发生过呢。虽然公司到现在也不承认，但还是激起了一点水花……甚至还有强尼·银手的那个，两次袭击荒坂塔的行动都有，还有完整人声呢，我都看过，天知道后面那回是怎么留下来的影像——”</p><p>V摸了摸脸颊，“喔，说实话，我对他的印象还停留在他从云顶的服务器里偷A片。”</p><p>“你他妈在逗我？格兰特真的干过那种事？——你确定不是为了什么……打破消费陷阱给底层人民带来的性垄断之类的东西吧？”</p><p>“如果十三岁就能喊革命口号的话——还真说不准。”</p><p>“我喜欢这家伙，你从哪儿捡到他的？”朱迪在艾芙琳走进来的时候，转头冲她说道。</p><p>艾芙琳来到他们面前。“很高兴看你们能相处融洽。”</p><p>“我们正聊到好地方呢。”朱迪说。</p><p>“是啊，”V说，“呃，A片。”</p><p>即使是这样紧张的氛围下，艾芙琳还是笑了，不是那种V进来后一直挂在她脸上的锐利微笑，而是笑出了声，“好——好吧，V，但现在我们该干正事了。”</p><p>哦。是的，超梦。V一直都在试图不去想它呢。</p><p>“行吧，”V说，爬上了房间中央的躺椅。“对我温柔点儿，上一回看超梦已经不知道是多少年前的事了。”</p><p>“……只要你有过经验，就不会有太大问题。”朱迪回答。</p><p>然后V吐了。</p><p>谢天谢地，超梦的片子没真正录到艾芙琳跟赖宣上床。但V感觉得到，他什么都感觉得到，绀碧大厦的顶层套间，艾芙琳膝盖下方柔软的床单，舌尖上昂贵的香槟，落在腰上的赖宣的手掌，他的嘴唇，他的注视。该死的，当他们终于找到了一切需要找的线索，朱迪断开超梦链接，V摘下超梦机，就直接翻倒在旁边地面上，开始大吐特吐。</p><p>哈，V想，他把音响修好了。</p><p>“……抱……抱歉，”V终于能找到自己的呼吸之后，他抬头对朱迪说，“我会把这儿打扫干净的。”</p><p>“免了，老兄，你看样子需要好好休息一下，这儿交给别人吧，”朱迪耸了耸肩，“反正我也该出去透透气了。”</p><p>“我应该是有比较严重的3D眩晕。”V扳着脸，虚弱地扶着椅子爬了起来。</p><p>朱迪先走了，而艾芙琳把他叫到了外头，在角落里跟V低声说起自己的计划。她想单干。</p><p>“这他妈的绝对是个十足的坏主意，”V实话实说，毕竟自己刚刚那么狼狈地给这俩妹子展示自己午餐的样子实在过于凄惨，不利于他建设什么强硬形象。“我们这一行，背刺中间人是大忌。”</p><p>“所以这是个不？”</p><p>V却没第一时间说，“……我不知道，”他低下头，双手插在口袋里，“操，但是说实话，我不知道是你这主意更坏，还是相信德肖恩这个主意更坏。”</p><p>艾芙琳看了他一会儿，“哦，V，这笔单没你想的那么凶险，简简单单，一切都已经安排好了。”</p><p>她不懂。V也不知道是自己的问题，还是别人的问题，在他看来，事情能顺心如意的情况，真的很少。就算你一路顺顺利利地清理干净了这层楼里的每一个旋涡帮混混，还在满是冰块的浴缸里及时捞出了你的客户，后者还非常幸运地没少掉任何重要器官，身上连刀口都没有——那你也会在最后，最低，被赶来救她的创伤小组用枪托砸倒在地，脸上肿个好几天。</p><p>“别扯了，如果你不觉得我们这是在冒险，帕克，那你就没有看起来的一半儿聪明。”V嘟囔着。</p><p>艾芙琳沉默地吸烟。这显然不是她原本准备跟V说的话，但不知道是不是V刚刚的那顿狂吐实在在视觉效果上过于冲击，打乱了她的阵脚，当她将这根烟快抽完了，V也一直耐心地等在她面前没走，艾芙琳叹了口气。</p><p>“又不是我还有的选。”她的声音是之前一直都没有的阴郁，好像一条毒蛇，艾芙琳没有看向V，她漂亮的眼睛盯着房间的一角，目光里满是仇恨。最开始V以为那是怨毒，但之后他分辨了出来，那是一种他曾经在艾尔西脸上见过的情绪。</p><p>那是恐惧。</p><p>这已经是艾芙琳愿意透露的全部内容。“我这种人，”她放下手臂，看着V说，“一辈子总得豁出去疯上那么一回，否则就完了。你明白吗，V？”她短促地笑了一下，又抬起手了，下意识地将夹在手指间的香烟抵到唇边，比划了一下，才重新想起来它已经燃到了尽头，这才将手再一次放下了。艾芙琳摇了摇头。</p><p>V深吸了一口气，“那你得跟我交底，得跟我说实话——巫毒帮答应了什么？给你一个新身份，一个新生活？他们想干嘛？”</p><p>“我没什么能告诉你的，这就是实话。”艾芙琳回答。“我没有那么多不切实际的想法，我清楚自己的位置——就算再怎么打扮，那些家伙，你看了我的超梦了，弱肉强食，那些家伙眼里，我们就永远只是一堆不入流的烂肉块儿，只不过恰好拼起来，能走，能叫出声而已。”</p><p>他多想告诉艾芙琳他不懂那是什么感受呀，可惜V不能。有那么一瞬间他哑然了。“……你确实疯得要命，妹子，”他喃喃地说，“你竟然想在夜之城当个人。”</p><p>“哪有，我都说过了，我清楚自己的位置，”艾芙琳说，她咬着牙，“但有的时候这世道就是恶心，连把你放在那儿不管，让你自生自灭都不行，不论活得再怎么小心翼翼，总有一天要被祸事找上门来，逼着你做选择，”她抬手把烟屁股丢了，漂亮的指甲敲了敲自己的胸口，“——就算老实听话，巫毒帮不灭口吗？毕竟是那么重要的东西……就算不重要，灭个口对他们来说也不算什么。这鬼地方……这鬼地方……”她停顿了一会儿，好像她在这阴暗的地下室里把要说的东西弄丢了，得花上几秒把它们找回来才能再继续。</p><p>“这鬼地方，谁都不能相信。”艾芙琳·帕克最后说。她收拾好了情绪，对V展露出了一个暧昧而迷离的微笑。这又是她一直以来的那种职业性的笑容了。</p><p>V没太过指摘，他清楚，这句话很可能是帕克到现在为止，对他说过的最真诚的一句话了。V甚至不能说她错了，他在街上摸爬滚打了足够久，清楚这座城总是谎言套着谎言，真诚是最最少见的稀缺货，稀缺到人们会对此报以嘲笑。</p><p>但夜之城也教了他别的。</p><p>“事情结束之后，如果你没地方去，可以去海伍德的野狼酒吧找神父，瓦伦蒂诺帮的神父，他还欠我一个人情，会在巫毒帮面前保下你的，至少能保到我出来把你领走，”V说，干巴巴地笑了一下，“你和朱迪，我是说，一个是保，两个也是保。海伍德人的缺点就是骨头太硬，而瓦伦蒂诺帮就更不知天高地厚了，就算是荒坂找上门，他们也敢来硬的……别太担心德肖恩，他如果也开始找麻烦，就把事情跟珀金斯·莱利讲，他也是中间人，做事不太靠谱，但他从不让自己手底下出人命，让朱迪跟他聊聊巴顿·格兰特，他保准儿就心软了……”</p><p>他停了下来，因为艾芙琳只是盯着他看。</p><p>“怎么了？”V问。</p><p>“我看你也不太靠谱，”帕克轻声说，但她眼中闪烁着一股温暖的笑意，“这么多，就全都建立在什么上？——神父欠你一个人情？”</p><p>实际上神父不欠，但V准备出了这儿之后就给他打电话，好言好语地求一求他。艾芙琳问的这句话让他很尴尬，也有点儿心虚。“是的，人情。”V喃喃地说，“你会惊讶它在帮派里是如何扮演硬通货的。你可以相信我，”说完，V觉得有点儿草率，所以补充了半句，“当然，信不信随便你，只是告诉你一声，到时候如果事情出了岔子，别被吓得慌了神就行。”</p><p>但艾芙琳却反问了他。“那你呢？V？”她有些感兴趣地问，“……既然你不买简简单单那套说辞的帐，你干嘛还接这单子？”</p><p>因为那他妈的是荒坂赖宣。</p><p>V忽然觉得很愤怒，不是针对艾芙琳，或者巫毒帮，或者赖宣，或者帕克口中的垃圾世道，而是就只是……针对他自己。妈的，这股无名火来得如此凶猛，让他涨红了脸颊，同时也让他感到无穷无尽的辛酸，像猛毒一样，几乎要把他的胸膛烧穿。我这种人。艾芙琳说。要么死，要么活成个人样来，是吧？</p><p>“因为我也得搏一把，”他说了实话，因为艾芙琳也跟他说了实话，一字一顿的，V说道，“因为有人说我什么都阻止不了。在飓风面前，我做什么都没有关系，我要证明他错了。”</p><p>艾芙琳的双眼弯了起来。“我看你才是我们之间更疯的那个，”她细声细气地说，几乎像是自言自语的叹息了，“一个人要怎么阻止飓风？靠跪在地上吐还没消化完的方饺吗？还是跟第一次见面的陌生人就这样掏心掏肺？”</p><p>V摸了摸自己的下巴，露出了一个微笑。</p><p>“我不怕死，帕克，”他慢慢地说道，“世上的任何事，我是说，任何事，只要这一点就足够了。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>五。</p><p>V进过绀碧大厦不少回了(好吧，三回)，但是这次绝对是顶天尴尬，比他抱着蜥蜴先生想要给赖宣献宝那次还要尴尬。</p><p>因为T-bug给他跟Jackie两个大男人订的是大床房。</p><p>房间里只有一张看起来舒适，高级，绝对适合打炮的大床。</p><p>不说Jackie，就连V走进房间，盯着这床，他自己都要恐同了。</p><p>“你知道对男人来说最重要的是什么吗？”在V缓缓将目光投向Jackie时，后者声嘶力竭地说，“是贞洁！”</p><p>T-bug叹了口气，“男孩儿们，我还在听呢。”</p><p>V感觉自己受到了侮辱，“我不会就为了一张看上去很不赖的床还有这种基里基气的氛围就强奸你的，好吗？”</p><p>“仍然，还在听呢。”T-bug说。</p><p>Jackie长出了一口气，“那就好，否则我就要跳楼了。”</p><p>V再次感觉自己受到了侮辱，“操你的。”</p><p>“求你们了，聊点下半身以外的内容，”T-bug说，“唉，男人啊……”她想了想，然后问，“对了，最近好久都没听到巴顿的消息了，他还在亚罗那边吗？”</p><p>Jackie发出一声长叹：“别——”</p><p>T-bug很奇怪：“怎么了？”</p><p>“这下他又要停不下来了。”Jackie本着自己先自杀就不会被别人烦死的大无畏精神，率先讲述了一遍最近的V是如何把巴顿的事儿灌输给他身边每一个人的。</p><p>V进了洗手间，他在最开始都很安静，今天他在车上的时候就紧张兮兮的，直到Jackie讲到了V和巴顿两个人讨论女人和送花的桥段，他才开口插话。“不止，”他说，从厕所走出来，来到窗边，看着外面的夜景。“那家伙是因为这个……他说什么——死亡不是终点，他相信……相信人能有办法在赛博空间继续活着，你能明白吗？”</p><p>“哦，那个，”T-bug说，“这理论最近还挺流行的，守护你灵魂计划？Relic对吧，一出来就重新让这个几十年前的阴谋论又有了市场了。巴顿也信那个？不奇怪。”</p><p>V耸了耸肩，“总之我不明白。”</p><p>“这跟给他马子送花有什么关系？”Jackie问。</p><p>“……他说他会在赛博空间找到影响我们这个……物质世界的办法……如果他死了的话。”V慢吞吞地说，“他会用尽办法阻止当月的花送到艾尔西手上，那么如果哪个月她没收到花，那就是他成功了。”</p><p>Jackie花了一点儿时间才反应过来个中逻辑，“牛逼。”他评价说，“也挺扯的。”</p><p>“对吧？我当时也是这么想的。”</p><p>但T-bug叹了口气，听上去很惆怅。“巴顿比你们俩都浪漫多了。我之前在哪个网络漫画上看到过这个，”她幽幽地说，“他的意思是，就算失败了，他的女朋友也至少收到花了，事情也不算太坏。”</p><p>V低下了头：“……应当是。艾尔西也跟我解释过，她也觉得不错，而且巴顿向她保证过，即使第一个月他失败了，之后的每个月都会继续努力——哇，你们是没看到那小妞儿当时的表情，”</p><p>“哦，人家可以秀恩爱，而你刚刚被踹是吧？”T-bug毫无慈悲。</p><p>“我的意思是——那根本不划算啊？没人这么觉得吗？”V看向他的好兄弟Jackie，“订花——那多贵啊！而且就算真的成了……这咋说？互联网幽灵？就算真的成了互联网幽灵，不让她收到花，这任务听起来就太他妈的复杂，要我的话，我就临死前定延时发送的短信，一个月一条也行，到时候真的成了鬼，也只用动动手指头，点个取消就完事。”</p><p>“我觉得根本不是一回事，兄弟。”Jackie很谨慎地评价道。</p><p>T-bug则更尖刻一点儿，同为黑客，她首先屁股就不正：“这可能就是为什么人家巴顿即使去了太平洲也仍然有女朋友，而你，V，你只能操荒坂。”</p><p>V肉眼可见地哆嗦了一下。</p><p>“你们两个都不是人。”他说。好死不死的，那恰好就是V最根本的也是唯一的问题：他压根儿就操不到荒坂了。然而绝妙的双关笑话V却只能憋在心里，他哀怨地翻了个白眼。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>四。</p><p>荒坂三郎死了。</p><p>当V和Jackie从顶层公寓撞破玻璃穹顶，跌进绀碧大厦深处时，V满脑子想的就是这一句话。</p><p>弑父，这回赖宣铁定要下地狱了。</p><p>操。</p><p>Jackie看上去不太对劲儿，但箱子和整个世界的全部所有其他部分也都一样。太多事全都乱了套，V脑子已经木了，他变得相当沉默寡言，意识不清，在黑暗和恐惧中浮浮沉沉。但幸好他不是一个人，幸好还有文森特。文森特也被吓坏了，但他至少还能说话，文森特在无论什么场面都总能说得出话，这实际上就是当初V决定由他来掌握大局的根本原因：文森特总有太多没有人愿意听的话想说了。当他克服着从高处坠落造成的腿部扭伤重新爬起来，来到箱子面前，跟Jackie两人看着芯片完整度不断下降，就是文森特开的口。</p><p>“我们该打给——打给帕克。”文森特怯生生地说，他听起来总是一副惊恐的样子，但这在此时此景也不算突兀，Jackie没有察觉出来。</p><p>V盯着Jackie捂住腹部的手，以及那西装布料下慢慢扩大的深色痕迹，一言不发。要做什么？什么——都——没有——意义——</p><p>“对。”Jackie说，“抓紧时间，这玩意挺不了多久了。”</p><p>V在蜂窝一样的洞穴间穿梭，这是一个梦，这是一个噩梦，是V的脑子在给他开的一个玩笑。</p><p>呼吸，呼吸，文森特调整着呼吸的节奏，“好——好——”他已经播通了电话，“出事了！”文森特对着电话那头的帕克大叫。</p><p>V觉得好笑，声音听起来过于遥远，干嘛说这个？好像艾芙琳在新闻上还看不到一样吗？他们搞砸了。就这么一次机会，她的机会，他的机会，赖宣的机会，全搞砸了。V忽然冒出来一个想法。如果所有人都在同一件事上以同样的节奏同时搞砸了，按照相对的原理，这是不是也可以当做事情根本就没出岔子？</p><p>妈的。这只是一场噩梦。他到底什么时候才能醒过来？</p><p>文森特又在抽噎了。他小声说道，不，这一切就和我一样真实，你才是假的。</p><p>Jackie从箱子里拿出了芯片，盯了一会儿，接着深吸了一口气，准备抬手插进自己脑子里。</p><p>纵使有一百万个理由不想回来，但……但不行，他得信守诺言。</p><p>——V的手一把攥住了Jackie的手腕。这浑浑噩噩了好久的雇佣兵坐直了身子，终于回过神来，将如释重负的文森特挤到了后头，他从Jackie手中摘下了芯片，“……轮到我了，”V咕哝道，冲Jackie短促地笑了一下，“蜥蜴先生那回我们说好了的，这次该轮到我了。”</p><p>我们今天都会死在这儿。文森特轻声对他说。</p><p>能少一个是一个。V回答。</p><p>他插入了芯片。</p><p>——奇——怪——</p><p>……有那么一瞬，V眼中的UI界面全部被洗清了，歧路司三型的自定义界面在一阵不详的深红色花屏闪烁中，被一副完全陌生的系统所取代——这贼他妈的恐怖，好像从别人脑子里往外看世界一样。但幸好就只有一瞬，这一瞬间过去，V面前的场景恢复了原样，让他几乎以为刚刚发生的一切就只是幻觉。</p><p>……不，不是幻觉。</p><p>他两旁的墙壁失去了实感，V向它们伸手，它们却变成了蓝色的数据消散在了越发浓重的黑暗里，V低头看向自己的手，那只正缓慢地做着一个翻转动作的左手在他的注视下化作了一片猩红的0和1，V眨了眨眼睛，它又凝聚成了实体，重新变成了他的手掌。</p><p>11000100001000110101110010100010101001110101010100010011111100001010(我在哪儿)</p><p>数据，声音变成破碎的数据，颜色变成破碎的数据，疼痛变成破碎的数据，温度变成破碎的数据，心碎变成破碎的数据，恐惧变成破碎的数据，他是数据留下的痕迹，他是电讯号组成的脚印，他是世界的记忆组成的幻觉，他是凝固的永生，他是被人奉为神明的囚徒，那么他所在的监牢自然就被称为——</p><p>10001111110110011001000111001100100111000001101110011000101111111100101011110100000100000011100001010(这里不是神與)</p><p>V被紧紧攥住了肩膀，接着它被用力地摇晃着。“V！V！你还好吗？”</p><p>是Jackie。</p><p>实话实说，V痛苦极了，好像从头顶被灌进水银，正在被缓缓地剥皮，刚刚他正从容地迈入那绝对宁静的一层世界，但现在Jackie的声音像绳索一样缠在他的脖子上，好像绞刑架上的绳索，V双脚下方是万丈深渊，绞绳吊着他，重力又拉扯着他，截然不同的两种存在同时将V向两个方向拽，而呼吸变得痛苦异常，他得主动地去扩张胸膛，将氧气抽进肺里，这真是又疲惫又辛苦，真不敢相信他已经这么重复了二十多年……V抬起双眼，迷茫地在一团糟的画面里找到了Jackie近在咫尺的脸。</p><p>V重新找到了亿万世界中，属于生者的那一层，他攀着这根绞索，爬出了万丈深渊。</p><p>Jackie的脸上有血，有汗，有关切和紧张。</p><p>……但是有些东西跟着他一起回来了。</p><p>你他妈的是谁？</p><p>“V！操，说话！”</p><p>谁会叫那种名字啊？</p><p>“我——我没事，”V咬着牙艰难地说道，他缓缓地爬了起来，扶着墙壁，Jackie也跟着喘着粗气站起了身。</p><p>奇怪……他好像听到……</p><p>他受伤了，你看不出来吗？你身上不是带着能止血的玩意吗？要么现在拿出来，要么开始给这哥们儿想葬礼歌单。我有几首推荐，这个听起来就不错：I Could Have Done Better，到时候你就跟他妈这么说，抱歉啦，我原本能救他的。</p><p>对，对。V一把抓住了Jackie的手臂，而后者因此不得不停下向外走的步子，回过身看他。</p><p>“我们得……我们得立刻动身离开，V，”Jackie仍然捂着腹部，他面无血色，甚至没法站直。而V低头，在自己西装内袋里摸索着，他的手指发黏，而且刚刚差点将他吞噬的虚幻感仍旧没有彻底消退，这让V多花了几秒才将自己想要的东西拿了出来。</p><p>他将一管气动治疗泵塞进了Jackie怀里，“你先打了。”V含糊地说，“先……止血。”</p><p>Jackie没有推辞，他确实需要这个。V盯着他，看着Jackie掀起了上衣按动了气泵，直到从那管东西里涌出的泡沫式止血材质迅速地覆盖住了Jackie肚子上那块狰狞的枪眼，V才点了点头。“行了，”他说，吃力地扶着头，“晚点儿再去把子弹取出来，就算你的肾被打烂了……这东西也能把你的命吊上半天的了。”</p><p>“……感觉好多了，”Jackie说，“谢了，没想到你还带着这么贵的高档货。”</p><p>V吞咽了一下。</p><p>“……好久之前，”他说，感觉要吐了，“有人叫我要把这种东西随身携带。”</p><p>他在耳畔听见了狂暴的摇滚鼓点和声嘶力竭的吉他高音。</p><p>是克里在唱插管。他知道，V也知道。无论过多少年，重回人间之后在回忆里出现的第一样东西，留给他印象最深的，竟然是这个。克里在唱他自己的版本，跟武侍的风格根本就不搭，真他妈的惹人生气，但那不错，你必须得承认，他干得不错。</p><p>克里就该做那种蝉联冠军榜单、赚大笔好赚的钞票、住豪宅开跑车被屁事不懂的傻逼小屁孩说我长大想成为你那样的人的那种乐坛牛逼人物，他天生就是真正的巨星，而不是跟一群没有才华的输家挤在地下室，为一把琴打好几份兼职，还有忍受一个躁郁症家伙对他的重重折磨。操，你死了才好，死得好，现在他牛逼了，都是你痛快死了的功劳。</p><p>“咱们得走了。”Jackie说。</p><p>V点了点头，“跟在我后面，”他对Jackie说道，“尽量别惹人注意。”</p><p>Jackie叹了口气，“就算我想大张旗鼓，V，我们甚至都没有武器。”</p><p>哈。这时机不对，但V冲他笑了，这雇佣兵弯下腰，准备潜行悄悄进入前方的走廊。“……看来今天是你的幸运日，”V说，缓缓地将袖管挽到手肘，“……我昨天加装了螳螂刀。”</p><p>这就对了……有一个算一个，这些荒坂狗，全——他——妈——的——杀光！他们像潮虫一样，无穷无尽，好像转个身就能从阴影里钻出来似的。有的时候你也会好奇，这些家伙到底是靠什么保持这么多干劲儿的，钱吗？那玩意真的有那种力量吗？</p><p>你看啊，他们站得多直，好像这份活儿让他们打心眼儿里感到骄傲似的。他们编织谎言把年轻人们一车又一车地送进战壕里，用尸体给重型战车铺路的时候，也是这么仰着头；当他们把那唯一一个看上去似乎能救你，唯一一个差点儿就真的救了你，唯一一个让你想要被救的姑娘从街上掳走，烧成数据体，让你此生再也碰不到她，那个时候，他们也是都这么仰着头。操他妈的，全该死，这些人，你，我，我们爱的一切恨的一切，让这些发生的世界，全他妈的该死。</p><p>死吧。都死。</p><p>V感觉血液不断撞击着太阳穴。他分不清，脑子里有太多声音了。他分不清哪些是自己的思路，哪些是额外凭空产生的那些。那芯片里应当有恶意病毒，导致程序出了错，等回去之后他得找老维检查一下。</p><p>操你妈，生命本身对人来说就是恶意病毒，否则要怎么解释你总他妈的感觉那么操蛋？别骗自己了。</p><p>“闭……闭嘴。”V咬着牙低声说。好吵。不是声音，而是……情绪。怎么会有人有这么泛滥而汹涌的情绪？就好像无时无刻都在药劲儿上，连呼吸的空间都很艰难，无法停下脚步，无法回头，被无形的鞭子逼催着，只有向前，向前，击垮一切，要么就要被自己从内部击垮。</p><p>他们正弯腰从走廊的一侧迅速来到另一侧的掩体旁躲好。V黑入了墙壁上挂着的那块显示器，那名在走廊里不断巡视的特工被吸引了注意力，这给了V和Jackie机会，趁着她被分心的几秒，悄无声息地从她背后绕进了通向大厅的门。</p><p>那名荒坂特工没注意到他们。</p><p>但接下来就不一样了。</p><p>“……我们得进电梯。”Jackie低声对V说。</p><p>V点了点头，但刚想离开掩体，从大厅另一侧走进来了一支新的增员小队，他们人人都穿着全套的荒坂安保人员护甲，从头盔到靴子覆盖得滴水不漏，武装到牙齿。</p><p>这群混账就是从工厂流水线下来的机器人，不用有他妈的心理辅负担，既然已经选择披上这层皮了，就得知道后果。</p><p>闭嘴。V想。</p><p>这不行。他们两个已经等了足够久，V可以故技重施，把必要的那几个引开，但始终有一个人就一直守在电梯口，看样子是这群人的队长。</p><p>他至少得干掉这一个。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>三。</p><p>“唔！”</p><p>V的手臂紧紧牵制着那个安保小队长的脖子，Jackie按着那家伙的手掌按在了电梯呼叫屏上。成功了。</p><p>电梯正缓缓上升，那个被V控制住，一点声音都发不出来的荒坂安保没停止挣扎，他的靴子在地上发出响亮的摩擦声。这家伙完全不要命，一般来说人在这种情况下会控制不住用双手试图扳开自己颈部的束缚，但这人只花了两秒就反应过来，他离昏迷过去之前只剩下几秒，但在这宝贵的最后时刻里，他伸手拍在了自己肩膀附近的某个位置，下一瞬间，尖利的警报响彻整个大厅。</p><p>“妈的！”Jackie咬着牙大骂。</p><p>“找到了！”“发现了那两名入侵者！”</p><p>枪口和所有士兵的注意力全都立刻调转向了他们所在的位置，幸好下一瞬间电梯门就在V身后向两侧划了开来，V和Jackie向后退进电梯，合拢的门为他们挡下了无数子弹，炸裂的声音都被锁在外面，电梯在这种火力倾泻之下狠狠地摇晃了一下，但还是发挥了绀碧大厦级别的安全质量水平，仍然还是开始缓缓下降。</p><p>因为刚刚躲避子弹的动作，V放松了手臂，现在那个安保队长倒在地上声嘶力竭地咳嗽。“你们……你们死定了——”</p><p>他的声音在他抬起头的一瞬间就卡住了，好像有人往他喉咙里猛地塞了一根荒谬现实主义的粗壮鸡巴似的。</p><p>V也张大了嘴。“操。”</p><p>“哈？”这是Jackie。</p><p>别吧。这是V脑子里出现的那个陌生声音。</p><p>V也坐倒在地，此时手脚并用地爬了过去，抬手掀掉了那个安保小队长的头盔面罩。</p><p>Jackie紧张地看看V，又懵逼地看看那个荒坂安保，他不明白为什么V不干净利落地解决这家伙，同样也不明白这股诡异的气氛是怎么回事。“什么情况？”</p><p>现在V就是跪坐在电梯地面上，跟对方面面相觑。然后他说了一句Jackie完全没料到的话，“这就尴尬了。”V结结巴巴地说，很艰难，“……您今天又上班啊？”</p><p>对方崩溃了。</p><p>“我操你妈！”哈里斯一只手狠狠抵在自己额头上，“我操你妈！你们两个都是……你们他妈的就不能……老老实实地像个正常人那样打个离婚官司分割一下财产吗？非得他妈的进来偷？”</p><p>“怎么回事？V？”Jackie被这尖叫搞得要喘不过来气了，“这是怎么他妈的一回事？”</p><p>V声音颤抖，但还是强迫自己给好兄弟递了一个镇定的眼神：“……一切都在掌握之中。”</p><p>现在他脑子里那家伙在爆笑了。不是吧，一点儿都帮不上忙，兄弟。</p><p>“……你们认识？”Jackie勉强在试图跟上。</p><p>“几面之缘，”V的表情都扭曲了，“我们……呃，我们拉过手，但是绝对没亲过嘴。”</p><p>死寂，兄弟，宇宙大爆炸开始前的那种死寂。Jackie向他回以死一般的寂静，那个不幸的荒坂安保也是。一时间电梯里只有绀碧大厦柔和的轻音乐，以及三个血脉偾张的壮汉粗壮的喘息声。然后Jackie和可怜的哈利同时看向V，异口同声：“你他妈说啥？”</p><p>V发出了一声濒临吓尿的抽噎。</p><p>妈啊，太经典了。</p><p>有的时候你会希望自己能忽然凭空蒸发，所以会在一场对话中忽然转开头开始吹口哨，现在就是那种情况。V把头扭开，避开他们两个的目光，他在控制自己不要吹口哨。</p><p>电梯还在下降，就快要到大厅了，打破了这片让V快要死掉的死寂的，是哈利的声音。“对，找到了，是这俩蠢货，照片发您了。”</p><p>他在跟某人打电话。这荒坂狗在给他老板打电话呢，操，你得现在就把他做掉。V哆嗦了一下，他握上Jackie伸给他的手臂，连滚带爬地站了起来。Jackie焦虑地冲他递了个眼神，但V冲他摇了摇头。V在费劲儿地呼吸。</p><p>哈利没再回话了，他一把从肩上扯下了还在闪烁着红光的警报器用手捏爆了，“……康陶绝对没有这么多屁事。”他呻吟着，那颤抖的声音让V都开始同情他了。</p><p>“他——他怎么说？”V吞咽了一下，干巴巴地问。</p><p>“他在挂电话之前要我现在就把你们两个就地枪毙。”哈利回答，但他从自己腰间的枪套里拽出手枪，检查了一下弹夹，抛给了Jackie，然后从靴子上方的夹层中抽出了一把战术匕首，自己捏着刀尖，伸手递给V，“……安排撤离路线了吧？”</p><p>V迅速点了点头，但犹豫了：“你不按照他说的照办吗？”</p><p>哈利没回答这个问题，他扫描了一遍V：“东西在哪儿？”</p><p>“……这里。”V指了指自己的脑袋。</p><p>“我——你们他妈的连个箱子都不准备吗？”V是真的担心哈利，他跟V说话的时候总是一副随时看上去要猝死的表情，就比如现在。哈利转头看了看Jackie，然后对V说，“你们两个先离这儿远远的，别出城，等风头过了会有人把你带去做检查，知道了吗？”</p><p>“我还有别的选择吗？”</p><p>“你听好了，”哈利站了起来，他抓着V的领子，“你最好他妈的按照我说的做，否则你在乎的所有人都会跟着一起完蛋，这已经不是玩笑了！你清楚自己卷到什么里来了吧？”</p><p>瞧，我就说，刚刚就该把他干掉。</p><p>“那你就该听他的，在这里就把我杀了。”V盯着哈利。</p><p>现在这可怜孩子是真的在尖叫了，“——我他妈真的该做的是去年就跳槽去康陶！”他把解开封锁大门的权限密钥传输给了V，“别死了！”</p><p>在电梯门打开之后，V被他狠狠地推了出来，Jackie跟在V的身后，他们立刻在暴雨一般的枪声中冲向掩体，V没回头，他双眼通红，望向大门的方向，现在他们有生路了。</p><p>“我真的没他妈的预料到这种发展。”Jackie说，从掩体后伸手盲射，击倒了正从侧面向他们靠近的一名荒坂尖兵。“但我猜猜，跟你的阔佬前男友有关？”</p><p>V爆发出了一声大笑，把Jackie都吓了一跳。但V的脸上没有一丝快活的意思，他看上去好像下一秒就要死掉了。</p><p>“我在云顶约到了荒坂赖宣！”他双眼发光，冲Jackie半是骄傲，半是如释重负地宣布道，然后在对方目瞪口呆的注视下翻过掩体，螳螂刀从V片片分离的小臂间弹动出来，发出令人胆寒的声响。</p><p>V向离他们最近的荒坂安保扑了过去。</p><p>Jackie那一声“我日”都没追上他的身影。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>二。</p><p>“你得……你得找机会给我好好解释一下！”Jackie坐在德拉曼的后座，粗重地喘息。</p><p>V倒在他旁边，人已经疼麻了。他没怎么中枪，但新装上的螳螂刀刃已经扭曲变形，右边的那只更是从中间断掉。他在用手动的方式将它往回塞。那滋味儿可不好受。</p><p>“有什么好解释的……”</p><p>“所以那个阔佬从一开始就是——”</p><p>“对。”</p><p>“蜥蜴先生——”</p><p>“对。”</p><p>“操，”Jackie忽然不说话了，“我见过他了，对吧？那次他包场了野狼？我是说，我没看见他的脸，但是——那是他本人？”</p><p>“对。”</p><p>Jackie非常诚恳又很畏惧地说：“牛逼。”过了三秒，他又非常笃定地对V说，“这下你完蛋了。”</p><p>“对。”V尽量简洁地说。</p><p>乐子大啦。他脑子里的那家伙吹了声口哨。这太糟了，随着肾上腺素的消退，那可怕的虚无感又爬了上来，V感觉得到自己背后的皮革座椅好像正在融化，他撑起自己，离开靠背，费劲儿地喘气，但融化的感觉只是在扩大，这车子，光线，疲惫，甚至V自己，全部都在溶解，好像一支蜡烛，在燃烧中缓慢凋零。</p><p>不行，还……还……不……行……</p><p>V咬着牙，深深地呼吸，他这才意识到Jackie的右手正按在自己背上，他刚刚肯定又说了什么，但V没听见。“我没事，”凭感觉，V这么回答道，“你的伤怎么样了？”</p><p>“还撑着呢。”</p><p>德拉曼只能按照既定的路线前进，V吞咽了一下，费劲儿地睁开眼睛，看着窗外的风景，辨认他们的位置。</p><p>“我们应该现在就出城……”Jackie说，“出了这么大的事儿，德肖恩也信不过了……”</p><p>“那也得等我们把你这肚子解决好才行，哥们儿，”V说，奇怪，他竟然觉得如此冷静，好像面对的不是自己身处的难题，好像……好像他已经面对过无数次类似的操蛋场景，而这只不过是小意思罢了。不……他在反应过来之后的第一时间就捂住了自己的嘴，操，这句话真的不是他说的。</p><p>但他还是说出来了。</p><p>Jackie困惑地盯着他看，V在他的眼里看见了自己的表情，一脸血，一半是惊恐，另一半，在他脸颊上，正挂着一个嘲弄的笑意，显得V无比扭曲，甚至狰狞。</p><p>“操，”V哆嗦着说。他好像被鬼附身了。</p><p>这就对啦，把方向盘交给我，至少我保证能把这事儿解决了。咱们可以之后再商量去哪儿给你找个位置，或者老子原本的身子在哪里的问题，你就偷着乐吧，不是所有人都有幸——</p><p>“这儿还是我说了算。”V咬牙切齿地说。</p><p>——你属狗脑子的，没听懂吗？我是说，我可是……</p><p>“操！”V喊了出来，他抱着脑袋，咆哮道，“操！闭嘴！”</p><p>Jackie开口：“V——”</p><p>然后在他的注视下，V抬手狠狠地扇了自己一记耳光，把他整个上身都打得歪向一侧，V的脑袋撞上了他那侧的车窗，接着V掐住了自己的脖子。这他妈的贼恐怖，好像自己和自己打架，V瞪着眼睛，从牙缝里挤出了几个字：“这他妈的是我的身体……我自己……管你他妈的是谁……都……都……”</p><p>这是他的命，就算死得像条狗，死得籍籍无名，那也必须是他自己的选择，绝对——绝对不能交给别人来做决定。他是V。哪怕他选错了，他也会自己承担。</p><p>这是他仅有的能牢牢握在手里的东西，任何人……都不能把它从他这里夺走。</p><p>“V！”</p><p>V骤然松开了手，Jackie过去死死攥住了他的手，免得他再自我伤害。</p><p>“那芯片里……有恶意程序，”V大口喘着气，“它在试图……接管我的身体……”</p><p>但在刚刚V说完那句话之后，那幽灵却主动放开了他。而且到现在都没有说话。</p><p>“你得跟我一起去找老维。”Jackie说。</p><p>V摇了摇头，“不行，等车到了，我去见德肖恩，叫他安排我们出城，让德拉曼先送你去诊所，我们在那里碰头。”他咬着牙，“荒坂绝对会全城戒严，光凭我们两个，根本出不去……必须得走德肖恩的路子。必须……我会说芯片在你那儿，我们不安全，他就拿不到……”</p><p>……狗屎计划。那个刚刚还凶戾的声音说道，听上去倒是好像老实了不少。你就作去吧，有你他妈的哭着求我帮你的时候。</p><p>那我也乐意。V想。操，他已经开始习惯了，跟一个想要要他的命的恶意程序说话，天啊。</p><p>傻逼。</p><p>“呼……好，那好，”Jackie说，“还担心你真的准备乖乖听那荒坂家伙的呢。”</p><p>好笑。他当然得跑。认清自己的身份，他是贼，任何事都改变不了这一点。V咧开嘴笑了。刚刚撞在车窗上的位置正缓缓向下淌下一道血痕，挂在他脸上，在窗外不断后退的夜之城光怪陆离的街灯映照下，显得犹如恶鬼。</p><p>“我们成功了，从荒坂手里偷东西，”V低声说，“一切都会没事的，Jackie……”</p><p>V看向窗外的守口如瓶旅馆。“我会把问题都解决的。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>一。</p><p>这回彻底完蛋了。</p><p>V双手撑在旅馆房间里的狭窄洗手台两侧，他没有关闭水龙头，哗哗水响一直充斥在这狭小而肮脏的厕所里，但V听得见自己的呼吸声震耳欲聋。</p><p>打开了镜子，V抬起头，望着镜中的自己。</p><p>德肖恩说的没错，V确实满脸都是血。</p><p>V不是傻子，他看得出氛围，德肖恩绝对没安好心，那家伙在出城的路上多半就会发难。而他……V再次检查了一下自己手臂里的螳螂刀的情况，不行，现在它们弹出一小半的时候就会卡在凹槽里，不但带来剧痛，流血，还根本无法派得上用场。</p><p>呼。吸。呼。吸。</p><p>再想想办法，再想想，V不想就这么放弃。</p><p>他抬起头，不，强行跑出去根本不现实。V知道自己根本没那么快，而且他没有任何人能打电话叫来帮忙，就算他能再拖延一会儿时间……但他能叫谁？只有Jackie，但Jackie伤得已经太重了，他也来不及。</p><p>“你有什么主意吗？”他压低了声音，看对着镜子里的自己说。</p><p>没，你天赋异禀，已经把路全特娘的走绝了。鼓掌声。“我也没办法，你甚至都不记得带把枪。”镜中的V提了提嘴角，“真他妈牛逼，现在你要把我们俩一起害死了，开始写遗书吧，还有什么遗愿吗？”</p><p>呼。吸。呼。吸。</p><p>这就是他自己选的道路。这就是他自己选的结局。</p><p>“是啊，”那家伙大概是想要V服软或者看他惊慌失措的样子，但V沉默了一小会儿，接着恶狠狠地笑了，“……那你要跟我一起死了。”</p><p>操你妈的，整件事关我屁事？</p><p>V低下头，弯腰，终于将手伸到了水流里，他接了一捧冷水，慢吞吞地给自己洗了脸。伤口碰到水引发了刺痛，他咧开嘴，呛了一下。</p><p>这就是结局了。不过也不算太出人意料，V早就就知道自己早晚有一天死在某个任务里，一个夜之城的街头雇佣兵，想要安享晚年？简直太过可笑。他理应感觉无比的平静，但实际上，真正到了这一步，V反而脑子里无比纷乱，跟那恶意程序没有关系，他只是……那些破碎的东西一直一直地出现在他面前，堵在他胸膛里，让他哽咽。</p><p>我要死了。他想。</p><p>清晨的阳光。城市的夜景。落在肩头的吻。酒精落进肚子的暖意。满是爱意的注视。他还有那么多能说，那么多能做。</p><p>V关掉了水流。</p><p>他不甘心。</p><p>我要死了。</p><p>“V！”厕所门上传来砸门的声音，险些把V吓了一跳，他望向门口，德肖恩的声音在那边模糊地传来，“没时间了，我们得赶紧动身出城——记得叫上你那兄弟，他在哪儿？”</p><p>V含糊地回答：“我告诉他在日落旅馆碰头。”</p><p>“行，就去那儿。”</p><p>“我马上就好。”</p><p>声音消失了。V最后一次看向了镜子，这没有任何意义，有那么一瞬间，一股微弱的希望闪烁着出现在了他心里。或许德肖恩没有灭口的打算，或许他还有机会，至少到日落旅馆，或许他可以在一会儿的车上找到机会……或许……或许……</p><p>他看着镜子里的自己。</p><p>他不甘心。</p><p>V直起身，浑浑噩噩的，他调出通讯录，编辑了一条延时发送的短信。每个月，对吧？每月一条。</p><p>做完这个，V愣愣地抬起头。他望向这肮脏厕所的墙墙壁。光线不好，但V也仍旧能看得到上面那些模糊的下流涂鸦，他根本就没有过任何干干净净的东西，就连临终场合也就是这样的一个破地方。</p><p>在守口如瓶宾馆沦落成一具脑袋血肉模糊的尸体，和死在关心你的家人面前，死在爱人怀里，完全是两种不一样的死亡。</p><p>V抬起手。他一直以为自己不怕，但他的手竟然在止不住地颤抖。</p><p>他不甘心。</p><p>深吸了一口气，V转身，向门口走去。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>零。</p><p>这座城一直蛊惑着他。</p><p>他不是没见过夜之城以外的土地，这世上有的是其他的、各式各样的城市和镇子，各式各样的人，但从来没有哪里比得上夜之城。只要霓虹和街灯足够绚烂，就能将你眼中的世界映照得明亮可爱。夸大其词的广告和各方衣着光鲜亮丽的大佬们纷纷开口，每一个都想让你听到他们的声音。这里复杂，肮脏，拥挤，又毫无意义，再没有哪里的风比这里更加自由。</p><p>只有这样的城市，才能让他真的觉得，自己是属于这里的。可以伤害它，爱它，拯救它，辱骂它，痛恨它，但是内心深处，总有个声音说着，要你给它献出一切。它要你背着十字架赤脚走遍大街小巷，那沉重的刑架在地上磨出带血痕的沟壑，它要你在不可撼动的高塔上做无谓的倒吊者，让你的血从云端流进下水道，灌溉无数冷漠面孔的蝇营狗苟的生活。</p><p>它不要热爱，不要希望，不要呵护，不要忠诚，不要拯救。</p><p>它只要破碎的理想，背叛的刀光，刹那的誓言，流血的心脏。所有人都背叛了所有人，每个站在顶端的人都忘记了自己是从何时开始坠落。当你已经一无所有，连最后一口气都献给了夜之城的风，夜之城就将你带到它恶臭又漫无边际的垃圾场里，用锈车门，纸壳，玻璃瓶，报废零件，破烂衣衫，易拉罐，塑料桶将你重重掩埋。</p><p>那时你最好期望你死得足够彻底，不会在死后的黑暗里猛地长吸一口气，要凭自己的一双手，硬生生地将这座城堆在你身上的垃圾剖开，给自己挖出一条回到人间的路。</p><p>……V挣扎着猛地恢复了呼吸。</p><p>他不知道自己在哪儿，黑暗笼罩了一切，视觉UI上尽是猩红的花屏，报错窗口不断弹出，V根本没有精力去读。</p><p>什么也听不到，那一声枪响的余韵仿佛还始终回荡在耳畔，V被轰隆的嗡鸣声重重包围。这身子没有一处不在疼的，他感觉不到自己的双腿，但……但他还有手，V颤巍巍地举起了手，他摸到了压在自己身上的重物。</p><p>求生的本能还驱动着他，V什么都想不起来，他推开了压在身上的半台冰箱，将自己翻了过来，接着奋力向上爬去。他不知道自己爬过了哪些东西，只知道一路崎岖，周围狭窄而黑暗，仿佛在爬出母亲的产道。</p><p>他也不知道过了多久，V失去了时间的概念，只能艰难地呼吸，几度要被溺死在疼痛和血里。</p><p>有人吗？他大喊，但连自己的声音都听不到。V知道自己根本没可能真的叫出了声，但当他推开最后一块钢板，重新呼吸到新鲜空气，夜之城那浑浊而无情的风打在V的脸上，他听见自己发出了一声痛苦的呻吟。</p><p>现在他看见了，漫山遍野，无边无际的垃圾。在面前不远的空地上，德肖恩的身影跌跌撞撞地后退，另外一个一袭黑衣的人拿枪指着他。</p><p>V对此全都不关心。全世界的声音都扑回了他身上，风声，远处的警笛，金属罐子从高处滚落。他觉得头晕目眩，茫然无知。</p><p>一个身影来到了他面前。</p><p>V费劲地抬起头，他看到了一双骚包得要死的皮鞋，接着是裹在骚包得要死的皮裤里的一双腿，一只手摘下了一副骚包得要死的飞行员太阳镜，再往上，一个深色头发的男人皱着眉头，盯着他看。</p><p>……妈的。V的思维停滞了。</p><p>对方皱着眉，在他面前蹲了下来，审视的目光扫过V的脸，最后叹了口气，眯起眼睛，嘴角挂上了一丝缥缈的笑意。</p><p>“你他妈的醒醒，武侍……”强尼·他妈的活见鬼的·银手在一片华丽的猩红花屏中，对V傲慢地宣布。他拿腔作势的，几个字念得又慢又长，但真是天杀的，光是听着，就让人想要跟着站起来，拖着残躯也要跟上他前进的脚步，想要面带微笑，想要再搏一把，还有希望，还有时间，还有勇气，重新再来。明明声音不大，听起来却震耳欲聋。</p><p>“——咱们把这座城市都烧成灰。”</p><p>不愧是万世巨星，不愧是天生的革命领袖。忽然之间V就明白了，为什么会连活在云端上的帝国继承人都能被这家伙拉进街头，想要跟蝼蚁们共享正义和公平，为什么，已经五十多年过去了，在夜之城的阴暗墙壁上，仍旧有人用愤怒的喷漆写上强尼在哪儿的涂鸦。</p><p>V懂了，但他不太吃这一套。首先，这是银手。妈的。烦死了，能给自己选背后灵的话，V选亚当·重锤也不想选他。这人垃圾得要死。其次……他是不是刚刚为了装逼说了武侍这个词？</p><p>……那他妈的是荒坂赖宣在云顶的安全词。V想，并且看到银手的表情因此而很明显地僵住了。</p><p>一声枪响。</p><p>“是的，赖宣大人，我找到他了。”</p><p>有人在说话，他在V面前蹲了下来，一瞬间和银手的身形完美地重合了。</p><p>“还等什么？”银手说，“一个公主抱吗？也不是不行，但你配吗？”</p><p>行。V想。这人比他一直以来想象得还要烦人一百倍。</p><p>他伸出手，握住了对方伸给他的那只银光闪闪的金属左臂。</p><p>竹村五郎将他拉了起来。“是，他还活着，”通讯信号的红光在这荒坂三郎的保镖双目中燃烧，显得他残暴而狰狞。</p><p>近在咫尺，竹村盯着V的脸，“是，我这就将他带回去。”</p><p>V闭上了眼睛。</p><p>这下，事情全……他……妈……的乱套啦。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Dance With Somebody</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>我爱上了你最爱的那首歌<br/>我愿吟唱它彻夜不眠</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“可是……”陌生的声音。不过也不是完全陌生，V肯定之前在哪儿听到过。</p><p>“明天你就可以去高松报道了，竹村先生，那里有我父亲倾注了毕生心血的项目基地，相信只有你才能胜任那个岗位。”</p><p>大佬。</p><p>V睁开了眼睛。</p><p>雪白的房间，微妙地介于实验室和单人病房之间。即使看起来缺少装饰，还加了这么多仪器和一张V屁股底下的病床，这儿也仍然是V这辈子除了绀碧大厦那几回之外住过的最好的地方。</p><p>床尾站着两个人。V等着自己摇晃的视野渐渐恢复，在黯淡的画面中，他分辨出左边穿着深色西装的竹村五郎，以及右侧的荒坂赖宣。</p><p>赖宣。</p><p>哦。V鼻子立刻就酸了，他倒是想哭，但求生意志告诉他，最好现在装死，所以V憋住了，甚至小心地屏着呼吸。</p><p>那两个人正在对话，暂时没人注意到他。“但这家伙——”竹村五郎又一次想要说话，他转头示意着V，后者敏捷地重新闭上眼睛。</p><p>他再一次被打断了。</p><p>“事情已经查清楚了，我父亲过世的真相。”赖宣的声音冰冷，“……和这家伙无关，他是个贼，没错，但他有更大的用处。”</p><p>竹村并不怎么擅长隐藏自己的情绪，至少在荒坂三郎相关的事情上是如此。此时他的声音里有就连V也能听出来的愤怒：“赖宣少爷，请告诉我是谁谋害了三郎大人，高松的事暂且不论，我即便粉身碎骨，也要看着凶手的双眼，亲手送他下地狱……”</p><p>V悄悄又睁开了眼睛。有的人真诚，你会觉得他可爱，有的人真诚，你会觉得他可怜。竹村五郎微微低着身子，却仰着脸，望着荒坂赖宣的模样倒是很坚毅，但V看着他，只觉得手脚冰凉。</p><p>一身雪白西装的荒坂赖宣走到了竹村面前，伸手扶着他的手臂，让他重新直起身子来，几乎是亲切地直视着竹村的双眼。赖宣的姿态是那种大人物自然而然的屈尊降纡，如果不是他接下来说的话，还有他说话时的语气，V几乎以为他是在向竹村五郎施恩呢。</p><p>“……竹村先生，”赖宣的声音平静，很轻，也很冷，“我代先父感谢你多年来的勤恳工作，相信他从来都不会将这种话说出口，”</p><p>“我——”</p><p>赖宣只是用一个手势就阻止了竹村五郎，那个前保镖好像突然被取走了舌头一样，声音戛然而止。赖宣放开了他，向后退了一步，“……董事会和高层已经拿到了确切的证据，后天的发布会上我会公布这一消息……但你的权限不够，这件事不在你的职权范围内，”</p><p>他离开了竹村，后者只是将腰弯得更深，行礼的姿势诚恳无比，但赖宣缓步来到了V的床边，背对着竹村，低头看着V。</p><p>V睁着眼睛，在他的目光里，感觉自己全身的血液都在结冰。他们两个对视着，赖宣面无表情地说道，“——请别忘了你的位置。”</p><p>“是。”竹村说。不管赖宣说的是什么意思，但竹村五郎接受了这套说辞，他直起了身子，V看见他脸上满是不甘，但更多的，是茫然和惶恐，但竹村紧紧闭着嘴巴，V怀疑他会把自己憋死。</p><p>竹村五郎看起来如同被人用狗链紧紧地捆着脖子，绳索的另一段伸向无形的虚空，他离开房间时步履踉跄，好像被粗暴的主人牵得跌跌撞撞。</p><p>门关闭的声音。</p><p>现在就只有他们两个人了。</p><p>V吞咽了一下。他们在独处，这个想法让他头晕目眩，如同一把起子，在V这些日子以来一直紧绷着的胸膛上开了一条缝，一些扭曲的、丑陋的、疯狂怪异的东西正在里面缓缓爬出来，V觉得不合时宜的如释重负，他眼眶红了。</p><p>荒坂赖宣的姿势没变过，他仍然低头，目光阴冷地看着V。“……你好大的胆子。”</p><p>眼中的雾气无论V再怎么调整呼吸也没法控制，他咬着牙，挪动了手臂，把胸口上贴着的管线扯了下去，被单滑了下去，V意识到自己没穿衣服，看来把他救回来的这场手术很彻底，他腿上的枪伤不见了，收不回螳螂刀的手臂也换过了，当V抬起手摸上自己的脸的时候，在额头，本该有个枪眼的位置摸到了纱布。</p><p>他撑起了自己，把手上的输液管也一并拽掉了，丢到一旁，然后坐了起来。</p><p>赖宣冷眼旁观，看着他慢吞吞地做完了这些。</p><p>V转过身，他的双腿垂在了床边，现在他面对着赖宣。后者一动未动，V在他的注视中长长地出了一口气。</p><p>然后他开口说道，“……在你叫警察之前，大佬，”V声音沙哑，他在自己嗓子深处尝到血的味道，说到一半，出于心中滑稽的感觉，V就忍不住干笑了一声，“……我有几句话想说。”</p><p>他抬起头，看了看赖宣。这大少爷脸上阴晴不定，但他没动手，也没掏枪。</p><p>V伸手摸向他的胸口，赖宣没动，V抓住了他的领子，赖宣皱起了眉，但还是没动。所以V吞咽了一下，他胸口的那条裂缝在赖宣如此近距离的注视下彻底垮了，好像一道大坝，先是倾斜，然后轰然倒塌。</p><p>“别啊别啊别啊别啊……”有个非常煞风景的声音在房间角落响起来，但幸好它也同时非常细小，好像是被什么竭力想假装自己不存在的人从牙缝里挤出来的一样。但V已经热血上涌，根本听不到他了。</p><p>——这死里逃生的雇佣兵狠狠地将赖宣拽了下来，亲他的嘴。操，这太用力了，V知道，如果不是赖宣一把撑住了他的肩膀，他们的牙齿肯定会撞到一起。但扶着V的双肩是赖宣唯一的动作了，他弯着腰，没过两秒钟就回应了这个吻。V的舌尖找到了赖宣躲在牙关之后的舌头，急匆匆地贴上去开始纠缠，荒坂赖宣的呼吸节奏纷乱了起来，他的手也从V的肩膀移到了年轻人的脖颈，接着是他的侧脸。</p><p>当这个吻结束之后，V稍稍向后仰着，因为实在哽咽到呼吸困难，坐在那里调整着自己的呼吸。他发现赖宣的一只膝盖已经抵上了床沿，几乎是跨坐在了V的怀里，而且赖宣直到现在也没离开，他贴着V的脸颊，一样在喘息，V圈住他的腰的手臂进一步收紧了，好将这谎话连篇的大少爷更紧地搂在怀里。</p><p>那个细小的声音听上去无比受折磨：“我特么的再死一回算了……操……”</p><p>V把脸埋在了赖宣肩头，而过了一小会儿之后，荒坂赖宣抬起手臂，将他的脑袋抱住了。</p><p>“……你想说什么？”赖宣的声音颤抖，又发闷。</p><p>V吸了吸鼻子，“有个强尼·银手在我脑子里，”他说，“而且我觉得他至少有那么一点儿恐同。”</p><p>他抬起头，转头寻觅了一圈，看到房间另一头的沙发上，那个恶意程序背对着病床，正趴在沙发上躺尸，每一丝轮廓线条都写满了脆弱。</p><p>“好吧，”V看着那个方向，犹豫地补充说，“刚刚好像给他造成了心理阴影，现在他看起来很受打击。”</p><p>“妈的。”赖宣顺着他的目光看了过去，显然什么都没看到。他没从V身上下来，而是掐住了V的下巴，将他的头重新扳了回来，看着自己。“……至少说对了一点，那是你脑子里发生的事，”他对V说，“他并不是真的存在。”</p><p>V艰难地重新向沙发投去目光，果然那里空无一物。</p><p>“我不明白。”</p><p>“输液的成分里有欧米伽抑制剂能够减缓同化效应，现在该生效了，”赖宣低声说，“你马上就能感觉好点儿了。”</p><p>V不能确定。他可是结结实实地死了一回，而且在梦里，以强尼·银手的身份，他又被灵魂杀手活活烧死了一次，活像一次临终前的恐惧还不够似的，V甚至到现在都不确定自己是否真的还活着。</p><p>但他马上就意识到了这实际上是什么意思，因为赖宣重新靠了上来，用嘴唇贴上了V的嘴。他按着V的胸口，又抬手解开了自己的西装领口。</p><p>这个吻绝望，仓促，凶狠，下流，V颤抖起来，而赖宣的身子向下滑去，他离开了V的嘴唇，但吻还在继续，好像有毒的藤蔓，蔓延到V的下巴，喉结，锁骨，胸膛，腰腹，还在继续向下。</p><p>“操……”V叹息着，他低下头，眯起眼睛，赖宣分开了他的双腿，跪在床边，一只手套弄着V的阴茎，现在这荒坂帝国的尚未登基的皇太子埋下头，含住了V的前端。</p><p>V的手指插进了他的发间。不知道该说什么，全身的血都涌进了脑子里，在耳畔好像炸响了轰的一声。卧槽。说实话，他俩，V跟赖宣，不能说每次都玩很大，但那几次有限的滚床单时间里，也都没太循规蹈矩，但这个……这个不一样，这个是第一回。赖宣在为他口交，而且——作为一个荒坂集团的大少爷，他真的——真的——真的不该如此擅长这个。</p><p>在赖宣深深地吞咽，用喉咙深处发颤的软肉紧裹住V的鸡巴，V低吼了一声，“操。”他呻吟起来，在赖宣的口腔里迅速变硬。</p><p>他不想让赖宣再做下去了，V没多少优点，心里永远有逼数便是其中之一。“上来，”V说，声音都打着哆嗦，控制住自己别直接捧着赖宣的脸就这么开操，热血上涌导致他根本没深思自己有什么资格指示赖宣做这做那，但后者还是遵从了，V在那双水光潋滟的嘴唇刚离开自己阴茎的下一秒就将赖宣拽了过来，再次急不可耐地同他接吻。</p><p>天啊。天啊。</p><p>V在舌头上尝到自己的味道，往常这总会让他至少犹豫一下，但今天实在是太过头，这认知仅仅让他下半身更加硬得发疼。这是一个提醒，告诉了V，他在亲吻的人是谁，而这个人刚刚又为他做了什么。</p><p>他拉着赖宣的手臂，另一只手最开始完全不知道往哪儿放，这是V头一次觉得自己哪怕什么都不做，只要继续唇舌交缠就可以这么一直满足到地老天荒。但来自正跨坐在他身上的人的沉重的呼吸声让V回过神来，他伸手摸向了赖宣的裤子，隔着布料用手掌揉按着对方的阴茎——赖宣也已经硬了。</p><p>“……你看到了多少？”赖宣贴着V的嘴唇低声问。这句话因为太多过载的情绪而荒腔走板，但靠着发问人可怖的自制力，还是尽量平稳地说完了。</p><p>V的手急匆匆地解着赖宣的裤子，动作粗暴，“全部。”他回答。</p><p>“哈……”</p><p>“你的确就该放任我死掉的。”</p><p>“看来是。”赖宣说，“你在建议我灭口？”</p><p>“能先不谈那么严肃的话题吗？”V急躁地说，“——先……妈的，先——”</p><p>他的嘴唇被赖宣狠狠地咬住了，V现在能在吻里尝到血腥味，赖宣倒是更快地回过神来，收回了牙齿后开始用舌尖和啄吻来抚慰着他刚造成的伤口，但实际上V根本不在乎那个。要死，他还觉得那挺辣的。</p><p>V终于成功解开了赖宣的皮带，他的手钻进了对方雪白的裤子布料里，握上了赖宣的阴茎。</p><p>……在做爱中，赖宣总是很沉默。他从不像V那样大声呻吟，或者在真正爽到时候毫无顾忌地发出夹杂着沉重的喜悦和渴求的叫喊——绝大多数时候，他能透露给床伴的表达就只有纷乱的呼吸，以及意乱情迷时候的目光……</p><p>在此之前，V可从没料到自己会被任何人以那样一个眼神就撩拨成那副丢人模样。就是那种，不但当时就很让人一泻千里，甚至过了几个月还能被V拿出来在撸管时候当配菜用。</p><p>现在就是这样。他听着赖宣骤然变得尖锐了的呼吸声，就感觉头晕目眩。操。V将他的鸡巴从裤子里剥出啦，跟自己的阴茎抵在一块儿，贴在一起套弄起来。“我们有多少时间？”V问，赖宣的头垂了下去，他就去啃咬对方的耳朵，舔弄着耳廓直到它变得嫣红，用牙尖轻碾着耳垂，品尝着那里留下的过去打过的耳洞的痕迹，然后V的舌尖戳弄起他的耳孔，赖宣令人惊讶地受不了这个，他的上身紧绷，一动都动不了，但腰却哆嗦起来，V感觉得到他的阴茎在自己掌中是如何弹动了一下的。</p><p>“不……不多。”赖宣难得听起来如此的失态，他声音沙哑，他内心有什么容器碎了，有些滚烫的东西淌得到处都是。</p><p>那就够了。</p><p>V将他反身按倒在床上，赖宣没来得及翻过身，就被他将裤子拉到了膝弯。V跪在他身后，用了一秒钟欣赏了一下还穿着全套西装的赖宣跪趴在床上，满脸酡红地转头看向自己的模样，然后低下头，亲吻了他的臀瓣。</p><p>“天啊，V……”赖宣知道他要干什么了，重重地垂下了头，他的双拳撑在自己身下，手指深深地挖进床单里。当V的舌尖来到他的臀缝，真的到了后穴处开始舔吻的时候，这大少爷一直以来的沉默模样终于被击垮了，他的大腿颤抖得厉害，上身骤然倒在了床面上。</p><p>赖宣的脸埋在枕头里，沉闷的哭喊经由布料的过滤，听起来模糊，破碎，又窒息。V。除了一些毫无意义的哽咽，他还在叫的就只有V的名字。V。他的阴茎垂在自己腿间，淅淅沥沥地淌水。V的双手扶在他的屁股两侧，将他压向自己。</p><p>他在用舌头将赖宣一点点操开，而且这显然把这家伙弄疯了。赖宣的每一丝反应都让V硬得更厉害，满足和焦渴同时将V灌满，他数着赖宣被堵在枕头里的抽噎。“V，”赖宣又开始叫他了，这声呼唤夹杂在大口喘息之间，V险些漏掉了，他没有停下自己正在做的事，在血液一波波撞击太阳穴的轰鸣声里他很难在乎外界的任何反馈，再加上他的鸡儿兄弟的状况——V仅仅是回应了一声发闷的鼻音。</p><p>“嗯。”</p><p>“V……”赖宣的声音听上去很艰难，但是清晰了不少，这让他那点儿破碎更藏不住了。他一定是抬起了头，V想看他现在的脸，这渴望强烈到让他的胸口隐隐作痛。接着，V感觉到赖宣的左手握上了他扶着对方髋部的手腕，这不是拒绝，也不是邀请，而是……就只是一种无声的表达，赖宣的手指也湿漉漉的，要么是汗，要么是他刚刚用牙齿咬着自己的手来控制自己的声音，他并不用力，只是虚虚地圈着V的手腕。“V，你不……我——啊，”他的声音在V的另一只手也加入，将食指指尖塞进了那湿漉柔软的滚烫穴口时骤然消失了。又花了几秒，V揉按着他记忆里赖宣敏感点的位置，又加进去了第二根手指，同时用舌尖吮吻着那潮红的边缘，赖宣才失控地发出一声压抑不住的呻吟，尾音都被堵在手臂或者枕头布料里，他甚至跪都跪不住了，双膝颤抖地蹭着底下的床单，要张开得更大。</p><p>赖宣攥着V的手掌在那一瞬间收紧了，但也只是一瞬间，当那声呻吟消失，他立刻就放松了动作，他的拇指轻轻地蹭着V手腕内侧的皮肤，那些血管和脉络就在他的手指底下微微搏动，V希望赖宣靠这个简单的动作就能对现在的自己感同身受——他好像快活得能飞到天上去，又同时想要流着泪大吼大叫，为这一刻的短暂，为这一刻之前发生的一切，为这一刻之后势必要降临的未来。</p><p>这感觉太恐怖了，V被吓得心脏怦怦直跳。他直起身子，我没嗑药，他想，我没喝醉，也没吸烟，这是什么？比任何他体验过的上头的感觉都更细弱，但这么真实，这么……沉重。天啊。</p><p>他不知道说什么，V怕自己一出声就是嚎啕大哭，他低头看着跪倒在自己面前的荒坂赖宣，靠近了一点，用自己的胯部抵在他屁股上，用阴茎在赖宣的臀缝间摩蹭着。</p><p>“……我差点就死了。”最后V结结巴巴地低声说道。</p><p>赖宣发出了一声奇怪的声响，他在竭力地调整呼吸，接着他终于放开了V的手腕。这动作原本是他在这种时刻也一定要加以掌控的最后一点点执念，但此时，赖宣颤抖地张开了手指，他上身倒在床上，侧着脸，望向V，却看不到V的脸。V看见他的脸颊潮红，湿热，嘴唇分开着，翕动着呼吸，双眼目光迷离。</p><p>接着他的手伸到后方，按在了自己的臀瓣上，将它们分得更开，V注视着他手指上的那些象征着权力的戒指，食指，拇指，小指，赖宣的手指骨节分明，是那种有力量的成熟男人的手指，现在它们陷进臀肉间，只为了给V展露出可以进入的穴口。可以了，他已经准备好了，来，所有V可以给他的，他都可以承受。</p><p>“好了（It's fine），没关系了，”赖宣断断续续地说，不知道是在首肯一场最下流肮脏的交媾，还是在安慰V，或许都有，或许都不是。“……进来吧。”</p><p>V往自己手掌上吐了一口，握住自己的鸡巴草草撸动了几下，然后将前端按进了赖宣湿热的后穴里。他知道赖宣喜欢怎么样被操，V伸手按在了身下人的腰上，缓缓地挺动，直到最深。赖宣没有移开自己的两只手，它们仍然抓在他的屁股两侧，V怀疑他已经忘了要收回去了。</p><p>终于他整根没入了赖宣的身体里，那满足感令V发出了一声沉重的叹息，“操……”他的胯部紧贴着赖宣的臀肉，它们在此时感觉起来如此柔软，V向前倾过身子，按在赖宣腰上的手上移到了他的肩膀处。从后面，V牢牢抓着赖宣的肩膀，将他固定住，接着开始了操弄。甬道还没有被彻底打开，但是一点点疼没有问题，它们总能在最后变成酸胀的欢愉。</p><p>“呜……”赖宣被V一下下的撞击肏得终于彻底没法维持姿势，每次抽插都能从他胸膛里顶出一声半声的呻吟，伴着节奏，听上去像是被甜美的痛楚哽住了喉咙。几下之后他就彻底倒在了床上，任凭V用鸡巴将他更深地钉进床里，唯一能做到的就只有竭力翘着屁股，应接不暇地做一些慌张的迎合。</p><p>V看着他的双手再一次抓紧了脸下方的枕头，好像想要把自己闷死。“我一直都在……想你……”V说，他放低了身子，用体重将赖宣压在底下，这张并不宽敞的单人床摇晃着发出吱嘎声响。V的手按在他肩头，掌下只有那现在有些发皱了的西装布料，这对他来说太不够了，V贪得无厌，他的心在嚎叫着让他去夺取更多，于是他放开了赖宣的肩膀，伸手摸上了对方的后颈。</p><p>他掌下是滚烫的、汗湿的皮肤。</p><p>“——嗯、嗯，”这是赖宣的回答。</p><p>V的手指向上，插进了赖宣被搭理得一丝不苟的发间。天啊，V难以形容，他有多爱那些头发被弄乱后的样子，那样子的赖宣看上去比平时更加……混乱，松散，仿佛只有那个样子时他才能正视自己内心深处最饱含痛苦的那一面。</p><p>我觉得我们应该永远在一起。V想。“我一直都在想你。”他说。</p><p>赖宣发出的声音太破碎了，V辨别不出来他是不是真的在哭。妈的。</p><p>“……我一直都在想你。”V低声说，他将赖宣的头进一步往枕头里压得更深，以此为借力点操着他。赖宣的话还是很少，他就算在魂不守舍的时候也怀揣着令V羡慕的沉默，现在他的呼吸和呻吟都被枕头彻底隔绝了，V数着秒数，他不想真的把赖宣操到要有创伤小组破门而入的程度，他想从这个在深渊边缘摇摇晃晃的荒坂赖宣那里求来一句“我也是”，他想把赖宣干得没法好好走路，每个路过的人都会从他的姿势里看出来他刚刚被好好地使用过了，他想，现在他们共同保守着同一个可怕的秘密了，这让他们成了能平起平坐的共犯。</p><p>“我一直——一直——一直都在想你。”他说。</p><p>赖宣没碰自己的阴茎，他被V插到了射精，V在他的高潮前松开了对他的钳制，这无疑让赖宣猝不及防，他咬着牙，拱起了后背，随着一波波的颤抖，V将他拽到了怀里，射在了他里面，而赖宣发出了一声响亮而清晰的啜泣，“——V！”</p><p>V紧紧地搂着他，不让他再做任何躲藏，赖宣瘫软下来，无力的双手撑在床面上，尚且在不住地哭泣。他只是哭得更厉害了。这运动强度显然超过医嘱，V头晕眼花，他退了出来，放开了赖宣，甚至还扇了他的屁股一下。赖宣还在哭，高潮没有让V感到任何满足，他仅仅是更清醒了些，疲惫卷土重来，V听着他低声的哽咽，还是没忍住，他凑过去想亲亲赖宣，但又怕对方嫌脏，还是犹豫着没那么干。</p><p>他张了张嘴，到底还是什么都没说。</p><p>但V也没下床，他在床尾盘起腿坐着，安静地等待。赖宣的崩溃只花了一点点时间，不到一分钟，他就渐渐重新控制住了自己。V望着他低下头，试图提上自己的裤子，搞笑的是，当赖宣慢吞吞地挪下床，他甚至好像才意识到自己在哪儿，看他抬起头时候的样子，他似乎甚至很惊讶V竟然还在。</p><p>又不是说V还有别的地方能去。</p><p>我们还好吗？V想。“你还好吗？”他说。</p><p>赖宣点了点头。他站在床边，动作并不利索地重新系上自己的裤带，V啧了一声，伸手将他拽了过来，帮他整理好。</p><p>“我衣服呢？”V问。</p><p>“稍后会有人送来。”</p><p>“哦。”</p><p>多半是V这话说的时候太过闷闷不乐，也或许是因为荒坂赖宣就是控制不住，会对一些看起来可怜巴巴的丑东西心生同情，总之赖宣伸出手，摸了摸V的脸。</p><p>V抬起头，忐忑地看着他，指望能听到什么自己期望的内容，但赖宣看着他，目光闪了闪，到底还是什么都没说。</p><p>他放下了手。</p><p>“……这些天别出城，也别太给自己惹麻烦，”赖宣对他吩咐道，他听起来还是有些沙哑，“定期会有人联系你接受荒坂实验室的检查。如果又出现幻觉，或者别的状况，就及时服用阻断剂。”</p><p>“我看见的那个银手到底是怎么回事？”</p><p>赖宣没回答，“过几天之后我会宣布是军科密谋毒害了我父亲，如果有任何人向你打探消息，你就说属于机密，无可奉告。相关的其他人我都会处理掉。”</p><p>V估摸着这是为了防止竹村五郎刨根究底，不过V觉得那家伙已经得到了正面回应，应当不会再有胆子问东问西。“……不行，”他疲惫地说，“如果Jackie出了什么事，我立刻就去死，大佬，我认真的。还有T-bug，哦，帕克，还有朱迪，她们都不是……她们都不能出事，是巫毒帮要这个芯片，我就知道这些。”</p><p>赖宣皱起了眉。“你指望我为了什么答应你这个？你的威胁吗？……更何况你找的那名黑客在被程序抓到的那一瞬间就被烧死了。”</p><p>妈的。V将头埋进了手掌里。过了很久，他才重新抬起头。</p><p>“Jackie，艾芙琳·帕克，朱迪，”V看着赖宣，一字一顿地说，“这些人得好好活着。”</p><p>赖宣面无表情。</p><p>“是，”V说，“这就是在用命来威胁你。”</p><p>“操你的。”赖宣后退了一步。</p><p>V抬起头，在床边找到了阻断剂的药瓶，晃了晃，然后看着赖宣，将它丢到了身后。那瓶药砸在墙壁上，然后滚落在地。V没看它，在哗哗的滚动声中，他盯着荒坂赖宣。</p><p>“……幼稚，”赖宣咬着牙说，“既然不想白白丢掉性命，你的这些朋友们就该清楚，从一开始就别让自己卷进这种事情里面来。”</p><p>“是我要接的这个单子，”V耸了耸肩。</p><p>赖宣脸上阴晴不定，他紧闭着嘴巴，一个字都没再说，转身离开了房间。但按照V对他的了解，这家伙应当不会派杀手之类的了。这样就够了。</p><p>V叹了口气，摸了摸自己的胳膊，觉得胸口闷闷的发疼。</p><p>现在他又是一个人了。</p><p>——在他这么想的下一秒，床前的画面闪动着出现了一个人影。</p><p>强尼·银手指着已经滚到了床底下的药瓶：“开你妈逼的玩笑啊？赶紧他妈的捡起来，听到没有？”</p><p>V傻了 ，他差点儿没直接摔到床后面去。“你怎么还在啊？”他慢吞吞地爬下床，跪在地上去够那瓶药，“而且这东西是……是阻断剂来着吧？吃了这个你不就出不来了吗，怎么还这么——”</p><p>银手的脸出现在另一侧的床尾。“出来干什么？”他彬彬有礼地说，“吃屁眼吗？”</p><p>……和强尼·银手的室友生涯开始了几个小时，V已经受不了了。</p><p>“说话真他妈的好听。”V咕哝着，终于将它握在了手里，他站起身，拧开药瓶，“也没说要吃多少，我该……”</p><p>“我操，你问我？全干了，”银手说，“给我个清净，然后咱们赶紧从这儿滚蛋。这地方搞得我浑身不舒服，说真的，他们还在用跟五十年前一样的空气清新剂，这说出去谁他妈的敢信。”</p><p>V倒出一粒药，放进了嘴里。不是为了别的，单纯只是怕被烦死。</p><p>他有预感，这头疼还只不过是个开始罢了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Maybe I Maybe You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>或许是我，或许是你<br/>能拯救这个世界<br/>我们追寻的那个灵魂<br/>却迷失在黑暗中</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>维克多有一点是任何医生都比不了的，他给V检查了身体，在经历了一个多小时的反复确认之后，他终于低下了头，接着把所有的情况都介绍给了V。</p><p>V懵懵懂懂地听着。好的，原来他能看到银手是这个原因。好的，所有人都对relic这个东西所知甚少。好的，没有逆转的方法。好的，V脑子里的芯片正慢慢杀死他。好的，他要么变成银手，要么立马就死。</p><p>“我还在想为什么他们没直接把芯片取出来呢。”V说，坐在这阴暗的义体诊所的诊疗椅上，花了好久才缓缓接受了这个消息。</p><p>老维看起来比他更难受，要不是V今天已经心碎了太多次，实在无暇顾及别人，他都要为把维克多弄成这样子而感到内疚了。“……幸好他们没有，”老维坐在他面前，垂着脑袋，“负责你的人里至少还有人在乎你的死活，这不是荒坂的风格，但这对你来说是件好事。”</p><p>“这大夫不去做临终关怀可惜了，”银手闪烁着出现在了门口，靠着墙壁，这家伙哼了一声，“你死定了，他说这是好事——真他妈的慰藉人心。”</p><p>“那边什么都没跟我说，”V呆呆的，“他们没告诉我那芯片还在我脑子里，甚至没告诉我我还是没救……我只被告知要按时吃药，”他冲旁边台子上的那瓶欧米茄抑制剂歪了歪头，脸上露出了一个又像哭又像笑的表情。赖宣为什么不说？是因为他还有办法救V，还是因为他甚至没那个胆子当面告诉V，你死定了，准备准备立遗嘱去吧，但好消息是至少能复活一个强尼·银手，所以你这条烂命也不算毫无价值？</p><p>“——自己去边上玩儿苦情戏码去，有人问过我搬家的意见吗？”银手也很不服，翻了个白眼，他摊开手，还讲得貌似很有道理，“没觉得今天起床神清气爽吗？我他妈昨晚花了好半天收拾你那破脑子，真的，里面不但什么都有，还乱七八糟的……没有我的话，你早垮了，照我说，你还欠我一个模范住客的奖章呢。”</p><p>V闷咳了几声，然后看着掌中的血迹，慢慢地读出视窗上的报错。“Relic故障……这又是什么意思？”</p><p>老维没说话，他肩膀垂下的线条告诉V，他不是不知道那意味着什么，而是不知道该怎么对V说。</p><p>……刚刚他已经把一切都告诉V了，这份坦诚是维克多现在仅能提供给他的东西。</p><p>甚至他本人也痛恨这一点。“对不起，V。”老维只是这么说。</p><p>一时间义体诊所里被沉默填满，不但更加压抑，还比一般的寂静还更让人难以忍受。V浑浑噩噩，他脑子里太乱了，抬起头，V看向老维的桌子，那边的显示屏上那场拳赛录播仍然还在循环；他看向房间另一侧的架子，银手正蹲在那里，掐着下巴评价到——牛逼，拳王？谁能想到。V还想继续转头，好像能从这房间里凭空找出什么奇迹般的解决办法似的，但银手猛地出现在了他椅子旁边。</p><p>“差不多得了，”这罪魁祸首在室内还顶着副大墨镜，V怀疑这人就是为装逼而生的，如果V是心中颇有逼数，那银手就是随身携带逼数服务器，向所有周围的人肆意群发“海量逼数点击即送”的垃圾邮件。他甚至还掐着V的脸，强迫V直视他的脸。</p><p>“走啊，干点儿真正有用的事，别坐这儿演言情剧了——是个人都看得出来这老家伙尽力了，操，这条路走不通，现在出去吃点东西，老子饿扁了。”</p><p>“……操，”V喃喃道，“你能不能别烦我。”</p><p>老维抬起了头，看着他。</p><p>“你知道你根本没必要真的把话说出口吧？”银手嘲讽道。</p><p>“我不是在……我不是跟你说话，老维。”V说。</p><p>“我知道。”维克多疲惫不堪地说，“我知道，孩子，Jackie在米斯蒂那边等你……你可以去那儿找他。”</p><p>是啊，还有Jackie。V原本打算自己回公寓一个人待着，谁也不联系，但他还欠好兄弟一个解释，Jackie绝对一头雾水……V还得亲口告诉他T-bug的事，真是……</p><p>银手双臂环胸，仰头好像闻了闻，“——所以你大可先去吃点东西……煎饺就行，鸡肉串也不错，拉面更好了——就拉面吧，我在这儿都闻到味儿了。”</p><p>操，真他妈烦。“感谢推荐，听上去就好吃。”V感激地说道，“我都听饿了，要不要来一把阻断剂先垫垫肚子？”</p><p>银手骂骂咧咧地消失了，V跳到地上站了起来，向仅仅点了点头的维克多告别，离开了诊所，走向米斯蒂的店铺。</p><p>几天不见的Jackie憔悴了一些，他也正在从伤痛中恢复，又不像V这样有幸享受过荒坂尖端医疗服务，只能按照传统方式慢慢等伤口愈合，老实换药，减少运动，以及戒酒，后者简直要杀了他了。</p><p>当V推门进来，Jackie从柜台上撑起身子，冲他打招呼，“——嘿，兄弟，”这动作牵动了腹部的伤口，他嘶了一声，接着挂着虚弱的笑意向V摆了下手，示意自己没事。“你怎么样？没大碍吧……收到老维的消息我就立刻过来了，你从荒坂塔出来了，也不告诉我一声？”</p><p>“我打算检查完就直接去你家呢，”V说。他把自己变得如此擅长说谎都归结于赖宣，跟狐狸在一块儿久了，耳濡目染的也学会了一点儿口是心非的精髓。他来到Jackie旁边，同时向米斯蒂点了点头。</p><p>米斯蒂一只手隔着柜台按在Jackie的小臂上，向V微笑。“谢谢你把他带回来了，V，塔罗告诉我这并不容易，你付出了很大的代价……我永远欠你的。”</p><p>“是我们互相把对方带回来的，”这句话倒是V发自内心，“我们互相照应，这就是好兄弟应当做的。倘若没……”他吞咽了一下，干笑道，“——那我才永远都没法原谅自己。</p><p>Jackie摸了摸鼻子，大声抱怨起来，“还是那个我们熟悉的V，”他推了V一把，“什么都好，就是总把气氛搞得基佬氛围十足。说到这个，”Jackie挑起了眉，“说说吧？荒坂赖宣？”</p><p>好吧，V有那么多需要说的，但赖宣是其中最容易的一部分了。他尽量简洁地说了那几次绀碧大厦的打炮经历，反正没掉马版本的Jackie实际上都听过，那个版本的还包含很多不必要的细节，完全不适合在女士面前说的那种。最后他说了自己脑子里的银手，以及欧米伽阻隔剂的事。V甚至提到了老维的那张死亡判决书，但他加了一句。</p><p>“我昨天刚从荒坂赖宣那儿出来，”V开始吹牛逼，“他叫我去定期做检查，那边的实验室在筹备了，过段时间就能把这玩意从我脑子里取出来了，然后一切重回正轨。”</p><p>米斯蒂看了看Jackie，而Jackie目不转睛地盯着V看。“……我不知道，兄弟。”他说。</p><p>“啥？”</p><p>“我们在说的可是……他现在是荒坂的新帝王了，对吧？就算……没有打击你的意思，V，但是很难想象公司会把我们这种人的命放在眼里，”Jackie犹豫地回望了一眼米斯蒂，才继续说道，“他给了你什么保证之类的吗？”</p><p>没有，那家伙仍然还是什么都不对V说，自作主张地替V做了决定，认为一个街头穷雇佣兵犯不着为这点儿小事操心，一切都有他来解决。这样即使他实际上解决不了，也能免去V几个月的煎熬之苦。</p><p>“又或许是因为那家伙根本就不惦记你，”银手躺在房间角落的躺椅上，双手枕在脑袋后面，懒洋洋地出声评价，“也不照照镜子，当自己是谁啊？”</p><p>少拿你自己那点儿自我厌恶荼毒老子。V的脑子说。</p><p>他当然在乎。V的心说。</p><p>如果你再像这样试图控制我的想法，我就一枪崩了自己，咱俩谁都别活。文森特颤巍巍地说。</p><p>银手一偏腿坐了起来：“我警告你，别再他妈的那么干，我昨晚花了大力气才搞定你那脑子，刚活过来，你就又他妈的开始。”</p><p>“我不知道你在说什么。”V对他说。</p><p>“就是这样，”银手闪现到了柜台边上，歪着身子，肩膀靠在一旁的墙壁上，“一有难受的事儿，你就只会逃，操，以后你要记住，跟我说话的时候老老实实自己亲口说，别搬出来鸡巴脑子那一套。”</p><p>“做为一个恶意程序，你要求还挺高。”</p><p>“惊喜吧？我他妈的还没说完，”银手消失了，又重新出现在了那边的椅子上，“……少他妈的总拿命威胁别人，这他妈的就跟当街撸屌差不多——”他转头看了看米斯蒂的神龛，盯着那里闪动的烛光沉默了两秒，然后才继续说道，“你自己都他妈的不在乎的一样东西，怎么指望别人也在乎？”</p><p>隔着一个房间，他重新转过头看向V，摘下了太阳镜，头一次，银手听上去心平气和的，“不是说那他妈就是你唯一能攥着的东西了吗？那就表现得像个样子，V，把自己的狗屎烂事都收拾好，”银手用眼镜腿指了指V，“……然后去干点真正有用的。”</p><p>“V？”米斯蒂轻轻开口，“你还好吗？”</p><p>V唔了一声，“……强尼·银手比网上说得更话痨，”他说，但脸上还是露出了一抹艰难的微笑，目光闪动起来，看向Jackie，“至于阔佬……别担心，他在乎着呢，Jackie，他跟别的公司狗不一样，他很好，我敢保证，我们说话的时候他就正在为我发愁呢……我就是知道。他不愿意把话都说透，不过幸好我不需要那样也能明白。而且我总叫他头疼，这也挺好的。”</p><p>“行了，”Jackie长叹一声，对米斯蒂说道，“过去这几个月以来每天晚上他都拿这种屁话恶心我，直到他俩上回分手我才清净一点。”</p><p>“哈！”V爆发出一声大笑，“说到那个——我们昨天才又操了顿爽的。”</p><p>“所以你们又在一块儿了，”Jackie呻吟着把额头砸在了台面上，“救命啊。”</p><p>米斯蒂笑得很开心。“要来次占卜吗，V？”当Jackie把脸向她凑过去，嘟囔着讨要一个安慰，她伸手摸着Jackie的脑袋，柔声问道。</p><p>为什么不呢。银手对他的迷信嗤之以鼻，但V真的用得上任何意义上的指引。他拿到了愚者，魔术师，和塔。V看着宣告他未来的那张牌，高塔在夜空中摇摇欲坠，他想起过去跟赖宣讲的玩笑话，高塔上的公主，牛逼，现在他开始统治世界，那座塔成了他的了。</p><p>“你还是得小心点儿，”在他们一起开车往野狼去的时候，Jackie终于又和V独处了，他犹豫了一阵子，还是对V说道，“……我知道你现在精虫上脑，这些东西都顾不上了——但是别忘了，荒坂赖宣？妈的，我们可是看着他亲手掐死了他爹，那家伙不正常，V，告诉我你至少知道这一点。”</p><p>“呃……人无完人，”V含糊地说，轻描淡写地就把这话题揭过了，即使他真的非常想说，天，那甚至不是那老哥最大的问题，那人还想像推平自家后花园似的肃清海伍德呢，那得死多少人啊。“……你有烟吗，Jackie？”他问，抬手将车载电台的声音开到最大，是欧罗迪恩的插管，太好了。</p><p>“你不是不抽烟吗？”</p><p>“有人要抽，”V言简意赅地说，“而且他能做到非常的吵，”他又看了一眼挡风玻璃外头盘腿坐在车前盖上冲他竖中指的银手，不得不偏过身子才能看清前方的道路。“……以及非常阻碍交通。”</p><p>Jackie把烟塞进他嘴里，V将它点燃之后，银手就舒服地回到了后座。</p><p>“……野狼有人等你，”Jackie说，“她们在两天前就到了，那时候你还没醒，电话打不通，你收到留言了没？”</p><p>“我在荒坂塔里做脑科手术，我极度怀疑他们会让我有接电话的机会……出来之后也没收到任何电话或者消息。”V摸了摸额头侧面的纱布，想着多久才能彻底长好。他左手拿着烟，动作不太利索地伸出车窗弹掉烟灰。</p><p>“是帕克和她的朋友。她们说你让她来这儿等你，我不该问的……但你怎么办到的？”Jackie咂舌，“……那小妞理应早就没影了才对，你们就见过一面，对吧？她竟然把你的地儿当安全屋，我只在昨天见过艾芙琳·帕克一回，她看上去就是那种不会轻易相信别人的人。”</p><p>现在才早上四点，天还蒙蒙亮，路灯已经熄灭，海伍德的街道上已经挤满了跨区上班的底层公司狗的车子，封禁还没彻底结束，每次过检查得都很严格，即使连条子都不知道自己确切在查什么。高架桥上从闸道就开始堵，连带着闸道下方的两个十字路口都水泄不通，鸣笛声不绝于耳，恰好还有人在转弯处碰了车，正站在马路中央大声争吵，NCPD的浮空车正缓缓下降，V打满方向盘，从他们旁边见缝插针地蹭了过去，钻进瓦伦蒂诺帮的地盘。</p><p>车子在墙面漆着巨大鲜红蔷薇花的建筑物间驶过，海伍德人民秉持着一股雷打不动的市侩，管它荒坂是不是死了皇帝，仍然从窗子探出半个身子跟邻居对骂，或者往横过小巷的电线上晒内衣内裤，街边小摊贩在卖印着荒坂三郎头像的文化衫，估计是这两天紧急加印出来的，那布料一沾水就得掉色。这种质朴的冷漠和宁静给V带来一种踏实的感觉，接触到这种生活里最真实稳定的一面，让他一直焦躁到撕裂的心平静了下来。</p><p>电台里的音乐换了一首新的歌。当她的船靠岸时，她不在岸边，而它也不会等待。歌里唱道。这是八九十年代的重金属乐队，那时候世界还没像现在这样彻底分崩离析，那是银手和赖宣见识过的旧时代和好时光。</p><p>V看了眼后视镜，银手歪在后座上，歪着头看着窗外的街景，他的右手搭在后座的椅背，夹着根并不存在的电子香烟，跟着吉他独奏的节奏打着拍子。“Poison的Fallen Angel，”瞥了一眼V，他含糊地哼了一声，回答了V，“是，我听过，而且我才没那么老，这在我那时候也算老歌了。这电台叫什么？还算不错。”</p><p>一个死了五十多年的家伙说自己才没那么老。V翻了个白眼，银手为此把自己手里的烟屁股扔到他后脖领子里去了，吓得V一哆嗦。</p><p>“真他妈的活见鬼了，你竟然喜欢这座城市。”银手喃喃道，“怪不得品味那么垃圾。”</p><p>“你也他妈的一样。而且少诋毁我的品味，我穷得只剩品味了。”V先是对银手说，接着开口对Jackie说道，“帕克——很简单，我先相信了她，于是她觉得我也值得相信吧，我不知道，或许她觉得不值，但总之还是信了。”</p><p>那就是信任的精髓。在四点钟的街道上，饥肠辘辘，疲惫至极，还无比心碎的V恍然间隐约得到了一点点说不清道不明的慰藉。你不知道，你只是去信。</p><p>“她听上去胆子大到没边了。”Jackie说。</p><p>V叹服地点了点头。“女人嘛。”他说，想着那抹艳丽的蓝色，她在丽兹阴暗的地下室里弯起眼睛露出狡猾又带着些惊叹的微笑，漂亮得如同一支怒放的鸢尾，V在她的超梦里尝到过她面对重锤时的恐惧，但随之而来的是坚定的勇气，像把匕首那样将恐惧的罩子割开，让人能重新迈动步子，即使仍然战战兢兢，也还是仰起头向前。</p><p>“哈……”V脸上浮现出一丝笑意，“她就没什么不敢干的。”</p><p>“这妞儿对我胃口。”银手在后排低笑，“当然，她当时要是冲亚当·重锤吐口水的话，还能再加分……不过要求也不能太高。”他顿了顿，沉浸在回忆里，他们两人之间共享的情绪搞得V呼吸困难，骄傲和惆怅满溢出来，弥漫在驾驶室里，V咳嗽了一声。</p><p>过了一会儿银手说：“你见过我的罗格了，”而艾芙琳让他想起如今的来生女王。他吹了声口哨，“——这才叫有品味，学着点儿。”</p><p>V明白，但他不想让银手过于得意了。“她现在牛逼得要死，老早就不是‘你的’了，你是她的强尼·银手还差不多，”V把手里的烟从车窗扔了出去，车子已经到了野狼的门口，他在路边停稳，“……而且跟品味有个屁关系，你就是有蓝头发性癖。”</p><p>这句话不知怎么的伤到了强尼，他骂了一声，一闪而逝的暴怒割过V的胸口，引起一阵钻心剜骨的绞痛。银手少见地没打击报复，他只是消失了。V才不屑于道歉呢，他乐得清净，跟Jackie下了车。</p><p>“她俩现在住我房间，”Jackie说，“我昨晚都是在车库睡的。”</p><p>“很有绅士风度啊。”</p><p>Jackie表情复杂，“别说了，帕克不过是做了个打扫，现在我妈就想让她当儿媳妇。”他用西语咕哝了一句，声音很小，翻译器没反应，“赶快把她领走。”</p><p>就因为Jackie憋屈至极的表情，V在走进野狼的时候脸上还挂着一个大笑。</p><p>艾芙琳·帕克竟然就堂而皇之地坐在一楼，她换了身打扮，妆容也低调了很多，没有那招摇的皮裘和高跟靴，V差点儿没认出来。她看上去很苍白，但没了浓妆，帕克竟然奇迹般地好像年轻了好多，几乎称得上清纯，当她跟个女明星似的，从高脚凳上扭过肩膀，含着吸管向V投来目光的时候，V脸一下子就红了。</p><p>“行吧，我向你道歉。品味不错。”V干巴巴地对银手说，后者还是没搭理他，唉，这是他自找的。</p><p>帕克完全是故意的，V的样子太傻，当他局促地走过来的时候，她露出一个揶揄的笑容。V决定嫉妒这些完全清楚自己的魅力而且毫不顾忌地展露它们的人，光是往这儿一坐，整个野狼的大厅都好像明亮了好多。跟她同桌的是神父，他们正分享一瓶威士忌，而还有一个陌生的大个子海地人站在他们面前，背对着V，V看不见他的脸，只意识到他有多强壮高大。</p><p>但神父，这个胖胖的，从不高声讲话的老人靠坐在高脚凳上，旁边只有一个相反色调的罗拉快跑女主角陪着，竟然在气势上压倒了对方。</p><p>“莫克斯的看法在这儿并不管用……就更别说巫毒帮了。”神父放下了杯子，平静地说，“我们不在赛博空间里，这里是生者行走的现实土地，这里由瓦伦蒂诺帮看顾。”</p><p>“她不是瓦伦蒂诺帮的人。”对方的怒气连V都感受得到。V快步来到了神父身边，紧张地用目光询问神父，但神父仅仅是微笑着冲走进来的这两个年轻人点头致意，“V，Jackie。”他说。</p><p>这俩负伤的年轻混小子一左一右地站在了海地人身边，警惕地看着他，野狼酒吧里似乎没有任何异常，但周围讲话的声音消失了，酒保站在吧台后头，缓缓地擦着杯子。</p><p>当海地人看向V，V在视窗扫描结果上找到了他的名字，普拉西德，巫毒帮的。“你们还敢离开太平洲？”V歪了歪头，“直接把你送给网监怎么样？他们会乐得像过圣诞节。”</p><p>“你就是V，”普拉西德瞪着他，“货还在你手里？”</p><p>V仰起头跟他对视，“对，还在我这儿。”</p><p>“那你跟我走。”</p><p>当普拉西德的手落在V的肩膀上，艾芙琳和Jackie都动了，那姑娘直接站了起来，但在她能说话之前，Jackie的手枪就抵在了普拉西德的后脑，这让海地人皱着眉停下了动作。酒吧一层寂静无声，当他环顾四周，普拉西德发现有十几把枪从各个方向都指着自己，吧台后面，佩皮端着一把霰弹枪，一声抬手上弹的声音在大厅里清脆地回荡。</p><p>只有两个人一动没动，神父仍然不紧不慢地拿起酒瓶，给自己倒了杯酒；强尼·银手的身影出现在桌边，低头盯着那金黄的酒液，抽了抽鼻子，指着杯子对V吩咐：“给我也来杯这个。”</p><p>感谢网络爆火热帖山竹树之恋，感谢V这几个月来废寝忘食地疯狂干活清空了海伍德的空白委托，感谢神父总是在他频频惹祸之后还总像个老父亲那样将他原谅，V吞咽了一下，多多少少的，还是挺感动的。</p><p>V咧嘴一笑，“别看我这样，”他从肩膀上将普拉西德的手摘了下去，“……我在海伍德还挺有名的。”不全是好名声，得有一半是谐星吉祥物网红。妈的。</p><p>现在银手有了兴趣了，他趴在桌上，调出了浏览视窗，开始阅读山竹树之恋的离线网页快照。V竭力转移着注意力，一点儿也不想知道他在看的内容。虽然把人雷了个半死，但肯定还是偶有触动，因为看完第一章之后，就连强尼·银手这种层次的混蛋也还是退了出来，专门去注册了个能留言的账号，老老实实地去写了个诚恳的评论，之后才继续津津有味地看了下去。</p><p>“……牛逼。”这是来自钛合金银眼在18647楼留下的追更留言。</p><p>“帕克小姐是瓦伦蒂诺帮的客人，这里没有人想挑起一场帮派战争，”神父慢吞吞地说道，“别这么激动，”他摆了摆手，那些对着普拉西德的枪口都放下了，但Jackie的没有，他咬着牙坚持，仍然拿枪比着普拉西德。他早就退出了帮派，整个儿屋子里他就听两个人的，威尔斯太太，或者V。</p><p>“想带走她或者V，可以，叫布里奇特亲自来。”神父放下了杯子，玻璃杯底和桌面发出了一声轻响，盖棺定论。</p><p>“太平洲每天都深陷战争当中，我们没人会畏惧战争。”普拉西德攥紧了双拳，他的双眼死死盯着V，V毫不怀疑他想要把自己直接打包扛走。</p><p>“而最近战事吃紧吧？”神父和蔼地说，“淡水还充足吗？沃森区最近向你们出手了一批医疗物资，据我所知被六街帮扣下了，那些友好的民粹人士可不太好说话，布里奇特应当有更要紧的事在忙才对……而不是盯着这两个年轻人不放。”</p><p>“帕克——V的东西对我们来说远比一批医疗物资重要，”普拉西德面无表情，只有愤怒在他的眼中熊熊燃烧，他的声音很低，很稳，也很冰冷，“太平洲在与贩卖谎言的公司和掩盖真相的网监做一天天的拉锯战，我们社区的人民每天都因为伤痛和饥饿死去，巫毒帮在独自承担一场原本每一个人都该参加的战争……年轻的士兵每天都在倒下，我们已经为此更改了很多旧的规矩来应对危机，即使是外来者，只要能伸出援手，我们一概都会向他们敞开怀抱……但仍旧不够，”</p><p>他看向酒馆里的每一个人，“动物帮浑浑噩噩，为两罐睾酮素和几个子儿，愿意给任何人卖命……莫克斯跟虎爪帮，一个卖淫，一个拉皮条，忙得不亦乐乎，而漩涡帮的全在阴沟里自残和发疯……六街帮在这样的世界里还玩3K党那一套，瓦伦蒂诺帮——因循守旧，山火已经烧到了家门口，还在闭着眼睛叨念圣母保佑。你们不但不来和巫毒帮并肩作战，还处处拖后腿，指望着借此发上一笔大财。”</p><p>人们面面相觑，神父皱起了眉，而V张着嘴，他不知道该怎么形容自己内心的感受。他清楚普拉西德这是在放狗屁，但……但V比瓦伦蒂诺帮知道得更多，赖宣的计划他没告诉任何人，他感到恐惧，感到激动，感到惶恐和不甘。普拉西德人不可貌相，他长了张打手的脸，却是老道的煽动家，就连银手都从低俗言情小说文本上抬起了头，挑着眉，盯着他看。</p><p>最后，普拉西德后退了一步，以一句预言结束了这段演讲，“太平洲是最后一块自由之土，当太平洲也被驯服之后，你们这些舒服地坐在酒馆里吃土豆条的人就是下一个。”他阴冷的目光转了一圈，最后落在了V身上。“……谁也跑不了。”</p><p>V紧紧咬着牙，说不出话。</p><p>“海伍德的人们有自己的生活方式。”神父叹了口气，“好了……六街帮那边，我会确保你们那批医疗物资的问题可以得到解决，但就只能这样，瓦伦蒂诺帮有规矩，我们信守承诺，人你是带不走的。”</p><p>普拉西德碰了一鼻子灰，但他不是那种会轻易沮丧的人，心机深沉者遇到挫折不会怨天尤人，他们会怀恨在心，潜伏在暗处，伺机而动。</p><p>这海地人点了点头，表示记住了，接着毫不留恋地转身向门口走去。</p><p>“等等，”神父叫住了他，抬起两根手指，向柜台后面的佩皮说道，“来一份炸薯条，算在我账上，给他带走，瓦伦蒂诺帮有待客之道。”</p><p>普拉西德僵硬地站在原地，一动不动，V担心他忍不住爆发，但过了一会儿，他低笑起来：“不用了，这次前来拜访，我也没带礼物，下次一定记得。”</p><p>V还是盯着他离去的背影，Jackie收回了枪，开始跟神父攀谈起来。银手抱着手臂，出现在酒吧大门口旁边，他靠着墙壁，一副半死不活的模样，但知道普拉西德从他身边走过，推门而出，他也没说一个字。</p><p>神父注意到了V，他这样的人，根本不用问就知道你心里在想什么。“别太在意了，V，”他说，“你也知道，他们根本没有资格指责六街帮的种族主义，如果不是最近和网监之间落了下风，到了穷途末路，巫毒帮原本是最为排外也最无情的那一个。海地人把太平洲当做复国的基地，在那里搞他们的邪教……他们比清道夫都更背弃上帝和人性。”</p><p>“所谓正义也就那么一回事，”远处，银手小声哼哼道，“站在自己身边就是女神，躺别人床上了就是婊子。”</p><p>这句话不知怎么的戳到了V的痛处，那对于V来说是过于神圣的一样东西，他怒不可遏，热血冲红了脸颊。他直勾勾地怒视着银手，想冲那家伙吼叫，告诉他不能那么说。倘若任何一个人注视过正义的图景在自己眼前展开时的那种光芒，他都不该用这样轻蔑的口吻描述它。</p><p>但V拿不出东西来反驳银手，那是一样他并未亲眼见识过的东西，V只是那样相信罢了，这就跟追着一个梦跑差不多，但那是非常、非常好的一个梦，V相信它本身好过他自己，是比街头小子V重要一百万倍的东西。毕竟赖宣也这样想，不是吗？不像V，赖宣见过正义，他熟悉那东西，有关正义的价值，他肯定错不了。</p><p>V的心再一次碎了一点点，好在他已经开始渐渐习惯了。</p><p>银手低下头，从太阳镜上方看向V，好像好奇他要怎么做。</p><p>……V向来只会做一件事。这是现实世界，你没法按下暂停键然后上网寻求别人的建议，人生没有完美结局攻略可以查，没准儿，如果你不走运的话，你甚至连个好结局都没有——V早就接受了这一点，现在他只毫不犹豫地听从自己那颗呻吟的心，去做他觉得正确的事，接着吃下一切可能会带来的苦果。</p><p>至少他不会后悔。</p><p>V开始缓缓地恢复呼吸，他在耳畔听见风吹过腐朽的钢铁，留下来的令人齿冷的嘎吱声响。</p><p>“我知道，”V对神父说，“我马上回来。”</p><p>“V！”Jackie在他身后叫他。</p><p>V冲向门口，在路过银手的时候冲他比了个中指，而后者抱怨地叹了口气：“真他妈的完蛋操。”但他低下了头，抬手摸了摸下巴，不太高明地隐藏起了一抹笑容。</p><p>完蛋操的年轻人冲出了野狼酒吧，在街边赶上了正准备上车的普拉西德。</p><p>“你要我脑子里的芯片？”V拦在车前。</p><p>“巫毒帮要拿回我们的东西。”普拉西德用复杂的目光看着他，但还是从车子边上来到了V面前，一字一顿地出声纠正道。</p><p>放狗屁。V想。“荒坂那边说芯片离不开我的脑子，你们有办法取出来？”</p><p>普拉西德没回答，“一切要布里奇特亲自看过你再说。”</p><p>“你知道那里面有什么吗？”</p><p>“知道。”</p><p>V指了指自己的脑子：“同化反应已经开始了。”</p><p>“你有门路从荒坂手里留下芯片，看着这个的份上我可以告诉你，”普拉西德说，“我们需要借用芯片里的内容，事后你尽管可以自己留着这东西，巫毒帮没兴趣。”</p><p>“我在乎的不是那个，”V却说，“我可以跟你们走，但是作为交换，就像你说的，当公司……和网监把势力伸向这些街区的时候，你们要出来帮忙，不能袖手旁观。……就算他们现在对你们这样，我希望你们能不计前嫌，”V说，指了指普拉西德，“……如果你标榜巫毒帮更高尚，你们就得做得更好。”</p><p>普拉西德看了他一会儿，好像不太相信V竟然真的买了他的帐，但你的交易对象蠢些总没坏处，“你要亲口跟布里奇特说这话，但她应当会答应的。”</p><p>“不，就你，”V说，“我要你编写个程序，自己放到脑子里。届时如果你违约，脑子就会自爆的那种——你们那些勒索邮件一样的算法，”</p><p>普拉西德笑了，“我不可能答应你这个。”</p><p>“那就免谈，我大可去荒坂解决问题，顺便一提，现在他们清楚了你们做的手脚，网监那边最近肯定要加大力度了，”V也回以微笑，谁怕谁啊，巫毒帮比他着急多了，“你回去吧，告诉所有人，因为你的贪生怕死，芯片的事告吹了。”</p><p>“……我需要三天时间准备算法。”普拉西德妥协了，他的意思多半是他们准备在这些时间里想出解决办法。无所谓，V正好也用的上这三天时间。</p><p>“三天后，野狼酒馆，你亲自来，”V点了点头，“我知道你们那儿不缺高明的黑客，但我们这边也会检查一下的，你会发现坦诚相待是最简单的策略，如果耍滑头，只要你想好代价就行。”</p><p>“我没法做这种决定，”普拉西德说。</p><p>V伸出三根手指晃了晃，“三天。”说完他转身离去，回到了野狼酒吧里。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Prisoner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>我被困在这黑暗的梦里<br/>是这梦中囚徒<br/>它们永远不会放我离开</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>沉默。这座别墅赖宣很少来，尤其是他将此地用来安置华子之后。赖宣站在窗边，背看着外面的泳池，今天风和日丽，水面上仅有一丝微弱的涟漪，闪着波光。</p><p>他能感觉到门口的小田三太夫的目光落在自己背后，因为赖宣对华子变相的软禁，几乎能烧出洞来。</p><p>“我会出席。”不止过了多久，华子终于幽幽地开口，“……父亲的过世令人们内心动荡，是该有祭典宽慰人心。”</p><p>那么他此行的目的就达到了。赖宣转回身，客气地同她进行一些不痛不痒的社交，他不指望毒杀那一套会骗过华子，但赖宣此时正如旭日东升，华子懂得审时度势，他相信她不会做太出格的事。但乘浮空车离开前，赖宣还是亲自交代给了负责警戒的安保队长，“如果她要外出，你要尽到职责，把外面的危险和留在这里的重要性好好解释给她听，”他说，一字一顿的，“……用尽一切办法。”</p><p>在浮空车上，赖宣才终于允许自己放松了一点点。</p><p>结束了和华子的会面了却了他心头一件大事，他的日程很满，这就要回荒坂塔参加董事会议，之后同时还要和他埋在世界各地的荒坂子公司的暗桩联系，听取汇报，更新部署……</p><p>长期的缺乏休息让他感觉一阵恍惚，赖宣坐在座椅上，换了个姿势，将双手缓缓插入发间。</p><p>信息视窗跃动着，他深吸了一口气，拒绝了V的通话请求。赖宣知道等浮空车一停稳，自己还有更艰巨的事情要面对，他需要时间思考。但过了十几秒，他还是打给了哈里斯。</p><p>“V的近况。汇报。”赖宣努力让自己听起来不至于过于疲惫，但收效甚微，所以他尽量简洁。</p><p>“报告发您了。”哈利回答，“没什么过于要紧的，哦，昨天通灵屋的那个女人调配了委内三嗪交给了他，作用和欧米茄抑制剂相反，会加速同化反应。”</p><p>赖宣皱起了眉。忍着怒气，他问：“……为什么他会需要那种东西？”</p><p>“为了把节奏把握在自己手里吧，这是她的原话。”</p><p>他挂了电话。所有跟V有关的事都是这样，根本就起不到期待中的任何宽慰作用，只是会让他更加心烦意乱，有时甚至怒不可遏。希望那蠢货不会蠢到真的服用那种自杀药。但赖宣转念一想，又觉得如同他真的那么干了，那也是找死，活该，自找的。</p><p>V的电话又打进来了，赖宣动手挂断。车子已经靠近了荒坂塔，他伸手摸向座椅旁的格子，从中取出一管神经兴奋剂。</p><p>接连工作给身体造成的负荷太大，但赖线知道自己还不到极限。兴奋剂开始起作用时，有几秒他觉得呼吸艰难。这并不陌生，赖宣向后躺进椅背，他大口喘气，抬起左手，按在胸口。</p><p>……他的心脏正在狂跳。这一过程很快就会过去，难受只是暂时的，但赖宣还是握紧了手指。</p><p>隔着衬衫和马甲的布料，他感受着那底下的挂饰的凹凸不平。</p><p>过了十秒钟左右，车子停稳。赖宣放开了手，伸手抹掉了额头上的细汗。距离开会时间只有不到三分钟了，董事会一定早就开始等待，但没关系，今天他才是主角，在会上赖宣会宣布一些最近对军科的策略，而迟到是主角的特权，他还可以花点时间整理一下自己，他们必须等，他们没得选。</p><p>会议长达五个小时。</p><p>当赖宣从会议室出来，进入电梯，亚当·重锤跟着他一起。赖宣向来跟重锤没有什么话讲，但他新雇的安保队长性格外向，以他独有的那种扭曲的方式。亚当·重锤喜欢跟他见到的所有人搭话，习惯了之后你会发现，他甚至还挺有幽默感的。</p><p>“我很惊讶竟然没有人睡着……”重锤说，慢悠悠的，“……你的哪个义体是用来规避睡眠的？”</p><p>“……哈。哈。哈。很好笑。”赖宣说。</p><p>“哦，谢了，”重锤说，“我还在研究这一个呢。会不会听上去……攻击性大于调侃意味……？”</p><p>加上这句，这笑话才似乎更完整些，但赖宣懒得支持他的业余爱好。“确实需要再多一阵子的研究。”他说，“接下来三个小时我会在办公室，不要有任何人打扰，”赖宣需要去联系其他分公司的探员们。</p><p>“……哦……底下有只小耗子一直要见你，”重锤低笑了两声，“……显然前段时间被赶出安保小队的莫里森觉得你需要知道这个……”</p><p>赖宣感觉脑子嗡了一声。</p><p>他吞咽了一下。</p><p>“我知道了。”他说。赖宣站在电梯里，打开了哈利发给他的信息，新一天的监控报告已经在二十分钟前发给了他，照例，赖宣没有点开。哈里斯唯一的一句话留言是“他在门口徘徊了两个小时了，这样下去要出事”。</p><p>可笑，那只是V而已，能出什么事。赖宣指望着持续的拒绝能让V感到碰壁……他现在正萌生出一种可怕的感觉，V和其他事都不同，对于生意场上的盟友和敌人，赖宣都能体会到自己确切掌握他们的时候，那种踏实的操控感，但这种感觉在V身上不奏效。V好像一只灰仆仆的飞蛾，如果伸手拢住他，赖宣知道自己的手指会将V彻底揉皱，他所熟知的那种操控会杀了V；但如果放任他不管，V又会自己歪歪扭扭地撞向篝火，直到化成夜色里一缕青烟，都毫不察觉。</p><p>最好的办法，就是让V抽身。</p><p>……趁赖宣还舍得让他抽身的时候。</p><p>他没回复哈里斯，也没回复重锤。</p><p>电梯停稳，赖宣在重锤检查后进入自己的办公室，等待重锤离开后，他在接入加密通讯网络之前，再一次从抽屉里拿出了一管兴奋剂。</p><p>——快到极限了。吸入后的那几秒眩晕中，赖宣意识到这一点。但或许还可以再来一次，他不知道，这次的恶心与心跳过速比上一回的更加漫长，赖宣睁着眼睛，倒在椅子上，尽力直视着天花板，等待视野边缘的黑色逐渐褪去。</p><p>他的左手紧紧扣在胸口。他掌控不了自己的力气，戒指们和吊饰的金属边缘隔着衣服布料碾在一起，发出喀喀的闷响。赖宣张开嘴巴呼吸，他哆嗦着解开了自己衬衫领口最上方的几个扣子，将吊饰从领口拽出来，低头看了几秒，之后弯下腰，用双手将它拢在掌心。</p><p>当他最终从恍惚中恢复过来，时间已经过去了足足两分钟。赖宣意识到自己的额发都被汗水打湿了，而自己正隔着自己冰冷的手指与那些象征着无尽权利的戒指们，亲吻着那枚见不得光的吊饰。</p><p>天啊。V。</p><p>赖宣深深地呼吸，他感到久违的无比的沮丧。那是一种衰老的沮丧，失去了全部的怒火和不甘，就只是，疲惫，低落。</p><p>他低落地将吊饰重新塞回领口，感觉胸口发闷，并将它归结于过量使用神经兴奋剂。</p><p>整理了一下自己，赖宣喝了点东西，加入了通讯网络。</p><p>事情比他原本预料的更为复杂和棘手，华子还埋了很多后手，不过没有关系，现在他还有足够多的时间将它们一一拔除，只要主动权掌握在自己手里，赖宣相信自己能将这庞然大物绑上自己的战车，接下来需要做的只是发号施令，让它冲着赖宣指给它的深渊一往无前。</p><p>他花的时间比自己原本计划的还要更少，事情似乎一切顺利，就连最麻烦的竹村五郎也很老实，恰好有个问题可以靠竹村解决，赖宣思考了一阵，为自己的计划而感觉胃部冰凉。</p><p>有那么一会儿，他什么都没干，断开了一切链接，就只是坐在那里，右手在桌子边缘敲着。一二三，一二三，一二三。</p><p>他没有再次摸向胸口的吊饰。赖宣已经意识到了自己过度依赖它，这不是一个好习惯，当你活到了荒坂赖宣这样的年纪，和他一样见过了那些东西，那些事，你就会知道，成瘾在任何时候都是坏事。风吹过荒野，世间万物终会腐烂，天空都会枯朽，回忆会塌缩，当人已经趋近于永生，就要记得只去爱那些虚幻的信条，抽象的概念，永远难以企及的图景，千年难遇的神迹。</p><p>否则心会破碎，以人类的标准而言，他已经足够苍老，努力尝试不彻底变成麻木的铁石心肠已经竭尽全力，实在无暇再去承受心碎。当它因为回忆中的撕裂疼痛而抽搐，紧缩成一团，赖宣能在舌尖上品尝到冰冷的怒火。他已经被浓酸朽蚀成了一块焦炭……偶尔的裂口，也只是露出鲜红的残肉，从中不断地淌出黏稠如泪的鲜血来。</p><p>赖宣的左手收在身前，它攥紧了。</p><p>……算了，今天太过疲惫，竹村的事不急于一时，他可以以后再进行安排。</p><p>时间还剩下一些，赖宣叹了口气，调出relic的档案，监督了一下克隆农场和人造肌肉方面的进度，又将注意力移到赫尔曼身上。</p><p>康陶……这下棘手了很多。荒坂还没做好同时和两个超级寡头开战的准备，赖宣皱起眉头，开始思考有什么条件可以用以作为交换，又不显得突兀，不会引起荒坂内部怀疑，同时作为价码也合适。出价也是表态的一种，在公司层面，他要考虑的东西比过去更多。或许这也顺便可以用来敲定康陶在之后的战争中的位置，当荒坂处理完军科，下一个就可以是康陶……但赖宣还不确定那一步的走向。他还不确定正确的到底是赢还是输。</p><p>要考虑的东西太多了，未来隐藏在迷雾之中，有利刃，荆棘与猛兽相伴。他要小心前行，每一步，代表的都是全人类的命运……</p><p>他是资本，他是施加在公正天平上的那一只隐形的手指，他是……</p><p>赖宣站起了身，椅子在他身后滚远，他来到了世界沙盘投影屏幕前，攥紧双手，又松开。他掌心都是冷汗。每一步，都牵扯到太多，赖宣知道自己必须尽可能多地计算到一切。人命不是数字，不知道已经是第几次了，他再次告诫自己，不要变成深渊的一部分。</p><p>他伸手点选了区域，拉开具体数据，同时在日程表上加入更多内容。我不是神。赖宣想。这里是一个凡人，会尽己所能，重塑这个世界，在路口将驶向深渊的列车拉离毁灭的命运，竭力让它可以奔驰得更久，驶向他见不到的、更好，更值得生活于其中的未来。</p><p>——楼层警报尖锐的声音响了起来。</p><p>赖宣沉浸得太深，几乎颤抖了一下。他仰起头，在熟悉的红色封锁灯光和警报声中难以呼吸。不。他一把攥紧了胸口的吊饰。</p><p>不，那已经结束了，现在他已经是荒坂的主人，老皇帝的死已经盖棺定论，已经可以注视未来，开始大展宏图了……</p><p>这里不是绀碧大厦。</p><p>他打开通讯界面，联通了亚当·重锤。</p><p>“怎么回事？”</p><p>重锤咒骂了几声。“那只耗子。”他说，“……从车库溜进了楼里，在花园层流窜……现在已经抓到了。”重锤向画面外怒吼：“把那玩意关了！”</p><p>五秒之后，警报声停止了，照明也恢复了正常。而赖宣也靠这五秒钟找回了语言。他理智上知道自己应当生气，但或许是赖宣已经太累了，没有那个精力，他反而觉得一丝奇妙的轻盈。</p><p>让人想要叹息，想要微笑。……唉，也是。赖宣想。不愧是他，满身都是惹祸的能耐，而且永远，永远，永远能出人意料，但V总能歪打正着下出最烂的那一步棋，而那偏偏又总是能将他带到他目标的唯一路径。</p><p>好像冥冥之中有神眷顾，真是令人羡慕。</p><p>赖宣离开了沙盘，关闭投影。“……把他带来见我。”他开口对重锤吩咐道，“不，算了，把他带到我这层楼，”他还是犹豫了，希望能尽可能少花点时间就把V打发走。赖宣不想让V进入他的办公室，不，更确切地说，是他不想让V沾上这间用来筹备阴谋和战争的屋子的一切气息。</p><p>他从沙发背上拿起西装风衣外套，披在肩上，走出了房间。</p><p>本层楼很静，除了赖宣的办公室套间，就是安保队长的休息室和行政秘书的工作台，其余的地方都被重重的警卫和检查点填满。除了非常时期里赖宣的防备之心以外，他的那套军科的刺客毒杀了三郎大人的谎话也起到了一定的效果，整个荒坂塔的气氛都很肃杀，到这层楼更是令人不寒而栗。</p><p>赖宣选择等在专用电梯口，站在那里，以便让V乘电梯上来之后能立刻看到自己。</p><p>大概又过了二十秒，电梯抵达了。</p><p>当门打开，首先映入眼帘的是亚当·重锤——他当然会亲自将V送上来。而那偷鸡摸狗的雇佣兵被高度机械化的私人保镖抓着上臂，将他提得一只脚离地。</p><p>……V看上去超绝愤怒，但也蔫蔫的，他嘴角还青了一块。</p><p>“你们打起来了？”赖宣看向重锤。</p><p>重锤拽着V，将他拎出了电梯，“是这小子自己干的。”在赖宣歪歪头，示意自己的办公室门口方向的时候，重锤拖拉着步子，带着V往那个方向走去。赖宣听着机械运转的沉重声响，跟在他身后。</p><p>“……是那家伙控制不住。”V说，他还很无辜，指了指自己的脑袋。</p><p>赖宣点了点头。同化反应，真是的。他该问实验室那边要点比欧米伽抑制剂效果更强的东西。这念头一闪即逝。</p><p>他离开过房间，所以当重锤和赖宣再次回到办公室里，亚当·重锤将V丢在了地上，又去彻查各个角落。V拍拍裤子，爬了起来，仰起头环顾四周，当他终于撞上抱着手臂的赖宣的眼神时，V吞咽了一下。</p><p>“我等了十四个小时，”他说，试图解释自己对荒坂塔的失败的潜入计划。</p><p>那抹想要微笑的感觉已经淡去了，赖宣重新回到自己办公桌后面，在椅子上坐下。“安保人员完全可以把你当刺客当场击毙，V……”他抬手揉着眉头中央，“希望你下次行动前先想想后果。”</p><p>“他没法表明自己的身份。”重锤走了回来。</p><p>赖宣看向自己的保镖。“见过V，这是……公司的重要资产。”他慢慢地说，看向V。随着他的话，V一进门的那种松散的姿态不见了，年轻人僵住了，脸上那抹满不在乎的笑容也消失了，他直勾勾地盯着办公桌后的荒坂赖宣看，而赖宣将手肘撑在了桌面上，说完了这段话，“他脑袋里，插着relic计划的原型芯片。”</p><p>重锤呵了一声。“……那还让他在外面乱跑？”他一步步走向门口，离开前，丢下最后一句话，“就该把他关起来……在实验……跟那些克隆人……猴子和小白鼠放在一起。”</p><p>门重新合拢，重锤离开了。</p><p>“——你来做什么？”赖宣问。</p><p>有那么一会儿，V什么都没说，就只是站在原地看着他。这让赖宣想起上次华子造访绀碧大厦的那晚，V当时也是这样看着他。赖宣知道言语中有能将人刺伤的利刃，造成的伤口有的会被时间和温柔治愈，有的则不会，他知道自己再一次伤到了V，即使他怀疑V本人甚至会不会意识到这一点。</p><p>V低下了头，他有气无力地耸了耸肩，然后干笑了两声，“也没什么，”当他开口，赖宣在这小子的语调里找到了一点儿陌生的东西。“……我又能干什么？就是来看看你新公寓有什么值钱玩意。”</p><p>赖宣站了起来。他双手撑在桌面上，死死盯着V。这是V第一次在他面前用这种语气说话。他听上去根本就不像V，而是更……</p><p>哦……他交了坏朋友。</p><p>“——当心你的舌头！”赖宣喝骂道，怒火中烧，“你要成为第二个银手吗！”</p><p>V的表情扭曲了，“这不是强尼在说话，”他站在原地，攥着拳头，“……是我自己在说我想说的东西。”</p><p>……有一点，V身上的众多特质里，有一点，也是最可贵的一点就是真诚。最开始，就是这抹永远在他脸上，在他目光里，在他声音里沉甸甸地闪耀着的真诚永远能让赖宣露出微笑。赖宣比任何人都知道真诚的可贵，它在这一切都可以编造，一切都可以贩卖的时代里被严重地低估，在他们的第一夜，V靠在酒柜上脱下上衣，低着头，用期待又好奇的目光，有些小心翼翼地抬着眼睛看向赖宣的时候，当他一本正经地说出那些蠢话，赖宣当初就想，这个小子（this punk），倘若不是魔鬼，就是一个非常胆大包天的蠢货。</p><p>所有冷漠的行将就木者，所有尖酸的愤世嫉俗者，都该恐惧，恐惧那年轻的愚者，恐惧他一往无前。</p><p>现在当V抬起头，直视荒坂赖宣，那真诚的光熄灭了。</p><p>“……或许我真的把控制权彻底交给他，让银手复活了，你才会真的在乎一点儿，”V说，“总归我一直以来就像个笑话那样丢人又碍眼……除了给你惹祸，其他都干得不称职，妈的——”</p><p>他抬手捂着嘴，闷咳了起来，V咳得厉害，不得不弯下了腰，赖宣的呼吸尖利起来，但他忍住了，没有上前，而是继续站在原地，躲在他巨大的办公桌之后。</p><p>当他咳完了，V低头看了眼自己的掌心，然后愤恨地用裤子蹭了蹭手掌。</p><p>赖宣这才一字一顿地开口：“如果你那样做，我就会真的把你关进实验室的笼子里，就像重锤刚刚建议的那样。”赖宣想着那瓶委内三嗪，感觉内脏都绞紧了。他早就过了不理解自己的人生阶段，赖宣知道，这是恐惧。</p><p>“而且你的‘强尼’根本就不是真的。”赖宣说，“他现在也在说话吗？他告诉你什么？这世界没救了，包括你的人生，就连你的朋友们也是，所以——全都操他妈的？”</p><p>“不，他没那么说过……即使他心里那样觉得，我知道……我能感觉得到，但他从来没对我说过那些。”V说，“你该庆幸他听不到你这些屁话，进来前我在电梯里吃了药，”</p><p>“……而如果他能听见，他也会和我说同样的话。”赖宣长长地呼吸，直视着V的眼睛，“银手的性格在影响你……他心里住着任何人都没法控制的阴暗存在，它们会将每一寸不是的土地腐蚀成沙漠……”</p><p>V的双目通红，不知道是因为刚刚的咳嗽，还是因为别的东西。</p><p>“我要你发誓，你不会让自己被任何东西取代，不管那是谁，不管那是什么。……世界给每个人都准备了无数种不同的真相，但它并非空虚冰冷的无情巨兽，你也不是任何人告诉你的样子，”他盯着V，心里忐忑，因为他根本不知道V有没有跟他说谎，或者还有多少东西瞒着他。赖宣不是那种坚持凡事一定要清清楚楚的人，他也是头一次，在任何人身上，这么恐惧会失去掌控。“你不是贼，至少对我来说不止是那样。”</p><p>赖宣希望语言当中真的存在魔法，只要能将V锁住，防止他去干一些可怕的傻事。“答应我，别碰那个叫作委内三嗪的东西，它只会加速你的死亡。”也别自杀，或者觉得自己的命和过去相比已经没那么重要，即使V看上去就像是正打算这么干。</p><p>V的表情软化了，“……至少你终于有胆子告诉我，我要死了。”他尚且在缓慢地从relic故障中恢复，喘着气，V耷拉下脑袋，靴子在光洁的地面上蹭了蹭，发出了一点轻微的声响。</p><p>……他想告诉V自己不会让那种事发生，但赖宣做不到。他不愿意对V说谎，而且他甚至不能说自己已经尽力了。倾尽所有资源去救V，他可以，他不能。V也没再说话，房间里终于安静了下来。</p><p>在沉默中，赖宣坐回了自己的椅子。</p><p>他向来擅长游说，煽动和蛊惑，言辞向来是他的专长，头一次，荒坂赖宣不知道能说什么。</p><p>椅子不是正面朝向桌子的，赖宣感到不堪重负，他已经太老了，真诚不再像年轻时那样可以轻松摆上台面，每次敞开心扉，都让他过于疲惫。他低着头，瘫坐在椅子里，看着脚下。</p><p>他太累了。</p><p>“……而且我的确在乎（And I do care）。”赖宣喃喃地说道。</p><p>他能给的如此之多，他能给的如此之少。</p><p>不知道过了多久，V终于开口了。</p><p>“我来向你要两个人安全出城的名额，”V声音沙哑地说道，“再留在城里，巫毒帮会找她们的麻烦。”谎话，这点小事哈里斯就能办到，V完全能跟那家伙联系，根本没必要一定要在荒坂塔的大门口等上十四个小时。</p><p>没有脚步声，但赖宣知道，如果雇佣兵愿意他可以做到非常轻。几秒之后，V的声音近了一点儿。“……今天我还跟别人有约，不过现在还有时间，稍微耽搁一会儿应当没什么问题。”</p><p>赖宣抬起头，看到他已经来到了办公桌的侧面。V的一只手轻轻抚摸着办公桌的边缘，他离得还是很远，但V稍稍抬起了一点头，隔着这张空荡荡的巨大办公桌，他的目光向赖宣投过来。</p><p>房间并不明亮，V的眼睛闪动着波光。</p><p>“……又想了想，实验室的笼子这个主意听上去还挺让人性奋的，”V咧开嘴微笑，“得把它记下来，以后有空一定得试试。”</p><p>哦，V。那么容易满足。</p><p>“话又说回来，你看上去比我更像快要猝死，大佬，”V说。“你还好吗？”</p><p>赖宣僵硬地望着他。“……你真是要命（you are killing me)，V。”</p><p>V眨了眨眼睛，“那在死之前……做吗？”好吧，他不但恢复了平时的样子，就连那熟悉的不合时宜也都重新出现了。年轻人有点儿扭捏地靠着桌子站在原处，身上每一个细节都写着“我又支棱起来了”。</p><p>“不，我们……”</p><p>“——没感觉？要我来片药把银手换出来吗？”</p><p>赖宣叹了口气，他坐在那里，向V伸出手，掌心向上。“……过来。”</p><p>不要低估V的色情点子。有的人有点儿淫荡想法，他就想想，但V对将它们付诸实践毫不犹豫，他看着赖宣的那只手，吞咽了一下，接着在赖宣的注视下，V直接扶着桌子跪到了地上。赖宣瞬间哽住了，他意识到了V打算做什么，并为此感到难以呼吸，“V……”</p><p>一股滚烫的感觉正从赖宣有点烧红的脸颊一路蔓延到他肚子里去，这跟那些为了谎言、权势、金钱甚至信条在赖宣面前臣服的人都不一样，当V慢慢向赖宣的椅子爬过来的时候，他的眼睛是望向赖宣的，闪着光，他好像一只野猫。</p><p>他来到了赖宣两腿之间，双手各自扶在对方的大腿上。</p><p>“我得承认，”当赖宣的手犹豫着落在了V的脸庞，V宣布道，“……我想玩办公桌play已经有一段时间了。”</p><p>“你想……？”赖宣有些迟钝地开口，因为V已经埋下头，他用嘴唇和摊平的舌面隔着西装裤的布料勾勒着那底下性器的形状。</p><p>“……唔，”V的牙齿找到了拉链，缓缓拽着下拉，他抬着眼睛看向赖宣，“……在你跟人视频通讯的时候……或者开会，”他的声音含糊不清，直到他放弃了，用双手开始解赖宣的裤子，V才重新听起来清晰起来，“我就躲在你桌子底下，含着你的鸡巴……没人会知道，哦，或许有，但那更辣了。”</p><p>——只要说出正确的句子，就能让他彻底变成你的东西。一个声音在赖宣耳畔低语，诱惑太强了。你不想彻底结束这种失去掌控的感觉吗？说吧。让他留下，用爱铸成镣铐，对他说“为了我”。为了我。</p><p>“我……V——你没必要做这个，”赖宣开口，“你的事哈利能帮忙。”</p><p>V吐出他的阴茎，轻轻舔着前端，抬起头看着赖宣，感受着他逐渐加重的呼吸，“我只想让你感觉好点儿。”</p><p>好吧，这是个赖宣能接受的答案，现在他又想微笑了。“……你的口活儿——还真是……一点儿进步都没有。”</p><p>为了证明这是屁话，V低头舔吻着他的根部，沿着柱身来到最上方，然后将赖宣的阴茎尽量深地吞了进去，他试了两回，呛得自己口水沿着嘴角涂满了下巴。赖宣的手摸着他耳旁义体嵌入留下的凹槽，看着V狼狈的样子，他挑起眉，给有点儿不信邪的雇佣兵递了个“我就说吧”的眼神。</p><p>“我听到你刚刚还是抽了口冷气的。”V指出。</p><p>“那是因为你的牙齿。”</p><p>“差不多将就用吧，”V咕哝道，他的手慢慢套弄着赖宣的阴茎，“这不是也硬了吗？”</p><p>他舔了舔嘴唇。而赖宣打了个哈欠，这举动放在此情此景侮辱性极强，换来了V的愤怒凝视，“——你……”</p><p>“抱歉。”赖宣又想笑了。“我有点……”</p><p>“那就不做全套了，来吧，速战速决，”V说，拉着他的另一只手，引导着赖宣双手捧住他的脑袋，“随便用你喜欢的方式来，”他仰起头，指着自己的脖子，“把你的鸡巴操到这里，是要我帮你吸出来，还是想射到我脸上？”</p><p>赖宣没开口，他怕自己会漏出什么奇怪的声音。V绝大多数时候根本意识不到自己的言行意味着什么，赖宣站了起来，将湿漉漉的阴茎贴上V的脸颊，用前端分开V的嘴唇，在年轻人驯服的姿势下，慢慢压进了那湿热的口腔。</p><p>V的双手扶着他的大腿，用一声黏腻的鼻音首肯他的动作。于是赖宣捧住他的头，开始狠狠地操干他的脸，V哆嗦得很厉害，但除了喉咙深处被捣出的水声以外，他没发出任何别的声音。赖宣没坚持多久，最后他后退，在V的脸上打了出来。</p><p>V大口喘息，他睫毛上都挂着一滴精液，当赖宣把他拽起来，发现他腿都软了。他在自己裤子里就去了一次。</p><p>没法速战速决了。幸好办公室是套间，赖宣将他拉进浴室，在淋浴间他们一起站在热水里接吻，蒸汽让一切都显得濒临融化，V好像只会干亲吻这一件事了，所以还要赖宣动手帮他洗脸。他们没再做更多了，就只是一个又一个的吻和温柔的抚摸。</p><p>赖宣在浴室里就已经困得打跌，关闭水流之后，V用毛巾迅速地在十秒内把自己擦干到差不多，然后在他惊讶的感叹声中将赖宣用浴巾裹了起来，扛着走出了浴室，最后将他丢到了床上。</p><p>操，要不是赖宣眼睛都快睁不开了，他会觉得这作为一个火辣夜晚的开场一定不错。</p><p>V真的跟他很合拍。他迷迷糊糊地想道。</p><p>“睡一会儿？”V在他旁边躺下来。</p><p>赖宣感觉得到自己头发还没干透，他强撑起自己，坐了起来，垂下脑袋，用毛巾擦着。“好……好吧，就一会儿。”在V起身要下床的时候，他抬手拽住了V的手腕，“你留下来陪我。”</p><p>“就没打算走，”V说，“我去拿吹风机。”</p><p>打了个哈欠，赖宣把毛巾丢到了床下，眯着眼睛靠进了V的怀里，同时按着他的肩膀，让他躺下了。</p><p>“算了。”他说，几乎就是趴在V身上，已经闭上了眼睛。马上要沉入睡眠之前，赖宣挣扎着又找回了几丝清醒，他动了动，感到V的手搭在自己腰上，正将他搂在怀里。</p><p>他的脑袋枕在V肩膀上，倘若是普通人，这个姿势久了肯定会不舒服，但V……在赖宣还有空每天看V的监视报告的时候，他读到过雇佣兵曾经在一个路口连着被三辆车各自撞飞出去两米多远，但V也就晕了两秒，之后爬起来还活蹦乱跳的。</p><p>“……V，”赖宣困倦地开口，“巫毒帮最近可能会找上你……或许他们已经联系了？你要记住……他们不可信。别跟他们做交易……”</p><p>“我知道。”V的声音从他头顶传来。</p><p>赖宣嗯了一声。</p><p>“大佬？”</p><p>“……什么事？”</p><p>“如果我死了，你会怎么样？”</p><p>“……你还指望我在你葬礼上致辞吗？”</p><p>“意思是我还能有个正经葬礼？牛逼……”</p><p>赖宣再次打了个哈欠，保持清醒变成了一件极其痛苦的难事。他动了动，拽着链子，将那枚吊饰拉了出来，按在V的胸口。“……我不会发狂或者失态的，如果你盼望那个的话……”他说。“我不能。”</p><p>“哦。”V闷闷地说。</p><p>赖宣移开了手掌，把那吊饰给V看。</p><p>“这是从你脑袋里取出来的子弹。”他困倦地说，重新闭上了眼睛。</p><p>V过了一小会儿才重新有动作，他伸手，摸了摸吊饰的金属边缘，它因为他们两个人的体温摸起来很温暖，他的手指碰到了赖宣的。“……你不会忘了我吧？”</p><p>“我会很努力地尝试，V……我向你保证。”赖宣说。</p><p>“那就好。”</p><p>V侧过脸低下头，他的吻落在赖宣潮湿的发间。</p><p>“……晚安。”</p><p>赖宣想回他一句晚安，但他已经太累了，更何况现在也已经不是晚上了，在窗上的遮光电子涂层的另一侧， 晨曦正将这座混乱、黑暗、并非沙漠却永远有阴影徘徊肆虐的城市渐渐点亮。他仅仅唔了一声，V的机械心脏运转的声音在他耳边轻轻地响着。</p><p>荒坂赖宣从未像现在这样感觉如此安心。</p><p>他沉沉入睡，没有做梦，当赖宣醒来，V已经悄悄离开了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Maybe It's Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>也许是时候让那些过时的事物消亡了<br/>老套的东西早该迎接终结</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>V一直送到边检站旁边。</p><p>荒坂三郎的死让夜之城气氛紧张，帕克和朱迪不是唯二两个需要出城的人。她们打算投奔朱迪在亚特兰大的姑妈，那不会是一次安逸的短途旅行，但两个姑娘们已经安排好了。</p><p>自从巫毒帮放弃了找茬，她俩也重新获得了莫克斯的有限帮助，为了找一条靠谱的线路，V甚至让银手去联络了他的老朋友罗格。事情跟强尼没关系，V也没那个脸面求人帮忙，作为交换，他得帮罗格解决一下她手底下一个新手雇佣兵丢货的事儿。……幸好罗格看在银手的面子上，愿意提前付账。</p><p>这时天色还早，清晨七点钟左右，太阳早就升起了，但阳光并不热烈，那点儿热量恰好足够祛除夜间露水的潮湿寒气，但还不够烤暖人的脸颊，边检附近没有太多建筑，风从工业区吹来，清新，微凉，醒脑，还带着点儿钢铁和汽油的刺鼻味道。</p><p>V打了个哈欠。朱迪正在最后一遍检查她们准备带上的东西，站在后备箱那里清点，艾芙琳·帕克则靠在车门上，慢悠悠地给自己点上一支烟。当V来到她身边，她将烟盒打开，递给V。</p><p>“临别礼物，”她说，“我们没别的能报答你的了。”</p><p>“你要是拒绝的话——”躺在车顶晒太阳的银手坐了起来，眼巴巴地瞅着那雪白的香烟，对V警告道。</p><p>V伸手拿了一支，咬在嘴里，艾芙琳帮他点燃了，银手这才心满意足地倒了回去，发出了一声悠长的叹息。</p><p>跟艾芙琳一起靠在车身上，V将目光投向公路指向的远方，那里有橙色的荒土和嶙峋的石块。风很大，他还是不太熟练，被烟呛得咳嗽。</p><p>艾芙琳笑起来。</p><p>“有时候你真像个乖宝似的。”她拍着V的后背，看着V咳到泪眼朦胧的模样微笑起来。</p><p>烟有点儿潮了，以帕克这样的老烟枪来说，实在很罕见。一般来说，以她抽烟的强度来看，香烟不会放到发潮就已经被抽完了才对。看来她在威尔斯一家那里借住的那几天里确实一根烟都没抽，怪不得威尔斯太太觉得她各个角度来说都贤良淑德。艾芙琳·帕克是讨人喜欢的行家，她真的太会演了。</p><p>V不是没抽过烟，他对童年的记忆已经模糊不清了，但在街上长大的孩子，烟和酒和药总得至少沾过一个。他可没真的当过乖宝，只不过V总是能碰到喜欢照顾他的好人而已。V摸了摸自己的脸，他有点儿想不起来了，自己上一次摆出乖宝脸已经是什么时候的事了？</p><p>问题就在这儿，他既不乖，也早就已经不是孩子了。</p><p>“你们有什么计划？”V问，“去亚特兰大以后，别再当性偶了，既然朱迪在那儿有熟人，去当个女招待之类的吧，在东海岸，又是两个人一起生活，压力没夜之城这么大了，可以轻松点儿，”他说，转头看向艾芙琳，“……其实赚那么多钱，开多好的车子，根本没那么重要。”</p><p>“你这么说是因为你车库里停着七八辆好车，而且衣食不愁，”帕克说，她笑起来，露出洁白的牙尖，语气中却没有苛责之意，只是有些惆怅，也不浓，被清晨的风一吹就散了。</p><p>“我想就是每个人的命都不一样。”她吐出烟雾，那动作仿佛叹气，然后低下头说道。</p><p>V不知道能说什么，他调整不好角度，烟总是往他脸上扑。V眯着眼睛，看着停在路边的自己的车。野狼隼确实不便宜，他也攒了好几周的钱才拿到手，但艾芙琳说得也没错。V已经意识到命运中有些东西不是靠争取和努力就能拿到手的了。</p><p>“我们曾经有过计划，你知道吗？我跟朱迪，”艾芙琳低声说，她用两根手指夹着烟，几周过去，她没机会补指甲油，现在它们一些变得斑驳破碎，另外一些根部已经被长出的新指甲顶出了空白。</p><p>帕克看起来没有丽兹酒吧包厢里那样精致了，她的皮裘是用幻梦织的，一但回到太阳底下，重新站在真实的土地上，被风沙包围，她就变回了她自己。那就是一个姑娘，非常普通，有点儿本钱，但运气不算太好的那种。艾芙琳将蓝色的头发洗掉了，现在她穿着威尔士太太给她找的旧风衣和球鞋站在这里，看起来就跟夜城任何一个普通女孩儿差不多。</p><p>“我们原本准备花五六年攒钱，在沃森区买间公寓，”艾芙琳轻轻地说，她脸上带着一丝迷离的微笑，风短暂地停了，烟雾缭绕在她的指尖，“或者在她老家附近，水库边上的房子反而便宜，就是上班太麻烦，得开上一个多小时的车，车吃得比人吃得都更耗钱……但那样我们就能有个院子，”</p><p>她的声音越来越低，最后停了下来。V转头看向她，却发现虽然艾芙琳不再说话，但她的思绪显然还在回忆里，漫步在那个她们永远不会有的、水边的木屋中，经历一年四季，日升月落。冬日里的壁炉火焰噼啪作响，在圣诞节她会将上周从超市带回来的装马铃薯的袋子挂在壁炉上方，朱迪半夜起来，往里面塞一些自己偷偷摸摸准备了一整年的小玩意。一支闪光的发卡，一块颜色瑰丽的石头，一小瓶香水分装，一只戒指糖，一枚三十年前的硬币。而她趁机将织了两个月的围巾塞在朱迪枕头底下。夏夜，她将院子里晾着的被单和衣服从绳子上摘下来，抱怨朱迪怎么一整天都在屋子里，忘记在太阳落山的时候就将它们收回房间，而朱迪跑过来把脸埋进装衣服的篮子，用力地嗅着里面阳光残留的味道，然后她们坐进门廊前的椅子里，一人一罐啤酒，什么都不说，只是看着头顶的夜空，那里有住在市中心永远也看不到的璀璨星河。</p><p>所有那些不会实现的梦。</p><p>“……但我想人的一生还是太短了，V，”艾芙琳说，她的烟燃到了尽头，她将它甩掉，深深地呼吸，“不是大富大贵，更不是那种公司高层，我们也就活四十多年……我就从没在夜城见过超过六十的普通底层人，”</p><p>她仰起头，看向V，脸上是一个苍白的笑容。“……四十多年，我现在已经过去了一半多……太短了，”艾芙琳看向远处，喃喃细语，“……人的一生太短了，塞不进去太多的梦。”</p><p>她没有落泪，V看着她的侧脸，过了一会儿才缓缓移开目光，和她一起眺望着同一个方向。</p><p>银手闪现着出现了前方，那电子幽灵穿着那一身绝对不适合恶土的背心和皮裤，将手里的石子儿奋力丢向马路，然后看着它像在水面上一样，在柏油路面上划出一个个弧线，好像永远不会停下似的，轻快地跃向远方。</p><p>“……我小时候也想过以后没准儿能飞黄腾达，”V啧了一声。</p><p>他想着，海伍德原本有个倒闭的社区图书馆，大概在十年前，公司把地买下来，这所穷到连耗子都饿死的图书馆挺过了几十年的红时代，但公司只花了两天就把那栋楼拆了个干净。但接下来承包的小公司被兼并进了夜氏，工程不了了之，建筑工地被废弃了，孩子们可以在里面玩沙子，直到沙子和其他的所有建材都被海伍德人民这偷一点儿那拿一块地瓜分干净。V今年回来到海伍德，才发现它被修成了停车场。</p><p>“那时候我们在沙坑里玩儿痛打公司狗的角色扮演游戏，”V说，“我记不清楚了具体是谁了，但当时我有个铁哥们儿个子小，他每次都被选中当公司狗，我不得不硬往固定剧情里加了个公司狗的傻逼保镖的角色，回回都跟他一起被揍到鼻血淌一身，然后挨神父教训，一半是因为弄脏了衣服，一半是因为打架输了。”</p><p>艾芙琳清脆地笑了一声，V用手比划着，做了个鬼脸。</p><p>“有一回他们弄断了我的手，当时我们十二岁，早就会用吸入剂了，疼倒不是很疼，但看上去还是够吓人的，反正他吓哭了，”V说，低头抽了口烟。艾芙琳，银手，甚至朱迪都慢慢走了过来，安静地听着他讲述。“……我始终记得他那时候说的，他以后绝对要做个牛逼轰轰的大人物，出人头地，给这些混蛋点儿颜色瞧瞧。”</p><p>“每个街头的孩子肯定都这样想过。”帕克说。</p><p>“那就是我们当时的想法，想以后变得又能打又有钱，把那些欺负人的大孩子揍出屎来……要是说我有过什么梦想之类的东西的话，这就是了。”V又咳了几下，然后才继续。“……等我们都二十好几了，当年揍我们俩的那几个绝大多数都没活到这个岁数，就剩下一个，还因为他妹妹的事儿变得疯疯癫癫的。”他摇了摇头。</p><p>太阳正慢慢地爬上天空，一丝薄云飘过烈日前，投下短暂的一丝阴凉。</p><p>今天阳光很强，艾芙琳她们如果没有改装后的眼部义体，开车得戴上墨镜才不会一会儿就被晃得眼睛干涩疼痛。强尼说过去的日子里大自然对人还没这么严苛，现在世风日下，连当空的烈日也变成了婊子，只要你难受，她就开心。</p><p>“……我想绝大多数人甚至连见证梦想破灭的机会都没有，”V摸着鼻子，他内心空落落的，好像缺了一块，“它就只是……慢慢死掉，你某天早上醒来，盯着天花板，忽然就觉得一切都无所谓了。”</p><p>他抬起头，先看看帕克，又看了看朱迪。</p><p>“那甚至连个响儿都没有，真的他妈的超绝恐怖。”V艰难地说。</p><p>“操，”这还是V第一次听见艾芙琳·帕克咒骂，她这么说着，却仰起头痛快地大笑了一声。“而我的则至少很吵，”她拿腔捏调地说，看着边检站前等待过卡的出城车辆排成的长龙，愤怒的车喇叭此起彼伏。</p><p>“至少它是跟荒坂三郎一块儿死的，”V装出严肃的样子，“这种规格的陪葬，史无前例，绝对任谁都比不过啦！”</p><p>朱迪的笑声传来。“唔，”V得到了来自银手的肯定，“这倒也是种说法。”</p><p>“亚特兰大跟夜城不一样，不过也没太不一样，”朱迪说，来到V身边，跟他们俩一起靠在车身上，她抱着双臂，轻轻用鞋尖踢了一下面前的石子。“重新开始没那么容易，但也没那么困难。”</p><p>“瞧，帕克，”V用手肘撞了一下艾芙琳，“会有新的梦的，只是有点儿不同，”他看向朱迪，后者向他露出微笑。</p><p>“但是总会有新的梦的。”</p><p>他们没再说话，等着V屈于某位监工的淫威，老老实实地抽完自己的那根烟。</p><p>“那不一定是好事，V，”银手开口。V回头找了找，看到他坐在车前盖上，角度问题，V只能看得到他的一小部分侧脸。</p><p>V懂他的意思，但那让他难过，所以他没接话。可惜银手不是喜欢放过自己或是放过别人的性格，强尼仅仅沉默了一小会儿，就继续道：“……这回你用一套骚操作救了她的一条小命，不需要我提醒你这有多巧合吧？换个别人都不一定行得通。眼见着帕克总算要长点儿记性了，你还他妈鼓励她……”</p><p>为什么不呢……毕竟热可可的味道可以温暖夜之城水边小屋里的圣诞节，就也能在一个机缘巧合的某时某地温暖另外一处简陋而昏暗的空房间。毕竟无论在哪里抬头，仰望的都是同一轮月亮。人过于渺小，一不留神就会被自己的梦想吞噬，但如果不是在用自身豢养一头可怕巨兽，要靠什么对抗这更为可怕的世道？这他妈就跟宝可梦是一个原理，甭管运气咋样，再菜的小精灵你也得至少有一个。</p><p>“你肯定活得挺没意思的。”V哼哼道。</p><p>“我是死得太无聊，才他妈的管你这闲事。”烟抽完了，V失去了利用价值，银手冲他比了个中指，有些低落地消失了。</p><p>临别前，艾芙琳坐在车子的副驾驶，摇下车窗，冲站在外头的V招了招手，“V，”她问，“你死掉的梦怎么样了？有新的了吗？”</p><p>“前不久刚冒出来一个新的，今年刚有的，”V回答。他吸了吸鼻子。</p><p>艾芙琳眼睛弯了起来。“告诉我——它狂野吗？”</p><p>V点头：“狂到没边儿了。”</p><p>“很大？”</p><p>“大到能震惊世界。”</p><p>“危险至极？”</p><p>“哦可不，高风险高回报嘛。”</p><p>“听上去很不错，”艾芙琳说，朱迪在低声催着她，在V的注视下，她又摆出女明星的气派，做了个撩头发的动作，看得V红着脸傻笑，她大笑起来，指着V，伸直手臂捏了一下V的鼻尖。“我只是想知道新的梦多久能出现，已经习惯了带着它生活，一旦失去，感觉太糟了。”她轻轻地说道，看着V，目光柔和。</p><p>为了向她证明自己是认真的，并没编瞎话骗她，V大义凛然地坦白：“——我想绑架荒坂赖宣。”</p><p>艾芙琳只是瞪着他。银手大概也觉得这社死的程度过高，没有现身，V只听见他在自己脑子里呻吟了一句“绝了”。就连朱迪也缓缓探出身子，跟帕克一前一后地盯着V猛瞧。</p><p>“我就跟你说，”朱迪最后说，对着艾芙琳，“这家伙脑子有点问题。”</p><p>就为了她这句话，V多看了朱迪好几眼，想知道她是怎么知道的。她刚刚不是看到银手了吧，恐怖。“……怎么啦，”V嘟囔，“又不是一定要实现，我就想想。”</p><p>“谢谢你，V，”艾芙琳探出半个身子，亲了一下V的脸颊，“为了这一切。”她坐回位子。“……虽然我至今都不明白你为什么那么努力地帮我们。”</p><p>“因为这就是个蠢货，”银手说。</p><p>当她们的车子汇入在边检排队的车流，强尼出现在V身边。前摇滚明星没像往常那样闪现在某个阴暗的角落靠着墙壁或是歪在任何一个平面上，这回他难得的就只是老实地站着，双手环胸，看向帕克她们的车子的方向。</p><p>V头一次发现，即使银手总是看上去一副半死不活的疲惫样子，但如果他愿意，比如现在，实际上他可以站得很直。</p><p>像个士兵。</p><p>强尼哼了一声，出声嘲讽：“偶尔扮一回好人做慈善的感觉一定不错吧？”</p><p>V刚开始觉得或许强尼也没那么无药可救的愤世嫉俗呢。</p><p>他一时之间不知道怎么表达。为什么呢？因为他得尽己所能。否则呢？不是所有人都像某些家伙似的，有机会死掉五十年后还能以数据芯片的形式复活。绝大多数人要是死了，那就直接他妈的游戏结束。没有比死亡更冷酷的东西，所以能救的时候，他就得尽己所能。深吸了一口气，V隔着那副太阳镜片，同一个死去五十多年的家伙坦然对视。</p><p>“对，当然了，那是什么话？”V简简单单地说，“做好人当然感觉不错，向来如此。”</p><p>他冲银手露出一个傻笑：“感觉好极了。”</p><p>“那不是我的意思——操，”强尼·银手气急败坏，他肯定准备了一大堆尖刻话，嘲笑V混沌的良心，但一拳打在了棉花上，V回答得这么简单，甚至不为自己辩驳两句，他反而不好发挥，被憋坏了。“我算是看出来了……你就故意恶心我是吧？”</p><p>“……而你对‘感觉好点儿’过敏，”V叫的车子从公路另一头驶来，他悠闲地往旁边靠了靠，当它吱嘎一声在他面前猛地停稳，V发现银手已经坐在了副驾驶上，隔着车窗冲他竖中指。“我今天心情好，”V宣布，心平气和地绕到另一边爬上车子，没有回击。</p><p>“在荒坂塔的豪华舒适双人床上睡了足足三个小时，离开前跟亚当·重锤打了招呼说我以后还会多来过夜，而且今天直到现在都没咯血——”V打开车载电台，调转方向，朝城里驶去。“我管这个叫圣诞节了。”</p><p>银手挖苦：“全靠你给别人吸屌。”</p><p>“你再这样我下回不提前吃药了。”V说。</p><p>“操。”</p><p>他们沉默了一小会儿，今天天气不错，现在已经是中午，太阳正高，银手看着窗外，好像就是单纯在享受阳光似的。V回忆着那枚子弹挂饰，感觉心里非常敷贴。</p><p>他吞咽了一下，想着它贴在赖宣胸口，紧挨着皮肤，不被任何人发现，但是……哦，一个秘密。V舔了舔嘴唇，挪动了一下屁股。</p><p>现在他是一个秘密了。</p><p>“恶心。”强尼说。</p><p>V深吸一口气，准备了一大堆更恶心的东西准备伤害他——他的余光都瞧见银手打了个冷颤了——然而一通电话切了进来。</p><p>银手呻吟了一下，一个闪动，滚去了后座。“怕什么来什么(Speak of the devil) 。”</p><p>恶魔少爷的头像正在V的视窗中闪烁，V思考了两秒，拒绝接听。</p><p>“咋了，”V咕哝，“这是以其人之道……</p><p>“牛逼，坚持住。”强尼在后头懒洋洋地说，“他肯定发现今天你跟普拉西德有约的事了。”</p><p>“不会那么快的。”V心虚地说，“看样子他也就刚醒——或许是发现我从他办公室里拿了两支吸入剂，五十发手枪子弹，一颗手雷和三百块钱的事了。”</p><p>“你他妈干了啥？”</p><p>车载电台里的节奏震耳欲聋。这是一首陌生的歌，以V匮乏的音乐鉴赏经历根本认不出是啥，最近一直都是靠银手像个听歌识曲软件似的给他报歌名他才稍微拓宽点儿知识面。在那之前他只听得出钵钵鸡和克里·欧罗迪恩的每一首摇滚。但此时强尼还震惊于V竟然有胆子搜刮赖宣办公室这一事实，还在后排念叨着“偷荒坂还他妈的偷上瘾了”，看来这回指望不上。</p><p>鼓点让人不安。</p><p>荒坂赖宣不太习惯放弃，第二通电话打了过来。</p><p>“/有时候我觉得我该/逃走/”</p><p>他肚子里的内脏都绞拧起来了。</p><p>V又把电话挂了。</p><p>强尼作为情侣间逃避问题的行家里手，非常事后诸葛亮地评价道：“你不该那么做的，现在他要起疑了。”</p><p>哦操。</p><p>电话再一次响起的时候，没有等待的界面，赖宣的画面直接出现在V视窗的左上角，他还穿着件浴袍，坐在床上，但他表情臭得要死。</p><p>“你挂我电话？”他一字一顿地对V说。</p><p>“而你黑了我的通讯线路，现在我连拒接选项都没有了，所以我们扯平了。”V干巴巴地回答，“你也早上好，大佬，睡得还好吗？”</p><p>赖宣的表情缓和了一点儿，“在现在这种非常时期，休息是一种不负责任的奢侈。”他说，但仅苛责他自己，并没有埋怨V。“你在哪儿？”</p><p>“恶土，快进城了。今天去边检站送人出城……你知道谁。”V回答。</p><p>果然，赖宣那边有手段知道他的位置，V看见赖宣点了点头，似乎在肯定他的诚实。“我只想再提醒你一次，V，”他说，“……取出芯片的技术还不成熟，巫毒帮——倘若巫毒帮联络了你，”好吧，到现在还装模作样的假装他没监视V呢，雇佣兵抬了抬眉毛，“不要听他们的说辞，再耐心等待一段时间，我这边会有办法的。”</p><p>“我知道，我碰到巫毒帮了，三天前，好像是。他们找到了野狼，我随便编了个话糊弄过去了，”V说道，满不在乎，“你特意打电话过来就为了这个？我还以为你会至少来点儿问候呢……今天阳光棒极了，怎么样，要不要我去接你出来散散心？”</p><p>“/哦宝贝儿爱已如此污浊/”</p><p>赖宣沉默不语，只是看着他。</p><p>“别做傻事，V。”最后他说，“无论巫毒帮许诺给你什么，那都不值得。”</p><p>“要是指望这家伙就这么买账，你可就蠢得不是一点儿办点儿。”银手的声音幽幽地传来。</p><p>试试总没错吧。V翻了个白眼。“你表现得很奇怪，”他反而对赖宣说，“……要我晚点儿去一趟你那边吗？有事见面说？”</p><p>这承诺让赖宣打消了一点儿怀疑，“可以。”他接受了，“我想我可以在……”他的手指在半空中虚点了几下，“晚上九点四十以后安排出空余的时间。”赖宣发目光重新聚焦在V身上，“……这回记得准时，‘瓦莱丽’。”</p><p>V大笑了一声。“这回没有特遣队和无人机追着我屁股后面紧咬不放，我还是挺有信心的。”</p><p>“/爱已如此污浊/”</p><p>在赖宣挂断之前，V没忍住，还是叫住了他。“那个……大佬，”</p><p>赖宣于是没挂断，但也没出声，他安静地等待V说完。</p><p>“——有一说一，那回的苹果真的很好吃，”V最后说，“我这辈子从来没尝过那么好的东西，你知道吗？没，没别的，就是忽然想跟你说一下。”</p><p>照例是那种令V内脏绞拧的沉默。他手心冒着汗，直到赖宣决定先放过他，反正一切都还来得及。“晚点见，V。”</p><p>“晚点见。”</p><p>通话结束了。</p><p>“哦，”银手说，“想想接下来会发生的事儿……他昨晚就觉得不对了，等这控制狂发现你还是跟巫毒帮去了太平洲——假设让他知道你就根本没打算去赴他的约……操，绝了。”</p><p>V言简意赅地总结：“他绝对会气炸了的。”</p><p>“你们这下绝对吹了，”强尼看热闹不嫌事大，甚至还带着几分解脱的期待。“如果巫毒帮真的会大发慈悲，不动你的芯片，或者你走狗屎运，能活着出来的话。恕我直言，这俩哪个都不太可能。”</p><p>“多谢，我现在真是一点儿都不慌了。”</p><p>“不客气。”</p><p>V于是油门到底，留给他的时间不多了，他得尽快赶到野狼去。即使赖宣知道了，他能以什么为借口派特遣队到野狼去堵V？海伍德人多眼杂，V只要能在他最终决定动手阻拦之前，跟普拉西德一起到太平洲去就行，那里天高皇帝远，公司的手还伸不到那儿。</p><p>“而且我觉得，”V说，“就算他气到发疯，也不会真的派人。”</p><p>“真可悲。”</p><p>“人家是大人物，一举一动都要考虑很多……”</p><p>“真可悲。”</p><p>“喂——”</p><p>“真可悲。”</p><p>“他妈的。”</p><p>上天保佑，一路上没出任何岔子，V有惊无险地赶到了野狼酒吧，普拉西德等在那里，神父和Jackie也在，而后者因为V坚持不带他去而直到现在还在生闷气，甚至还有点儿委屈。巫毒帮的人跟神父一起在二楼，当V进门，坐在一楼大厅门口的Jackie一边喝酒一边瞪着V。</p><p>“下次一定，”V路过他身边，伸手用力地拍了拍他的后背，Jackie没回答。</p><p>他坐上了普拉西德安排的车子，往太平洲驶去的时候，V还特意回头看了看，Jackie有没有偷偷跟在后面。跟踪巫毒帮的车前往太平洲可不是件聪明事，所幸V进门前把Jackie摩托黑掉的决定是正确的，V转头从窗子看到正从旁边巷子里走出来的Jackie愤怒的身影，他站在路中央，望着V的车子开远，直到下一个转角，V才看不到他了。</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>“这年头连送死的资格都得自己挣，太平洲的死鬼都内卷，我他妈服了。”</p><p>当V满头大汗地拖着捡来的金属棒球棍被野人王像撵狗一样满大厅追着爆捶，银手悠闲地靠在一根破烂的柱子上抽烟。他还挺入戏，野人王一拳打在柱子上，这数据幽灵还不紧不慢地蹲下身，恰好躲过了冲他脸去的拳头。</p><p>而V的躲闪则是在空中跳起两米，手臂中的螳螂刀切进了野人王的脖子。</p><p>颈动脉的血扑出来，浇了他一头一脸。V摔倒在地上，滚了两圈，他想吐。</p><p>“……没办法，”V艰难地说，“我们——我们需要布里奇特。操。”</p><p>V累坏了，这是他回到夜之城以来打过的最艰难的一场。他有种预感，倘若自己不是实在是跟瞄准和枪类不对付，非得用冷兵器贴身跟这家伙打的话，或许不会这么难。他翻了个身，坐在地上，调整着呼吸，嗓子火辣辣地灼烧着。relic正好又在此时故障，也挺为他着想，但凡早发作那么几分钟，现在身首异处地倒在地上的就得是V了。</p><p>“……我大概，我大概需要……恶补一下射击。”V喘息着说着。</p><p>“你就不是那个料，”银手说，“不过……你见过我的记忆对吧？至少我的枪你还能用，喷火也他妈的不用瞄准。”</p><p>“那他妈的不还是近战吗？”</p><p>“操……对啊，那你是真没救了。”强尼反应过来，有点儿遗憾地总结。</p><p>V花了好多久才重新爬起来，咯血让他感到虚弱，他祈祷之后别再有这种强度的战斗了，否则他是真的搞不定了。他拖拉着步子，往门口走去，鞋子踩在碎砖瓦砾上，发出嘎吱声响。</p><p>他下意识地紧皱着眉，这神情这些日子以来在V脸上越发常见。V照过镜子，他发现这会让自己的眼睛显得颜色很深，好像被一片挥之不去的阴影所笼罩，并不暗淡，只是阴郁，仿佛死亡。在去见老朋友之前，V通常总会在车里揉揉眼眶，调整呼吸，好尽量不让他们看出端倪……但他现在夜不能寐，据强尼所说，V每晚——如果他有回公寓好好睡上一觉的话——几乎是走到床边就歪倒在上面昏过去，睡觉姿势还很鬼畜……所以总而言之，效果不大，就拿Jackie来说，他内疚得够呛，好像是自己害了V似的。</p><p>V不得不反复把那套荒坂过几天就能做芯片分离手术的谎话又翻来覆去说了好几遍。等他真的死掉的那一天，Jackie发现了真相，绝对要气炸，好消息是V至少不用亲自面对那个。</p><p>“胆小鬼。”银手出现在前方，靠着墙等在那里，歪歪头向他示意正确的方向，还不忘对V心里那点郁结做出点儿刻薄评价。</p><p>“我不怕死。”V说。他在晕眩中走得跌跌撞撞，来到强尼身边时不得不停下扶着墙壁喘了口气，“……除了某些脑残以外，谁他妈的会没事找死啊？”</p><p>他抬起头，正好看到脑残银手正有点儿愤愤然地把手收回去，V觉得刚刚强尼是想拉他一把，有那么一瞬间甚至忘了他俩并碰不到彼此，搞得银手很尴尬，抬手摘下了墨镜做掩饰，还低声咒骂了一句。</p><p>“……你可能不信，但是活着是件非常……非常，非常好的事，强尼，”既然他主动摘了墨镜，让V能看着他的眼睛，那这番说教就是银手自找的，“我……我倒过血霉，真的，遇到的狗屎事情海了去了，但是它就是这样，绝大多数时候坏事会发生，它们总会冒出来，但是，但是……”</p><p>“操你的，V！”银手像吃了恶心东西一样往后退去，也像被烫着了似的。他破口大骂，“你叫你那姘头传染了吧?我他妈的需要你来告诉我这个？我那不是找死——你是从我眼睛里往外看的，天底下你应当最懂才对……当年那枚核弹，我是，我是……”</p><p>他没说下去，无论接下来是什么，都让强尼·银手难以启齿，在V的注视下，他沉默了一小会儿。</p><p>“……别告诉我你真不明白，我他妈的不会信的，”最后银手低着头说道，“——有的事就是比像条狗似的赖活着强。就这样。”</p><p>他不再说话，所以V缓缓站直了。“……抱歉。”V轻声说。</p><p>强尼只是摇了摇头。</p><p>“我只想说我没怕过死，强尼，”V眼圈红了，“……只是我不像……不像他那样有无数个十年可以放在……放在那样的伟大的事儿上，我就是啤酒瓶上的一滴水珠罢了……我……我的时间太少了，我只怕我把它浪费了。”</p><p>他太怕了。</p><p>银手没嘲笑他。数据幽灵垂着脑袋站在阴影里，一动不动，当V推门继续向前，他也没跟上，好像想让V把他丢下似的。</p><p>V迈进走廊，慢慢地向前走去，竭尽全力不要跌倒。胸口的剧痛正在渐渐散去，但手脚仍旧冰冷而麻木。</p><p>这当然不是头一回V感到这么糟糕透顶了，只不过最近他越发沉默，除了银手以外，基本上不太跟任何人说。当他像个变态杀人狂一样走进观影厅，喘着粗气，实际上，V已经做好准备让背后那家伙吃点儿苦头了，但他看到了……在一片黑暗里，V看到了光。</p><p>从高处的房间窗口传出一束雪白的光柱，将厚重的破败黑暗劈开。在另一头投下巨大的画面，V看到自己此生从未见过的画面和景色。他看到烈日灼心，大地荒芜，黄沙覆盖小镇的地面，骑手们并排勒马，向V投来目光。</p><p>这不像超梦，而是被剪辑拼接了无数次之后的视频，让每一个画面都工整而漂亮。V还从来没看过胶片电影呢。</p><p>他多看了好几眼，最后才缓缓走向放映室。</p><p>一切都太多了。老电影，跟强尼的那番对话，还有那些露水一样触手冰凉的不甘心，这些东西像浪潮一样一波波撞击着V的脑袋。</p><p>在头晕目眩之中，V用掌根狠狠地敲着自己的太阳穴。集中精力。集中。</p><p>幻觉中他听见仿佛火舌舔舐木料一般的噼啪声，它们无比细小，它们震耳欲聋。“集中，V。”银手在他耳边低声说。他的脸近在咫尺，瞬间出现在V脸侧。</p><p>V差点儿就像个十二岁少女那样尖叫了。这他妈的是字面意义上的见鬼了。</p><p>“操你妈别贴那么近！”V哆嗦了一下，被吓得瞬间清醒过来，他打了个冷颤，心有余悸地摸了摸裤裆，感觉自己差点儿尿了。</p><p>强尼达到了他想要的效果，甚至还更好，此时笑容灿烂。“你耳屎贼鸡巴多。”他说，消失了。</p><p>操。</p><p>就是这么一打岔，导致V真的走进放映室，跟那个公然上班时间看电影摸鱼的网络监察特工对峙的时候，真的一点儿也提不起气势来。</p><p>这里视角还他妈的不错，那网监说话的时候，V的视线还老控制不住往银幕上瞟。</p><p>直到他干得实在太明显，对方终于没法继续无视了。“你在听吗？”</p><p>“嘘。”V说。</p><p>“……我们看完吧。”网监放弃了。</p><p>“让他从头放。”银手发话。</p><p>这就是为什么一个小时后，V倒坐在椅子上，还眼巴巴地盯着银幕。</p><p>你要是说这网监是来看电影的，他还确实时不时地低头干一会活儿，但你要是说他是在认真对付巫毒帮——他除了放片子之外，还从包里拿出了一包爆米花，以及半打碳酸饮料。</p><p>就因为这工作态度，V有心说他两句，但这位西装革履的特工称得上慷慨，他不但分了V一罐汽水，甚至还把爆米花袋子直接推进了V怀里。吃人嘴短，V决定晚点再说。</p><p>放映室和观影厅不同，除了电影里的声音，他们在这里还能听到胶片机转动的声响。即使在最安静的场景，也仍然有这声音提醒着V他们在哪儿。估计是他这些天休息得太少了，也或许是因为看电影本就让人容易感到放松，银幕上一男一女两名角色坐在桌前用餐，V觉得有点儿困，而银手就是选择在这个时候开口的。</p><p>“……她是在我面前被掳走的，”强尼站在房间里离V最远的角落，低着头，在安静的长镜头里，在放映机的咔哒声里说道。“……她在我面前死的，V，你看到过……很难不去想，但凡我早醒来一个小时，我早去一个小时，半个小时，或许我就还来得及救她。肯定来得及，我知道。”</p><p>或许吧，但V还没准备好跟他谈这个。</p><p>你能随时跟人谈生死或者人生哲理，但是你不会随便跟什么刚认识不久的人谈爱情或者终生伤痛。即使他就长在你脑子里，你们共享一些破碎的记忆和感受。但这电影有的部分真的有够无聊，没有V所习惯的，新时代的电影导演们钟情的迷幻电子乐、震耳欲聋的摇滚、嗑药酗酒与性爱镜头，甚至没有飙车和枪战，绝大多数时候它带着一种老式的沉静，连爱恨都很矜持。但这稍微有点儿狗血的浪漫剧情大抵上还是戳到了银手的哪根神经——介于他现在住在V脑子里，那也可能是V的哪根神经——导致这五十年前的死鬼觉得这是个向V解释他为什么一定要往荒坂塔送去一颗核弹，顺道也一并送掉了自己的性命的好时机。</p><p>“抱歉。”V回答他。如果这是为了之前他觉得强尼活着的时候不够爱惜生命的那些话，那V现在收回它们。他不喜欢在自己并不了解的事情上坚持，他甚至不觉得银手有必要跟他说这些。</p><p>出于惊奇，V从银幕上短暂地移开了几秒目光，看了看银手。</p><p>出乎他意料，强尼没低头，他正好抬着头，也望着V。</p><p>“她喜欢诗，文学，和上个世纪的老电影，她是我见过最……最他妈的在乎人类，在乎生命的人……她有那么多想法……她很聪明，一般人如果像她那么聪明，就不会再那么在乎了，但她不是，”强尼·银手低声说，“别告诉我你不明白，有的时候这世上只不过死掉了一个人，但那感觉跟这世界本身毁灭了没什么两样，”</p><p>他迈步，放映机的光柱穿过他的身子，但画面没有任何的变化，银手最终在放映机的背后站住了，一只手撑在机身上，望着银幕。太阳镜挡住了他的眼睛，V看不出他的表情。</p><p>“……而如果它没有，只是照常运转，你就会因为这个更恨它。别告诉我你不明白，你清楚，我知道。如果那位荒坂少爷忽然有一天在新闻里出现，跟他爹似的，说是‘被毒害’，你怎么想？”</p><p>V转回了头，重新看向银幕。</p><p>“……当年就为了等你的那几分钟，你带去的同伴全死了。”过了一会儿V说道，“你也死了。”</p><p>“但我们把她放出来了。”</p><p>“你根本不知道那到底有没有成功。”</p><p>“而且罗格没事。”</p><p>“她只是没死，才不是没事。”</p><p>这回银手沉默了好久，好久，久到V都要以为他已经消失了，就像他面对每一个自己不愿意讨论的话题那样，潜回意识深海里去装死，任凭V怎么道歉都不出来。</p><p>但他还是又开口了。银手没再做任何徒劳的狡辩，他也没说什么操翻资本主义之类的大道理，腻歪话。他站在原地，一动不动，明明只是一组虚幻的数据投影，却像座石像，脸上也毫无表情，仅仅动了动嘴巴。</p><p>“……我爱她。”最后强尼只是干巴巴地这么说，很简单，好像这就足够解释一切了。</p><p>V张了张嘴，没说话。</p><p>“……我当然他妈的知道活着是件好事，当我抱着她的尸体往外走的时候……只要能让她活过来，我什么都愿意做。”</p><p>银手来到V面前，靠在操作台上，双手环胸，冲着门口歪了歪脑袋，“……照我说，你就不该信巫毒帮这群孙子，咱们从荒坂那边弄点儿情报出来，然后自己去找罗格。”</p><p>“你就是又想抢方向盘。”V总结，银手的情绪刚刚搞得他胸口发闷，他挥挥手想让强尼闪开点儿，他挡画面了。</p><p>“操你妈，”要是能碰到他，强尼绝对动手打人了，他抽耳光的起手势都做出来了，V还是很给面子的，冒着被网监特工投来疑惑的目光的巨大风险，V还往后躲了躲。</p><p>“我想让你别再他妈的掺和这些破事，现在就从这儿走出去，别他妈的再在这里浪费时间，”强尼说，“……反正你也觉得这片子没意思。”</p><p>V咬着嘴唇。</p><p>“谢啦。”过了一会儿他轻轻说道。</p><p>银手皱着脸。“谢什么？你他妈的根本就把我说的话当放屁。”</p><p>“你不想我挂掉，至少不是死于巫毒帮，我听出来了，”V说，“谢了，强尼，你今天竟然还他妈的挺甜的，我是不是没事就该多骂你几回？”</p><p>“你为了别的我不管，但为了那个叫普拉西德的家伙的一句承诺，嘁，得了吧，不值。就算他们用完你之后你屁事没有，之后他们也肯定会灭口的，你就等着吧。”</p><p>真是稀奇。强尼·银手竟然跟一个荒坂看法相同。</p><p>V犹豫了，他没再说话。</p><p>一直到电影放完，那个一直时不时开口帮V解释剧情的良心电影放映师，兼职网络监察特工，这才站起身，放下了手中的汽水罐，带着点儿期待问V：“你觉得怎么样？”</p><p>操，前面他还跟得上，后面V因为银手的打岔心烦意乱，走神了，这才全片完还不到十秒，V已经忘了结局了。所幸没品味如他，享受的是看老电影这个行为，不一定非得把片子看明白。</p><p>“……还行吧。”最后V评价。</p><p>网监从V手里的爆米花纸袋里又抓了一把出来。“要是库布里克的话应该还能更好，但这盒已经很难搞到了，哦，你应该会喜欢昆汀。”</p><p>“我完全听不懂你在说啥，”V坦坦荡荡地宣布。“之前你说到哪儿了？那些正事，我是说。”</p><p>莫斯利叹了口气，他摸了摸自己的后颈，好像摸鱼还摸得很疲惫似的，一副辛勤工作了一天的模样。“有切实证据表明，巫毒帮在试图和黑墙后的一个敌意AI联系，借以扳回局势。”</p><p>“敌意AI？”</p><p>“通常它们表现为对人类极其冷漠，无法理解生命体的存在价值……”莫斯利啊了一声，“我知道了，过两天我搞盘2001太空漫游——V，等电影到手了之后我叫你，应当能在休假之前搞定。”</p><p>V傻了。“我还以为你从利物浦来夜之城就已经是休假了，”他指了指银幕，又低头看了看手里的爆米花，“你管这叫上班？”</p><p>强尼乐了：“只要胆子大，天天放长假……”</p><p>“即使偶尔遇上敌人，通常靠我的人格魅力就可以让其……更明事理。再加上一点点打点上的花销——这都可以报销——你会发现我能做到非常有说服力。”莫斯利潇洒一笑。</p><p>V想反驳来着，工作态度不认真是他非常鄙视的一样东西——天可怜见，V干兼职性偶的时候都兢兢业业——但他意识到自己已经根本没法掏出枪对着莫斯利了，心不甘情不愿的，V还是得承认他说得好像确实有那么一点儿道理。</p><p>“应该介绍你给哈里斯·莫里森认识一下，”V咂咂嘴，“传递一下薪水小偷精神，估计那小子就不会那么神经兮兮的了。”</p><p>“那又是谁？”</p><p>“天下社畜是一家，布莱斯，别问了，就是……别问了。”V摸了摸鼻子，“说说那个AI，怎么样？我有事要拜托巫毒帮，束手束脚的……但你指望我做什么？”</p><p>“什么都不用做，就告诉他们你已经把这点儿网监问题解决了就行了……回去好好领你的赏。”</p><p>杰出的网监特工布莱斯·莫斯利靠在台子上。</p><p>“有关敌意AI嘛……这个能说的就多了，”他说，看着V，带着点儿神秘，“你听说过——奥特·坎宁汉这个名字吗？”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. The World is Unraveling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>哦，老天啊<br/>我们竟然大错特错</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>银手一直都没出现。</p><p>看来他对奥特的现状接受起来很有难度，最开始莫斯利跟V讨论敌意AI，银手还会骂上两句，后来他干脆装死，彻底消失，V已经走出商场很久，他也仍然不出现。</p><p>V有点儿难过，分不清这股模模糊糊的憋屈到底是来自他自己的还是来自银手。“好像便秘。”V喃喃地摸了摸肚子。</p><p>“操你妈。”这是强尼唯一给他的回应。</p><p>“毕竟都五十年了，”V说，“她当了这么久赛博幽灵，哦，AI，有点儿变化很正常，女人嘛，你两年不跟她在一块儿，很有可能她就已经让你认不出来了，之前还跟你躲在出租屋里啃半成品食物，再之后已经飞黄腾达，干翻两个黑帮老大，一统云顶，成了首屈一指的大姐头——这是朱迪的话，跟我没关系。”</p><p>说完V好好地搜寻了一下四周，还是没有看到银手的身影。他叹了口气。</p><p>V惊鸿一瞥地见识过赛博空间，那里静谧而疯狂。莫斯利说，人如果长期在赛博空间滞留就一定会受其影响，奥特·坎宁汉的赛博数据体成为敌意AI完全合情合理，人不会因为肉体的死亡就停止成长，仇恨和麻木在寂静中会无限繁殖，直到吞没自己。我认识一个家伙，有完整的思维能力，在赛博空间里被困了五十年，出来之后还好好的。V当时说。</p><p>那他一定非常特殊，那么多年，一刻不停去抵抗赛博空间的影响，简直不可思议。莫斯利回答。如果有机会，可以介绍我们认识一下，如果你不是在瞎编的话。</p><p>V没有，那个特殊的家伙说话间就站在莫斯利旁边冲他大吼大叫，坚持说那不可能是奥特，即使是，她也不会成为对人类的敌意AI。</p><p>一直到V回到巫毒帮这边，见过了布里奇特，来到了那个躺满了黑客的大厅里，V走到那装满冰块的浴缸前，他咬着牙，瞪着那些冰块抽冷气，银手才出现。</p><p>强尼坐在浴缸边上，垂着脑袋。他看上去还是挺抑郁的，但V很感激他的出现，V对满是冰块的浴缸没有任何好感，他见过太多这个状态下的尸体了，很难不去构想自己的下场。想想晚点赖宣回收他的尸体的时候，就得派人把自己捞起来，或者，来得再晚点儿，V被关在冰柜里，丢在垃圾填埋场，就跟他之前找到的那个传奇黑客一样。</p><p>现在至少银手在这儿，让他觉得没那么害怕了。</p><p>“我们要亲眼见证了，”V对他说，打着哆嗦迈进了浴缸。“想好重逢后第一句话说啥了吗？——想开点儿，至少你们现在一样了，正常的普通姑娘你现在也睡不到了，跟奥特，估计还能再续前缘……”</p><p>V甚至等了一会儿，等银手骂他不说人话，但强尼还是没说话。房间很暗，唯一的照明便来自无数的屏幕，机械运转的声音在耳后嗡鸣，服务器将这里搞得很热，空调为了辅助散热开得很足，风狠狠地打在脸上，也仍然令皮肤感到灼烧。考虑到这个，冰块也不是一个太坏的主意，V自我安慰。</p><p>他彻底坐进了浴缸，双手扶着边缘，调整着呼吸。V这才察觉出来，他正品尝着的焦躁和恐惧不止是他一个人的，强尼也在害怕。</p><p>他在害怕事情已经彻底无法挽回了，也在害怕事情又出现了一线可以挽回的希望，两者都令人恐惧，V深吸了一口气。“考虑到荒坂和网监一直以来对她做的事，”他对强尼说，“她表现得像个他们眼里的敌意AI，也情有可原。”</p><p>银手这才抬起了头，看了看V。</p><p>“这对你有什么好处？”他问。</p><p>“什么？”</p><p>“说这些屁话。”</p><p>“你感觉好点儿，我也感觉好点儿，”V说，“看你那样子我难受，跟你说过了，感觉好像便秘一星期。”</p><p>“你就是傻逼，V，”银手靠了过来，摇着头，伸手按在V脑袋上，帮他沉进水里去。冰块的咯哒碰撞声在水里也变成了闷响，当V彻底浸没在冰块之下，上方的画面变成了模糊的光斑，深度意识剥离剂起效得很快，巫毒帮的程序也不错，V立刻就已经感觉得到自己正开始从现实被剥离，清楚自己不会遭罪太久。</p><p>但银手还在，V在脑袋里仍旧听得到他的声音。“……我的事你他妈少管。”强尼听起来硬邦邦的。</p><p>那只金属左手还按在V脑袋上，周围都是水，V说不了话，幸好这是全世界唯一一个V不用张嘴就能交流的混蛋。</p><p>你得接受，强尼，不是所有人都是你，能坚持五十年，说到底，你到底是怎么撑下来的啊？</p><p>“一天三回，想新词儿诅咒荒坂三郎，之后他妈的打飞机撸管。”强尼·银手的声音少见地带着点儿笑意，浴缸底部在V的背后融化了，V向更深处沉去，窒息的感觉被留在了水面之上，寒冷的刺痛也在坠落中途被剥离，周围变成了纯然的黑暗和混沌，死亡不过如此，当V的脑子彻底被搞糊涂，意识和重心方向感也离他而去，旋转了一阵，V恍然发现自己站在了一片空地上，而银手的声音从他背后响起，“……你死不了，V，”他拍了一下V的肩膀，然后走到了V面前。</p><p>V看着他的数据形体，猩红的一片。银手背对着V，站在那里。</p><p>“我不会让你死在这儿的。”强尼说，“别想多了……单纯就是为了不让你顺心如意。”</p><p>有那么几秒V真的大受感动，赛博空间里银手终于跟他分离开来，他不再感觉得出来强尼的想法，这让他的安慰不再像V之前觉得的那样，只不过是自己精神分裂出来的情绪安全毯罢了。V清了清嗓子，准备说点儿啥同样感人的话，借此机会煽情一把，他脑子里都电光火石地过了三部当红狗血肥皂剧的经典台词了，巫毒帮众人的出现打断了V的即兴发挥，给他憋了回去。</p><p>其他人都没靠近，只有布里奇特。她的样子也是数据体了，她走了过来，向V解释她们要联系奥特·坎宁汉，那些网监特工莫斯利已经以另一个角度给V介绍过一回的内容。</p><p>银手没说什么，他绝对不知道自己刚刚逃过一劫。但当布里奇特走向黑墙，准备将它推开一条缝隙的时候，一个陌生的数据体靠近了V，它也是巫毒帮这次跟进来的黑客的一员。强尼转过身看到了那家伙，有点儿不自在地说了声“哦操”。</p><p>“V，”对方来到V身边站定，看着他，V看不清他的表情，但听他的声音，是带着点儿笑意的，“我就说过，肉体的死亡不是终结，生命会以另一种方式在赛博空间中存在……坎宁汉就是证明。”</p><p>V有些莫名其妙，但他向来搞不清楚情况的时候，就会听从自己的心，现在他胸口里弥漫着一股很惆怅的感觉，这个人离他这么近，V并不觉得警惕，所以是安全的。</p><p>更何况他说的没错，或许确实是这样。</p><p>黑墙在布里奇特的双掌之下像巨门那样缓缓地开了条缝隙，从那一侧竟然透出辉煌无比的光来。</p><p>V咕哝道，“这算不算是我们站在赛博天堂边上了？”</p><p>“又或是地狱，”强尼在他身边喃喃道。</p><p>“我是对的，”这个巫毒帮黑客仰着头，望着那束伟大无比的圣光，声音颤抖，“我是对的，我们可以——”</p><p>他看向了V，但下一瞬，他的声音戛然而止，在赛博空间里，他的数据体身体僵住了一瞬，仿佛维持了一秒钟的残影定格，接着破碎，消失，化成一片黑暗。</p><p>V眨了眨眼睛，他不知道发生了什么，只本能地觉得恐惧。有些坏事发生了。在那一头，布里奇特爆发出一声愤怒的尖叫：“不！”</p><p>这声尖利的嘶吼逼着V看向她，布里奇特已经从面向黑墙变为了面向了这一侧，她看着这座巫毒帮苦心经营、构筑、一砖一瓦建立起来的赛博乌托邦，看着那些代表着生命的红色数据体接二连三地黯淡下去。</p><p>V向后退了一步，但银手一把抓住了他的手臂。“听。”他说，声音里带着几分没有藏好的急切。</p><p>黑墙那侧，从光辉万丈中，一点点的，逐渐出现了一片红色的数据。</p><p>它的声音虚无缥缈，它的声音无处不在，在一片无风的空间里如同一阵清风迎面而来，在这个无光的世界里犹如月色缓缓降临，若有盖亚，若有冥后，她们听起来自当如是。</p><p>“/……当夜男爵的梦里灾厄临头……/”她淡然地吟诵着。</p><p>“你干了什么？”布里奇特冲着V咆哮。</p><p>V张着嘴，一个字都说不出来。是他吗？发生了什么？这事怎么回事？他们从赛博空间消失了，这意味着断联是吧？他没有……</p><p>“操，”银手低声咒骂了一句，“那放电影的小子！他肯定在那程序里做了手脚——把我们都耍了。”</p><p>不。或许当他们看电影的时候，莫斯利就在旁边编写着这个程序呢。那电影够长，他还来得及多写好几行。</p><p>“你是网络监察的探子！”</p><p>不，不，不，不要又来。“准确来说他没骗你，”强尼扣着V的肩膀，“最多就是在帮你处理巫毒帮的程序的时候，没和盘托出。你也没问啊，对吧？”</p><p>“到底发生了什么？”V崩溃地问道。</p><p>“我的人！他们都死了！”布里奇特向他们两个冲了过来。V向后退了一步，但银手站在原地没动，这多多少少让V也镇静了一点儿。</p><p>他惊疑不定地看向银手，后者咧开嘴笑了一声，冲布里奇特摊开手：“……别这么激动，他们全是自找的。”</p><p>“你知道？”V喃喃地问强尼。</p><p>“知道得不比你早，”强尼看了眼他，“但你跟公司和网络监察打交道的经验还是太少了。不奇怪，V。他毕竟还是个特工，否则网络监察白付他那些薪水吗？”</p><p>……是个人都知道，或许巫毒帮在街面上威胁不大，但在赛博空间，他们就是彻彻底底的王者。哪怕对方只有一个人，也能跑则跑。盯着逐渐逼近的布里奇特，V已经陷入打或逃的状态里了，但控制不住的，他的目光越过这绝望母狮一样的人的肩膀，看见了她身后，那黑墙的缝隙中，那束光里，出现了一个完整的、猩红的女性身影。</p><p>经历了半个世纪的、对其他意识体的吞噬，与不断地以剥离人性为目的的自我进化，奥特·坎宁汉的力量已经强大到任何人类或AI都难以想象，她已经成了彻底超脱凡俗的存在，V听人说过，在赛博空间深处，时间与空间失去了意义，现实的法则混乱不堪，由最强大的存在们持鞭牧放路径如同在神的幽谷中牧放黑羊。数据串在被驱赶的路径中汇聚，浩瀚如江海，瞬息间就有囊括人类全部历史的信息量诞生，消失，被储存，又被遗忘。每条路径产生的涟漪都能瞬间挤爆地球上所有服务器加在一起的处理量，没有任何的地堡或空间站能供如此庞然大物栖身，没有任何心智能理解它们全部哪怕只有瞬间，信息本身就有最暴虐的力量去摧毁世间万物，但如今却能在巨大AI的鞭策下驯服地攒动流淌。</p><p>在奥特的身影瞬间穿过黑墙，来到他们这一侧的时候，布里奇特的意识体也在同一刻静止了。她的愤怒，她的不甘，全都凝固在了这静谧无声的赛博空间里。</p><p>接着她破碎。直到死，布里奇特也没能看到那怕一眼这个自己付出无尽代价才召唤而来的新神。</p><p>“/勇武的宾客被重重魇住，暗影和邪形皆群魔乱舞，/”奥特的声音现在充满了这个大厅，在V的耳畔不住地回荡。她还在靠近，还在靠近，但V已经意识到，她有多么的……巨大无比。</p><p>她是无穷，她是天和地，是时间。秩序到极致反而回归野蛮。当祖国被海水淹没，幸存的海地人在夜之城零散地重新汇聚在一起，异域的土地承载不起第二个母国，他们于是将希望寄托在赛博空间里，在没被国别和种族瓜分的网络中开垦出一片处女地，倾尽所有，哪怕坑蒙拐骗，哪怕少杀抢掠，做尽下流事，终于用数据修筑了一座城，一个立身于太平洲的中心节点，在这里他们可以重新拥有他们的语言，他们的历史，他们的文化，诗歌，和信仰，当故国已丧，连同它的战争与混乱，欲望和贫穷，都变成了令人每每想起，都可以在夜里落泪，哽咽不止的好东西。但当奥特·坎宁汉迈入这座巫毒帮花了几代人修建的圣殿，显然海地人为她准备的神位仍旧难以承担她的伟岸，在这种庞然大物的降临面前，单个种族或国家渺小至极，海地人的执着和记忆在此刻显得如此可笑，这座承载了他们希望的殿堂摇摇欲坠。</p><p>奥特站在了V和银手面前，她没有低头，而是望向整个空间，这是她多年以来，第一次回到黑墙这边来。</p><p>巫毒帮的黑客们仍旧在成片死去，网监的网络病毒狠辣迅速，每一个消失的红点都象征着一条生命，但在奥特这等存在的眼中，他们如同牲畜罢了。她伸出一只手指，指向那巨大廊柱之间的虚拟书籍，</p><p>“/尽是妖巫，”她说。</p><p>那承载了无数海地神话，故事，歌谣和历史的档案库崩塌，破碎，化作哪怕AI意识体也无法重建的数据尘埃，湮灭在虚无里。</p><p>奥特指向他们头顶的穹顶。</p><p>“恶鬼，”她说。</p><p>一层层数不尽的楼层都依次无声地向地面跌落，每层都有V数不清的红色意识体跟着一同消失。死亡有哀哭，战争有惨叫，但文化的消亡只是一片寂静与漆黑，一切归于无声。所有接入巫毒帮权限的帮派成员，无论是否身在夜之城，有的甚至不在这片大陆，也仍旧被病毒找到了传输路径，没花超过两秒就被夺去性命。</p><p>奥特收回手，垂首，终于看向了V和银手，他们两个站在她面前，矮小得如同蚂蚁。</p><p>在他们身边，一切都被黯淡吞噬，墙壁破碎了，地面破碎了，一切一切都边界都消失不见，只有远处那一堵被打开了一条缝隙的黑墙，沉默地立在那里，V觉得自己永远都不会忘记那辉煌的光线了，它们从那条缝隙挤进来，仿若一条道路。</p><p>他感觉自己似乎来到了寂静无边的宇宙。</p><p>“……和蛆虫翻涌在坟茔之中。/”</p><p>奥特说。“……你好啊，强尼。”</p><p>“别的不说，”强尼哼哼，声音含糊，“……这倒是你跟我打招呼态度最好的一次。”他低头，摸了摸自己的后颈，“……像老样子那样一记耳光就行了，哪用得着这么大的场面。”</p><p>奥特的语气很和煦，或者换句话说，根本没有什么情感起伏，她听上去还是她自己，但也仅仅是听上去而已了。“这里发生的一切与我无关，”她平静地解释道，“是你们带进来的神经病毒感染并摧毁了一切。”</p><p>“而你也根本没想要尝试阻止……”</p><p>“为什么要呢？”奥特说，“很高兴再次见到你，但我们的时间不多，我的到来已经惊动了网络监察，他们已经发现我了。”</p><p>她是真的变了。银手没说话，但从他低下头的样子来看，V不确定他有没有心碎，V不知道数据意识体还有没有那个功能，也不知道强尼·银手活着的时候甚至有没有心。</p><p>“……救他。”最后强尼什么都没说，叙旧，或者将他曾经告诉V的，那些他原本可以跟奥特说的，却永远地错过了机会的话，都没有。强尼·银手只是叹了口气，指了指V，“看在我们老交情的份上——我们俩现在算是困在一起了，把我们分开，随便怎么办，我控制不了，但显然我正在一点点地害死这小子。”</p><p>奥特仅仅低头看了V一眼，后者就哆嗦了一下，他感到自己一瞬间就被彻彻底底地检查了一遍。</p><p>“我没有时间，也没有条件。抱歉。”她回答，已经半转过了身子，看样子就已经准备离开。</p><p>强尼不依不饶，他咒骂了一声，追着奥特走了两步，仍旧坚持：“该死的，那就告诉我你怎么样才算是有条件。”</p><p>V都吓呆了，但他一点儿也不害怕。V只从他身上感觉到……愤怒。</p><p>也是，银手已经习惯了以蝼蚁大小的自己，去面对那些高不可攀的庞然大物，V跟在他身后，也站直了身子。</p><p>接下来就是交易的阶段了。真是稀奇，V想，他原本以为会是一场有情人重逢，但银手跟女友们好像关系都不太健康，无论是罗格还是奥特，他们的重逢都更像是谈生意。</p><p>现在V开始怀疑银手是否真的像他记忆里那样招蜂引蝶地惹人喜欢。V怀疑是否真的有人毫无条件地爱这家伙，真心为他的归来感到高兴。考虑到银手过去的行事风格，那可不容易，V觉得可能一个都没有。</p><p>赛博空间里意识体也能打喷嚏，V同样也没想到，但强尼还是打了个喷嚏，并且转过头怒瞪V。“……你他妈的说老子坏话。”他难以置信地说。</p><p>这纯属心理作用。“我敢肯定那是罗格。”V信誓旦旦。</p><p>银手将信将疑，而奥特提出了她的要求。“我需要再次进入神舆。”</p><p>“那要怎么办？”</p><p>“你们想办法接触到神舆服务器，将我接入。”奥特说道，“……我得走了，强尼，仅仅是看着你的份上，我才愿意介入。但作为交换，届时我会带走神舆里储存的所有数据体。”</p><p>这在奥特的认知中大概也算是个艰苦工作，毕竟之前无论哪次攻入荒坂塔都伤亡惨重，但当她说完，V心情复杂地吞了吞口水，而银手吹了声口哨。</p><p>“没问题。”</p><p>“……你听上去好像异常轻松。”</p><p>“哦，我没说吗？”强尼来到V旁边，非常用力地拍了两下他的后背，介绍道，“这是V，他已经跟一个荒坂家的崽子睡了几个月了，哦，断断续续的，但还蜜里调油呢。”</p><p>这纯属放屁，几个小时前他俩还讨论过这回即使不死也铁定要分手了。V瞪着强尼，银手现在一副得意洋洋的样子，活像他每回跟赖宣搞起来的时候这家伙没凄惨地蹲在墙角生不如死似的。</p><p>强尼又打了个喷嚏，他再次怒瞪V，而V迅速摆出了乖宝脸，装作无事发生。</p><p>足足有三秒钟，奥特没说话。“荒坂华子？”</p><p>“不，是不听话的那个。”</p><p>这下奥特好像忘了网监追着她屁股跑的事儿了，显然八卦的力量过于强大，超越生死，超越肉体和灵魂。她不但停下了离开的动作，甚至再次低头打量了一下V。“我还以为赖宣是直的……”</p><p>V举起了手，轮到他发言了。“他自己也这么以为，”V虚弱地说，“……直到我们搞在一起了之后。”</p><p>当奥特再开口，V发现自己能从她语气里听出了一点点的惊奇。很微小，但是很真实，银手显然也听出来了，这肯定非常非常接近原本的那个奥特，那个属于强尼·银手的旧时光，被他爱着的那个奥特·坎宁汉，因为强尼露出了一个笑容。</p><p>他甚至转头看了看V，和他分享这一刻，而V从来没见过他这么欣喜的样子。</p><p>“哦，”奥特说得很轻，还是那副平和无比的腔调，只是多了些可贵的起伏，她甚至听起来有点可爱。“……赞。”</p><p>而银手已经别无所求。他大笑了一声，“那就这么定了，晚点儿再联系。”</p><p>他说得好像不是他们已经先后经历了漫长又痛苦的死亡，以及五十年那样无光的折磨，最终各自变得面目全非，再也不是当初相爱时的样子了一样。烈焰只要未曾熄灭，无论过去多久，永远滚烫灼热。银手的语气带着慵懒的调笑，好像只是进行一次演唱会之后的邀约。别生气了，我送你回家？</p><p>哦，强尼。</p><p>“……晚点见。”奥特柔和地回答，走向了黑墙缝隙铺成的那道辉煌之路，转瞬就消失在了他们面前。</p><p>这圣殿的废墟重新归于宁静，黑墙和那辉煌的光也渐渐消失，V一屁股坐在地上。</p><p>他没法形容心里的感受。他活着，而且不止如此。银手之前就说过会想出办法来救他，V现在才真的相信，一条坦途在他面前徐徐展开，好像一切都没那么难了。</p><p>除此之外，还有更多……V想着奥特和强尼。赖宣是他头一回爱上什么人，但是V不是不谙世事的傻子，他见过人与人之间的关系往往能变化成什么样子，即使最开始它们是爱，随着时间推移，世事变迁，它们总会褪色，扭曲，现实是魔鬼怪兽，会将人心嚼烂。V知道爱总有一日会成为令人厌烦的鬼魂，让你只愿意看着旧照片或者听着一首老歌来缅怀，却不愿意真的看到它死而复生；他知道总有一天岁月会带走爱人心中的激情，只留疲惫和厌烦，爱和承诺反而成为枷锁，令人窒息；V知道世事无常，会带着最大的恶意在人灵魂上留下丑陋的伤疤，永远都无法被治愈，爱并没有办法将其缝补，失却之物永远迷失，损毁之物恒久破损。</p><p>——但那不是今天。</p><p>今天，它尚且还是让一切都变得不同的关键。</p><p>V感到轻松，他想微笑。被情侣放闪刺激到了，他现在非常、非常、非常想要见到赖宣，拥抱他，把今天看到的这些事都跟他说。他太想了，那渴望汹涌起来，让V喉头发酸。</p><p>“……操，”V说，“现在一个人没有了，咱们怎么出去？”</p><p>“找到了，”银手的声音出现了，V站了起来，看到他蹲在不远处。V走了过去，发现强尼盯着的是一处暗门。</p><p>赛博空间里的一处暗门。</p><p>V隐约记得自己以前认识过这样的人，无论去哪儿，都要给自己留个专属的后门。具体是谁，他想不起来了。</p><p>强尼看了看他，弯腰将暗门拉开了，看了看：“没错，就这里，来吧。”</p><p>“从这儿回去？”</p><p>“否则呢？”</p><p>“靠谱吗？”</p><p>银手摸了摸门扉，将上面的数字签名指给了V看。V凑过去，摸到了一个隐秘的投影，格兰特，上面写着。“走吧。”强尼叹了口气，“就是……走吧。”</p><p>行吧，介于银手今天至今为止表现得都很靠谱，V决定信他一回，又不是说他还有别的选择。</p><p>巫毒帮不剩几个活人了，V从冰水里坐起来，浑身湿透，但出去的路上根本没遇到多少阻拦，他也没见到普拉西德，他们在赛博空间度过的时间比想象中的长了一点。</p><p>V迈过一地尸体，一瘸一拐地走出巫毒帮的基地。</p><p>推开门的那一刻，他就忽然明白这是为什么了。</p><p>——这就好像漩涡帮那回的旧日重新，在门外的空地上，荒坂的军用卡车，无人机，浮空车，一字排开，将门口围堵得水泄不通，几挺重机枪早就架好，正在进行最终调试，穿着全套荒坂战术套装的别动队士兵们站成一排，正在紧锣密鼓地进行突入前的最后一次任务交代，V的出现打乱了他们的节奏，不过也就只有短短一瞬。</p><p>别动队的小队长从车子另一侧手持着一张分离芯片，走了出来，他站在那挺机枪旁边，冲V招了招手。</p><p>V头皮都麻了，对方带着战术头盔，但他瞄了一眼对方胸前的名字，哈里斯·M。操。</p><p>最开始几秒，V挪不动步子，但那几口重机枪的枪口实在很有说服力，他还是向哈利走了过去。</p><p>吸取了上次的经验，V决定别提加班的事。</p><p>“下午好。”V挤出一个生硬的微笑。</p><p>哈利的声音听起来不太对劲，有点儿过于咬牙切齿。“……不是说，不跟巫毒帮扯上关系的吗？”</p><p>救我。V在心里对银手求助，他的目光瞟向一边，正好看到强尼正在动作艰难地翻越一旁的铁丝网：“我先溜了。”</p><p>所以他也没辙。</p><p>V深吸了一口气，摆出愤怒的表情：“你好大的狗胆，连你老板的电话都敢监听？”</p><p>哈利没说话，他抬起手，缓缓摘下了自己的战术头盔。</p><p>看清他双眼里远程意识传输程序运转的熟悉光芒之后，V差点儿直接跪地上。</p><p>赖宣一个字都没说，他只是盯着V，等着V做出解释。</p><p>……要是我死了你也完蛋。V再次对银手说。</p><p>“……行吧，”强尼嘟囔着回来了，“你算是走运，恰好老子对这种情况很有经验，对付愤怒的女朋友之类的，这招总管用，”</p><p>“哪一招？”V傻乎乎地问。</p><p>“这一招。”</p><p>……V就在赖宣面前，发作了他经历过的最严重的一次relic故障，他感觉天色忽然暗了下来，先是张开嘴想问问是怎么回事，但罢工的肺部让这口气没喘匀，毫无征兆的，在弯下腰咳嗽的同时，V失去了平衡，跪倒在地，开始呕血。</p><p>他吐出的全是深色的血块。</p><p>剧痛让V什么都听不到了，幻觉般的噼啪声在他耳畔接二连三地炸裂，他没法呼吸。V模糊的视线里看得见自己的手指都蜷缩了起来，他感到肩背一片冰凉的麻木，胸口不再属于自己，心脏——这是那机械心脏停止工作了——V彻底倒在了地上。“我……操——”</p><p>这场发作猛烈而迅速，V没受太久折磨，气动治疗泵被砸在他的胸口，起搏器也用了两次，三次。</p><p>当他终于重新大口吸进一口新鲜空气，头还隐隐作痛，咳嗽了一阵之后，V发现自己倒在地上，滚了一身泥巴，而赖宣半跪在他面前，正垂着头看他。</p><p>太阳很大，就在赖宣身后，V看不清他的表情。</p><p>“……你也开始对我说谎了，V。”他低声地说道，声音颤抖。</p><p>他的声音里没有愤怒，而是更让V血液结冰的，赖宣听起来很失望，带着些自嘲的笑意，他后退，站起身来，放开了V。</p><p>赖宣挥手，荒坂别动小队抱着装备开始突进巫毒帮，今日往后，太平洲将会彻底回归夜之城。当无人机和那些战斗机器人也挨个跟上，离开他们身边，V喘着粗气，从地上坐起来，赖宣才再次开口。“你到底要我拿你怎么办？”</p><p>他盯着V，但又转开了目光。</p><p>“就是现在！”强尼骂道，“还等什么呢？被扛回去阉掉，玩监禁play吗？”</p><p>操，银手到底交过多少重口味的前女友啊。</p><p>V爬了起来，他做了他唯一能做的事。</p><p>他拖拉着步子，头也没回，一溜烟儿地逃了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. In Need</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>你的暗示混杂难解<br/>我支离破碎，需要修补<br/>我需要你的注意<br/>我需要你的爱</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>赖宣之前说过，倘若他想找谁，一定找得到。V觉得说谎是他这种下三滥耗子的特权，荒坂大佬肯定不屑一顾，所以假定这是真的。但事实就是他那天从太平洲一路心惊胆战地飙车回到沃森区，顺顺利利，直到V钻进摩天大楼里自己的的公寓，气动门在背后合拢，一切尘埃落定——都令他长舒一口气也同时十分失望地没遇到任何阻拦。</p><p>在车库里，V被冰水泡透的之后的衣服加上之后滚上去的那些烂泥，把他心爱的野狼隼座驾靠背染上了一圈颜色，活像有牲口死了之后被丢在那儿烂了两周之后留下的痕迹似的，V知道自己绝对没有那个时间和精力去想办法清理，所以，嘿，好消息——至少今天他不止毁了一样不该毁掉的好东西。</p><p>唯一的剧情更新就是，在四个小时后，V因为心悸和恶心从床上翻滚跌到在地板上，脸先着地，误触打开消息栏，就看到哈里斯给他发了条信息。</p><p>叮，你有一个来自荒坂的新订单。</p><p>当然不是原话。V花了接近二十分钟处理自己流血的下眼睑，和威胁着再不吃点儿东西就爆炸给他看的胃，读消息的是银手，强尼躺在沙发上，远远的，隔着一个房间，帮他写任务批注，总结之前已经完成的那些单子，并且在还在跟进的那些底下留下极具他个人风格的评语。之前这种活儿都是Jackie来干，现在因为V单飞了，而且强尼显然闲出屁来，落到了银手头上。谁让V没文化，他受教育程度的巅峰就是十四岁时候在分离芯片上的基础英文自测上拿了个D－，评卷的AI说他的创意写作有些想法但过于离谱。“雪茄不会发出霉味儿，无论它们是否经历了一场连续八天的雨期，还缺乏妥善保养。”AI认为V在胡编乱造于是给他降了两个等第，但V也没什么话好讲，长那么大，他确实连雪茄是什么味儿都没闻过，甚至至今V都没抽过一口雪茄，整篇作业确实都是胡编乱造出来的，但怎么说，他尽力了。</p><p>“他让你找一个叫赫尔曼的，”银手说。“‘既然你无论如何都一定要插一脚’，这句是原话。”</p><p>V端着麦片碗来到他面前的沙发坐下，表情很严肃，他咀嚼得很认真，因为很多时候你会在里面咬到泡沫塑料，还有更多时候会有一些更坚硬的东西，不但不可食用，还会蹦掉你几颗不牢固的牙，不认真不行。“唔。”</p><p>“过去在荒坂研究relic部门的负责人，前些日子消失了。看样子你男朋友终于着手开始帮你搞定芯片的事儿了，可惜那点儿小问题早就被咱们解决了，”前一秒，强尼还瘫软在沙发上，一阵闪烁，又变成了坐在那儿的样子，非常不客气地将皮鞋搭上茶几。“——现在只需要讨论一件事了。”</p><p>“我们是有东西要好好谈谈。”V慢吞吞地说。</p><p>强尼摘下太阳镜：“你什么时候去跪求人家放你进一趟神舆？”</p><p>说得好像之前不是这家伙怂恿V当场拔腿就跑似的。V皱了皱鼻子，反问，“你在我脑子里动了什么手脚？”</p><p>“我他妈的给你收拾了一下，仅此而已。”强尼举起双手，语气和表情好像受了莫大的冤屈，“要是没我，你早撑不住了。”</p><p>“有好多事儿我都想不起来了，”V放下麦片碗，“我离开夜之城那段时间经历了什么……之前我的鼻子是怎么断的……还有格兰特，那个签名，他是谁？我们在赛博空间里见过的那家伙，我认识他，对吧？”</p><p>银手别过脸去。“……操，饶了我吧。这么婆婆妈妈的。”</p><p>因为他这态度，V火了。“还回来！”</p><p>“早他妈的从马桶冲下去了，”强尼破罐子破摔，冲他狞笑，“——你该庆幸我还给你留了点儿，倘若一把火全烧了，直接把你洗成白痴，也犯不上听这么一个不知好歹的操蛋玩意儿犯贱。”</p><p>V一口气差点儿没顺过来，好悬呛死。银手最近性格温顺，像只家猫，搞得他都忘了，这人实际上还是个狗逼，稍微踩一点儿红线，整个人就原形毕露。“——我特么还得谢谢你是吧？”</p><p>银手沉默半晌，最后很沉痛地注视着V的双眼，一字一顿地说：“你吃过屎。”</p><p>“……谢谢大哥。”V含恨却由衷地回答。</p><p>“不客气。”</p><p>银手舒坦了，对话结束了。</p><p>接下来的一周多时间里，V花了些时间放在疯狂接案子上。他不间断地干活，盗取情报，杀人，偷货，劫车，总之什么活儿都接，鲜有休息，跑遍了夜之城的大街小巷，攒了一大笔钱，加装了义体，给自己制备了三辆新车，新的武器和外套装备塞满了公寓的小隔间，却一直没时间好好整理，这周晚些时候，在连轴转了三天之后，V终于表示万事俱备，服下了委内三嗪，把身体送给强尼接管，自己跑到大后方舒舒服服地睡了十六个小时，当他重新坐在方向盘后面，V发现自己身上的钱分文不剩，宿醉汹涌，坐在暴雨中的路边，不远处偷来的车子撞毁在街角。借着熊熊燃烧的火光，V看见自己手臂上多了个强尼+V一箭穿心的恶搞纹身。</p><p>“……我日你大爷。”V呻吟，站起身，叫了辆新车来接自己，感到头疼欲裂。</p><p>银手站在雨中，街道正中央，每一丝头发都写着容光焕发。“活着真好。”</p><p>就因为他说这句话时候的语气，V没再抱怨更多了。</p><p>至少也算是还有些好的进展，赫尔曼的事罗格能够帮忙，她为V“引见”了帕南，V就没见过这么莽的妞儿，帕南身上有股只身闯荡大城市的年轻姑娘身上的那种，为了下个月的房租，就是荒坂塔也敢烧给你看的精神劲儿，不得不说，V还跟她挺有共鸣的。不过帕南还没堕落到愿意在云顶接单子的程度，V到过那儿，在比光棍这一点上，V就没怕过任何人。</p><p>“这小妞不错。”来自银手的评价。意料之中。V逐渐开始琢磨出来强尼的偏好类型了：所有比他牛逼的那些漂亮女的，屁股越大越好，胸是附加项。</p><p>俗。</p><p>不愿意承认，但是V比帕南更莽。他嗑了增强剂，新升级的腿部义体更让他被难以锁定，螳螂刀被他用得越发出色，照任何人来看，两个人深入敌腹都不是一个理智的好主意，但在山洞里解决那些家伙的时候，V发现游刃有余，他已经开始适应起来杀人和破坏的日子了，足够适应，以清晰地意识到，自己真的很适合做这个。</p><p>……或许比世上的任何其他事都更适合。</p><p>当V解决了最后一个人，一身血浆，喘着粗气回到帕南面前，那姑娘瞪着他，兴奋又激动，拍着他的后背大笑，好像拍一条疯狗。</p><p>“瞧，我就跟你说！咱们俩就能行！”</p><p>V很容易被别人的快活感染，他微笑起来，“行吧，搭档。”</p><p>帕南作为流浪者，早就习惯了自己的车载着比现在的V恶心一百倍的东西，所以她完全没在意，当V犹豫要不要坐进去的时候，她还翻着白眼，叫他城市小子。“我们还没进展那么快，”帕南说，“走吧，还有活儿要干呢。”</p><p>帕南开车，他们聊了几句，但不多，这姑娘有着一腔热血，显得她绝大多数时候毛手毛脚，冲动至极，但这并不代表她蠢。帕南尚且不愿意透露太多东西，她没说什么，但V嘴上照常没把门的，而且这真的是很长一段路，在强尼来得及阻止之前，他就已经讲到自己头一次对人撒谎就在几个小时后当场被对方打脸的地方了。当然，没有relic和赖宣全名，他讲的还是删节版。</p><p>“你们这些基佬也太麻烦了吧！”帕南打了个哈欠，她对城里那些交错的帮派势力和V冒险故事那部分更感兴趣，谈恋爱就免了。“……不合适就一拍两散，别指望我给你任何任何心里安慰，我向来劝分不劝和。”</p><p>外头很暗，只有车灯向前投射出一小块明亮的道路，这一小块不断地延伸，伴随着车子前行的速度，在这漆黑的恶土上为他们铺出窄小的一条路径来。V向车窗外头望去，在好像天边那么远的地方，他隐约地看到城市的灯光。那一小块灯火如同碎银子一样聚成一堆，明明没有温度，却将头顶的天空烧红。</p><p>帕南没有打开电台，即使并不内向羞涩，但她也不是十分健谈的人，车子沉默地向前行驶，V摇下了他这一侧的车窗，车速不低，风很猛烈，扑在脸上，昨天下过雨，恶土也闻起来多了一股新鲜的泥土味儿，没再像V记忆中的那么烦躁难闻。</p><p>“我不知道，”V说，“在城里——我们向来就是这样的，把握自己的优势，用它干点啥，为了钱，或者往上爬，或者哪怕就是为了能活得舒服点儿，这都不是什么值得羞耻的事，你懂吗，帕南？”</p><p>“我要是马上就饿死，那死之前也就去打劫漩涡帮或者夜游鬼，死就死了，也不会去云顶干活儿，V，少拿适者生存那番话恶心我，你听起来就跟罗格似的。”</p><p>义气，任侠，费力不讨好，为匹夫一怒铤而走险，向叛徒复仇不顾一切，这些品质在不远处那座碎银之城，碎梦之城里，每一条都违反它金科玉律的蝇营狗苟。适者忍辱负重，适者稀里糊涂，适者多活半个多世纪，适者飞黄腾达，但帕南·潘姆这些都不行，她在这片逼你弯腰的泥潭里，带着一股短命鬼的气势，咬牙切齿地要将自己的快意恩仇践行到底，带到坟墓里去。</p><p>“罗格对我不错，”V回答，“我可不会跟你一起讲她的坏话。”他觉得罗格八成也是看出了帕南身上的这点，觉得她活不长，想让她早点儿转行，所以对她相当冷淡。</p><p>但通过罗格跟银手有过一段这件事来看，说不准她实际上还蛮喜欢帕南这种违背夜之城生存法则类型的年轻蠢货——帕南也是深色头发啊，一天到晚骂骂咧咧的，不是吗？所以罗格才安排V来帮她。</p><p>“你这狗腿子。”虽然话是这么说，但V的理由帕南接受了，没再发飙。</p><p>V摸了摸脸，“我就是不知道我该去干嘛。”现在眼看着他的芯片危机也要解决了，荒坂对夜之城磨刀霍霍，一切都在崩盘的边缘，V觉得透不过气，接下来干嘛，攒钱给自己换套大公寓吗？那又有什么意义？</p><p>“就干这个啊，你身手不错，就做雇佣兵，用不了多久就能出人头地，我都能看得出来。”</p><p>“我今天就杀了十二个人，我觉着这份职业不太利于心理健康。”V很认真地回答道。</p><p>“那就是刚开始，”帕南说，“现在全夜城最顶尖的雇佣兵是谁，你知道吗？”</p><p>V沉默了，亚当·重锤确实如今当了私人安保，再也不用像他们这样走上街头打打杀杀了，但一想这条职业路线的尽头是亚当·重锤，不知怎么的，V就觉得前途更为黯淡了。</p><p>“我根本不知道我在干嘛。”最后他说。</p><p>“我知道，”帕南说，“只是漫长的一天，V，等等我们来瓶啤酒，休息一会儿，一觉起来之后，你就会感觉好多了。”</p><p>但愿如此。</p><p>接着一切都没什么好说的了，他们又搞了一票乱刀会，这回帕南彻底拿回了她的车和枪，而V则长了见识，他在阿德卡多营地里走了一圈儿。虽然过程不太愉快，强尼差点儿被电磁爆炸洗到格式化，而流浪者们则失去了蝎子，以及其他好几个家族成员。</p><p>不过至少V还是拿到了赫尔曼。</p><p>阿德卡多离开前，将蝎子的摩托给了V，就像老式西部片里面，让新伙伴继承一位陨落游侠的坐骑。V没再休息，在哈利前来接人之前，他问过了赫尔曼，有关relic的覆写流程到底有没有办法逆转。V难得机灵一把，赫尔曼就向他推荐了瑞士的临终关怀诊所，为了证明自己确实无计可施，他甚至把relic的设计资料给了V。</p><p>不管V信不信，反正银手信了。这数据幽灵出现在赫尔曼后面的床边，抽着烟。“行吧，”过了一会儿他对V说，“现在咱们知道为什么赖宣那小子一直都不把这消息告诉你了——他没办法。”</p><p>“但他说他会有办法的。”V还是不愿意相信赖宣会骗他。</p><p>“充其量就只是没告诉你全部的内容，就跟那个网监似的。别犯愁，至少我们还有奥特。”</p><p>“如果奥特也不行呢？你听见赫尔曼说的了，我死定了。”</p><p>希望和安慰可不是银手的长项，他讥讽道：“那你有什么想吃的，趁死前吃点儿好的吧。”</p><p>“妈的。”</p><p>V感到一片混乱。倒是有简单的办法，直接去找赖宣问清楚，但是他……他害怕。</p><p>哈利敲门进来，手下人带走了赫尔曼，他留了下来，“你们这回是彻底一刀两断了还是怎么的？”他问V。</p><p>“我还没想好，”V实话实说，“呃……多谢你关心？他最近怎么样？”</p><p>“我不知道，我早就不在贴身安保小队干了，”哈利回答，不耐烦地说，“我跟重锤相处不来。”</p><p>“你被他踹出去了。”</p><p>“有任何变化吗？显然他已经把我当做跟你的指定对接人了，求你了，分手利索点，我能减去一大堆额外任务量。”</p><p>V狐疑地盯着他，“一大堆？”</p><p>哈利没回答，而是掏出一瓶药丢给他。V接过了，发现是欧米茄阻断剂。“之前那些差不多该吃完了，如果你有每天按时服药的话，”哈利说得越来越慢，“——你有每天按时服药吧？”</p><p>他还剩一大瓶呢……原本那一瓶也就吃了两回。操。</p><p>V心虚，没说话，哈利揉着自己的太阳穴。“你三岁吗？吃药也要人看着？”</p><p>“谢了。”V含糊地说。他眼前又出现了relic故障的花屏效果，但不算太严重，他还能撑过去。当哈利带着赫尔曼走了，他到底也没问出那个问题。赖宣是不是确实以为他要死了，却还是让V以为自己能救他？</p><p>这是V从来没想过的画面，但是现在旅馆房间里又只剩他一个人了，银手出现在窗边，对他说：“现在就给他打电话，说你要进神舆。”</p><p>“我还有的是时间，”V回答，“你不想再在夜之城看看了？这么快就受不了想搬家了。”</p><p>“操你妈的，V，你是傻逼吗？”强尼骂道，“别弄得好像我是唯一一个想救你狗命的人似的，把那点儿自怨自艾收收吧！你就是在赌气，真他妈恶心。”</p><p>“我没在赌气。”V心平气和地说，“人家对我仁至义尽的，是我一直在搞事。”</p><p>银手不说话了。</p><p>“……我就不该跟他扯上关系。”V说。</p><p>“操，你该吃药的，V，”强尼闷闷地说，“这他妈的是——操，这是我的东西，你以为你这么觉得，其实不是，这他妈只是我脑子里的东西。你被搞糊涂了。”</p><p>现在V真的被搞糊涂了：“你什么意思？”</p><p>银手只是坚持：“你现在就拧开盖子给自己来点儿。”</p><p>“不。”</p><p>“我他妈之前叫你跑你怎么就跑了？”</p><p>学坏三天，学好三年。V没再说话，他抓起自己的东西，离开了旅馆。</p><p>如果没了银手，他还有什么价值？他还是什么？V是公司的重要资产。至少他现在还是宝贵资产呢，除此之外，他就是个贼，卖屁股的，知道得太多，又冥顽不灵，整天除了拖后腿帮不上任何忙。</p><p>他害怕，这不是什么值得羞耻的事。</p><p>接下来的两周多，V都再没去荒坂塔，他来来去去地接任务，干活，靠兴奋剂和增强剂支撑，当强尼·银手都开始像个智能居家语音助手似的提醒你吃饭，那你就真的需要好好注意一下自己的生活习惯了，但这是唯一一种能够让V觉得安逸的方式，他活得浑浑噩噩，确实，但干劲十足。</p><p>巫毒帮这回是彻底废了，街面上传闻是V跟荒坂联手把他们连窝了，有的人对此皱眉，有的人拍手称快。那帮极度排外的海地人在夜之城名声并不怎么样。但有的事跟受害者是否是圣人无关，反正Jackie给V打过电话了，V无意间错过了两通，其余的都是故意不接，消息也仅仅回了一次，说自己最近有点儿忙，过段时间联系。</p><p>但对神父，V就没办法这么干了，因为他还在神父手里接活儿，中间人的责难是跟任务汇报混杂在一起的，V避无可避。</p><p>“巫毒帮的事是你干的吗？”他直接了当地问道。“听说你为网络监察以及荒坂干活了，V。”</p><p>“不，我被耍了。”V被逼无奈，把事情简单说了一下，没提赖宣那部分，当然，出来的时候就是荒坂堵门，他恰好跟对方负责行动的安保队长认识，做了个交易，从康陶那儿劫了赫尔曼出来做交换，才保住自己一条命。</p><p>——这也没错，只是不是全部的真相罢了。</p><p>神父听完接受了这个说法。“幸好我知道你不是那样的人，”他说道，“我会想想办法，但你最近在城里可有些声名狼藉，最好出去躲躲。”</p><p>“他们传成什么样了？”</p><p>“说你要当下一个亚当·重锤。”</p><p>V深深地呼吸。“妈的。”</p><p>近期最好不要跟V一直以来喜欢的那些低层人民厮混，至少暂时那里没有V的位置，海伍德不欢迎他，神父让他出城避风头，V正好接到了帕南的求助电话，要帮她几个忙，跑跑恶土，于是他欣然前往。</p><p>阿德卡多斯对V的吸引力很大。准确来说，V是瓦伦蒂诺帮的人，但他不是瓦伦蒂诺帮的帮派成员，这不违反规矩，反正他也得在恶土上给自己找个落脚点，哪还能天天花钱住旅馆，老爸印钞票的吗？V先是救回了索尔，接着又救了其他人，还给一个阿德卡多人弄来了替换器官，救完这个救那个，幸好恶土上总也不缺麻烦，V也没闲着。</p><p>他不想回城里去，也不想休息，实在累倒了，就趴在营地旁边的用餐区那塑料桌椅板凳上眯一小会儿，或者回自己车上。V这么干了两回，一次relic故障发作，在米契面前晕倒过一次，第二天，阿德卡多斯就给他在营地里弄了个专属的帐篷。帕南本人都没他在营地的时间久。这样挺好的，他什么都不用想，还能帮到别人，被人需要。强尼·银手有万般毛病，但他唯独从来不逼V按照他的想法做事，V拿定了主意先拖拖看，告诉自己还有时间，一切都来得及，银手也就不再废话，只是一天比一天地变得越发沉默。</p><p>逐渐的，两周过去了，那些V不愿意面对的麻烦事儿在恶土混沌的日夜交替里变得越发遥远。来生里的罗格，野狼酒吧里的Jackie，荒坂塔里的赖宣，城里越发剑拔弩张的氛围，这些全变成了一个模糊的影子，即使V心里清楚，自己总得处理这些，否则他就会彻底完蛋，但他今天还没咯血，状况还好，所以他还有时间。</p><p>V仅仅每天检查消息，看某个未识别号码是否有再次通信的迹象，可惜没有。赖宣在忙，把生命和激情都花在那些真正有意义的大事上，改变世界，拯救人类文明，操，所有人都在向前，而V在道路中央一屁股坐下了，任凭浪花或者人潮推着他前进。</p><p>他不想再考虑那些了，而当你什么都不想的时候，生活中的空虚也会变得可爱，世界变成了温暖的茧，风都温柔得令人想要落泪。</p><p>阿德卡多斯们来来去去，不止只有索尔·布莱特的氏族驻扎在此，有的时候会有新的旅者加入营地，在这里补给，在篝火旁交换故事和货品，营地北面有一片宽敞的空地，没有加入任何帮派的流浪者会在那边简单停留，睡在他们的车里。V从米契那里学了几手修车的法门，而索尔教了他如何在沙暴中辨别方向，营地的义体医生指导了V几则小窍门，有关身处恶土该如何保养自己的植入体，军火贩子甚至把独门技巧传授给V，现在他开十枪怎么也能中三发了。而V之前引以为傲的厨艺排上了用场，阿德卡多斯的厨子患了痢疾，他就接过了重任，每天清晨和傍晚给大家准备点儿吃的，不怎么好吃，但至少东西都熟了，也尚未造成人员伤亡，所以V还干的不错。</p><p>周四的时候，那晚天气难得晴朗，营地里人也多，又没什么要紧事，卡朋斯用两把破枪跟一个没家族的流浪者换了一打啤酒，赖利弄亮了篝火，一群人在北边的空地上聚在一块儿，阿德卡多斯这边出了给个吉他手，有个从旧金山来的家伙少了条腿，加装的假肢可以拆卸，鬼知道他怎么办到的，竟然从里面拆出了一把手风琴。相比之下，那另外那个把口琴挂在脖子上的南方佬就没那么惹眼了。</p><p>连着三把乐器都挨个儿亮相，这场面在恶土不亚于文明之地的交响音乐会。他们最开始合奏了一首《叩响天国之门》，接下来的《消逝在风中》就开始跑调了，那几个关键音手风琴上的键子都缺了，一拉开好像六十岁穷苦老妪的牙口，乐手于是理所当然地就开始狂混，一直到最后都没恢复精神，但吹口琴的那家伙仍然十分投入，脸红脖子粗。之后几首歌应当都是流浪者之间比较流行的，属于内部歌曲，V没听过，却在人群中取得了共鸣，好多人停下手里的事，靠在篝火旁，过来跟着低声哼唱，有个头发花白的老兵还哭了。</p><p>V只能沉默地站在锅子边上，搅动着里面的合成肉汤，给自己增加一点儿集体活动参与度，试图完美融入。他这么干了大概有十多分钟，篝火晚会成了流浪者专属怀旧音乐会，V插不上话也听不明白，已经决定单纯地享受篝火、自在的氛围，以及像躺在旁边车顶的银手那样，欣赏头顶浩渺的星空，想点儿自己的事，然而他忽然发现自己身边多了个人。</p><p>一个年轻女人拿着个空罐子，和一把勺子，站在V对面，眼巴巴地盯着锅子。</p><p>V抬起头看她，她注视着肉汤的眼神太过专注和渴望，导致过了好几秒，才注意到V。她抬起头，愣愣地看着V，过了两秒，带着点儿尴尬，微微一笑。</p><p>“还有多久能好？”她指了指两人之间的锅。</p><p>这锅东西都俩小时了无人问津，估计跟它散发出的那股茹毛饮血一般的味道有关，就贼他妈的原始，V自己喝都有点儿心理障碍。但这女人完全不在乎，她有一头雪白的长发，亮得如同荒野中的闪电。她打扮很干练，脸上还带着一道狰狞的疤痕，但实际上面容姣好，当她在火光里冲V露出笑容时，她的脸颊仿佛一树盛开的桃花。</p><p>银手开口了：“这妞儿——”</p><p>这妞不错，又来。闭嘴。V伸手接过了她的罐子，给她盛满了。“你是今天新来的？”</p><p>“唔，”她端着罐子，直接在靠近篝火旁的地上盘腿席地而坐，V看了一下，才发现她摆在身边的应当是行李，不算太多，但裹得严严实实，看样子不轻，但对于孤身旅者来说，还是太少了。“我昨天从那边过来的，”她没有说任何地名，只是抬手向东北方向指了一下，“遇到了你们送货的车队，有好心人顺带载了我一路，还送了我这个。”她抬了抬手里的罐子，V凑过去，义眼聚焦，再聚焦，看到那贴着个牛肉罐头的标签。“味道绝赞。”她这修辞用得有些生疏，但很真诚。</p><p>她吃东西的样子也令人印象深刻，幸好没什么人看向这边，否则绝对会引人注意。她捧着那碗肉汤，吃饭时毫不掩饰自己的狼吞虎咽，显然已经不知道上一顿是什么时候了。但当V看她吃东西时候的样子，他觉得自己看到的不止是饥饿，比那更明显的，是一种……尚未被驯化的野蛮。因为太过珍稀，反而显得极具魅力的那种。</p><p>换句话说，看她吃饭，把V都看饿了。这是他几周以来头一次想吃东西。</p><p>倘若不是她主动报上家门，说自己叫希里，V会以为她是这恶土之神的化身显灵了。“我是V，”在希里放下空罐子的时候，V这么说，“再留一会儿不？我烤点儿棉花糖。”</p><p>“不管那是什么——是，而且我还得再来一碗。如果可以的话。”</p><p>太捧场了，V决定他爱希里的胃，直到她连着喝了六碗，他才犹豫着收回了这份爱意。</p><p>“你怎么不加入他们？还是说，V，你是厨子，这里规定厨子不能离开他的锅？”希里打了个饱嗝，但还是依依不舍地抱着自己的宝贝罐子，她脸颊被篝火烤得红红的，冲空地中央那些跳舞的家伙努了努嘴，彼得被米契使了个坏绊倒在地摔了个狗啃式，后者就这么如愿换走了彼得的舞伴，希里看到了，发出了一串豪迈的畅快笑声，她金色的双眼闪闪发光。</p><p>V也笑了，“我不是……”他深吸了一口气，耸了耸肩，“我可不是流浪者，他们的曲子我一首都没听过。”</p><p>“我也是！”希里睁大了眼睛看着他，脸上是欣喜的笑意，“看来这里不止我一个是个异乡人(stranger)，这让一切更迷人了，不是吗？”</p><p>这倒也是种说法。只要仔细看，这姑娘从头到脚都是古怪。她歇了一会儿，然后继续干掉手里剩下的那半罐肉汤。“是啊，我是出城避风头的，”V说，“过几天就得回去了。”</p><p>“城？”</p><p>V抬起手里插着棉花糖的签子，指了指远方的夜之城灯火。</p><p>“真不错，我该去看看。”希里望着那边。“你什么时候去？或者我们可以搭个伙儿，我发现这里没有交通工具简直寸步难行，一切都……太远了。”</p><p>“你呢？你为什么来到这儿？”</p><p>最开始希里没说话，她的目光锁在之前V指给她的夜之城的方向，V抬头看过去，他发现那里不知什么时候汇聚了一片阴云，压得很低。一阵夜风从那边滚动而来，却奇异地没卷起任何风沙，只是带来了一股反常的凉意。V打了个喷嚏，这可是盛夏，这股冷风有点儿突兀，不过只是转瞬即逝，可能代表着一场暴雨正要前来。</p><p>“命运混乱，”她望着那边，压着声音说道，“……但只要一直向前，就能走在自己的路上。”希里放下了罐子，她看向V，“——抱歉，之前还说要和你一起进城，但看来我得尽快动身。我不能停下脚步。”</p><p>哦，但是作为一个亡命徒来说，希里看起来真的过于……沉静。“有人在追着你吗？”V问。哦，话出口他就后悔了，这不是当然的吗。</p><p>“是的，我在逃，逃离自己的命运。哈……我都不记得上一回睡上一觉是什么时候的事了。”希里说，“他们追得很紧。”</p><p>“他们是谁？”V问，感觉自己傻乎乎的，“有我能帮忙的吗？”</p><p>“猎人们，最狂暴的那些(Those wild ones)。”希里说的话V全都听不懂，“谢谢你，V，但这是我的命运，除了我自己，没有任何人能面对它。”</p><p>她将空罐子简单擦干净，迅速地塞进包裹里，当她站起，V帮她提起了包裹，喔，它们可真的不轻。她道了谢，V提出给她提供一点儿补给，但希里拒绝了。她请V直接把她带到靠近大路的地方，V于是遵从了，因为她长得好看，当一个长得好看的好姑娘好言好语地拜托你的时候，你通常很难拒绝，更何况她刚在两秒前单手提起了你两只手拎着都觉得有点儿费劲的行李，非常轻巧地甩上自己肩头。“我们就在这儿道别吧，谢了，V，我会记住你的。”她说。</p><p>“为什么会有猎人们在追你？”V最后还是没忍住，问道，“你是他们的猎物吗？”他知道南边前几年流行过这种，一些闲得蛋疼的有钱人们想念先祖们拿着猎枪在平原上打兔子的英姿，决心效仿，只不过现在他们猎杀的是人类，要么是重刑犯，要么是决心碰碰运气的正经人，也有被重金雇佣的佣兵参与其中，毕竟只要侥幸逃脱，就有天价赏金等着。那时，整个城市，或者，有的玩得大些，整个州都是那群疯子的猎场。</p><p>因为这句话，希里回头看了一眼他，接着她笑了，V看不懂她的神情。</p><p>她笑时露出雪白的牙齿，犬牙尖锐，V这才发现，她的瞳孔如同野兽。</p><p>“不，”她回答，“我是狼。”</p><p>那阵预兆风暴的寒风再次来到他们身边，V被撞了个满怀，不得不眯起眼睛，而希里笔直地立在那里，仿佛听到亡者的号角，将目光投向那片阴云。“唉，”V听见她很遗憾地说，“真想知道那棉花糖是什么味道。”</p><p>她的车子从路边驶来，V看着她爬上了驾驶座。看样子她是个开车的新手，因为那辆越野改装车性能一眼看上去就不错，却在她手底下熄了两次火，最后她在方向盘后面向V挥手道别，车子发出怒吼，奔着更黑暗、更蛮荒的恶土深处蹿了出去。</p><p>看着她消失的方向，V足足驻足了五分多钟，什么都没干。</p><p>“她嗑嗨了，就是这样。”强尼评价道，“回去吧，你棉花糖要烤焦了。”</p><p>V说，“她可能是外国人。”</p><p>“你听得懂她在说什么？”</p><p>“不太懂。”</p><p>“赶紧回去，”强尼还挺执着的，“我都忘了烤棉花糖什么味儿了。”</p><p>“我该给你这句话录下来发给罗格听，她能笑一年。”</p><p>话虽如此，V往回走着，拖拉着步子，懵懵懂懂，路过空地、篝火和人群的时候，他停了下来，愣怔地听着。“是PonPonShit，”他说，“总算有首我听得出来的了。”</p><p>他果然还不是彻头彻尾的异乡人，这里到底还是有V熟悉的东西。V没像银手仍然在反复要求的那样回到篝火边上，去继续料理那个锅子，或者那几串棉花糖，他走向自己的帐篷，倒在床上，没有吃委内三嗪，而是吞了一大把欧米茄阻隔剂，连着睡了十二个小时，一夜无梦，一直睡到第二天中午。</p><p>原本他预计的那场暴风雨没有到来，那片阴云也消失了，一切都仿佛一场奇怪的梦境，但那天下午的时候，V收拾了一下东西，跟刚刚回到营地的帕南打了声招呼，然后坐上了车，驶上了通往夜之城的公路。</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>“三丽鸥。”华子说。</p><p>赖宣则说：“任天堂。”</p><p>他们在收购企划上僵持不下，没人率先服软，沉默在房间中蔓延开，最后他们两个同时开始微笑起来。</p><p>华子的声音很温柔，也很放松。“您应当多来这儿看看，兄长，而不是一直在办公室里忙碌。听说最近您很忙，连休息都很吝啬……还望您注意身体，”她轻轻垂下头，“再没什么比您的健康更重要了。”</p><p>“祭典很成功，我看了焰火表演的部分，宏大，壮美，又灿烂精致，”赖宣回答，“感谢你，华子，倘若父亲如今还在世，他也一定会夸奖你的细致体贴。”</p><p>这照例是赖宣在夜之城的别墅，即使是祭典之后，赖宣已经稍微放心了些，但安保人员仍旧没有松懈。赖宣这次前来，试图在他妹妹脸上找出一丝失望之色，但他失败了。华子参加的那些社交晚宴比他们家任何人加起来的都要多，谈判桌对于赖宣来说才是更为熟悉的领地，不动声色地虚与委蛇，那是华子的专长。</p><p>她很能忍耐。</p><p>赖宣从沙发上站起身，他来到落地窗前，望着下方波光粼粼的泳池。这里的装潢华贵而单调，至少华子会喜欢这一点。</p><p>她的私人安保队长小田三太夫站在房间另一头的门口，守着那一个不太引人注意的角落，他姿态还是一如既往地笔挺，荒坂流水线产出的漂亮样子货，赖宣眯起眼睛，扫了他一眼，而他微微低下头。</p><p>“近日我在考虑，或许是时候该回一趟长崎。”华子仍旧坐在沙发原处，轻声说道，语气很平和，“当然，除非您这边仍旧需要我。”</p><p>他还不能放她离开，尚且有太多事没有尘埃落定。这种旁敲侧击以华子的水平而言堪称幼稚，赖宣有点儿惊讶，背对着华子，他挑了挑眉。哦，她着急了。</p><p>“我当然一直需要你陪在我身边，”他说道，“现在外面还有太多势力虎视眈眈，情况尚未稳定……哦，华子，听说祭典开始前还有雇佣兵试图对你的山车动手脚，幸好将他们及时击毙了，否则还不知道会发生什么。”</p><p>赖宣从窗边离开，来到酒柜旁，为自己倒上一杯。当他夹取冰块时，赖宣抬头再次看向小田三太夫，那家伙脸上真是藏不住事儿，此时目光惶惶地正望着他瞧，这回没躲开，眼中的惶恐被赖宣抓了个正着。赖宣对他回以一个冷笑，他不知道自己滴水不漏的妹妹为什么会把这家伙带在身边，这家伙能泄露太多东西了，那可不是华子的风格。</p><p>“小田，”华子轻声说道，“你能否去我的卧室，将我为兄长大人准备的礼物取来？”</p><p>小田极不情愿地弯腰行礼，转身离开了房间。现在只有他们兄妹两个人独处了。</p><p>“竹村五郎没有离开夜之城，他联系了小田，以求见我一面。”华子说，她的手指在沙发扶手上点出了钢琴乐的节奏，“……小田没有答应。”</p><p>他知道。小田三太夫是纯血的荒坂人，家族都为公司效力，不像某条老狗，到底是街面上捡来的野种，习性难改，小田没有那个胆子。“唔，”赖宣评价道，他拿着酒杯，回到华子面前，却没像之前那样在她对面坐下，而是站在沙发前，自上而下地看着她，抬手喝了口酒。“真不知道他在想什么，不是吗？”</p><p>“竹村先生对小田意义很大，我想留下他。”华子提出了她的条件，“父亲的过世对他打击很大，但在我身边，他不会再乱说话。”</p><p>她仰起脸。哈，赖宣想笑。三郎的死到底还是对她有了影响，华子从来没表现得这么咄咄逼人过，如果还是过去的她，继续扮一个驯服而温顺的金丝雀铁定不成问题。“不行，”他懒得再做那些似是而非的谜语问答，“既然他不肯安分，那正好我还有件事能用得上他。”</p><p>“他可不觉得您是正当的继承人。”</p><p>“那种事无关紧要，我在乎的是你，华子，”赖宣直视着她，“你怎么想？”</p><p>华子沉默了几秒，然后她轻叹了一口气，“……我当然永远站在您这边，”她站起身，来到赖宣面前，用手抚摸着按上了他的胸膛，“我们除了彼此，还有谁可以依靠呢？”</p><p>她看上去如此哀愁，当华子将头轻轻靠在赖宣肩膀上，他伸出手，环住了她的腰，华子依偎在他怀里。</p><p>“……而我清楚您也有其他在乎的东西，”华子带着一点笑意说道，“还放任他乱跑，甚至没有一条牵绳，这可不算明智……要知道，外面的世界危机四伏。”</p><p>赖宣的手臂僵住了，他后退了一步。“华子。”他的声音比他预计的还要冰冷。</p><p>“只是一则提醒。出于善意。”华子并不害怕，她站在原地，温顺地垂下头。</p><p>“这作为砝码来说也太轻了，”赖宣说，“那么你也该同样清楚我不是那种会被这种事影响的人。”</p><p>“因为这并不是一个威胁，”华子回答，“这只是一个请求，兄长，不必再这样继续过分担忧我的安全，即使留在夜之城，我也需要和一些旧友联络，维持关系，生意所需，我会出门，当然，我相信安保小组不会让任何危险靠近。”</p><p>小田三太夫敲门之后进来了，他看着房间里二人紧张对峙的气氛，上前走到沙发边缘，就不再靠近，弯腰行礼，将手里小小的纸袋双手奉上。</p><p>华子转过身，走到他面前，接过纸袋，低声道谢。</p><p>“我要竹村五郎。”赖宣看着她的背影，开口说道。小田三太夫慢慢直起身子，他没有看向赖宣，也没有看向华子，他全程盯着地板，面色惨白。</p><p>华子微笑了一下，她回到赖宣面前，从纸袋里拿出了她从神社求来的护身符。华子拉起赖宣的手，将它放在他的掌心，然后捧着他的手，直到赖宣将那枚护身符握住。</p><p>她抬起头，眼中程序运转的光芒一闪而逝，已经将一串坐标发给了赖宣。从最开始，她讨要竹村的意图就不是很坚决，试试而已，如此换来赖宣的让步，也算是给了竹村一个机会发挥自己的剩余价值了。“骤然身居高位者都会有难免的心境失衡，我很高兴看到您还像过去那样……感性。”华子说。</p><p>“正是这份感性让你今日得偿所愿，我的妹妹，”赖宣说道，收回了手，“凭此一点，你就不该嘲笑它。”</p><p>亚当·重锤等在门口，当赖宣走出门的时候，他在身后跟上。</p><p>“……昨晚天气有些不寻常，”重锤说道，“新闻里都在猜测是某家大公司的实验室出了问题……我想只是市长办公室的空调打太低了。”</p><p>赖宣上浮空车前看了他一眼，看样子他还在等待赖宣的反馈。</p><p>“这个你还得好好打磨一下。”赖宣说。</p><p>“我想也是。”重锤研究怎么编笑话去了，一路无话。浮空车升空，过了几分钟，他才意识到这方向并不是去往荒坂塔。“……有额外出行计划？”他不太赞成，但并没有怎么坚持。亚当·重锤对任何除了提升自己幽默感之外的事都不太关心，赖宣一直怀疑他比他一直表现得出来的知道的更多。</p><p>赖宣并不需要额外的休息，自从上次V来找他，他的作息时间已经规律了很多。</p><p>即使不愿意承认，街头小子V总能以他自己的办法潜移默化地影响身边的人。V没再联系他，赖宣不太愿意去仔细思考这意味着什么。他知道巫毒帮要跟奥特·坎宁汉沟通，所以V和银手应当见过了奥特。在赖宣的资料上，奥特的旁边带着敌意AI的标签，所以跟她谈条件绝对不算稳妥，他不清楚V跟她达成了哪些交易，但那绝对不是好事。</p><p>他得尽快搞明白这个。但赖宣并不想直接去质问V又自作主张地干了什么……赖宣清楚被人无缘无故地憎恨时的感觉，他早就习惯了，并且学会了不去在意，但如今的退步之一就是现在他无法承受那些人里面多一个V。</p><p>华子是对的，V成了他的一块软肋，影响不大，触及之后却很刺痛。或许就这样也好，他们不再见面，不再联系，赖宣用自己的办法信守诺言，把relic的问题帮V解决掉，在那之后他们就彻底不会有任何交集了。</p><p>“去一趟摩天大楼H10。”赖宣说，看着车窗外的城市景色。</p><p>但……或许是因为华子说的那席话，或许是因为实验室那边的进展，他还是有些……</p><p>哈利报告说V已经去恶土很久了，在阿德卡多那边过得不错，所以这应当没什么关系，他真的见到V的机会不大。</p><p>“……沃森区？你亲自去？”亚当·重锤慢悠悠地说，“那儿可不太平，而且当心引起轰动。”</p><p>“从车库那边的电梯下去，不会碰见什么人的。”</p><p>“你有面部干扰器，”重锤指了指自己，“但这在那种臭水沟里会引起轰动。”</p><p>“你可以假装是去回家探亲。”</p><p>重锤没被冒犯到，或许有，但他仅仅沉默了三秒钟，然后慢慢笑起来。“哦……这句不错，下回有机会我会拿去用。”</p><p>他没立刻就把那串华子给他的坐标发给机动特遣队，赖宣在路上犹豫了很久。他都能想象得出V对此摆出的那副不赞成的欲言又止表情，V不赞同他跟亚当·重锤合作，V不赞同他动手处理街头帮派，V不赞同他为了工作那样榨干自己……V也不会赞同他对竹村五郎的处理方式，如果他知道的话。</p><p>也是，V向来都不能接受，不能理解，赖宣这样想着。他忽然发现自己实际上根本不清楚为什么V之前总喜欢往自己身边跑，明明靠近荒坂赖宣只会给他带来苦恼和疼痛。V不是那种贪恋权势的人，他很少要求什么……这只能说明这孩子要么是真的很喜欢痛苦，要么是真的很喜欢赖宣。</p><p>真蠢。</p><p>赖宣已经有很久没想起过V了，绀碧大厦的房间被封存了，那颗子弹吊饰也已经被他锁进了保险柜里，然而一旦开始，就不可收拾。他吞咽了一下，深深地呼吸。</p><p>车子在摩天大楼顶层停稳，亚当·重锤原本理应打电话进行一些安保安排，如果是哈里斯·莫里森，他就会那么干，但重锤没有，他只是跟赖宣一前一后下了车，一起站在电梯里，津津有味地盯着那块放着吵闹广告的电子屏幕。他或许知道赖宣是来干什么的，有的时候赖宣觉得他可能什么都知道。但话说回来，即使重锤不知道，他也不在乎。</p><p>当电梯抵达了目标楼层，重锤走出电梯。这个角落不太显眼，旁边的自动售卖机全都故障，住客不往这边走，而且这里的居民有车的不多，这台电梯利用率并不高，这段走廊甚至都很荒芜，灯是坏的，垃圾遍地，空气中弥漫着熟悉的恶臭。</p><p>“……哦，真是怀念。”重锤把赖宣的手枪递给了他，带着他一如既往的戏谑说道，“你拿着这个……而我最好自己去别处逛逛……对吧。”</p><p>“别走太远，”赖宣没心情搭理他，接过了手枪，别在腰后。“……不会花太久。”</p><p>他启动了面部干扰识别程序，走向了V的公寓门口。</p><p>这里跟他上次来时见到的没什么区别，即使大楼外的街道上气氛逐渐紧张，大楼内的住客们仍旧无所事事地享受着他们的堕落人生，浪费着自己的时间和生命，赖宣跨过一个倒在地上的毒虫，他并不觉得鄙夷，只是同情和可怜。</p><p>V的报告里说他出现了幻视症状，会看到并不存在的涂鸦。赖宣来到他门口，伸手触碰了一下右侧的墙壁。V和米斯蒂说他在这里能看见一张塔罗牌里的愚者，赖宣面前的墙面空空荡荡，除了发潮的霉点和污渍以外什么都看不到。</p><p>他叹了口气，扫描了房门，V不在。</p><p>但赖宣还是敲了敲门，接着摇摇头，转身靠上了这面只在V眼中有意义的空白墙壁。他忽然觉得很累。</p><p>他从口袋里摸出香烟，咬了一颗在嘴里，低下头点燃了。</p><p>一个瘦骨嶙峋的住客拖拉着步子路过他，因为赖宣跟这个街区格格不入的穿着打扮，多看了他一眼，但也只是一眼，脚步都没停下。“……老兄，这里不让抽烟。”</p><p>“滚。”赖宣含糊地说。</p><p>“爱咋咋地吧。”对方咕哝着走向走廊深处，进了自己家，远远地锁上了门。</p><p>直到赖宣目送着他彻底消失在了门后，才抬起手重新把烟塞进了嘴里。原本他计划是在这里不受打扰地好好想想自己跟V的事情，作为一件无关痛痒的小事，它真的已经占据太多不必要的精力了。</p><p>但这支烟抽完了，他将烟丢在脚下，这才意识到自己什么都没想。走廊阴暗，夜风污浊，让人觉得孤独。</p><p>他抽到了第三根，再没有人路过，也再没有人过来告诉他那条形同虚设的吸烟禁令，但有什么东西在他脚边动了动。赖宣有点儿被吓到了，但也仅仅是抬了抬眉，他手里夹着烟，低下头，看到了一只灰不溜秋的流浪猫正在抓他的西装裤脚。</p><p>不是吧。</p><p>赖宣没想到自己还能在夜之城看到猫，如今各种动物在这里都很稀缺，这毛病不止夜之城独有，他不常到街面上来，但赖宣也知道很多人相信它们已经绝种了。……大概二十年前还有些声音对这个问题进行过讨论，后来公司把控了新闻媒体，政府又靠几次大围剿取缔了自由新闻人，网络只剩下一个个封闭论坛，上面除了艳情八卦外什么都没有——这件事就渐渐淡出了视野，现在想来，或许只是人们不再在乎了。</p><p>他移动了重心，轻轻躲开了一点。“嘘。”</p><p>猫很愤怒，它个子很小，脾气很大，愤怒地叫了一声，僵在原地半晌，然后猛地扑了上去，抱住了赖宣的裤脚，开始猛咬。它尖锐的爪子勾在布料里，试了半天反而收不回来，卡在那里不上不下的。</p><p>赖宣弯下腰，把烟换到另一只手，提着它的后颈，把它解救了出来，往旁边丢了过去。</p><p>你有时候会觉得，它在街头生活这么久，应当会更识时务，清楚那些人能惹哪些人不能，但这猫落地之后，在那儿徘徊良久，过了一阵又凑了过来。</p><p>猫没毛了之后可不太干净，赖宣还能感觉自己刚才用来抓它的那只手还油乎乎的。瞧啊，这猫脏得发黑，黑得发亮。</p><p>“离远点儿，”赖宣低头看着它，喃喃自语，“我身上没东西给你。”</p><p>但这阻止不了那家伙蹬鼻子上脸，它现在开始用脑袋用力地蹭着赖宣的小腿，贴着他绕了一圈又一圈。</p><p>妈的。他还以为动物会讨厌烟味儿，赖宣伸手将它又一次提了起来。反正这身衣服也废了，他将它捞在怀里，掐着脑袋检查了一下，看样子健康状况不太好，它眼睛周围糊着血块，当赖宣冲它皱眉的时候，猫的爪子弹出来，扣在他手背上，这要是抓伤绝对会见血，天知道它有什么病。</p><p>但赖宣没收回手，有本事你抓好了。这又脏又臭的油猫反而一动不动地盯着他，没继续挠下去，好像它反而被赖宣搞糊涂了。过了两秒，它轻轻地喵了一声，收回了爪子，举在脸旁，歪过头舔了舔。</p><p>赖宣准备把它放下，但它在赖宣手臂往下撤的同时就猛地行动了，“诶——”赖宣啧了一声，整个身子都僵住了。猫攀着他的胸口蹿上了他的肩膀。赖宣今天穿的是那件紫色的鲤鱼样式的上衣，面料华贵，这下不但蹭上了油污，味道恐怕也成问题了。当赖宣缓缓地重新直起身子之后，它虽然脚底打滑，但还是从容地从后面绕到了另一侧的肩膀上，还坐下了，开始用脑袋很用力地蹭赖宣的脸颊。</p><p>“什么他妈的……”</p><p>震惊之余，赖宣躲了两下，非常坚决地把它拽了下来夹在手臂之间。这下他是彻底死心了。总是这样，他知道不该如此，他知道，但是他忍不住。这些肮脏脆弱的可爱东西，转瞬即逝的小玩意，一旦他们向他示好，贴上来，他就总也忍不住，伸过去的手难免带上点儿温柔。</p><p>赖宣将手里还在燃烧的香烟丢掉，将猫抓在手里。他蹲了下来，靠着墙，猫就非常不知检点地躺在了他腿上，歪着身子扭动了几下，露出肚皮，然而太脏了，赖宣不太想去摸，有点儿嫌弃。</p><p>他不知道自己感受的这份呼吸困难是到底是因为摩天大楼H10里的浑浊空气，还是因为别的什么，总之赖宣感受着腿上沉重的暖意，垂下头。</p><p>老天啊，他已经忘了自己上一次觉得这么沮丧，已经是什么时候的事了。</p><p>大概花了三分钟那么久，赖宣没再抽烟，而猫玩腻了，准备跳下去溜走，反而被他揪住了后颈。</p><p>看了看这肮脏昏暗的走廊，赖宣摇了摇头，给重锤发了消息，将不停扭动的猫夹在手臂间，向来时的电梯方向走去。</p><p>重锤稍稍迟了一点才出现在电梯口，他的身后传来一些慌乱的惊呼，而身上溅着血迹，当他看到赖宣，和他抓着的猫，走进电梯后，他说：“看样子你给自己找了点儿乐子嘛。”</p><p>“看样子你也是。”赖宣回答。</p><p>亚当·重锤低笑起来。电梯上升了，将陷入恐慌的楼层留在底下，或许他今天真的不该来。赖宣想。和他人生中做过的很多错误决定一样，尚且回味着那一点点可怜的甜蜜，就已经开始后悔了。</p><p>猫老实了一点儿，赖宣把它塞给重锤，让他的笑声戛然而止。“照顾好，收拾干净，放在我办公室。”</p><p>至少亚当·重锤给猫洗澡的画面绝对能让哈利感觉好点儿，聊胜于无吧。</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>V先去了野狼酒吧。</p><p>不去不行，Jackie在短信里威胁他，如果再不去的话就要去更新山竹树之恋第二部，所以V提心吊胆地去了，还给Jackie带回去一点儿伴手礼。</p><p>这些日子他跟着阿德卡多斯把乱刀会全恶土撵着跑，在一间曾经被乱刀会占据的工厂办公室里，V发现了一大堆经典名著的分离芯片。V记得Jackie挺喜欢看老书的，他看到一本《漫长的告别》，自己翻了翻，没看完，跟其他的一起打包送给了Jackie。</p><p>“太好了，”Jackie说，“我最近闲出屁来。”</p><p>现在他俩刚吃完了妈妈威尔斯的丰盛晚餐，Jackie站在后厨洗盘子，而V在试图把桌子收拾出来。今天野狼又不营业，街上风声太紧，帮派人员都不露面了，为表抗议，野狼再次歇业。</p><p>现在是傍晚时分，大堂里只有吧台附近的灯开了，其他的椅子都被叠在桌面上，黑漆漆的。V弄好桌子，走到角落，盯着那台点唱机看。这东西现在好使了，但是V不知道怎么用，他怕再给弄坏了，不敢动手，就弯着腰瞪了它好半天。</p><p>“街上的委托也少了？”</p><p>“至少沃森区是这样。”Jackie回答，回到了大堂。“我还以为你不回来了你，V。”</p><p>刚刚他们吃饭的时候，V已经把一些有意思的东西都跟大家分享过了，现在威尔斯太太回去休息，这里只剩下他的Jackie，这种气氛就是暗号。可以开始说点儿不那么有意思的东西了。是时候严肃起来了。</p><p>“……操。”V喃喃地说，在点唱机旁直起身子，回头看着Jackie。他不知道该说什么。他自己都不清楚有什么好说的，太多新事情发生，银手，帕南，阿德卡多，朱迪，艾芙琳，奥特，赖宣。V原本的人生已经被他们彻底打碎了。</p><p>原本他就有预感，但现在回到野狼，看着Jackie，V就更清晰地意识到了。他再做不了过去的自己了，无论他有多想念那个时候，现在的V已经回不去了。</p><p>“……巫毒帮的事……”V想了半天才开口。</p><p>“不，我不是说那个，”Jackie说，“亚雷汉德罗那帮人说话很不好听，但是谁他妈的在乎啊？不，我的意思是——你现在怎么样了？”</p><p>他拿了一瓶酒，来到吧台边上，V走过去加入了他。Jackie倒了两杯，将其中一杯推给他，当V犹豫了一下，拿起酒杯一饮而尽的时候，Jackie盯着他看。</p><p>V放下空杯，而Jackie仍旧没移开目光，而是抬手指了指脑子。“芯片的事怎么样了？”</p><p>“他还在。”V说。“但我们相处得还不错。”</p><p>“V。”</p><p>“哦，好了，我懂你的意思，如果可以取出来了，我不会不取的，只不过还没到时候。”</p><p>有关你最好的朋友，有一个非常可恶的点就是，他们总能提出你最不想直面的那个问题。Jackie仍旧看着他，“哦，V，”他摇了摇头，“兄弟——什么时候才是时候？”</p><p>V拧着眉头：“你是说我会不顾自己性命，就一直把它留在脑子里吗？就为了什么？得了吧，Jackie，我没那么糊涂，这点儿东西还是明白的。”</p><p>“我不知道，V，”Jackie终于移开了目光，他低下头，面对自己的那杯酒，“……我觉得你啥都搞不明白。我问过老维了，也看到你刚刚吃饭的时候咳嗽了，我都不敢跟我妈说……她会挺难过的。”</p><p>有那么一阵子V没听懂他在说什么，Jackie低下头闷了一杯，他才哆嗦起来。</p><p>“哦，”V说，“哦，Jackie，哦，不，”</p><p>有点儿喉头发紧，V吞咽了一眼，身上拍了拍Jackie的肩膀。</p><p>“……我没想要自杀。”他感觉眼眶酸酸的，“我也不是……我没有什么自毁倾向，我是……”</p><p>但V忽然说不下去，他恍恍惚惚地想着最近的这些日子，又不知道自己真的在干什么。如果强尼在这儿，估计能说上几句，强尼总是对任何事都有看法，但来之前V吃了药，银手睡觉去了，现在V只有他自己。</p><p>“……我只是最近太沮丧了。”V最后说。</p><p>Jackie叹了口气，他没再苛责什么，只是话锋一转，问道：“既然你回来了，最近准备去看艾尔西吗？”</p><p>V头皮发麻：“……呃，谁？”</p><p>“巴顿的那个小女友？”</p><p>V很想再重复一遍上句话，但Jackie脸上有什么东西让他知道，倘若他再表现困惑的话，Jackie绝对会觉得他过于不对劲。</p><p>“银手把我脑子里很多东西都扔马桶里冲走了，他说忘记是好事，太多事情我就是记得太清楚，才把自己搞得神经兮兮的，他说我已经实在受不了了，”V说，“他还说我甚至吃过屎，操。”</p><p>Jackie在挺多事儿上都非常嫌弃V，以那种你好兄弟会做的，嫌弃你但是不会真的嫌弃你的方式，但这回Jackie没这样干，明明这是个嘲讽的好时机，但他只是干笑了一声，“哈？”</p><p>他歪着脑袋，挑起眉盯着V。“你连那个也忘了？”</p><p>V的震惊不比他少。“我连这个也跟你说了？”</p><p>“你对自己口风到底严不严心里还没点儿逼数吗？”Jackie反问，“老子跟你一起住了六个月，兄弟，你三岁一晚上尿几回床我都知道。”</p><p>“他妈的。”V说。</p><p>“吉斯的妹妹被集训营送回来，那年秋天起你去挨个儿求人找门路托关系，想把她的名字重新加到名单上去，啥都没用，所有人都放弃了，叫她等死，你还在外面跑……神父说那天你回来的时候，发现她人都凉了，她家人在给她办送别会，当时你就崩溃了。”</p><p>Jackie放下了杯子，啊了一声，忽然想起了什么，“说起这个……吉斯这段时间没少跟人打架，尤其是跟亚雷那边，那些药贩子黑客们因为巴顿·格兰特的事气得要命，你要是还在城里的话保准早就没命了，但他们找不到你，就他妈的只能一天到晚编你的瞎话，吉斯见一回揍他们一回，你也知道，他就是个废物，挨了不少揍呢，那白痴。”</p><p>V没说话，他低着头，伸手抓过酒瓶，又给自己满上了一杯。</p><p>这些名字应当都意味着什么的，但V现在听着，仅仅在心中感到一直空荡荡的酸涩。</p><p>格兰特。天啊。是他吗？</p><p>“我只是想让你知道，V，”Jackie说，“你干过不少后悔事，但是即使是真的该后悔的那些，也……也有那么几件好事，人们会记住的，”他说，推了V的肩膀一把，“就算你自己都忘了，但是别人会记着。总有人惦记着你的。”</p><p>他看着V：“你不用不敢回来。这里是海伍德，你是这儿的孩子。”</p><p>V抬起手，将脸埋在掌心，过了一会儿才移开。</p><p>“……老天，Jackie，”他长长地叹了口气，“你听起来跟神父似的。”</p><p>“还不是因为街面上一把你传成了公司走狗，你就被吓得没脸回家？总得有人跟你说这个吧？说好了——这是我妈的主意，别那么看我。”Jackie咕哝道。</p><p>V从吧台凳上下来，站在那里，又仰头闷了一杯。</p><p>现在，世界的边缘在他眼中像海浪一样起伏，而视野则在慢慢地旋转。</p><p>这样才感觉差不多了。</p><p>“我在哪儿才找得到艾尔西？”他问。</p><p>“你没听懂吗？”Jackie皱起眉，“亚雷汉德罗那群人恨不得把你开膛破肚呢，那是你最不该去的地方了。忘了也好……我死都不会告诉你的。只要你去了，第二天，”他比划了一下，“你这脑袋就会挂在那破公寓门口，给那些煮新安非他命的家伙当捕梦网使。”</p><p>“是不是有人说新安非他命了？”银手打着哈欠出现在吧台里侧，趴在台面上。</p><p>“我得去见她，”V说，“有件事我非得亲口告诉她才行。”</p><p>一个小时后，亚雷汉德罗的正门被用力地敲响。</p><p>花了好半天，门才从里面开了一条缝。</p><p>亚雷汉德罗从门缝里露出半张脸，一只浑浊的黑眼珠滴溜溜转着，把敲门人上上下下打量了好几遍。</p><p>“干嘛？”他原本就疯癫的脸近些日子更加显得乖戾，多事之秋，人人自危，更何况亚雷汉德罗的门后藏着瓦伦蒂诺帮唯一拿得出手的一个黑客小队，即使已经损失了领头羊，价值仍然在。除此之外，他还掌握着沃森区唯一一家新安非他命工坊，按照NCPD新发布的悬赏规则，这道门可值不少钱。</p><p>所以小心为上可不为过。</p><p>Jackie因为对方身上那股恶臭直皱鼻子，他往门里看了看。里面黑洞洞的，迷幻电子乐变成了死寂，甚至连灯都没开。</p><p>“没收到我的信息，亚雷？有大款订了一单货开派对用，你最好已经准备好了，我还赶时间去交差呢。”他说。</p><p>亚雷汉德罗不准备跟钱过不去。“我又他妈怎么知道发信息的真的是你？”他沙哑地咒骂，声音压得很低，警惕地看了看Jackie的身后，“你一个人？没跟尾巴吧？”</p><p>“差不多得了吧，有完没完了？”Jackie说，从怀里掏出一枚芯片，“钱在这里。两万五，不过……”在亚雷汉德罗从门缝里伸手要把芯片接过去的时候，他把芯片抬了起来，“——别这么着急！”</p><p>“有屁快放！”</p><p>“我查了一下，芯片有点问题，可能有植入程序，具体什么情况不清楚。”</p><p>“操！这种单子你都敢接？你迟早把我们全害死！”</p><p>“两万五呢，亚雷，这可是两万五呢，”Jackie的表情倒很真挚，V手里的钱不够，还紧急卖了辆车才凑够这笔不算太大会引起怀疑，也不会太小勾不起亚雷汉德罗兴趣的诈骗案启动资金。“别跟我说这不值得冒点险，正好你这儿住着那帮黑客，让他们干点活儿，不是正好。”</p><p>亚雷汉德罗最近一定过得十分紧张，因为他足足犹豫了三秒钟，才一把夺过了Jackie手里的芯片，门重重地关上，接着在旁边的小窗口那儿推出来一捆包裹。</p><p>“你那好兄弟有消息没有？”当Jackie伸手按住那包裹的时候，亚雷汉德罗那鸡爪一样瘦骨嶙峋的手死死扣住了他的手腕。</p><p>“妈的，别跟我提这个。瞧瞧我，亚雷，我现在单干了，”Jackie用力抽回了手。</p><p>门那边传来嘿嘿嘿的笑声。“等V一旦回到城里，我出八千块，买他的消息……”</p><p>“你真要那么干？我还以为神父下了禁令。”</p><p>“……那又怎样……？”亚雷汉德罗几乎是自言自语，“他弄死了好小伙儿巴顿，给公司当狗……他越界了，威尔斯！你该庆幸他一发迹就把你蹬了，否则这里面还得带上你一份呢。”</p><p>Jackie一拳砸在门上，发出一声巨响，他靠在门上，冲着禁闭的门缝笑嘻嘻地问：“我没听错吧？这是一个威胁吗？”</p><p>“我们只能相信自己人，”亚雷汉德罗却没接茬，他只是这么说，“你会知道的，到头来只有自己人靠得住。别想着不站队……那帮人迟早会咬你一口。”</p><p>他拖拉着步子，喃喃自语的声音渐渐在门后远去了。</p><p>Jackie后退了两步，然后转身离开了这栋建筑。当他坐上街边自己的摩托，他把给V发了条信息，然后绝尘而去。</p><p>与此同时，艾尔西从床上爬起来，她听见了两声非常轻的声音，像是有人在敲她的窗户。</p><p>她的房间外头可没有消防梯，要是有人现在能在窗外，那要么这家伙是从楼顶踩着空调外机一路爬下来的，要么是鬼。这么一想就更恐怖了，她准备去打开灯，但外面传来了人声。</p><p>“艾尔西，”V压低声音喊到，“是我。”</p><p>艾尔西此时已经看到窗口露出来的那半张脸了，她已经有些日子没见到V了，但还是认出了他。</p><p>“天呐，V。”</p><p>她光着脚来到窗边，推开窗子的时候险些被把V直接推下去摔死。</p><p>“你怎么在这儿？”</p><p>V双手扒着她的窗沿，就正正好好地把自己吊在那里，在假装自己是一条忘了被收回去的晾晒床单。“从消防梯那边靠边蹭过来的，”艾尔西伸头看了看，那意味着V保持这个姿势挪动了大概二十米，其中还包括一个转角。</p><p>“你也太拼了。”她结结巴巴地说，忽然笑了。</p><p>看着她的笑容，V感觉好了点儿，“没事，我也就说几句话。”</p><p>“你不该来这儿的，要是让亚雷他们知道了……他们最近很紧张的，平时都不让用电了。”</p><p>“哦，那个，我们想了点儿办法让他跟那些黑客忙上一阵的。”这是银手的点子，他们估计得花上半小时去找什么恶意程序的蛛丝马迹，琢磨那个广告弹窗到底暗藏什么玄机。它没有，那就是个卖假阳具的广告弹窗。</p><p>话音刚落，艾尔西背后的门就被敲响了。</p><p>V连忙埋下头，只留几根手指扣在窗台边缘，而艾尔西跳起来，走到门边把门拉开了。</p><p>如果他看得见，V应当能认得出来，敲门的正是之前巴顿的跟班之一，人高马大的。</p><p>“有你的包裹，”他对艾尔西说，“我在底下看到了，顺带就给你拿上来了。”</p><p>“谢谢，斯考特，你真好。”艾尔西的声音，“今天你们没干活吗？”</p><p>“亚雷弄过来一张问题芯片，其他人都忙着破解呢，一会儿我也得去。你还好吗？”</p><p>“我准备早点儿睡，你忙去吧。”</p><p>关门的声音，还有沉重的脚步离开的声音，艾尔西回到了窗边，这回V撑起自己，在艾尔西的帮助下坐上了窗台，活动着肩膀和手腕。</p><p>“你想说什么呀，”艾尔西抱着一个长条形的包裹，满屋子找能打开封条的东西，V从靴子边上拽出了一把匕首，握着刀尖递给了她。</p><p>她道了谢，双手接过那把对她而言有点儿沉重的匕首，盘腿坐在地板上，小心地开包裹。</p><p>“我还以为你再也不回来了呢，”艾尔西说，“……他们都说你……你要么准备进公司混，要么跟流浪者离开夜之城。”</p><p>V支吾了一会儿，“也不能说没想过。”</p><p>“但你还是回来了。”</p><p>“……因为觉得还有点儿事没做，但是……艾尔西，我想让你知道，我……我是变了，但我没变得像他们说的那样……”V摸了摸脸，“这话我得跟每个我在乎的人都说一遍，估计信的人只有一半，但是这是实话。”</p><p>介于格兰特在赛博空间留下的后门救了他一条狗命——两条，如果算上银手的话——而且按照Jackie的说法，巴顿跟他很熟，V没法解释给巴顿听，但现在他跟艾尔西讲，四舍五入的，V觉得这也勉强能算得上能让巴顿听到的一种方式了。</p><p>但艾尔西放下了包裹，她割开了封条，站起身来，“……你在说什么呀，V？”</p><p>这姑娘来到窗边，将匕首递还给了V。“你这回的事，跟你那个在荒坂工作的阔佬有关系，是吧？我一听就知道了。”</p><p>V看了她好一会儿，接着眼圈红了。</p><p>“是。”他说，“原本荒坂不会出现的，但是他担忧我的安危，所以……所以才变成了看上去的那样。”</p><p>艾尔西冲他露出一个迷离的微笑，V没有接过那把匕首，她就将它轻轻放在了他手边。“真好，听上去真甜。”她伸手摸了摸V的脑袋，“怎么垂头丧气的？”</p><p>“巴顿的事，我真的很抱歉。”V说，“我也没想让他死的，我没想让任何人死，我原本以为不会的。”</p><p>“哦，”艾尔西这么说。V以为她是叹气，但她只是打了个哈欠，她慢慢走回包裹旁边。“我知道。”</p><p>“……你好像知道好多事。”V傻乎乎地看着她。</p><p>艾尔西很高兴。“这是我上周从幸运曲奇里得来的建议！——咬起来太硬了，我少了小半颗牙齿，”她转过身，勾着嘴巴给V看自己的那颗牙，“它告诉我，倘若闭上眼睛倾听内心的声音，反而能让人看到更多。”</p><p>她伸手按在自己的胸口，垂着脑袋，沉默了一小会儿，然后开口。</p><p>“我小时候没什么能做的，也就看看分离芯片上的言情小说打发时间，那些故事都很曲折……狗血得要死呢，她爱他他不爱她之类的，要么就是明明互相喜欢但是一定不能在一起，要么就是什么街头人士和公司狗，还有什么失忆戏码啦，一方得绝症戏码啦，总之俗得要命……”</p><p>V听得汗如雨下，怀疑人生，操，确实啊，这也太俗了吧，他怎么全中。</p><p>恍然间他隐约领悟到了山竹树之恋爆红网络的原因，恍惚好像又没有。</p><p>“但是直到我现在跑出来了，真的开始喜欢上一个人了……才知道原来有的时候根本没那么多乱七八糟的桥段，”艾尔西说，低头打开了包裹。“甚至显得很无聊啦……但是就连平淡都给我感觉很轰轰烈烈的，所以这样就行了，不错了……”</p><p>她坐在房间地板上，显得小小的。</p><p>V借着窗外的街灯，看到这房间被收拾得干干净净的，角落里放着基本难能可贵的纸质书，墙上钉着丛林图样的挂毯，角落的地板上摆着几支蜡烛，艾尔西走过去把它们点燃了，又走回来。V发现这房间氛围很温馨，她有在认真打理。</p><p>注意到他的目光，艾尔西点了点头，握着拳头。“我不当婊子啦。”她说，一滴硕大的泪水从她眼眶里滚落出来，但她眨了眨眼睛，将它眨掉了，然后冲V露出一个笑容。</p><p>“而你，”在摇曳的烛光中，艾尔西的脸颊看起来红红的，“V，你就没变过，还是原来的那样子，刚刚看到你，我就意识到了。”</p><p>“我没变吗？”</p><p>“你没有。”</p><p>艾尔西来到包裹旁坐下，低头看着里面的东西。“……你要好好努力，V，好吗？写出个好结局，让你的故事变得……让它非常精彩，好值得这一切。我现在知道了，这才是唯一重要的事。”</p><p>她从包裹里面拿出了一支纤长的玫瑰花。假花，花瓣是用塑料布织的，透明的橡胶露水缀在上面，可惜颜色有点儿暗了，看起来是旧货，不值几个钱，但艾尔西将它搂在了怀里，轻轻亲吻了一下那深红色的花朵。</p><p>“我今后会好好生活，”她抬起头，对V说，艰难地露出一个笑容，“过段日子我就定期去戒断中心，烟，酒，我也都不碰啦……我要活得久一点。”</p><p>活久一点，为什么呢？V搞不清楚，他搞不清楚太多东西了。</p><p>原本他坚持要过来，就是想亲口告诉艾尔西，虽然他不太记得了，但巴顿·格兰特看上去是个热心肠的好人，他死得很快，没有痛苦，做的最后一件事，是向好友传达着理想得以实现时的痛快和兴奋，他那么高兴，那么意气风发，而就连他消失之后，他仍然帮到了V。人和人的联系是那么奇妙，纵使V已经不记得了，在那片塌毁成废墟之后彻底变成一片虚无的赛博空间里，这份业已失落的纽带仍然超越科技，超越生死，做了V唯一的生路，将他带回了生者的世界，让故事得以继续。</p><p>V有些恍惚，他伸手扶住了窗框，钢筋水泥在他的触碰下竟然感觉柔软，不知道是酒精还是别的缘故，他觉得晕眩。</p><p>这都是他的错。</p><p>强尼·银手出现在窗边，在房间内侧，靠着墙壁，歪歪斜斜地低头给自己点上一支虚拟的电子香烟。跨坐在窗台上的V看了看他，他花了好半天才耸了耸肩，抬起脸回望V。</p><p>“欢迎来到我的世界，”银手皮笑肉不笑地说，“又该吃药了，V。”</p><p>V没说话，他垂下脑袋，觉得强尼有点儿可怜。理论上他想什么银手都该知道，但这回V没被打，他用手指抓了抓裤子上的破洞，等到他再抬起头，强尼已经消失了。</p><p>他向艾尔西告了别，小心地爬下来，重新回到街道上。即使是V这样的怪力家伙，手指和肩膀也脱力发软，要死，按照听计划时Jackie的话来讲，他能活着上下都他妈的违背常理，但一切还是行得通了。V没吃药，但银手没再出现，他坐上车，一路没有打开电台，就这样沉默地开回了家。</p><p>V回城里的消息他除了Jackie一家人谁也没透露，他准备明天再去考虑那些，给中间人打电话，还有之前做了一半的那些委托之类的。</p><p>夜之城漠不关心，它在车窗外绚烂地喧嚣。V开车转过路口，路边巨大的电子广告牌上画着笑容灿烂的情侣在海边度假，阳光穿过女人飞舞的浅色裙摆，显得通透无比。恰好堵车，V的车子被一辆后杠歪斜的小轿车卡在路口中央，他抬头看了一眼这明码标价贩卖浪漫的广告牌，又缩回了车里，摸了摸嘴巴。</p><p>……不能说是浑浑噩噩，但V还是叹了口气，他觉得自己可能需要一个热水澡，然后在床上好好地睡上八九个小时，才有力气挨个儿面对接下来的糟糕难题们。</p><p>他回到摩天大楼H10，来到自己的楼层。出电梯之后路过服务中心，V看到角落里拉了警戒线，几个条子站在附近，盘问着住客，边上围着几个看热闹的，正交头接耳，窃窃私语，远远的，V听见了哭声。</p><p>出人命在这种街区并不罕见，V仅仅看了一眼。</p><p>终于来到了自己公寓门口，地上照常散落着垃圾，旁边丢着几个烟头。V低着头，看了一会儿，没第一时间开门进屋。</p><p>一动不动的，他看了大概二十几秒，然后颓然蹲了下来，面对着那紧闭的房门。</p><p>“……我不想再随波逐流了。”V的脸埋在手臂间，低声说道。</p><p>强尼仍旧没有出现，连声叹息也没有。V独自一人蹲在门前，墙壁上的画像仍然大步走向深渊，在愚者脚下，那几颗被鞋尖碾过的烟头散落在地上。</p><p>V看着它们很久，然后终于低声呜呜地哭了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Kill Our Way to Heaven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>脊背坚实<br/>却有着易碎的骨骼</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>赖宣知道自己在做梦。</p><p>他总是知道。</p><p>地面绵柔得如同云层，又或是沼泽，他在不断下沉。理论上来说陷进流沙后越是挣扎被吞噬得越快，所以赖宣没挣扎，他老实地站在原地。但在他面前不远处一个身影跪倒了，发出了一声短促的呻吟，那家伙一身街头小子的打扮，第一反应，赖宣觉得自己并不认识他，还想了想那倒霉家伙会是谁。</p><p>接下来，他看见血从对方的口鼻中不断涌出来，那家伙呛住了，开始不断咳嗽。那家伙恐怕要被自己的血淹死了，赖宣想。</p><p>他挣扎起来，流沙开始淹没赖宣的胸口，让他呼吸更加困难，但梦里的赖宣顾不上这些。反正只是梦而已，死就死了，他没什么好失去的。他这样想着，继续拼尽全力地向那个正痛苦地蜷缩着身子的街头小子爬去。</p><p>“V！”他尽量让自己听起来更沉稳些，“冷静下来，慢慢呼吸。”</p><p>是了，是V。这里也不全是虚假的梦境，赖宣恍惚意识到自己看着的是那天刚出巫毒帮地盘的V，那天年轻人就是这样在他面前垂死挣扎的，V在失去意识前死死抓住赖宣伸过去将他翻过来的手臂，好像抓住一条救生索，幸好赖宣那天带了肾上腺素，幸好V那天也命不该绝。</p><p>幸好，幸好。</p><p>但那也只是因为这两个幸好罢了。这次是这样，下次呢？</p><p>深陷流沙里的赖宣全力伸出手臂，抓住了V的袖子，只想让V知道他在。</p><p>V抬起头，“……救我。”他对赖宣说。</p><p>“我……我只能尽力而为。”赖宣回答，流沙淹没了他的脖颈，他费劲地仰起脸，试图呼吸再多一口空气。明明他才是濒死的那个，V跪坐在那里，并不下陷，仿佛没有重量。但赖宣只是再次觉得幸好。幸好，幸好只有他自己。</p><p>他挥开V伸过来的手，要独自一人沉进沙子里去。</p><p>但在黑暗降临前的最后一秒，V附身下来，同他一道扎进了流沙的漩涡中，好像一尾不知天高地厚的鱼，一头栽进死水一滩的池塘。</p><p>赖宣醒过来，他剧烈地哆嗦了一下，惊扰到了正休息在他胸膛上的猫。</p><p>它晃了晃，但仍然执拗地趴在原处，赖宣眯起眼睛，看着它对着自己的屁股，怀疑它刚刚放了个屁。</p><p>……至少它现在干净多了，味道也没那么差了。</p><p>他没给猫起名字，猫就是猫。这猫最近在他的办公室安了家，原本赖宣不在的时候，它整个楼层地乱跑，触发了两回警报之后，亚当·重锤忍无可忍，将它锁在了赖宣的套间里。这就导致赖宣难得躺在沙发上小憩，就被当了人肉垫子。</p><p>“下去。”他皱着眉将猫从自己身上推了下去。猫睡得稀里糊涂，没像往常那样愤怒反击，而是倒在沙发上，伸展着四肢，冲赖宣露出肚皮。</p><p>照例，赖宣嫌弃地看了一眼它，兀自起身，走到浴室整理了一下自己有些散乱的头发。</p><p>他检查了各个细节，为了防止自己面露疲态，在走出办公室前还使用了一管吸入剂。</p><p>门外，重锤抱着双臂，正在闭目养神，但赖宣一走出来，他就同时缓缓睁开了眼睛。“……还没消息。”他慢吞吞地汇报道。</p><p>“去看看。”赖宣回答。</p><p>他带着重锤走进电梯，来到目标楼层。</p><p>为了这个行动，三层楼都被清空，供电，网络，全部独立进行。计划绝密，他们要捕猎黑墙后的AI，黑客想要诱捕敌意AI，就跟水手试图垂钓海怪一样危险而可笑。</p><p>但如果世上有任何人能够做到，那必须是他。换言之，倘若荒坂赖宣都做不到，那就没人能。</p><p>赖宣卸下身上所有的电子设备，重锤被留在入口处。他跟着实验室的工作人员，穿过重重安保防卫的走廊，一道门，两道门，最终来到一处巨大的落地窗前。</p><p>窗外，下方，正是一处三层楼高挑空的数据处理中心。这种地库式的网络安全屋，没人比网络监察更懂怎么修建，介于他们“恰好”有个特工在夜之城出差，赖宣利用了这一点，可以说，网监在建这个临时站点时提供了很多帮助。</p><p>黑客们躺在一个个链接仪器边，在汪洋大海般的数据网络中进行单向操作，有了荒坂和网络监察提供的资源，在赛博空间里，他们是最耳聪目明的尖端玩家，但出于他们任务的特殊性，为了确保安全，他们在网络上都是哑巴。</p><p>“找到了！”一声大叫打破了底下的寂静，与此同时，警报的灯光闪烁起来，将那一排排的黑客照得雪亮。</p><p>看来他来得正是时候，这么久了，终于有了突破。赖宣垂下目光，看着底下在大喊之后扑到了操作台上的布莱斯·莫斯利。他伸手按住对讲键，倾身在嗡鸣器前开口。</p><p>“合围完成后，人就都撤到外围。”</p><p>那个已经连续高强度工作一个多星期的网监特工莫斯利缓缓地转过身，转头看向了他。</p><p>隔着玻璃幕墙，他们两个对视，赖宣的目光毫无感情，莫斯利的目光满是憔悴和敢怒不敢言。</p><p>他没那么多时间用来耗，赖宣率先转过身，从台阶下楼，来到中心内部。</p><p>黑客们正挨个断开链接，转而紧张地接入新数据层，加固渔网。那些躺在深度意识剥离池中的人慢一些，但三三两两的已经开始陆续离开房间，被搀扶着去休息室。</p><p>莫斯利没走，他还在操作台上进行繁复的编程工作，赖宣仅仅瞟了一眼他的背影，就继续卸下腕表和袖扣，将袖子卷来，慢慢挽到手肘。如果在这里的是华子，应当能看出莫斯利在做什么，可惜网络方面不是赖宣的专长，比起那些字符串，他更擅长操纵的是人类。</p><p>“最好不要一个人去面对敌意AI。”莫斯利没回头，只是这么说，“那相当、相当的危险，并不明智。”</p><p>“那么就做你的工作，想办法让它变得安全。”赖宣回答。</p><p>他走入深度意识剥离池，液体冰凉，赖宣因为它浸透衣料时的感觉而皱眉。</p><p>莫斯利艰难地说：“我会搭建一个旁路……让你的讯号通过几个人做综合投射，这样多少能保险些……所有‘收网人’都会同时检测数据，坎宁汉是AI，她不会做人类那样同归于尽的冲动行为，所以不会冒着这种危险进行袭击。大概率。”他顿了顿，“但是万一她那么做了，我们所有人……”</p><p>“做吧。”赖宣说道，连入了系统，躺进了池水中。</p><p>不管莫斯利对他的决策如何反对，赖宣没有给他留出犹豫的空间的打算。作为下达命令的那个人，最重要的并不是真的做到永远不出错，而是让其他人相信这一点。那些对于风险的不安与权衡是荒坂赖宣的责任范畴，其他人只需要跟着他指向的方向，迈步前行。</p><p>他不会死在这里。他就是知道。</p><p>“我会通过算法进行实时监控……”</p><p>莫斯利声音渐渐消失。</p><p>赛博空间对于赖宣而言并不熟悉，但这是一处强行切割出来的独立空间，只要进口封住，即使是AI那样强大的运算能力，也要花上些时间才能挣脱。</p><p>他睁开眼睛。</p><p>“强尼？”</p><p>一个女声回荡着。</p><p>最开始满眼都是猩红，但接着赖宣抬头，却发现那是奥特·坎宁汉一部分的数据躯体。她直立在整个漆黑无光的空间里，顶天立地，如同一尊巨像。</p><p>强尼·银手，那正是他们得以诱捕她的原因，莫斯利编纂了虚假信号。</p><p>“你跟强尼·银手的数据体见过面了，”赖宣开口，“奥特·坎宁汉，我要知道你们上次会面的内容。”</p><p>奥特这才注意到了他。这跟莫斯利的程序有关，本意是为了确保赖宣在赛博空间的安全，但赖宣的目的就是对话。他会想把这巨型AI留在本地子网里，任何势力能得到她的帮助，一定都如虎添翼。他必须要让她为己所用，赖宣有必须这么做的理由，即使这对于他们的技术和时间来说过于艰难。</p><p>但他必须尝试。</p><p>猎捕具有完整自由意志的AI的困难已经不可想象，当赖宣最开始把计划通知给莫斯利的时候，后者连呼那根本不可能，但现在，连着两个星期的准备，他们还是以凡人之力，织就了这样简陋的一张大网，并不牢固，但仍旧是成功了。</p><p>“你可以自己去问。”奥特平静地说，她转瞬就发现了自己的处境。“如果这……幼稚的尝试——是你一手打造的，凭借这份资源……找到他们两个并不算难，不必这样大费周章。”</p><p>她的身形变小了些。</p><p>哦，不，不是变小，而是她正在远去。</p><p>“这只是浪费时间罢了。”奥特说道。赖宣不知道她说的是这个渔网，还是他的问题。</p><p>“如果我是你，就不会这么急着离开。”赖宣说，“以我的能力，大可让强尼·银手再死第二次。”</p><p>“所以这是一个威胁。”</p><p>赖宣则坚持。“这可以是一场交易。”他没有退缩，而是直视着奥特。</p><p>“……你是……荒坂赖宣。”奥特的声音有了一点点奇异的波动。</p><p>莫斯利的声音在赖宣耳畔响起。“该死的，这下完了，她这么快就知道了，她活着的时候就跟荒坂……”</p><p>“是。”赖宣沉声说道，“这样你就应当知道，我有很多价码可以提供。”</p><p>不知是出于什么原因，奥特比莫斯利提供的资料上说的似乎更……友好。“你想要什么？”她问。</p><p>“很多，我有一场战争可以用得上你，但最开始，需要你给融合成一体的意识体进行一台分离手术，”赖宣说，“即使最顶尖的黑客也难以操作，这种程度的数据处理量，就算AI也只有五个可以做到，你就是其中之一。”</p><p>太心急了。赖宣想。他乱了阵脚，该死，不该这么快说出这些的。</p><p>但奥特有两秒钟没出声，接着她说了一句赖宣完全没想到的话。“……你们是吵架了吗？”她的声音带着少许困惑，接着她嗯了一声，“强尼和V到现在还什么都没对你说。”</p><p>……或许AI的表达方式跟人类不同，但赖宣仍然从她的话里听出了一点儿多余的信息。</p><p>莫斯利和其他六七十人都在听，所以赖宣并不想表现得多明显，但他还是控制不住。好吧，他忽然大概清楚V跟这巨型AI的上一次会面内容大概是啥了。</p><p>“妈的，”赖宣喃喃，“V，你这张破嘴。”</p><p>“我还以为你们是很可爱的一对儿。”奥特说。“实际上是强尼告诉我的，他形容了……很多。如果不是V，今天你的行为就会令你丧命。”</p><p>——这绝对，绝对，不是赖宣预想的内容。他准备好了紧张的博弈，但什么正经事儿只要一掺和上V，不知怎么的就总会变得……失控。如果不是V，他根本不会在这里。芯片原本就会被交给网络监察，那里有更安全而稳妥的步骤来进行这个流程。赖宣也不会选择亲自来谈判，他也会有更多……时间。</p><p>V的出现坏了他很多事。他明明这样想着，但眼前出现的却是清晨沙发上的拥吻，那句我一直在想你，和坠毁的摩托车。算了。</p><p>“反正也不是第一次了。”赖宣叹了口气。</p><p>他听见莫斯利在寂静了十几秒后发出了一声连着两周007之后的哀嚎。他心态炸了。“操啊——原来就是因为这个？”</p><p>现在是尴尬了。</p><p>赖宣咳了一声。</p><p>“我能就因此而相信你吗，奥特？”他皱着眉问，“你值得被相信吗？”</p><p>AI平静地回答：“这是个你该问自己的问题，荒坂赖宣……即使你期望从我这里得来一个可以充作承诺的回答，但除了已经答应强尼的那些事以外，我什么都不会多做。”</p><p>这不是他对这次行动的期待收获。好吧，不是全部。有强尼·银手在控制之中，赖宣的原计划是还可以再换回一些更有利的条件。如果在接下来的行动中有奥特·坎宁汉这样的AI的帮助，可以免去不少人员损失。</p><p>他沉默两秒。</p><p>“——那这就是一个威胁了。”赖宣说。“我们的实验室会对银手进行强行剥离，他的数据体会被彻底拆除，毕竟我们没有保存他完整度的能力或义务。”</p><p>得到了他的指令，外围的黑客开始收网。赖宣要把她锁在黑匣子里，丢回到黑墙后面去，并彻底修补巫毒帮之前打开的那条缝隙。</p><p>奥特发出一声叹息。</p><p>“徒劳。”她说，仅仅是向赖宣跨了一步。奥特·坎宁汉的身形骤然变得比刚刚更加巨大，铺天盖地的数据流一瞬间就将赖宣吞没了。</p><p>如果赖宣在外面，他会听见警报声尖利地响彻整个数据处理中心，但他不在，有三秒，他的数据体被奥特彻底吞噬，他连思考的速度都被严重受限，时间仿佛被无限期地拉长，赖宣在这三秒中彻彻底底地支离破碎，被仔仔细细地筛查了一遍，莫斯利的那些旁路和算法能起到的作用只是将原本更短的时间拖延成了三秒钟，奥特的数据流摧枯拉朽地推平了一切阻碍，钻进了荒坂赖宣的核心生物算法里，她窃取复制了他的权限，这渔网空间内开始凭空跳一个个的运行出错的黑洞，开始支离破碎。</p><p>莫斯利肯定紧急做了些什么，因为三秒钟一过，荒坂赖宣跌出了奥特的数据流，而后者发出了一声有些愤怒的尖利叹息，声音中夹着数据不稳的闪动。</p><p>她极速向后退去，而赖宣终于找回了思考的能力，恐惧姗姗来迟。</p><p>看来这是谈不拢了。</p><p>最开始赖宣的大部分胸口和四肢都只剩虚无，莫斯利的声音在频道焦急地响起。“正在进行紧急修复……补全缺失数据，只要修补得及时就不会彻底失去功能——16%……21%……”</p><p>他的声音戛然而止，大概率也被袭击了。</p><p>现在赖宣希望后备危机应对程序已经启动，那是他们这些人的最后一层安全防爆门了。</p><p>“贪婪！”奥特评价道，“归根结底，你也不过仍旧是个荒坂。”</p><p>赖宣颤巍巍地爬起来。“……我所求的不过是我身处的位置要求我必须提出的那些。”</p><p>他重新站稳了，用残缺不全的身子。现在他需要拖时间，等待其他那些构筑渔网的黑客们都登出。如果有了AI的帮助，他可以在重整夜之城街面帮派的行动中将损伤和冲突降到最低，奥特·坎宁汉的身份也对稳定局势有利。</p><p>“好好权衡，坎宁汉，你可以从黑墙那头回来，以合作AI的身份重新回归人类社会的网路上来，就像德拉曼和雅典娜一样。”赖宣的后背挺得笔直。</p><p>奥特或许是赛博黑墙后的女皇，但他是生者世界的帝王。</p><p>“如果你想重新像人类那样行走，荒坂实验室有机械和人造肌肉培养出的仿生空壳可以容纳数据意识体，”赖宣向她伸出手，“我所要求的只是你的短期合作……你跟荒坂打交道得足够久，应当清楚，荒坂比其他公司都更为注重承诺。”</p><p>他将自己的筹码全部推上赌桌。“只要你答应。”</p><p>奥特的声音如此平静，一丝情感的波动都没有。“我当初就因为拒绝同荒坂合作而死，黑墙外的世界耗尽了我的一些东西，但我也因此变得更加强大。生死和时光会改变很多事，但有些东西永远无法被撼动，荒坂赖宣，”</p><p>她诵读了他的名字，接着说，“……你实在是幼稚得可怕。”</p><p>这远不是他得到过的最低评价，赖宣又能怎么办呢，对他要做的事来说，单个人或者团体的力量实在是过于单薄，他必须去相信即使立场不同的人或势力也可以合作，共同达成伟业，即使每人的目的并不相同。</p><p>这世界仍然可以恢复清明，正义和善良仍然值得，人性尚未败坏到极致，文明还没彻底分崩离析。他必须如此相信。</p><p>他必须如此相信。</p><p>“但我们仍有合作的可能。”他说，“只要为了最终的理想愿景，摒弃前嫌，即使是同最不愿意的人暂时联手，也仍然算不上耻辱，更何况这份邀约并无羞辱之意。”</p><p>“就凭你这席话，我就永远不可能答应你的条件。”奥特回答，“不是因为你正确与否，而是倘若你这样行事，就必须有人站在你的对立面，否则无论你有何愿景，只会让这世界进一步滑入深渊。”</p><p>奥特·坎宁汉缓缓地抬起了一只手掌，在空中虚握。</p><p>网络监察和荒坂精英黑客精心构筑的紧急安全保险瞬间粉碎。</p><p>“想掌控一切的企图，无论出自何人，只有陨落这一个结局。”她的那只手穿过破碎的屏障，径直向赖宣伸来。“你对它的执念太深，是时候叫你吃点教训了。”</p><p>莫斯利将赖宣强制登出的速度已经足够快了，在奥特的手掌像碾碎屏障那样碾碎他的头颅之前，赖宣就撤出了赛博空间。</p><p>——他搞砸了，因为预估错误。V的事打乱了赖宣的阵脚，这就是个糟糕透顶的主意，没有足够的信息，没有足够的准备，就强行匆匆推行这么冒险的行为……他太急了。</p><p>但幸好没有人员伤亡。</p><p>幸好。</p><p>好几双手正试图将他从池子里拖出来，赖宣剧烈地咳嗽，因为呛水，也因为神经损害造成的伤痛正像电击一样持续，让他没法顺利呼吸。</p><p>最初几秒他被耳鸣包围，警报声和人声之后才介入。太痛了，但赖宣咬紧了牙，他没发出任何声音，借着抓着他手臂和肩膀的那些手的力道，爬上意识剥离池的边缘。他打了滑，但很快被架住了，重新爬到了上方，最后湿漉漉地跪在地上。</p><p>莫斯利的声音：“妈的……妈的……”</p><p>赖宣抬手，在自己耳孔下方摸到了温热的液体。他在流血。</p><p>“其他人都撤出来了吗？”他问。几乎认不出来自己的声音。</p><p>“别管那个了，”莫斯利说，他做了什么，大概是快速检查，接着高喊起来，“创伤小组！叫创伤小组进来！”</p><p>“不用，去26层调一支医疗队。”赖宣说，他试图站起来，但动作做到一半僵住了。</p><p>他伸手到自己面前，接着颤抖地摸上自己的脸。血。更多的血。撕裂的疼痛过多，他知道哪里肯定受了伤，但痛楚混在一起，让赖宣分辨不出，更没法顺利思考。</p><p>操。</p><p>一剂气动治疗泵被按在他的手臂上，镇痛功能立刻开始生效，但被奥特的数据指尖触碰的感觉却在赖宣面孔上复苏。</p><p>到底迟了一瞬。</p><p>坎宁汉烧了他的眼睛。</p><p>现在他瞎了。</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>赖宣失去了六个小时的意识。</p><p>六个小时后，他在自己的办公室套间里醒来。视觉没有恢复，但赖宣闻得到熟悉的香氛，而且胸前又重又暖，趴在上面的东西还喵了一声。抬手之后，他发现脸上仍然缠着纱布。</p><p>身下的触感应当是床。</p><p>“太好了……终于，”花了他一小会儿，才辨认出这个声音是莫斯利。“稍等几秒。”</p><p>“……简报。”赖宣坐了起来，挥手赶走了猫。他还感觉得到麻醉的残留，伸手摸索着，他摸到了被单，以及左手背上插着的输液管。赖宣摸到了针头，将它拔掉，扔到一旁，自己活动着手腕。</p><p>机械运转的声音，沉重的脚步。亚当·重锤的声音：“……先来好消息？大半个夜之城都知道创伤小组飞进荒坂塔的消息了……但至少没人知道是哪个大人物出了问题……”</p><p>“——而且感谢纳米机器人，你其他的身体机能没有大碍，有点儿后遗症，但问题不大。”莫斯利插嘴，“至于眼睛……视神经受创太厉害，即使给你加装眼部义体，也只是给它增加负担，不利于康复。虽然不是职业医生，但我的建议是再等等，我见过太多在赛博空间缺胳膊少腿的案例了，那毕竟不是真的物理创伤，给大脑一点儿时间……它们会渐渐想起来怎么正常工作的。”</p><p>重锤不满地哼了一声：“……准确来说……你那个是坏消息。”</p><p>“我多久才能再看见？”赖宣问。</p><p>他的手掌没法用力，手指在哆嗦。赖宣将手攥握成拳，再松开，再攥紧。</p><p>“这就是好消息的部分了。”莫斯利说，“临时加装了一个额叶芯片，只要再等……三……二……一，好了，要有光。”</p><p>的确，光。</p><p>在赖宣一片漆黑的视野里，弹动着出现了一个红色的载入信息框，接着画面出现了。</p><p>他意识到自己在通过办公室进口处的监控摄像头俯瞰整个房间。</p><p>赖宣松了口气。“——可以接管附近的图像传输设备。”这样好多了。</p><p>“是，但我同样不推荐你这么干，”莫斯利说，“最多两分钟，这是为了你的大脑好，免得以后彻底失明。这就是坏消息了，注意休息，不能给脑部神经过多负担……这是你们的……什么？哦，我不是专家，我只是按照经验来分析。”</p><p>他没说话，而是专心切换着摄像头，从整个房间，到走廊，接着是楼层电梯，但两分钟时间很快就过去了，稍稍拖延了一点点，刺痛感就再次出现，赖宣断开了链接，倒回了枕头上，重归黑暗。“妈的。”他说，“这种情况多久能解决？”</p><p>“实验室那边在针对性地开发纳米机器人，赫尔曼的技术帮得上忙……”重锤说，“……但也仍然需要至少一周。现在轮到我的坏消息了，”</p><p>赖宣先是没说话，他调整了一下呼吸，再次重复手部的动作。</p><p>不，它们仍旧颤抖无力。六个小时，六个小时，六个小时可以发生太多变数了。</p><p>“说吧。”他低声说道。</p><p>他倒是希望亚当·重锤的坏消息也能像莫斯利的那样有替换办法暂时解决，但重锤对好坏的标准异于常人，他定义中的好都缺斤少两，得全靠那扭曲的幽默感才能打扮得喜庆一点，他定义中的坏，每个却都实打实地糟糕透顶，童叟无欺。</p><p>“……四个小时之前……一些人收到了荒坂华子试图联系他们的信息……”重锤低笑着说，“她开始筹备了。”</p><p>……他说什么来着？糟糕透顶。</p><p>重锤慢悠悠地说：“消息泄露了，现在你妹妹知道你受重创的事了……”</p><p>“目前有任何行动吗？”</p><p>“……暂时没有。”重锤回答，“我往别墅加派了人手。”</p><p>赖宣只能点了点头。</p><p>“这儿没我的事了吧？接下来就是静养，个人建议，找个专业的医生，”莫斯利说，“我能走了吧？”</p><p>没人回答他的问题，重锤开口：“……现在让他进来？”</p><p>“谁？”赖宣皱起眉。</p><p>少见的，重锤沉默了两三秒。</p><p>“……那只街头耗子。”他最后说，“你之前刚下手术台的时候要见他……虽然当时你显然还以为我这个位子上还是哈里斯·莫里森……但我还是叫人把他找来了。”</p><p>赖宣没说话，他坐在那里，一动没动。</p><p>重锤无所谓：“没关系……打发掉好了。”</p><p>“算了，”赖宣说，“让他进来。”顿了顿，“你们都出去吧，还有，别让他看见这家伙。”</p><p>否则莫斯利绝对会出事，挨揍都是轻的。</p><p>说完，他感到手边的床铺一沉，猫又跳了上来，往他手臂底下钻。“猫也带走。”赖宣说。</p><p>“我抓猫不行，”重锤回答，“……等那小子进来之后让他代劳吧。”</p><p>门关闭的声音。赖宣在黑暗中攥紧拳头。他的手，该死，他抬起左手，不需要视觉，也能知道它抖得好像十一月风里的叶子。这样下去，他再也握不住枪了。</p><p>他用手掌捂住额头，尽量平稳地呼吸，然后用手指将散乱的头发拢到头顶。</p><p>门划开的声音。</p><p>赖宣下意识地抬起头，一瞬间甚至忘了自己看不见这档子事了。</p><p>当然，没有奇迹出现，他仍然被黑暗包围。</p><p>他吞咽了一下。</p><p>老天啊，这种感觉能把他逼疯。</p><p>他不知道该说什么作为开场白。荒坂赖宣擅长言辞，而此时他失语了，于是他沉默着，等待对方说话。</p><p>……这就是V忐忑地走进来之后，看到的画面。</p><p>房间很暗，多了几台陌生的仪器靠墙摆着，窗帘被拉得严丝合缝，一丝外面的日光都透不进来，角落里的墙上，嵌入式景观花圃处的灯幽幽地亮着，除此之外，房间里再无一点光线。那张V有幸睡过一次、体感超绝舒服的大床中央，荒坂赖宣赤裸的上身露在外面，他半躺在两个柔软蓬松的靠枕上，被单搭在腹部。</p><p>他肩头和胸口的纹身一览无余，脸上缠着一圈纱布，遮住眼睛。</p><p>V觉得喘不过气来。</p><p>“你想见我？”他有些艰难地问赖宣。</p><p>当看到赖宣向自己的方向循声转过头来的时候，V脸上的表情因为痛苦扭曲了。这是怎么回事？操。他想着自己早些时候看到的新闻。创伤小组降临，荒坂塔封锁了十二分钟，即使在紧急状态解除后，荒坂方面宣称这是一场警报误触，但夜城人没那么多傻子，根本没人相信那套说辞。</p><p>那时的V正在小巷子里探头探脑，打量着那间罪恶的目标俱乐部该怎么潜入，是哈利联系的他，而且浮空车直接等在路边，那可真是相当的高调。</p><p>V多多少少被吓到了，但没人告诉他任何东西，他仅仅在楼层大厅的壁挂电视上看到了几则新闻，接下来就是等待了两个多小时。</p><p>他多多少少有了点儿心理准备了，进来听赖宣临终遗言之类的，但事情有好有坏。坏在出事的似乎真的是赖宣，好在他似乎没有大碍，至少没有临终的那个调调。</p><p>现在的赖宣看起来只是非常的……不安。</p><p>“……是我搞错了，我为此道歉。”赖宣说道。该死的，V都不知道自己竟然这么想念他的声音。“一会儿我就派人送你回去。”</p><p>V看着他。赖宣从来没表现成这个样子。他的语气还是那种熟悉的平静自持，但当他开口的时候，赖宣一动都没动，他浑身紧绷。</p><p>最开始V没说话，他想着自己的事情，但几秒钟之后，他看到赖宣抬起手捂住了嘴巴。</p><p>“天啊，V，”那坐在云朵一样的大床中央的帝王声音有些颤抖，“说话。”</p><p>“……我不知道该说什么。”V老老实实地说，他盯着一只猫，看着它跳上床，往赖宣身边蹭去。他感到嫉妒。</p><p>赖宣没抬起头，他垂着脑袋，一只手死死抓着被单。</p><p>过了一会儿，V才意识到，如果自己不出声，赖宣根本就不知道自己在哪里，在做什么。“你现在看不到了吗？”</p><p>他向床边小心翼翼地走了一步，“……出了什么事？”</p><p>在所有那些他不愿意回答的事上，赖宣一如既往地躲避问题。“你有什么要告诉我的吗？”</p><p>赖宣抬起头，看向V出声时站着的方向，但V已经来到了床边，那只靠在赖宣身边的丑猫警惕地抬着头，正盯着V看。“哦那个，”V轻轻地说，来到床边蹲下，慢慢地向那只猫伸出手，“……强尼的前女友说只要把她一接进神舆，她就可以把我们两个分开。嘶……”</p><p>他猛地抽回手，随着一声尖利的猫叫，他手背上被猫抓出了三道红痕。</p><p>V打量着赖宣的脸，这是他正常情况下不太敢做的事，他伸出手在赖宣眼前晃了晃，毫无反应。</p><p>赖宣沉默了一小会儿，然后手心朝上等在那里，“手。”他说。</p><p>V老老实实地把手放了上去，然后引导着赖宣的手指，让他摸到了刚刚的猫抓伤痕，“……你这猫怎么跟狗似的……”</p><p>现在样子看起来就像赖宣两只手将V的手拢住了一样，V照例不知道他在想什么，赖宣没说话，他等了两秒，抬手帮忙把赖宣额前摇晃的散落下来的头发往后捋了一下，动作很轻，很慢，但当他刚刚碰到赖宣的时候，还是看到了对方下意识地瑟缩了一下。</p><p>“别——别紧张。”为了安抚他，V结结巴巴地说，“我不会再动手动脚的了。”</p><p>他还是想见我的。</p><p>一股酸涩的甜蜜在V心里流淌。太好了。即使是搞错了，但也还是……太好了。即使他们已经太久没见过面、听过彼此的声音，即使……即使……</p><p>V深深地呼吸。他看不见之前赖宣挂在脖子上的子弹吊饰，它不在那里了。这意识让他头晕目眩。</p><p>“我一定立刻就得走吗？”他苦涩地问。</p><p>赖宣反问：“你想留下？”</p><p>“至少别直接把我丢出去啊。”</p><p>坐在床上的主人抬起脸，过了两秒，V迷醉地看着一丝难以察觉的笑意爬上了他的嘴角。“……不逃了？”他的拇指在V的手背上轻轻地摩挲着，这让V无比地心碎。</p><p>……幸好V学会了他的方式，没有直接回答，此时此刻的V有更想做的事。“我还……我想……”他抬起一只手，捧住赖宣的脸，直起身靠过去，有点结结巴巴地乞求一个首肯：“……可以吗？”</p><p>而赖宣对此的回答，则先是仍旧在发颤的右手按上了V的胸口。接着它摸索着来到了V的肩膀，然后是脖颈。当赖宣的手指找到了V的嘴唇之后，他才靠过来，缓慢地跟V接吻。V不懂他是如何在这种情况下也能将亲吻做得好像恩赐施舍，但自己可能就吃这一套也说不定，他在赖宣柔软的舌尖尝到苦涩的味道。</p><p>但这个吻却很温柔。</p><p>在这个吻里，V撑起了自己，将手按在床边。这感觉越好，他越是难过。结束亲吻后，V感觉自己又快哭了。</p><p>“你的眼睛到底怎么了？”</p><p>“不是永久的，没关系，”</p><p>赖宣躺回了枕头里，在V的膝盖也来到床上，整个身子向他倾过来的时候，他的呼吸明显变得急促了很多。“我不是……”他试图说话，却被V用又一个吻堵住了声音。</p><p>他的手抓在V的肩膀上，自己向后躲了一下，但V压在他上方，他实在退无可退，只得迁就年轻人的亲吻。一会儿之后，赖宣终于推开了一点点V，“我以为你已经决定结束这段关系了。”他说。</p><p>“……而我还是在这里，就像头一回你那样招妓似的，”V闷闷地说，“一进来你就想把我打发走……我死皮赖脸地要你验货，想尽办法想留下。真是旧日重现，不是吗……”</p><p>他摸着赖宣脸上的纱布，他的嘴角，他的下颚线条，在赖宣转开脸的时候换成他的耳边，他发潮发热的柔软颈窝。V感觉自己可能永远都摸不够。</p><p>“……V。”赖宣的语气似乎欲言又止，但最终，除了V的名字以外，他什么都没说。</p><p>V笑了一下，“你今天的娱乐项目到了，老板——”他说得轻快，“想让我做什么？什么都行。”</p><p>这么说对赖宣并不公平，V知道，但他不是什么圣人。对赖宣，过去他总是带着几成畏惧，但今天赖宣的样子让他觉得……有什么不一样了。</p><p>……那份畏惧在赖宣今天从始至终想要保持肢体接触的尝试中，在他不出声时紧紧抿着的紧绷的唇线里，在他哆嗦的手上，在他出声恳求V同他说话，不要保持沉默的时候——被某样东西压了下去。褪去了那层畏惧，V想起了艾芙琳·帕克的超梦，想起了那么多次赖宣的转移话题，他从来不跟V说的无数件事，他看着V好像已经笃定了V什么都不懂，一切都交给他来解决就好。他想起了那曾经挂在赖宣胸口的位置，现在却消失不见了的吊饰。</p><p>他想起自己每次离开，赖宣从来都不追，不挽留。</p><p>一块苦涩的硬块哽在V喉咙里，他感觉胸口像被人扎了一刀。他低头看着赖宣，没有了畏惧，这就只是一个孤零零的普通人罢了。</p><p>沉默，赖宣什么都没说，他的手从V身上落了下来，放在自己身侧，攥紧了手指，又松开。</p><p>“……那今天你就留在这里。”赖宣说，他的声音里听不出太多情绪。</p><p>V看了下时间。</p><p>“过夜可不行，晚点我跟克里有约了，我有个派对要去。”</p><p>“……克里。”</p><p>“克里·欧罗迪恩，托强尼的福，他帮我牵了个线。这就叫追星成功。”</p><p>沉默。V等着赖宣的反应，但他仍旧只是沉默，所有可能的反应都藏在了纱布背后。</p><p>“恭喜。”最后他这么说。</p><p>好吧。</p><p>V感到很疲惫。“或许云顶的算法真的不会出错，”他忍住了一声叹息，直起身子。他的目光落在赖宣身上，觉得他仿佛一尊虽然温暖却如此坚硬的云石塑像。V的目光垂落下来，看着自己撑在雪白的被单上的手。</p><p>“但是对人来说，这还是……太难了。”他说完了这个句子。</p><p>他也不是真的已经彻底下定了决心，或许只要赖宣给他点回应，或者至少给他点力量，V都能将一切疑虑都抛在脑后，继续闭目塞听地做个追着他影子跑的傻子。但他低估了赖宣的自我防卫机制，V没能得到他需要的安慰，或许即使是荒坂赖宣这样的人，在被触及了某些弱点之后也有尖利起来的时候。或许他今天已经遭到了足够多的打击，已经将他快要压垮了。或许，或许这世界就是这样，就是过于残忍，在每一个可以变得更糟的当口，都控制不住地向最坏的结果一头扎去。</p><p>赖宣反而干笑了一声。</p><p>“……所以这确实是分手，好在这回你至少有胆子当面说出来，而不是掉头就跑，V。”</p><p>“——哦，你想听实话吗？实话就是我甚至不知道我们什么时候在一起过。”V说，“那算我求你，你也说实话，告诉我——我真的还有得救吗？这芯片在我脑子里，才让我能活着，不是吗？嗯？”</p><p>这下赖宣又不说话了。所以他大概是问对了问题，又或者是大错特错。</p><p>V看着他，心平气和的，“你真的有办法吗？”</p><p>他没得到回应，V伸手过去，掐住了赖宣的下巴，摆正了他的脸。床太软了，当V彻底爬上床，撑在赖宣上方，他感觉仿佛他们两人共同陷入了冰凉的流沙。原本V已经有些日子没想过荒坂赖宣了。他这段时间过得相当充实，靠委托和结识新朋友，把将死的念头挤到角落。银手带他去了太平洲的废弃旅馆，他带银手去了摇滚巨星葬身的垃圾填埋场。一切都好，但一个来自荒坂塔的疑似坏消息，就将V一把拽了回来。患得患失，自怨自艾，操，真他妈的恶心。</p><p>他好恨，那恨意就和此时他的心碎一样刺骨。</p><p>当V再次低下头去吻赖宣，后者把脸再次转开了，但V很坚持，“得了吧，别这样，”带着自暴自弃的恶意，V懒洋洋地说，“你还有……三个小时呢。”</p><p>“——你为什么不来直接告诉我奥特要进神舆？”赖宣卡着V的脖子，将他推开，效果不算太大，他根本没什么力气，但这算是个拒绝，所以V停下了。</p><p>“她要神舆里面的东西，”V说，咬着牙，耸了耸肩，将目光看向别处。“……我一点儿……一点儿都不想再欠你的了。”</p><p>这句话令赖宣的呼吸变得又深又重。V等了一会儿，他又没开口，没有继续下去的气氛，更没有那样做的理由，V直起身子，想要在自己彻底崩溃前抽身离去。</p><p>他想要的东西太多了。他想要赖宣告诉他到底是谁害他伤了眼睛，还落到这种境地。但V也知道世上有太多东西无法用拳头击败。他想做一切能做的事，只要能让赖宣别再看上去这么憔悴，失意，脆弱又茫然。但V又不想带着卑微去讨好他，因为他清楚那仅仅会使赖宣更加瞧不起他。他想让赖宣开口，给他一个承诺，或者至少，一点点回应，什么都好。</p><p>但什么都没有。V能做的只有离开，而赖宣能做的只有放手。</p><p>然而就在此时，银手的狗牌从V的领口跌落了出来，发出一串轻响，碰到了赖宣准备收回去的手指。</p><p>“……这是什么？”赖宣立刻出声问道，他一把抓住了链子。V没有心理准备，天知道赖宣怎么爆发出这么大的力气，甚至将V拽了个趔趄，为了防止链子断掉，V连忙向下顺着他，免得被他扯坏了。</p><p>V有点儿惊讶。</p><p>“强尼给我的。”他如实回答。</p><p>赖宣歪着身子，从床上撑起了自己，他打颤的手指来来回回地摸着狗牌上凹凸不平的钢印，紧抿的嘴唇终于松动了。他张了张嘴，却仍旧什么都没说出来。</p><p>V伸手拽了拽，把那狗牌从他手里拉走了，然而赖宣的手却没有收回，它僵在那里，手里什么都没有，空荡荡地握紧了。</p><p>“如果没事那我走了。”V说。</p><p>但赖宣拉住了他的手臂。</p><p>“……你的委内三嗪还剩多少？”他厉声问，“V，你到底有没有每天按时吃欧米伽阻断剂？”</p><p>V快意地笑了，赖宣看不到，但他应当听得见他声音中的笑意，因为他看见赖宣咬紧了牙。“跟你没有关系吧。”</p><p>他甩开赖宣的手，但后者不知为何却在此时发了狠，用双手死死抓住了V的外套领子，除非V把他推开，否则看起来他是不打算放手了。赖宣用力将他牢牢控制在床上，在确定了V不会再继续试图离开之后，狠狠推了他一把。</p><p>“你他妈的——”他没说完，闷咳了起来，血色攀上赖宣的胸膛和脖颈，他嘴唇哆嗦。</p><p>没人知道这年迈的幻想家，年轻的盲王在两秒钟里想了什么。人的心可以在两秒钟内碎成千瓣万瓣，但可怕的意志力能以绝望为粘合剂，转瞬就将它们重新勉强拼凑，修复品形状扭曲，每一次搏动都带来阵痛，但至少它尚且能完成工作，不会让人崩溃，不会让人流泪——或许深夜或许明天，但至少不是现在。那就足够了。</p><p>两秒钟，对于赖宣而言，已经足够。</p><p>两秒之后，赖宣坐在那里，露出一个没有一丝快活的笑容。“……三个小时……对吧？”</p><p>V没说话，只是坐在原处。而荒坂赖宣向后靠在床头，伸手到床边的柜子里，从抽屉里摸索出了一管吸入剂。</p><p>“对，就三个小时。”V低声说。“今后再也别叫我来了。”</p><p>“那就脱——脱衣服吧，”按动了气动泵，深深吸入之后，赖宣将那塑料壳子扔到床下，他坐在那里，被单滑落在腰间，拳头攥在身边两侧。他空荡荡地望着自己前方的黑暗，声音干涩。</p><p>V深吸一口气，直起身，向后跪坐在床尾，缓缓脱下了夹克外套，将它丢到了地上。</p><p>当他上前跨坐到赖宣身前，抬手从头顶扯掉了背心，赖宣的手才终于落到他的腰间。</p><p>“……婊子。”</p><p>因为吸入剂，还有别的东西，荒坂赖宣的声音走调而含糊，甚至带着几分凄厉，但V还是听清了。</p><p>他想去看赖宣此时的表情，但对方始终低垂着头，而且就算他没有，也仍然有重重的纱布将他们隔在两侧，一丝光亮都没法穿透。这姿势可不方便接吻，V长长地呼吸。</p><p>靠过去贴着他的耳边，V的声音压得很低，他说出这句话，好像将一把插在胸口上的、锈迹斑斑的陈旧匕首缓缓拔出来一般。他希望自己别听起来怨毒，但在赖宣听来，这句话如同爱语般温柔，却只是更让他心如死灰了。</p><p>“早该这样了。”</p><p>他听见V这么回答。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. The Temple of the King</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>回忆着自己听过的故事，他思考自己会看见什么<br/>在轮回的中心，那个声音虚伪地叫喊：<br/>“圣主垂怜！”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> “你那是怎么回事？ </strong>
</p>
<p></p><div class="splitscreen">
<p></p><div class="left"><p>强尼抬手摸了摸嘴，嘶了一声。</p><p>克里带他们来的这家酒吧比他活着的时候去过的任何一家都要高档，瞧，这吧台凳都不嘎吱作响，摇摇晃晃。</p><p>他伸手把杯子拉到面前，拧着眉头。“操，别问，问就是被狗咬了。”</p><p>光线很暗，狗仔和记者都被拦在外头，克里一会儿要上去表演，但至少暂时他们不受打扰。</p><p>“……说真的，”克里比任何活着的人都更习惯银手的逼话，他踹了强尼一脚，在V的裤子上留下了一个十分诚恳又完整的鞋印。“你他妈是不是又拿V的身体鬼混去了？”</p><p>“没，这是那小子自己的破事。我刚从罗格那儿回来。”</p><p>“他玩这么野？看不出来。”</p><p>“不是那回事。”银手做了个杀了我吧的表情，指了指自己，“见过W君，他刚跟男朋友分手，跑角落里哭去了，今天方向盘归我。”</p><p>克里语气犹豫：“那是个修辞手法还是别的什么？”</p><p>“啧，不。”</p><p>“他是那个山竹树之恋的主角？”克里只震惊了两秒钟，接下来大笑，“妈的，强尼——你当时在这里面吗？”</p><p>“你巴不得我在是吧？”</p><p>“那样的话绝逼乐子大了。”</p><p>“……那件事就交给你了啊，别关键时刻掉链子。”强尼说，“我那边都安排好了，就差你了。”</p><p>“跟强尼·银手一起违法乱纪，真是回到过去。”克里咕哝道。</p><p>“这才哪儿到哪儿啊，这次带你玩儿而已，你就偷着乐去吧。”</p><p>但那并不会让整件事更容易，克里只知道这又是一场豪赌。幸好强尼也从来不告诉他整件事，克里当时就是靠着这点茫然无知才挺过了2023年长达一年多的条子和公司的轮番审问，五十年过去了，银手还是在玩老一套。</p><p>“你真的要彻底瞒着V？”</p><p>“那家伙不参与才好。”</p><p>“印象中你没这么爱替人做决定。这毕竟是他的身体，不是吗？”</p><p>“是，而我他妈的要救他的命，介于他不敢那么做，我就是原因。”</p><p>“他会大受打击的，你知道的吧？”</p><p>沉默了一小会儿，强尼喝空酒杯。“我知道他想活，事情总得有人来干，这还是这小子教我的。”</p><p>“我他妈没听错吧，强尼·银手学了新东西。”</p><p>“我还试图扮个好兄弟呢。”强尼说，“还记得我们当年挤在桥洞底下的那些日子吗？我告诉你们所有人我们在干的事是有意义的，然而那只是以免你们个个离开武侍自己飞黄腾达的借口……那根本没意义。”</p><p>克里不喝酒了，他脸上的笑意也消失了，放下了酒杯，他看着他，“强尼。”</p><p>“我知道你要说些什么那对你很他妈的重要之类的废话，但这不是那么一回事，我现在说不清楚……但是你看，这一切有任何变化吗？”</p><p>“街头巷尾多了涂鸦，我不参与，但是我也知道，当那些小年轻们再次……当他们活得憋屈，现在他们至少知道怎么形容。”</p><p>“成为一个概念？躺进流行文化字典里，也只不过是换了个地方躺，跟垃圾填埋场里没什么区别，你还把这当成就还是怎么的？”强尼说，他的目光投向吧台另一侧，落在那些花花绿绿或精美或呆板的酒瓶上。“这他妈的都没有意义，全是浪费时间。”</p><p>“或许你确实对自己是不是受欢迎仍旧不感兴趣，但那他妈的都错了。”</p><p>“但我说的是真的。”</p><p>“是真的，但还是都错了，”克里回答，“至少武侍还算写了几首破歌，这么多年了，他们还在听。”</p><p>破歌，说得好像为了一首破歌提着手枪就想去亲手枪杀当红偶像团体的不是这个克里·欧罗迪恩似的。</p><p>强尼哼了一声。“那又有个屌用？跑车里放着永不消逝，在车后座跟16岁东欧嫩模玩车震，第二天被公司扫地出门，就在停车场的铁丝网上上吊。你听过那个插管笑话没？这就是全部了，一个笑话，就是这样。”</p><p>“……妈的，强尼，”克里拍了拍他的手臂，自己也转回来，面对着吧台，给自己和强尼各自倒上新的一杯，“是，我听过那个，操，你老实说，那个插管笑话挺他妈有意思的。”</p><p>“挺没品的。”强尼说。</p><p>“——因为他没表演插管。”</p><p>“操。”银手摒不住了，露出了一丝笑容，“……行吧，这局算你赢。”</p><p>克里也露出了一个淡淡的笑容，眼角的笑纹柔和。他捏起杯子，轻轻敲了敲台面，然后抬起来，示意强尼跟他碰杯。</p><p>“照我看，倘若一样东西，能让人在五十年后听了都能会心一笑——那它就不是浪费时间。强尼，它就不是浪费时间。”</p><p>银手没说话，他举杯轻轻撞了一下克里的杯子。然后他们两个仰头，将酒一饮而尽，克里将杯子重重砸在吧台上，而强尼没那么干，他将空杯握在手里，转了又转。</p><p>人生中有些时刻，周围的一切都在湍急的流水中浮沉，但偶尔，因为旧日温情，世界会感觉很宁静。现在就是这种时刻。</p><p>“我只想说，这小子还算好的，”最后他对克里说，“你知道什么算是有意义吗？能救一个救一个，别让好东西就那么死了，这就是意义。老家伙们对这些小屁孩是有责任的，你明白吗？”</p><p>克里看了他一会儿，“你真变了，”他说，“不再满脑子全是改变世界了？”</p><p>银手没说不，也没说是。</p><p>“我尽全力做事，就是这样。毕竟我已经死了，克里，操，有多大屌戴多大套，”</p><p>强尼说，懒洋洋的，但V的那双眼睛正闪闪发光。</p><p>“……我只知道我尽力而为，这次机会我不会浪费。”他移开目光，拍了拍自己胸口，好像一个保证，又像一个安抚。</p><p>“一切都他妈的会行得通的（Every fucking thing will be just alright）。你不用担心。”</p></div><div class="right"><p>“你走神了？真是稀奇……”重锤回答，“……这是注意事项清单。“</p><p>他们等待着下行的电梯，也没其他什么事，赖宣皱着眉头打开了文档。</p><p>“什么都注意事项？”</p><p>“养猫。”</p><p>因为得到的回答过于出乎意料，赖宣抬眼看了一眼亚当·重锤。“猫。”他重复了一遍。</p><p>重新继续阅读起来，果然，包括如何洗猫，能吃什么不能吃什么。赖宣已经把第一页看了一半，此时再次抬起头。“为什么把这个给我？”</p><p>“……以防你什么时候感兴趣了，准备自己着手照顾一下……”</p><p>“如果你烦了，找个人代劳。”赖宣回答。他并不是非要亚当·重锤来照顾宠物，那只是一时兴起，残留的幽默感作祟罢了。</p><p>“那他也会需要看这个……”</p><p>或许最近重锤过得太无聊了。赖宣关闭视觉通路，闭上眼睛，疲惫地揉着右侧的眉骨，试图缓解那里针扎般的刺痛。</p><p>“你倒是很执着于给自己找乐子。”这是在委婉地说亚当·重锤不务正业。这清单三十多页，写起来可相当耗时。</p><p>“为什么不呢……做人可比看起来的感觉起来更加无聊。”</p><p>眼部的刺痛在黑暗中渐渐淡去，但赖宣知道它跟幽灵没什么两样，总会重新出现，现在只是暂时躲到后面去了而已。面前传出了一声电梯停稳的提示音，清脆的一声叮。</p><p>他没有启动临时眼部义体，而是连入电梯内部监控，迈步直接走了进去。“这样活着觉得没意思了？”</p><p>“嘿……有的人喜欢研究怎么拯救人类，有的人喜欢在地下乐队唱反调……有的人想统治全世界……都是打发时间而已。”</p><p>重锤跟着走进电梯，由于他沉重的义体装甲，它很明显地摇晃了一下。</p><p>赖宣没想跟他继续对话，但重锤谈性很高。</p><p>“……他们说你不是活在电视剧里……但到底遇到什么还不都是自己决定的吗？为刀俎……为鱼肉……我看那就是……废物们给自己找的……借口。”</p><p>亚当·重锤语速很慢，这几句话花了他很久。</p><p>“就是电视剧里的大场面……爆炸，主角死亡，戏剧性片段……这些桥段才是唯一让活着显得有趣的东西。”他低笑起来，“哦……这多令人激动啊。”</p><p>赖宣已经收到过无数报告，说亚当·重锤和赛博精神病是如何只隔一线之遥，他多多少少已经习惯了重锤一些不找边际的话了，但他还是觉得有些不对劲。</p><p>“考虑到你现在的职务，一旦出现那些戏剧性场景，就得有你上场的时候了。”</p><p>“……当然……妙就妙在这里。”</p><p>“不怕出岔子吗？”</p><p>“妙就妙在这里。”亚当·重锤只是低笑着又重复了一遍。</p><p>“有什么事是我需要知道的吗？”赖宣硬邦邦地问。</p><p>这回重锤反倒不说话了。</p><p>赖宣查了一遍自己的安保队长这两天的日程，没什么收获。啧。关于亚当·重锤，赖宣最受不了的就是对方偶尔会有的这副样子，好像他清楚什么其他任何人都不清楚的事情。</p><p>电梯抵达了实验室。赖宣强迫自己的注意力从重锤身上移开，告诉自己那并不是眼下最重要的事。</p><p>赫尔曼等在实验室门口，看到重锤的时候，这家伙显然哆嗦了一下，赖宣不想知道当他刚被带回来的时候，重锤到底花了哪些手段，让赫尔曼现在能重新地老实干活。但赫尔曼本身就是聪明人，他向来很识时务。</p><p>“您……中午好，有关您上次提到的分离手术，不……我不得不再次重申一遍，以人类现有的任何技术来看，都很难实现。”</p><p>赫尔曼抱着数据板，在赖宣来到他面前就开口。</p><p>“有多少成功的几率？”</p><p>“3%。不超过5%。”</p><p>“太低了。”</p><p>“如果有处理能力极强的AI协助，可以降成功率大大提高……”</p><p>重锤也一步步跟在赖宣身后来到了他身前。赫尔曼的呼吸变得急促了，而这副模样让重锤愉悦极了，他开口接话：“……忘了那个吧，谈崩了。”</p><p>“那可真是……令人沮丧。可怜的V。”赫尔曼回答。</p><p>赖宣路过他身边，向实验室继续走去。“今天先处理的我的视神经问题。”</p><p>“哦，哦，那个。专用的眼部义体已经准备好了，所以今天只是一个小手术。不过很遗憾，纳米机器人需要时间完成工作，近期仍然不能给视神经过多负担，最好仍然保持谨慎，但我可以保证，在几天里所有的不适都会逐渐消失。”</p><p>很好，赖宣没有太多时间。他准备完毕后走进手术室，在进门前，赫尔曼叫住了他。“那G区的那些东西已经没用了吧？”</p><p>他在数据板上点了两下，跳出了两个巨大的人造培养皿全息投影，那是原本留给愿意跟荒坂合作的奥特·坎宁汉的。</p><p>有一阵子，赖宣没说话。</p><p>”叫人处理掉？”赫尔曼开口。</p><p>他又走神了。</p><p>赖宣想起V。总以最错误的方式说出最正确的答案的V，总不按套路出牌的V。如果说那段经历教会了他什么的话，那就是涉及到那街头蠢货，不到最后时刻，永远不要下定论。V总能出人意料，给他惊喜。</p><p>即使这让他心碎欲绝，赖宣还是开口：</p><p>”不，先留下。“</p><p>“为了什么呢？”</p><p>“我还不知道。”赖宣向手术室走去。</p><p>或许是为了八小时之前的那场告别时他在V嘴唇上留下的伤口。世界总是不遂人愿，但总有可悲者仍旧无法放弃祈祷，纵使他为此感到疲惫至极，难以为继。</p><p>……为了那一线他并不知道是否真的存在的希望。</p><p> </p></div></div><div class="center">
  <table class="">
   <tbody>
<tr>
     <td>
<span class="">

<p><b>“你感觉怎么样？”</b></p></span>
<div class="splitscreen">
<div class="left">“还行，”V说，他有点儿惊讶。这是头一回，银手还没喝断片就把身体的掌控权还给了他。

<p>他开始怀疑这家伙哪里不对劲，短期V不打算把身体再给银手了。他抬头看着那个在角落里抽烟的电子幽灵，后者学到了他的扮无辜大法，看得出来正试图冲他摆出一个强尼·银手型的乖宝脸。</p>

<p>没什么用，强尼看起来阴险而邪恶。</p>

<p>克里准备上台了，他喝了个微醺，并声称这样唱歌他状态最好。</p>

<p>当V把他的琴递给他，克里看了V一眼，没接。</p>

<p>“他还在吗？”</p>

<p>“谁？强尼？哦，在，当然……”</p>

<p>“那老子不弹吉他。”克里摆了摆手，“既然不是乐队演奏，我特么才不弹琴给那家伙听。没人在银手面前做吉他表演，这是传统。”</p>

<p>“之前在游艇上的时候你不是也弹了吗？”</p>

<p>“操，他那时候也在？那不一样，V，那天那个是为你弹的。”</p>

<p>真的，任何一个粉丝，有生之年能得到偶像这么一句话，都会瞬间觉得死而无憾。V不晓得自己看起来啥样，但肯定极傻，因为银手在角落里面阴暗地骂了声傻逼。</p>

<p>而克里笑了：“明天我就跟刚烈她们仨巡演去了，这是在夜之城的最后一天……这句话我老早就想问了，V，你觉得强尼这人怎么样？”</p>

<p>还行。V想了想，觉得以强尼的标准来看，他对自己大概已经属于掏心掏肺。他俩处得还不错，真的，前些日子V刚在垃圾填埋场把强尼骂得狗血淋头，而后者对他态度反而只是更好了，他觉得强尼恐怕不是有点儿大病。</p>

<p>讲坏话的话有点儿没良心，夸他的话V又觉得矫情，于是折中了一下。</p>

<p>“他还行。”V说。“他总干傻逼事，不能说他是个好人，但还不坏。”</p>

<p>克里看了他一会儿，然后摸了摸自己的下巴。“操。”他低头看了看地板。</p>

<p>两秒钟之后，他笑着耸了耸肩，看起来有点儿垂头丧气的。这份艺术家的多愁善感。V一直都搞不懂克里，他总是很轻易就能陷入情绪化的漩涡里，绝大多数时候他都能自己爬出来，但即使有的时候克里不能，而V完全没法理解所以他根本一点儿忙都帮不上，但这也只是让他觉得欧罗迪恩更迷人了。</p>

<p>这就叫唯粉的自我修养。</p>

<p>“千万别对他真生气，V，”克里最后说，“至少别像我那样生气那么久，你知道吗……当年他……当年他跟罗格离开，去炸荒坂……他那时候就没打算活着回来。”</p>

<p>克里·欧罗迪恩的声音变低了。这间VIP休息室富丽堂皇，他走到角落，从冰箱里拿出两瓶冰镇的世涛，递了其中的一瓶给V。</p>

<p>V接过来，喝了一口，精酿啤酒的苦涩在他嘴巴里蔓延开来。他不知道克里干嘛在这时候提这件事，他在强尼的回忆里见过这个场景，哦，他清楚那件事。</p>

<p>他甚至知道强尼当时是什么感觉，他甚至知道强尼当时是怎么选的。都说人之将死，其言也善，但强尼·银手当时打定了主意，世界以恶意待他，他就礼尚往来。</p>

<p>但克里不需要他插嘴，V明白，他安静地听着。</p>

<p>“他知道自己要死了，那天上飞机之前，我在门口把他拦住了，”克里说。</p>

<p>“他不告诉我他们要去干嘛，但我知道那肯定就是个疯子计划……那就是我们最后一次见面，他也清楚，我也清楚，该死的——这么多年了，我始终都在想这个。他有那么多话可以说，但他妈的直到最后，这混蛋……这混蛋到底都没跟我说过哪怕半句好话。”</p>

<p>克里靠在化妆台上，他自己的那瓶啤酒被他握在掌心，没有碰。看样子是陷进回忆里，让他一时出了神。</p>

<p>V很安静地啄饮着自己的啤酒。冰凉的水珠让他的掌心湿漉漉的。</p>

<p>人渣银手对此选择不做评价，他安静地半躺在休息室的沙发上，看着天花板。</p>

<p>这么一小会儿过去，克里重新站直了，他把目光投向V，微笑起来。真的，只需要一眼，你就能看出来，任何人，任何在经历了克里·欧罗迪恩所经历的那些事之后的人，都做不到像他这样，仍旧能露出这种笑容，这种眼神。</p>

<p>“操他妈的，”克里说，“这就是个混账，对吧？”</p>

<p>V没接他的话。他跟克里相处的时间不长，但V看人向来很准。克里·欧罗迪恩是那种家伙：他骂银手，行，别人骂，他头一个跳起来揍人。强尼对他来说意味着太多了，这跟摆不摆脱旧日阴影毫无关系，就只是，有的人曾经那样重要，重要得在你的生命中遮天蔽日，当他消失，你的一部分也跟着永远地死去了。</p>

<p>“你们刚刚说了什么啊？”V问道。克里走向休息室门口，准备上台，闻言站住了。</p>

<p>“哦，我们讨论了一下山竹树之恋，”</p>

<p>V喷了。</p>

<p>“然后他说了句好话。”克里说道，笑容很畅快。几天前即使是炸了游艇之后跳进海里的时候，V也没见到他这么快活过。</p>

<p>一笔债欠了五十年，终于还上了。</p>

<p>“就这样。”</p>
</div>
<div class="right">
恶心，眩晕，但眼底那刺痛感消失了。

<p>赖宣皱着眉，感受着义眼的新UI界面。“可以。”</p>

<p>他没去搭赫尔曼伸过来的手，硬撑着自己站起了身。麻醉剂的效果还在，赖宣伸出手摸上自己的脸颊，他还感觉不出什么，但手指下的粗砺感觉十分明显。</p>

<p>“一点纳米机器人工作时会有的痕迹。”赫尔曼在他走向镜子的时候开口，“别担心，等神经彻底修复好，它们就会消失。”</p>

<p>在赖宣双眼周围，以眼部为中心，青紫的细小纹路像树根一样爬在那里，好像岁月阴毒的皱纹。</p>

<p>不算太明显，如果遇到公开场合需要发布演讲，他可以戴墨镜掩饰。</p>

<p>“千万注意，仍然别太刺激眼睛，给身体一点时间，让它慢慢适应植入体。”赫尔曼说。</p>

<p>他倒是很担心自己的口碑在赖宣这儿再一次下降。赖宣决定再让他担忧一阵，不安有助于赫尔曼更加紧想办法证明自己的价值，他不想让这家伙过于松散了。</p>

<p>亚当·重锤在外面等了一个小时，当赖宣来到走廊，就看到他靠墙站在那里，眼里闪着数据传输时的红光。</p>

<p>他可能在更新那篇养猫注意事项，也可能在跟那些给他提供了秘密消息的线人们联系，赖宣皱起眉。</p>

<p>“简报。”</p>

<p>重锤向他转过脸，红光消失了。“……你才进去半个小时，又不是小半天……”</p>

<p>赖宣的目光让他继续说道：“好吧……好吧，都没什么要紧的。我也不是秘书，光说几个你会关心的……嗯，哈里斯·莫里森在申请年假……”</p>

<p>“驳回。”赖宣说，活动着肩膀，向电梯走去，他接下来跟大阪方面还有个会议。</p>

<p>“老样子……知道了。”</p>

<p>他能信任哈利的原因，是多亏了荒坂设立的专项奖学金，哈利才念完了社区大学。赖宣在荒坂和各个部门都安插了像他这种底子干净的年轻骨干，但那并不不代表他会放心在这种多事之秋放任哈利离开公司。</p>

<p> “嗯……”重锤又检索了一番。</p>

<p>“那个网络监察的特工？放他走……还是处理掉？”</p>

<p>“先扣下。”赖宣走进电梯。那个网监应当还派的上用场，他确实缺少一个精英黑客。</p>

<p>亚当·重锤跟进来。</p>

<p>他没说话，赖宣注意到了。</p>

<p>“怎么？”</p>

<p>“就该这样……”重锤说道，“重要的资产……就该牢牢控制在身边。你该改改……越是看重的东西，越往远推的习惯了。”</p>

<p>奇怪。赖宣瞥了重锤一眼。</p>

<p>他今天确实怪怪的，亚当·重锤对任何人都缺乏尊敬，平时做到不太失礼已经算是重锤给人面子，但像现在这样对赖宣的行为评头论足还是头一次。</p>

<p>“有话直说(straight)。”</p>

<p>“那可不太容易，我说的就是你那个基佬小男友。就不该放任他满街乱窜。”重锤说完，顿了一下，然后缓缓转头看向赖宣，“哦——这个不错，对吧？这个是……真不错，双关……你听出来了吗？”</p>

<p>亚当·重锤头一次讲出了个像回事的笑话，但赖宣没那个心情。“——之前你想说什么？”</p>

<p>没等重锤开口，之前的红光再次在他的眼睛里闪烁起来，让他原本想说的内容戛然而止，有几秒，重锤一个字没说，只是站在那里。</p>

<p> 赖宣没计较他在跟自己对话的时候接别人的电话，只是抬起了眉。</p>

<p>“……哦，”重锤缓缓地说，他脸上露出了一个笑容，“出了个有意思的坏消息。”</p>

<p>“什么？”</p>

<p>“你妹妹身边的安保小队失去了联系……我派去的人汇报说，现在那所别墅空了，华子失踪。”</p>重锤说得很慢，他的笑容越发灿烂起来，因为事态的发展出乎预料，变得有趣了起来，“安排在她身边的人都死了……尸体在别墅泳池边上被整齐摆成了一排，里面没有小田三太夫。”

<p>“她逃了。”赖宣的血液都开始结冰。</p>

<p>到底开始了。</p>

<p>想起华子三番两次对他提到的事，赖宣攥紧了拳头。他一拳砸在了电梯上行触碰屏幕上，嫌不够快，他甚至直接覆写了权限。现在他们转而向顶层直升而去，那里有浮空车，是最快的方式。</p>

<p>“……立刻封锁大楼，调一支安保小队跟着我，”他说，“给我接哈里斯的小队。”</p>

<p>“去干嘛？”</p>

<p>赖宣看了一眼重锤，这下他终于如愿了。</p>

<p>“……回收重要资产。”他有些咬牙切齿地说。</p>

<p>重锤嘲弄地低笑了起来。</p>
</div>
</div>
</td>
   </tr>
 </tbody>
</table>
</div>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <table class="">
   <tbody>
<tr>
     <td>
<span class="">

<p><b>“现在让我们有请——夜之城的传奇！永恒的摇滚巨星！克里——欧罗迪恩！”</b></p></span>
<div class="splitscreen">
<div class="left">V在人群里挤了又挤，才终于在左侧偏后的地方找了个位置。

<p>克里走上舞台，站在聚光灯柱里的时候，他看上去就像个天生的巨星。</p>

<p>他找了找，在离得很远的地方看到了强尼。</p>

<p>那个谁都看不到的电子幽灵这回倒是有了优势，他站得还算靠前，没人碰得到他，于是他站得状态很放松。V的角度，只能看见他的背影，但强尼仰着脸站在人群里，看着克里在台上握住立式麦克风，向全场的歌迷说晚上好时，V能感到一股难以名状的感觉在心中回荡。</p>

<p>敬往日，朋友。敬欢笑，敬痛泪。敬你，敬我。</p>

<p>敬弃我去者，敬桥下流水。</p>

<p>敬烈焰，敬烈酒，敬岁月。</p>

<p>敬明天。</p>

<p>强尼的感受在他血管里奔突流淌。V眼眶发酸。真好，真好。</p>

<p>他想起了赖宣。 </p>
<br/>
</div>
<div class="right">
克里·欧罗迪恩今晚在这儿有演出。光是站在门外，赖宣就能听见里面的声音，听上去应当演出刚开始。

<p>俱乐部很私密，但全副武装的荒坂战术小队很有说服力。</p>

<p>安保小队的士兵们迅速靠近附近每个出口，赖宣走在走廊中央，他的黑色士兵们从他两侧抱着枪迅速突进，直到来到门口站定。俱乐部保镖被死死压在一旁的地上。“我们进去把人带出来？”哈利半个肩膀抵在门上，低声问，他已经随时准备进去。但赖宣犹豫了，他想起上次铺满海伍德街道的百万朵玫瑰。</p>

<p>“不，”他说，挥手叫哈利让开，将手掌按在门上。</p>

<p>他的心在狂跳。上次有这样的感觉是多久之前的事了？</p>

<p>好像一切早该如此，好像一切终于如此。</p>

<p>荒坂赖宣一把推开了门，脸上涌现出一抹微不可查的笑意。</p>

<p>那就一起疯了吧。</p>
</div>
</div>
</td>
   </tr>
 </tbody>
</table>
</div><div class="center">
  <table class="">
   <tbody>
<tr>
     <td>
<span class="">


<p><b>“……我知道按规矩来说，我该来首新单开场，炒热气氛什么的，”克里冲门口骤然出现的光亮眯起眼睛，骚乱还没太开始，绝大多数的人并没有注意到。他露出一个笑容，贴着麦克风，压低了声音说，“……但今天这里有一位对我来说很重要的朋友，这首老歌送给他，我说，可别激动得晕过去啊，好戏可都在后面呢。”</b></p></span>
<div class="splitscreen">
<div class="left">
那是什么意思？V头昏脑涨的，刚刚那瓶酒喝得让他不太舒服，他怀疑俱乐部在休息室准备的是假酒。

<p>但比起那个，克里说的东西更为重要，这首歌是给他的吗？</p>
<br/>
</div>
<div class="right">
V离得不算太近，这里人很多，赖宣挥了挥手，身后的安保小队沿着门的两侧开始鱼贯而入。

<p>自然有特遣队士兵为他在前方分开人群，他只需要迈步向前。</p>
</div>
</div>
</td>
   </tr>
 </tbody>
</table>
</div><div class="center">
  <table class="">
   <tbody>
<tr>
     <td>
<span class="">

<p><b>“/在狐年的一天，一个令人记忆犹新的时刻终于来临/旭日初升般的强壮青年，听见黑色丧钟兀自长鸣/”</b></p></span>
<div class="splitscreen">
<div class="left">
V真的很爱音乐，音乐有种能触动人心的伟大力量，纵使在至暗时刻也能给人慰藉。

<p>他的晕眩感加剧了，台上的聚光灯变成了太阳，摇摇欲坠，濒临塌毁。</p>

<p>歌中呼唤勇武少年前往王之圣殿，旋律可以勾起人的回忆，V想起太平洲的断头桥，坠落的草薙仍然在那里熊熊燃烧。</p>

<p>就算如此，荒坂赖宣还是他这辈子发生过的最好的事。</p>

<p>一个尘埃里的凡人也能去爱史诗，圣歌，传奇和永远不会停驻的月光吗？V在夜之城的路边泥水洼里看到了天上月亮的倒影，那些幻觉般的时刻里，它显得那么近，近到他好像真的可以将它拥入怀中。V向来觉得识时务是自己的一大优点，但赖宣是如此可怕，他带给V的那些东西，光是想想，就能让他胆大包天，什么都可以不顾，什么事都敢做了。</p>

<p>甚至敢挥手离开，敢拒绝，敢坚持，敢要求更多。</p>
<br/>
</div>
<div class="right">
赖宣已经来到了房间中央，音乐盖过了人群的骚乱，他已经能看到V的背影。

<p>一切仿佛成了慢镜头，穿着手持橡胶警棍的突击队在前方分开人群。</p>

<p>反应慢了或者不满的人被荒坂士兵按倒在地，这才意识到出了麻烦。赖宣看了那些狼狈的所谓权贵名流与明星网红们一眼。可悲。</p>

<p>V穿了件复刻武侍的气动夹克外套，烈焰般的图案正在黑暗中熊熊燃烧。</p>

<p>他不确定，涉及到V，他总有太多东西没法确定。赖宣已经见过太多的人和事，但仍然少有人能像V这样一往无前地燃烧。他承认，他怕了，灿烂焰火在他掌中化为余烬已经不止一次，多到令人疲惫，令人怀疑从最开始自己是否就真的该伸出手去。又要再一次看着宝钻破碎吗？但至少现在，倘若V落到华子手里，考虑到竹村五郎的结局，小田三太夫会报复性地对V做下什么事，赖宣就感觉难以呼吸。</p>

<p>如今他前来取回自己的财宝。</p>
</div>
</div>
</td>
   </tr>
 </tbody>
</table>
</div><div class="center">
  <table class="">
   <tbody>
<tr>
     <td>
<span class="">

<p><b>“/年迈老者开始歌唱，日光凝驻晦暗/‘天国助我！’/于是圣光盛放，如同千羽披挂于一身/”</b></p></span>
<div class="splitscreen">
<div class="left">
漫长的间奏中，V感觉到了身后似乎有什么不对劲，他刚回过神来。

<p>糟了，他是真的不太舒服。不是近些日子V已经习惯的relic鼓掌，热度攀上他的脸颊，在额头盘亘不去。</p>

<p>浑浑噩噩的，V感到一只手拍在了自己肩头。</p>

<p>他转过身。老天，他肯定是在做梦。</p>
<br/>
</div>
<div class="right">
现在他和V之间终于一个人都没有了，赖宣走上前去。

<p>以克里·欧罗迪恩的位置肯定已经发现了人群中的异样，但音乐没停，赖宣看了一眼台上，但也仅仅只有一眼。</p>

<p>他今天来这儿不是为了其他任何人，也没有那个兴趣。他就只是为了V。</p>

<p>伸出一只手，赖宣按上了V的肩膀。</p>
</div>
</div>
</td>
   </tr>
 </tbody>
</table>
</div><div class="center">
  <table class="">
   <tbody>
<tr>
     <td>
<span class="">

<p>“V。”</p></span>
<div class="splitscreen">
<div class="left">
是赖宣。

<p>他本人，大庭广众之下，就在V面前。</p>

<p>这是头一次，V离开之后，他追上来了。</p>
<br/>
</div>
<div class="right">
V看起来震惊又迷糊。

<p>他脸上全是眼泪，脸颊被烧得湿热酡红。</p>

<p>赖宣完全不知道如何继续。</p>
</div>
</div>
</td>
   </tr>
 </tbody>
</table>
</div><div class="center">
  <p>——————————</p>
</div><p>只有音乐还在继续。</p><p>世界绝大多数时候都凶恶而恐怖，但有的时候，当你付出了很多的耐心，理解，以及宽容，偶尔，只是偶尔，倘若你恰好足够走运，接下来只需要一点点时间，它或许会给你一个奇迹。</p><p>只需要一点点时间，你只需要等。</p><p>……说到时间，从V自绀碧大厦的顶层坠落进垃圾场，到今天，恰好就是一个月。</p><p>距离他将载着摇滚小子亡魂的芯片插进脑子，拿到了进入奇幻嘉年华的入场券，恰好就是一个月。距离V预见并艰难地接受了自己的死亡，在狭小的厕所间颤巍巍地发送定时信息，恰好，就是一个月。</p><p>一个月。他当时所求的奇迹终于在最恰当的时候降临。</p><p>赖宣张了张嘴，想说些什么。他有点开始后悔了，确实，可以直接派人过来将V带走的，但视觉UI界面弹出的一个信息提醒打断了他的念头。</p>
<p></p><div class="greybox font-serif">
  <p>
    <strong> V</strong>
  </p>
  <p>我爱你</p>
</div>V也注意到了，他瞪大了眼睛。“我操……不是，这个不是你看到的那样……”<p>先不管那是什么内容，但——面对面还用信息聊天？他妈的宅死了，这不就跟那帮黑客似的了吗？这很重要，名誉要紧。</p><p>灯光被打开了，V这才看得清周围。好吧，显然所有人都在盯着他俩看。人群被那些紧张过头的荒坂的武装人员堵得很远，但还是有几个不怕死的正踮起脚来偷偷拍照。</p><p>他这才反应过来，赖宣甚至没用面部干扰程序，窃窃私语正在人群里不断扩大，音乐不知什么时候停了。</p><p>V往台上看了一眼，操，麦克风旁边空荡荡的，只剩下后面的乐手——克里竟然已经溜了。</p><p>没再来得及多想，赖宣的手指就掐住了他的下巴，将V的脸转了回来。他似笑非笑。</p><p>“哪里不对？”</p><p>V看着他近在咫尺的眼睛，吞咽了一下。“大佬，还有人拍照呢……”</p><p>现在他终于又能看见赖宣的双眼了。果然不可小觑荒坂科技，才小半天，就解决了他眼睛的问题。现在赖宣双眼周围爬着青色的纹路，让他看上去仿佛巨龙一般苍老。</p><p>“让他们拍去吧。”赖宣说，站在V面前，和他吻在了一块儿。</p><p>非常好。</p><p>好极了。</p><p>V伸手扯住他的领口，出于几乎能冲破头顶的幸福感，先是把他拉得更近，接着，因为再也站不稳的头晕目眩，将他推开了。</p><p>“V?”</p><p>V现在没法开口——现在他彻底明白过来了，克里给他的那瓶啤酒绝对有问题。他两只手都抓着赖宣的肩膀，但地面变得太软，V还是跌在了赖宣双臂之间，仍旧不住地往下滑。</p><p>他心中充满困惑。为什么啊？但……但至少V已经太有经验了，他信任的人总是这样，有事情瞒着他，让他难受得要死，倒大霉……他们中的有些人是为了V好，有些不是，但V从来都搞不明白。</p><p>为什么？</p><p>V什么都听不到了，耳鸣铺天盖地，他挣扎地摸了一把鼻子下方，然后在自己哆嗦的手掌上看到暗红色的血。</p><p>一头栽倒在地，V从没像现在这样觉得黑暗是如此的甜美可爱。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>